


Never Cry Were-Wolf

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Supernatural/Marvel Crossovers [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bobby John Lives, Break Up, Castiel is a bad boyfriend, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) Lives, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is adorable, Loki repents, Multi, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 100,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: Alex Winchester is the biological daughter of Red Skull, the adoptive daughter of John Winchester and a super soldier enhanced werewolf.  After her younger brother's decent into hell, her older brother's abandoning her and her somewhat angel boyfriend's disappearance Alex spent a year alone, hunting, drinking and more hunting, now her brothers have returned but she still feels betrayed and alone. Unwilling to just forgive them she leaves them behind to spend time with her cousin, Tony Stark, where she meets another broken soul, Loki, recently sent to Earth by his father to repent for his crimes.





	1. Alex Winchester

**Name:** Aleksandra Lupe Schmidt

 **Adoptive name:** Alexandra Winchester

 **Nickname:** Alex (Most) Princess (Crowley  & Lucifer) Little Wolf (John, Dean, Tony & Howard) Pup. Lexi. (Loki) Puppy. Teen Wolf. Fenrir. Jack Russell. Lon Chaney Jr. (Dean) Aleksandra (Castiel) Fangface. Wolfie. (Tony)

 **Alias':** Alexandra Jones. Alex Winslow. Sasha. Gillian McMillian, Alexandra Udinov. Andrea Labonair. Hayley Marshall.

 

 **D.O.B:** Feb. 14th 1980

 **Age:** 30 (2010 S6)

 

 **Species:** Hybrid (Enhanced Hydra werewolf)

 

 **Appearance** :

 **Height:** 5′ 8″ / 173 cm

 **Hair Color:** Dark Brown

 **Eye Color:** Hazel (Yellow)

 

 **Cast:** Phoebe Tonkin

 

**Bio:**

Alex was created when Red Skull's DNA was implanted into a werewolf mother, Alex was born in February 1980. A year later she was rescued by SHIELD, specifically Peggy Carter. Peggy asked Howard Stark for help, Howard offered the child to his brother-in-law John Winchester, John and Mary took her in and raised her as a Winchester.

**Personality:**

Alex is as tough as nails and she can, at times, be protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for young girls; she scoffs at high school pretences, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Alex is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants (including betraying those she claims to care about); even at the expense of others' lives. 

**Physical Appearance:**

Alex is a sexy/widely gorgeous female with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure.

Her style is natural and relaxed, favoring an earthy color palette with plaid. Often she pairs soft, feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She has been seen to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces and a variety of rings.

Her wolf form is grey and brown and has yellow/orange glowing eyes.

**Family:**

Johann Schmidt (Biological Father) – 'deceased'

Sinthea Schmidt (Paternal Half-Sister)

Werewolf mother – deceased

John Winchester (Adoptive Father) - Deceased

Mary Winchester (Adoptive Mother) - Deceased

Dean Winchester (Adoptive older brother)

Sam Winchester (Adoptive younger brother)

Maria Stark (Nee Winchester) (Adoptive Aunt) - Deceased 

Howard Stark (Adoptive Uncle) - Deceased

Tony Stark (Adoptive Cousin)

 

**Pairing:**

Castiel & Loki

 

 

 

 


	2. Powers & Abilities

**Powers & Abilities: **

**Powers:**

**Artificially Enhanced Physiology:** As a result of the formula developed by Abraham Erskine, and then passed on to Alex vis Red Skull, Alex obtained incredible attributes, such as an enormous strength, speed, stamina and reflexes. Like Captain America and the Red Skull, Alex's physiology has been enhanced beyond the peak of human potential, pushing into the early levels of superhuman condition.

**Enhanced Intelligence:** Alex's intelligence is enhanced to peak performance. Since the Super Soldier Serum also amplifies personality aspects as well, Alex's brain chemistry is also altered. Though her father was megalomaniacal, wrathful, and pitiless; Alex is compassionate, caring and merciful. Proving that is it sometimes Nurture and not Nature. 

 **Super Strength:** Alex's strength is enhanced to an early level of superhuman potential. The full moon will boost Alex's strength and aggression.

 **Super Speed:** The Super Soldier Serum and werewolf genetics passed on gives Alex enhanced speed. The full moon will increases their speed and being in werewolf form will make them even faster.

 **Super Agility:** Alex is shown to be an agile hand-to-hand combatant. Alex can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion.

**Super Durability:** Alex can quickly recover from blows received from her opponent.

 **Enhanced Stamina:** Alex is more resilient to fatigue and exhaustion, allowing her to fight and exert herself for long periods without strain or weakness.

 **Enhanced Healing Factor:** This renders Alex practically invincible to anything but fatal wounds that can seriously impair their healing capabilities like decapitation or heart-extraction. She can recover/heal/regenerate from any injury much quicker.

**Super Senses:** Alex has an extremely keen sense of hearing, sight, touch, and smell.

 **Enhanced Emotions:** Because of her werewolf traits, Alex experiences emotions more powerfully than humans. Particularly emotions such as anger, rage, aggression and violence. However, emotions such as love, joy, and happiness are intensified for her as well, allowing her to live life more intensely.

 **Lycanthrope Enhancement:** Alex is capable of using her werewolf features to further supplement her powers and abilities.

 **Shapeshifting/Transformation Control:** Alex has the ability to transform into her werewolf forms at will. Though she avoids transforming at all due to the pain it causes. She can also perform partial transformations, manifesting single features of her werewolf forms.

 **Werewolf Bite:** Due to her werewolf heritage, Alex has venom which is poisonous to all other monsters. It works to slow them down enough that she can either escape of kill them. 

**Abilities:**

**Expert Hunting Skills:** Trained by her adoptive father from early childhood, Alex possesses excellent combat and hunting abilities.

 **Expert Hand-to-Hand combat:** Alex is adept with martial arts, and knife fighting as well

 **Marksmanship:** Alex is well-versed with multiple types of firearms and is an expert marksman, she seldom misses her intended target given her powers and can efficiently put down anything vulnerable to bullets.

 **Tactician** : Alex is also a proficient tracker and possesses prudent tactical skills. Highly resourceful, she frequently utilizes improvised weapons and explosive devices.

 **Intellect** : Alex possesses extensive knowledge of supernatural mythology. She is well-versed in how police, fire departments and various government agencies (FBI, CDC) typically operate and conduct investigations.

 **Strategist** : Alex is also a capable strategist, able to come up with many quite clever, and unorthodox methods of defeating her more powerful opponents.

 

 

 

 


	3. Trivia/Extras

Alex's favourite movie is American Werewolf in London

Alex actually wears a silver piercing in her belly button, proving that she is immune/unaffected by silver, perhaps because of the super soldier serum. (Meaning she could be the only werewolf immune to silver)

Alex wears a wolf's head necklace with red stones for eyes, engraved on the back is 'More Wolf then Woman'

Alex ingests wolfsbane daily, as a way to immune herself to it affects, during a full moon she'll ingest elevated levels to weaken herself to the effects of the luna cycle.

Alex's favourite colours are blue and green, and as such is seen wearing these colours more.  

Alex loves white chocolate cheesecake

Unlike Dean Alex prefers music that calls to her inner wolf. E.g. Monster by Beth Crowley and Man or a Monster by Sam Tinnesz

Alex can hear and perceive Castiel's true form. (It is unknown why)

Alex has a birth mark on her shoulder, a vascular birthmark, red in colour, and if eyes are squinted it appears to be in the shape of a skull.

Both Michael and Lucifer have referred to Alex as Lupus Dei, the Wolf of God.

Alex has a tattoo on her waist of a row of paw prints.

When Alex is not travelling with her brothers she drives a 1969 Plymouth Road Runner

Alex is closest to her big brother Dean.

Alex was unaffected by the Horseman and Azazel's special children

If Alex were to die, with her being a werewolf she'd go to Purgatory not to Heaven or to Hell. This was proven false when she sold her soul for Sam 

Alex wears a ring on her finger that represents her relationship with Castiel.

 

 


	4. 1.

Alex Winchester has had a tough year, a very tough year. A year ago she had to watch her younger brother jump into a cage in hell with the Devil, her older brother pretty much walking away from her, and her somewhat angel boyfriend disappearing off the face of the planet. It's not been fun for her. So the last year has been her hunting, drinking and well more hunting and then more drinking. It takes more to get her drunk with her werewolf blood but she can get drunk. Most days she's not bothered about the fact that she turns into a wild, nature-driven beast, but the odd few days she does feel down because of it, the day before, during and after a full moon and the ones when hunts go bad, when despite her enhancements she still gets her ass kicked. She sleeps now, at Bobby Singer's home, a surrogate father figure after her actual father, John, had died, someone that John used to dump them on Bobby when he wanted to hunt and not have three kids under feet. She didn't mind, she loves Bobby as if he is just another father to her. Now she pretty much sleeps at Bobby's when she's not hunting, which is where she is now, sleeping. Sort of. She's that place between awake and asleep, something disturbing her senses. Voices. Alex wakes, her eyes snapping open, she lays there listening for a moment, frowns recognising Dean, her older brother, the one that walked out of the hunting life and went after a piece of tail instead of sticking with his sister and her younger brother, Sam, the one who was a moron and dove into a hole to shack up with the devil. She sits up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed whilst pulling her hair up onto the back of her head, sliding the headband from her wrist and ties it off, before she closes her eyes and listens to the voice downstairs.

.................

Dean looks out the window at Alex's Roadrunner and frowns, he didn't know where she is, or where she's been, and he should, she's his little sister, he should have been watching over her, like he promised his father he would do, protect Sammy and Alex, that was the deal, but after everything that happened in the cemetery with Sam and Lucifer and Cas and Bobby and Michael Dean just needed time away from everything, a few weeks....turned into months and then an entire year has passed.

"Is Alex here?" Dean asks turning to Bobby and Sam behind him.

"She rolled in about 3 am" Bobby answers. "She's been crashing here"

"How long?" Dean asks.

"About 9 months" Bobby answers. "Rufus came across her in a bar, beaten and bloody, he brought her here" Dean nods. "Given her abilities, for those sorts of injuries..."

"Yeah" Dean agrees, they've always known that Alex was different even when they were younger, but it wasn't till she'd started hunting that they realized why, when she'd been involved in her first werewolf hunt and it left her alone, gave her a wide birth, it was terrified of her. She was thirteen. "Must have been some fight" he agrees and looks back out the window.

"She drops in every few weeks..." Bobby adds crossing his arms over his chest. "She lost Sam too" Bobby reminds Dean who looks down. "And that Angel of hers" Dean looks to him.

"Cas' not been in touch?" he asks.

"Not a word" Bobby answers. "She lost three people that day.....which of you was hurting more?" Bobby turns and leaves the room, Dean takes a breath and turns back to Sam.

"You didn't tell her you were alive either?" Dean asks, Sam shrugs.

"I haven't seen her, we kept passing one another" Sam answers. Dean sighs a little and shakes his head. This is all just a huge mess.

..................

Alex opens her eyes and looks down sadly. She always knew this day would come, after John died, that she would be pushed out, she's not their real sister, not blood related, and a monster. A werewolf. She stands from the bed and moves to dress before she faces her brothers.

...................

Alex pulls on her leather jacket up over her shoulders as she leaves the room she'd pretty much set up in for the last year, she had nowhere else to go, not somewhere where she could hunt, somewhere that had all the supplies she needs, plus the panic room is perfect for her during a full moon, and though she doesn't fully werewolf out, she still feels the effect of it, she does get stronger, faster, more animalistic, angrier and well....just more wolf then woman. And she prefers to lock herself down for it. Just in case she hurts someone. She takes a breath and shakes her head. The door across the hall opens and a brunette woman steps out, spots Alex and offers a smile.

"Hi" the woman states, Alex looks over her and sniffs, she reeks of Dean, so the skank he abandoned her for. "I'm Lisa" Alex tightens her jaw and then walks away from Lisa, heading down the stairs ignoring the woman. "Rude" Lisa mumbles, Alex rolls her eyes and stops at the bottom of the stairs listening to her brothers. Satisfied they aren't close she moves to the kitchen. Alex grabs a bowl from the cupboard and the cereal from the other before taking a seat at the counter, Bobby sets the milk at her side and smiles at her, she doesn't return it, that's not new though, she hasn't smiled in a year, not since before the cemetery. He squeezes her shoulder and moves into the next room leaving her alone. Bobby gets it. Her need to now be alone despite her inner wolf calling for her pack. She pours the milk into her cereal hearing the front door open and close and the scent of Dean reaching her nose, she ignores him as he enters the kitchen and looks to her.

"Hey" he greets, she doesn't look up from her cereal, Dean sighs and sits across from her. "Bobby said you were in a pretty bad fight" he starts. "Want to talk about it?" he asks, she sets her spoon in her bowl and takes a few deep breaths.

"Not with you" she answers tensely pushing her bowl away from her. "What are you even doing here?"

"A djinn infected me and..." Dean starts to answers.

"Yeah, I don't actually care" she interrupts and stands from the counter and turns to leave as Sam steps into the room.

"Alex" he greets, she growls and takes a sniff, her eyes narrowing slightly, something is off with her younger brother, something she can't put her finger on, something....is missing, she shakes her head, shakes off the feeling and walks past him purposely bumping into his shoulder as she does, Sam touches his arm and looks to Dean who sighs and looks to Bobby sat at his desk. Bobby shoots him a look. Dean stands and heads after Alex.

...............

He finds her in the room she's claimed to pull her clothes from the dresser and moving back to the bed where her duffel sits.

"What was that?" Dean asks watching Alex pack her duffel.

"What?" she offers back grabbing her laptop from the side and adding that to her bag.

"You just....." he sighs. "You're my sister...we should be able to talk. I know it's been a while..."

"It's been a year" she interrupts him. "A year of nothing, no text, no phone call, nothing.....you come back, you and Sam come back and....expect it to be all sunshine and daisies and freakin' normal, we'll guess what?" she turns to him. "It's been a very long year...so screw you, Dean, I can't just ignore what happened, I can't just forget that you...." she zips up her bag and hauls it up over her shoulder. "You walked away from me, pretty much abandoned me...."

"I'm sorry" he admits.

"My whole life someone has been there watching over me" She tells him. "Protecting me....from myself. From hunters. From the full moon. From the wolf" she takes a breath. "And this last year, for the first time in my entire life...I actually feared for it" she admits. "Because of you. And I know that sounds so selfish because we've all been through crap, all of us, but I have never once complained about any of it...So I think this once, I get to be selfish, I think it is my turn"

"I know" he agrees.

"I deserved better from my so-called family," she tells him walking past him. Dean takes a breath and follows her.

"Alex" he states, she doesn't stop. "We're family....you don't just walk away from family" she growls and snaps her head to him.

"No, you're right I don't..... **you** do" she snaps and then carries on walking away. Dean swallows the lump forming in his throat.

...............

Alex throws her duffel into the trunk of her roadrunner, she loves this car, it had been a gift from Bobby when she'd turned 18, she leans out of it and then slams it shut. She takes a breath and turns to Dean.

"See you around," she tells him flatly.

"Alex" he states. "I know things have been tough"

"I'm fine" she growls at him. "Stop pushing, Dean!" she snaps and turns to her car. Dean grabs her wrist and she turns on him, her eyes flashing yellow. He releases her arm.

"Puppy, you're my sister and I....I'm sorry I hurt you"

"I'm not your sister though, am I?" she asks him. "I'm just some kid John took in, lied to for thirteen years" she shakes her head. "I was the family dog"

"That is not true and you know it...Dad loved you as much as he loved us...you are our sister" she sighs and closes her eyes. "And I am sorry about this last year...I should have called" she nods agreeing. "I should have done more...."

"You should have" she agrees. "I needed you, I lost everyone...." she takes a breath to stop herself from crying. "But I no longer need you, either of you...." she corrects and then climbs into her car and then drives away. 


	5. 2.

Alex locks her car behind her in the underground garage before heading towards the elevator across the parking lot. The only other place she has, the only other person she has, her cousin, well John's nephew...Tony Stark, genius, playboy, billionaire, philanthropist and jackass, well usually, Tony's always been a little nice to Alex, mainly cause he knows she could rip his throat out with her teeth. And they're family.

"Jarvis?" Alex asks stepping into the elevator. "You here?"

"Sorry, Miss Winchester, my name is Friday, how may I be of assistance?"

"Take me to the nearest floor with a bar" she answers. "Assuming that this is still Tony's place and he is still a raging alcoholic"

"Functioning alcoholic" Friday counters. Alex smirks.

"Yeah, okay, functioning alcoholic...." she agrees. "Well, I guess Tony's always been slightly eccentric...."

"The preferred term is....genius" Friday offers.

"Oh is it?" Alex snorts.

"I shall wake Mr. Stark"

"Nah" Alex counters. "He'll be fine with this" she argues.

"I think I should wake him"

"That's not necessary" Alex points out.

"I really think it is. I'm alerting him to your arrival..."

"Don't" Alex threatens, her eyes flashing yellow.

"I am armed with a silver mist," Friday tells her. Alex is more amused then actually offended, the silver will do nothing to her but only John knew that about her, she still likes to see people try and use silver on her and that look that crosses their faces when it does absolutely nothing to her.

"Are you threatening me?" Alex asks amusedly.

"Yes, Miss Winchester" Alex raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm not sure I like you" she mumbles. "Where's Jarvis? I liked him, he made werewolf jokes" she asks.

"An incident last year, unfortunately, took him out of commission" the A.I answers, Alex taps her fingers on her arm.

"Tony swapped the software?" she inquires. "Or....he died? Can A.I's die?"

"An interesting question" the A.I responds.

"Which you didn't answer" Alex points out. "Huh, Tony programmes way too much of himself into you guys" she mumbles as the doors open. She yawns and leaves, dropping her bag down next to the elevator doors before moving to the bar. Alex grabs a glass from under the bar and scoops some ice into it before grabbing a knife and a lemon from the counter to cut into slices. Tony screams like a little girl brandishing a baseball bat when he spots her.

"Alex!" Tony complains clutching his chest, Alex smirks and pours her drink. He lowers the baseball bat.

"I don't like the new A.I," she tells him twirling the knife in her hand before setting it on the bar top. "Where's Jarvis?"

"What are you doing here at..." Tony glances to his watch. "4 am...and drinking the good stuff" he moves to her and snatches the glass from her. "How many times have I taught you...If you're drowning your demons go for the cheap stuff...." he pulls open a cabinet and grabs a bottle of whiskey from it. He sets it on the bar and looks to Alex. "What's wrong?" he asks quietly.

"Nothing" she whispers grabbing the bottle.

"I know it's been a tough year" he starts, she growls, eyes turning yellow.

"None of you have any idea" she counters.

"If you'd call" Tony scolds lightly. "So tell me now" he offers, she sighs and leans back against the counter.

"Dean and Sam are both back," she tells Tony who sighs. "And acting like Sam didn't just send a year in hell, locked in a cage with the freakin' devil!" she snaps. "And Dean didn't turn and walk away from me and went off and lived some apple pie life with some skank and her brat" Tony nods and moves to her as she looks away. "And Castiel...." she looks down and touches the ring on her finger. "Who the hell knows where he is..." she whispers.

"Hey" he states and grabs her arm pulling her towards him. "Want to get drunk and prank Avengers?" he asks, she looks up at him, he wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"Not really" she whispers.

"Want to just get drunk?" he counters, she looks to him. "I'll even see if there is any of that Asgardian stuff lying around..." she looks to him.

"Okay," she whispers.

"And we can talk, about whatever you want" he offers, she nods and he pats her arm. "I'll be right back," he tells her softly as he heads back the way he first came, to tell Pepper he'll be up with Alex for a while.

.................

Castiel looms over Alex as she sleeps on the couch in the Avengers living room, her jacket used as a blanket and the Asgardian flask on the table. The angel reaches down and strokes Alex's hair, brushing it back from her face, fingers grazing over her cheek. His expression soft and longing. He crouches and brushes her hair back so he can kiss her forehead. She shifts a little and he steps back. He pulls her jacket up higher to cover her shoulders before he disappears.

................

Loki wrinkles his nose watching Alex still sleep on the couch. The scent of a wolf in the air, wolf mixed with whiskey and nature, floral and earthy and....powerful. She shifts slightly and turns over, rolling towards him, Loki leans up to a little and raises an eyebrow at the wolf's head around her neck, like she needs to advertise what she is. He reaches down and picks up the Viking styled totem, drawing his thumb over the sharp edges. It's not cheap. Given that the stones are actual real rubies. He turns it over in his hand and smirks. Engraved is; More Wolf Then Woman. Loki sets the necklace back against her chest.

"Why is there a werewolf asleep on your couch?" Loki asks looking to Tony as he enters the room. Tony raises an eyebrow and moves to Loki's side.

"That's Alex, she must have passed out" Loki looks to Tony. "She's my cousin" Tony adds. Loki raises an eyebrow and looks back to Alex.

"And a werewolf?" Loki asks, then Tony nods.

"Oh yeah" he agrees with a smirk then drops it. "You knew she was a werewolf by looking at her?" He asks.

"No" Loki answers. "Smelt her" Tony pulls a face looking to him.

"You sniffed my cousin?"

"She reeks of wolf" Loki answers. "I could smell her before I even stepped out from the elevator. What is she doing here? And how come we've never met her before?"

"I usually go to them" Tony answers scratching at his cheek. "You guys are an embarrassment. Plus....ah it's complicated" he moves to the kitchen, Loki hums a little and turns to follow him. "And you've only been here three months" Tony points out. Loki looks back to the couch as he sits at the counter, Tony turns on the coffee machine. "You're up early anyway" Tony states.

"So are you" Loki counters. Tony shrugs as Clint shuffles in, a dressing gown covered in arrows wrapped around him. Clint raises an eyebrow and looks down at Alex, Tony sighs.

"I should wake her up before she gets a full audience" Tony moves to Alex and shoots Clint a look, Clint smirks and moves to the coffee machine before spotting Loki and groans, Loki rolls his eyes and looks away. Some of the Avengers still have issues with him. Mostly Clint, Natasha, and Bruce, the others not so much, Tony actually is more accepting than the others but that's cause Tony has Bucky to hate now. The others pay him little mind as they weren't around when he tried to take over the world. In fact, he and Wanda get on rather well, he's genuinely interested in her magic and she his. He smiles at her now as she walks in, she smiles back and raises an eye at Tony who touches Alex's shoulder.

"Tony, we talked about you bringing home stray" Bruce teases walking in, Tony smirks and nudges Alex again.

"Alexandra Winchester" Tony scolds and she groans waking. "There we go. Get up unless you want the Avengers looking at your knickers" he teases patting her head and then heading to the kitchen. Alex sits up and yawns stretching her arms over her head. Clint grabs a coffee from the machine as he reaches it, Wanda sits beside Loki as Bruce sets his teapot on the stove and turns it on.

"Guy this is Alex" Tony introduces Alex as she stands to pull on her jacket. Alex waves a little. "She's family so be nice" he warns giving them all a look.

"Well...actually" Alex starts moving to the coffee machine. "You know...adopted" Loki glances to her as she moves to the coffee machine. "Mmmm coffee" she takes the pot and pours out her own serving. "Let me have this and you can....introduce your friends," she tells Tony as Steve and Bucky walk in, Bucky glances to Alex as she drinks the coffee, he frowns a little. "Pepper" Alex states as Tony's girlfriend enters the room, Pepper looks to her and smiles before approaching the werewolf.

"Alex" she greets and hugs her, Alex hugs her back. "Tony said you were here last night but I didn't want to disturb you"

"I'm glad you two are back together..." Alex tells Pepper pulling back. "He needs you to keep him out of trouble" she teases looking to Tony who scoffs. "You can do your little intros, I know you're dying to" Tony rolls his eyes fondly and motions around the room to each person as he introduces them.

"Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff....and Loki" Bucky clears his throat and Tony rolls his eyes. "And the other one...Bucky Barnes" Tony mumbles under his breath. Alex waves again.

"Alex Winchester...." she offers. "I probably won't be staying long...."

"Have we met?" Bucky asks staring at Alex, she raises an eyebrow back at him.

"Urm...I don't think so" she answers.

"Are you sure?" he asks. "There's something so familiar about you"

"Trust me" Tony starts. "You really don't run around in the same circles....you are a homicidal maniac and she is...." Tony pauses. "Well...." he glances to her

"I'm not a homicidal maniac" Alex argues. "I just have...a part of me that wants to rip peoples throats out...." she teases.

"Yeah, you're not homicidal at all" Tony teases back. Alex sticks out her tongue at him

"And I think I would remember meeting you" Alex teases pointing to Bucky, Bucky smirks and raises an eyebrow.

"Why's that?" He asks.

"Cause you're hot" Alex answers with a shrug. "Like crazy hot" Natasha and Wanda share a smirk with Pepper who chuckles. Bucky nods a little.

"Fair enough" he mumbles in agreement.

"How about breakfast?" Alex asks. "Cause I'm starving and I need something greasy to get rid of this hangover" she pulls a credit card from her pocket. "On me"

"You might regret that" Steve offers. "We all have huge appetites" Alex glances to him as Bucky chuckles. "Oh, God" Steve complains. "That's not...I'm..."

"Relax," Alex tells him. "As cute as it is watching you fluster yourself, Captain...." she teases a little. "Come on, I might never get to say I had breakfast with the Avengers"

"Well, free food so..." Clint mumbles. "I'm in"

"Us too" Natasha offers whilst motioning to herself and Wanda.

"What the hell" Bucky nods. "I could eat"

"You're not invited," Tony tells Bucky who shoots him a look.

"I believe it is the ladies invite" Bucky counters and looks to Alex.

"You annoy Tony" Alex starts. "Of course you're coming" Tony groans and looks to Pepper who smiles a little back at him.


	6. 3.

Tony walks with Alex as they head towards the cars, Tony is looking over her credit card. The few Avengers joining for breakfast follow behind, on the way down Tony explained that not all the Avengers are often in the same place at the same time.

"Gillian McMillian?" Tony asks looking at the credit card, Alex looks to him.

"What?" she asks back.

"Uncle John should not have taught you guys how to scam cards" Tony scolds, Alex snatches the card from him.

"All we do is apply, it's not our fault they send us the cards" she counters, he snorts and shakes his head before turning to the others.

"Okay, so...me, Alex, Nat and Clint can drive...legally, and after Thor's little stunt behind the wheel last month the lawyers will be on us if something happens again, so split up..." Tony points at Bucky. "Not with me" he warns. Bucky looks to Steve who sighs and shrugs.

"I'll take them" Natasha offers and motions to her shield car.

"I'm not riding with him" Clint states nodding to Loki who rolls his eyes, Alex shoots Tony a look and moves to her car. Loki watches her. "Where's Thor anyway?" Clint asks.

"With Jane" Wanda answers. "I text her, they're going to meet us at the diner" Wanda explains. "And I'll go with Alex....she's more my age" Wanda teases, Tony sticks out his tongue at Wanda who chuckles. Bruce and Pepper move to Tony and Loki sighs and follows Wanda. Alex smirks a little and looks over Loki, he's wearing a trench coat, shorter and darker then Castiel's but it suits him just the same. And now Alex is thinking of the angel again. Loki watches her as she moves around to climb into the car, her expression shifted from teasing to longing and sadness in an instant, he's never seen a switch so quick before and he is pretty much the god of epic emotion changes. Wanda looks to Loki. "I'll sit in the back, shorter legs" she teases, Loki smirks and nods.

"Thank you" he offers as he moves to open the passenger side door and pull the seat forward for her. Wanda climbs in as Alex does the driver's side, Loki climbs in after them. Alex starts the engine and her radio starts playing Hungry Like The Wolf. Alex smirks as Loki does.

................

Alex eats away from the Avengers, they're rather loud and she wants quiet, not used to being in the company of others yet, she spent a year alone, being around this many people currently irritates her. She pushes a few cut up pieces of waffles around her plate, drowning them in the chocolate sauce. A plate of crispy turkey bacon and Cumberland sausage waiting for her. Loki clears his throat and she looks to him stood at the end of the booth she's is sat in.

"Do you mind?" he asks motioning to the empty booth seat across from her. She shakes her head. "They're not exactly my biggest fans" Loki offers as he sits across from her, Alex shrugs a little.

"None of them are exactly blameless either, they've all done something" she corrects. "We all have"

"Even you?" Loki asks, she cocks her head.

"I've never killed anyone if that's what you are asking..." she answers and then stops. "Well....I've never killed a human" she corrects. "Puts me above a few of you" she teases nodding to the assassins. "I've never tried to take over the world" she looks to Loki who smirks at her. "Or sold my self to scientific slavery.....haven't created weapons of mass destruction......but I'm not exactly clean either"

"As you said...none of us are" he offers, she snorts and nods before glancing to him.

"You're the real deal, right?" she asks him, Loki raises an eyebrow at her. "The real Loki"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asks back.

"Cause I met someone claiming to be you once," Alex tells Loki.

"Someone claimed to be me?" Loki asks. "Seriously?"

"Witness protection" she answers grabbing a slice of bacon. "It didn't end well for him" she adds before biting into the bacon.

"What happened?" Loki asks cocking his head.

"Dead, I think, no one has seen him since...." She answers, Loki snorts and looks to her. "It's a long story" she offers. "And one you probably wouldn't believe"

"I'm pretty open-minded" he counters, she leans back and studies him.

"So am...and I find it hard to believe some of the things I've seen"

"Well I believe you are a werewolf," he tells her, she raises an eyebrow.

"And you know that how?" she asks, Loki touches his nose.

"Good sense of smell.....and every species smells different" Loki explains. "You have the scent of a wolf yet the body of a human....from there it's not hard to figure out...No doubt my oaf of a brother could even figure it out" Loki whispers. "Even the soldiers might sense something is different with you" She turns to look out the diner window and spins the ring on her finger.

..................

Alex shuts the car door behind her as they return back to the tower, Wanda and the other Avengers all heading towards the elevator, Loki hangs back watching Alex, she yawns and shoves her hands in her pocket before turning to head to the elevator. Loki grabs Alex's arm and she looks up at him.

"Listen..." he starts, he can't believe he's about to give an offer of support, perhaps to stop someone from traveling down the same path he went down, the one that put him on Thanos and the Other's path, the one that almost got him killed. And maybe living with all these heroes is rubbing off, and he wants to do something....nice. "I know what it's like to be born a monster" he admits to her. "And how hard it can be trying to control it...." 

"And you want to what? Braid each other's hair and cry about it?" she asks. Loki releases her arm and rolls his eyes. Being nice clearly works out well for him. He won't try again.

"Suit yourself" he states flatly and walks away, Alex sighs and watches him go. She wraps an arm around herself and looks around. Alone. Again.

.......................

Loki paces along the bar whilst pouring a drink, though Midgardian alcohol has little effect on him, he's grown to enjoy the taste, he turns and takes the glass from the side before moving to the small ice fridge to fill up the glass. Tony walks into the room and narrows his eyes at Loki, suspicious of the attention Loki gave Alex at the diner, Loki is a loner most of the time, sits reading, plotting, cleaning his dagger looking menacingly at his enemies.

"So what's your game?" Tony asks Loki, who turns and frowns at him.

"What?"

"I know you love your little games and tricks and whatever but leave Alex out of it" Tony warns. "You're here to make up for the damage you did the last time you were here. Not to do more damage"

"I wasn't trying to...." Loki sighs. "I know why I am here, and I wasn't trying to...upset her, or play a game with her, it wasn't a trick, I just spoke with her. Tried to offer help" Tony starts laughing, Loki sighs and rolls his eyes.

"You tried to offer help?" Tony asks through laughter breaths. "You?" Tony laughs harder.

"I despise you" Loki growls at Tony before he turns and walks away from him. Tony keeps laughing until his cell phone rings, he stops to pull it from his pocket, he checks the id before answering it.

"Dean" he greets. "Long time no speak"

"Oh yeah, it's been a long year....." Dean agrees. "Is she there with you?" Dean asks.

"Depends" Tony starts. "Is she lying? Did you abandon her for a year?" Tony asks, Dean sighs. "I'll take that sigh as a yes" Tony answers for himself. "Then no she's not here...."

"But she is, right?" Dean asks. "I've been calling her since yesterday and she's not picking up. Look she ran out before I could tell her some things..."

"Well tell me and I'll tell her, she might take it better coming from someone she currently likes" Tony counters. Dean sighs again.

"Fine, fine, but you tell her to call me if she wants to talk about...."

"Right" Tony agrees.

"You know what....it's a more of a face to face news thing...I should come across...."

"She's mad at you" Tony reminds Dean.

"Yeah, but this...I need to tell her this in person. I'll come to see her" Dean then hangs up to stop Tony from arguing. Tony sighs and lowers the cell phone.

"Better get the first aid kit ready" he mumbles and turns to leave the room, to find Alex, he is at least nice enough to give her a heads up.


	7. 4.

Alex lays flat on her back staring at the ceiling of the Avenger's gym. There's a flickering light bulb that gained her attention and kept it, she's just staring up at it. Dean leans in the doorway watching her, waiting for the right moment to announce his arrival. He knows she probably already knows he is there. They've never fallen out before. Not seriously fallen out. They argue and bicker but to actually fall out. He knows he hurt her by leaving and then staying away. He knows. And he knows that it is going to take something epic to fix their relationship. She's his best friend, or she was. They were the closest in age and in bond growing up. And he ruined it within the space of five minutes, the five minutes it took for him to walk away.

"What do you want?" Alex asks noting looking away from the light.

"We have a few more things to talk about" Dean answers from the doorway. "What are you doing down there?" he asks.

"Staring at the flashin' light" she answers.

"Why?" Dean asks moving towards her.

"It's hypnotic" she answers still watching the light. "Clears my mind" she turns her head to look at him. "Talk" she states.

"It's about Sam" Dean offers. "He's been back a while. A year"

"I know, I heard..." she shoots him a look. "Werewolf" she reminds him as she stands.

"Right, well I wasn't sure...if you heard"

"Well I did....nice to know that both my so-called brothers turned their backs on me...makes a girl feel really loved" she mocks, he nods and looks down. "Is that it?" she asks.

"No" Dean whispers. "Mom's dad...Samuel....he's back too" Dean admits, Alex looks down.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asks.

"Well our grandfather is back, I thought you'd want to know" Alex snorts.

"Your grandfather...not mine" she corrects. Dean sighs and looks to her.

"What the hell happened, Alex?" he asks.

"I realized that I was an orphan and had no family...."

"We ARE family" Dean corrects.

"Yes, that's what I thought too" she agrees. "You were my brother, my best friend.....and when we should have leaned on one another, you walked away and I'll never forgive you for that" Dean looks down. "You have no idea the things I had to do this year to survive.....to keep myself alive....without you and Sam...." she looks away. "And Cas" she whispers.

"What?" Dean asks frowning at her.

"When hunters heard that I was unprotected" She whispers. "I knew it would be bad..." she admits. "But I was so unprepared"

"Alex" Dean whispers reaching for her, she pulls back and shakes her head.

"I started keeping track of packs in the deep south," she tells him. "Sticking close to them, keeping my head down...The first time there were four hunters....they sent four hunters after me" she tells him. "I'm good, but...I'm not that good. "The first one went down easy enough...I tore his throat out" Dean looks to her. "They got a good few hits in after that, the second....well I tore his heart out of his chest" she admits pulling her lip between her teeth. "The last two got pretty pissed after that.....one of them punctured a lung, that's when I went down.....it's also when Rufus found me....he'd heard them talking in a bar, figured it out. The other two ran off when Rufus threatened them with buckshot..." she looks to Dean. "I'd be dead and no one would know" she shrugs. "That was just the beginning..." she takes a breath. "Hunters aren't my friends," she tells him. "They're not my family...I don't belong with them. I don't belong with you and Sam..."

"What happened wasn't your fault," Dean tells her. "Remember Gordon....small minded hunters, we're not like that"

"Don't defend me!" she growls at him. "That's the problem!" she sighs. "You and Sam and John....protecting me from the world....you made me unprepared to take it on alone...."

"You were raised to be a hunter, Alex, that's not unprepared"

"Yes, it is" She corrects. "Because I'm not a hunter, I'm a werewolf and I should have been raised as one....and now I am left confused about who I am"

"You're a Winchester" Dean assures her.

"I don't know what that means anymore" she whispers, he takes her hand and she pulls it back away from him. He sighs and watches as she picks at her chipped black nail polish. Sees the toll the last year has taken on his little sister, how much older she looks, how broken. He blames himself, he blames Sam, he blames Castiel, he blames Lucifer and Michael and all the other winged douches out there that brought this on.

"Alex" he whispers, she shrugs a little.

"It's been a tough year" she whispers. "It's been a tough few years....but it was always okay because I had you and Cas..."

"I'm sorry" Dean offers her. "If I knew that Cas had...." he sighs. "I had no idea" he reaches up and brushes a tear from her cheek. "What do you need, Little Wolf?" he asks.

"Some time" she answers. "I'd come to terms with being alone...this has just...thrown me" she sighs. "I'm going to stay here for a bit....there's a full moon in a few days and Tony has a special room for Banner that should hold me. I've been unpredictable this last year, my emotions....doesn't go well with a full moon"

"You've been full shifting?" Dean asks, she nods.

"7 times in 12 months.....which....is a lot" she answers and scratches at her arm. He nods agreeing. He's only ever seen her full shift on three occasions. The first time it happened. The second. And then when Lucifer forced her to change because he may have actually been afraid of her. Dean still thinks he was. Dean presses his forehead to hers and closes his eyes.

"I'll call" he whispers.

"You won't" she corrects, he nods.

"No, I will this time" he promises. "I will call" he pulls back and touches her cheek. "Okay?" she nods a little. He smiles at her and steps back. "I have to get on the road"

"You just got here" she points out.

"It's a long drive back to Lisa's" he offers, she rolls her eyes and looks away. "Alex" he states.

"Go" she snaps. "Go be with....her" she growls, Dean sighs and shakes his head before leaving. Alex sits back onto the mat and lays back looking back at the light. She sniffles and wipes her hands over her face, smearing her tears across her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Loki asks stood behind her. He'd heard most of the conversation without meaning too, he'd been on his way to try out his new daggers when he'd heard them talking.

"Go away" she whispers.

"No" Loki argues and moves to lay next to her, she looks the other way. "I heard" he admits folding his hands under his head. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

"Nope," she answers.

"You want to lay here and watch the light?" he asks, she looks to him, his eyes glancing to her.

"Yes" she answers, he nods and remains quiet, Alex stares up at the light, tears escaping from the corner of her eyes. Loki leans up and looks down at her and then opens his mouth.

"You shouldn't let him make you feel ashamed of what you are....." he tells her.

"I don't need anyone's help to feel that" she counters looking to him. He reaches over and brushes the tears from her cheek.

"These humans think they have the right on this world," he tells her. "So they hunt and hurt those that threaten their control....those more powerful, those more beautiful, those more.....extraordinary" Loki offers her. "You are far better than those mortals....don't ever forget that" she stares at him. "I mean it. You have so much power at your fingertips and the world would have you hide it, would have you killed for it.....you are a magnificent creature and it is a true shame that you cannot see it" she shakes her head and he nods a little.

"You are saying all monsters deserve the rule of the Earth?" she asks. "Those that kill, maim, torture, destroy....?"

"Well..." Loki mumbles.

"All that monsters deserve....is to die" she corrects.

"And you heard that so much growing up" Loki starts and leans closer. "That you believe it. You believe yourself a monster for being born what you are" he looks to her with complete understanding and she's not sure she likes it. This is the man that tried to take over the world. And he's trying to appeal to her. To comfort her. To make her feel better. Or perhaps he is trying to make himself feels better. "Not all monsters are evil" he points out. "And there are some....that deserve to live"


	8. 5.

Alex pulls the couch in the living room towards the huge floor to ceiling windows over looking the city, it's something about the tower that she loves, the view. And watching the sunset is one of her favourite past times. Put the two together and she has something that might actually cheer her up. Wanda drops next to her and smiles. Alex holds out the bowl of chips. Wanda takes them and helps herself.

"Do you fancy lunch tomorrow?" Wanda asks. "It'll be nice spending time with someone closer to my age"

"I can't tomorrow" Alex admits, Wanda raises an eyebrow at her. "It's a long story, but....I get a little funny around full moon" Wanda snorts.

"What? You a werewolf or something?" Wanda asks, Alex nods a little, Wanda laughs thinking she's joking, Alex smiles and looks out the window to the sunset. "I don't think I'll ever get over how beautiful this city is" Wanda admits, Alex nods agreeing.

"Still....you can't beat a forest, in fall, with a light fog rolling in....a good sunset in the background" Wanda raises an eyebrow at Alex. "Day after tomorrow for lunch?" Alex asks, Wanda nods.

"Sounds good" Wanda answers, and they both look out over the city munching on chips. "So what's your deal?" Wanda asks, Alex raises an eyebrow at her. "We've been a team....a family for almost four years now...and we've never met, in fact Tony's never mentioned family before"

"You'll have to ask Tony why he doesn't talk about us....but me and my brothers, we travel a lot...all over the country"

"For work or....?" Wanda asks.

"For the family business" Alex answers.

"Which is?" Wanda presses. Alex just smirks at her and then looks out the window, Wanda narrows her eyes a little. "Fine, keep your secret" Wanda mumbles.

"It's not a trust thing" Alex offers. "It's really not...it's a...." Alex cocks her head. "You would never believe me thing"

"You have seen the Avengers, right?" Wanda asks, Alex nods.

"Yes, but still...believing in Gods and aliens, and other worlds is one thing...." Alex stands and shrugs. "But my world.....the things I've seen. You wouldn't believe" Alex walks away, Wanda huffs.

"Now I want to know more" she complains, Alex chuckles as she leaves the room.

..................

Alex walks into Tony and Bruce's lab, Tony raises an eyebrow at the plastic box in her arms.

"What are you doing?" Tony asks amused as Alex sets the box down and grabs a pile of blankets from it.

"I need to borrow the containment unit" Alex answers walking past him with a pile of blankets heading into the unit.

"For?" Tony asks, Alex dumps the blankets and leaves the containment unit heading for the pillows next.

"It's a full moon tonight" Alex offers turning towards Tony.

"Right, I forgot" Tony offers. "I don't keep track of your monthlies" She shoots him an unamused look. He smirks at her.

"Tony" she starts. "It's the day of a full moon....don't piss me off" she warns.

"Gotcha..." Tony agrees. "What do you need?"

"I probably won't wolf out" she answers. "But...I need wolfsbane..."

"I'll just call up my dealer" Tony teases, she sighs and looks to him. "You know I can't help it" he admits and touches her arm.

"There's some in my duffel" she points out. "Crush it and mix it with something to drink...." Tony nods and turns to leave. "Tony..." he pauses to look at her. "Don't be stingy on the wolfsbane...."

"Got it" he assures her and then leaves, Alex grabs her duffel from the floor and smirks.

"Idiot" she mumbles fondly before carrying it into the unit, she loves Tony but he's just annoying her right now, her inner wolf on edge with it being a full moon day. Everything annoys her on these days. That morning, she woke to a bird singing outside the tower....and she wanted to eat it. And her emotional state doesn't help. The extra hormones floating around her system screwing everything up. She just need to get a hold on it again. Her control was so perfect a year ago and then bam, truck of feelings hit her with full force and her control slipped. And now she's barely able to keep a grip on it or herself. She feels so out of control.

"Hey" Tony scolds walking back into the room and notices the duffel. "What the hell, fang face?" she rolls her eyes and shoots him a look.

"I wanted to tear your throat out and you'd only made one werewolf period joke...." Tony makes a face and then nods.

"Fair enough" he grumbles. "You all set?" he asks, she nods and looks around what is effectively her den for the night.

"Yeah" she breaths and looks to him.

"Want to grab a quick dinner before you have to lock yourself away?" Alex looks to her watch and then nods.

"Sure, a quick dinner" she agrees before following Tony out of the room.

................

After a quiet quick dinner with Tony and Pepper, Alex leans in the doorway to the containment unit, it's actually really depressing, she has no idea how Bruce works with it looming over him, it would drive her mad. Madder then she already is. She takes a breath and lets it out as a sigh. How is this her life? She touches the ring on her finger and then looks to it. She should have taken it off ages ago. It was to represent her relationship with Castiel and he's no longer around, she's not even sure what they are any more, clearly he meant more to her then she did to him, she would never willingly go a year without contacting someone she cared about the way he claimed to care about her. It was after their run-in with Famine, Castiel's hunger manifested two ways, one; his vessel's hunger for red meat, and two; the way Castiel watched Alex, like she was the red meat. It took some talking and a 'lesson' from Dean for the angel to understand what he was feeling, and he admitted he'd been feeling it for a while. She found the ring in a charity store a few days later when seeking new/old boots and couldn't resist, and ended up carrying it around in her duffel for weeks before Castiel called her on it, told her he rather liked angel wings on her, she'd been confused at first till he looked to her bag and smiled. She hasn't taken it off since. She turns it on her finger and starts to pull it off.

"Alex?" Loki asks behind her, she jumps a little and turns to him pushing the ring back onto her finger. "You didn't hear me?" he asks frowning at her. She turns away and crouches to pull her tin of Wolfsbane from her bag.

"I was....elsewhere" she admits. "What do you want?" she asks standing again.

"I was curious" he admits. "What your plan is" she sighs. "But I see you plan to lock yourself away"

"I have more control over the wolf then the rest of my kin" she tells him. "Doesn't mean I have full control" she admits. "During a full moon I am more aggressive, more emotional, unpredictable....." she looks to Loki. "Dangerous...." She looks away again. "This is for everyone else's safety" she whispers. "And the last year I have full on shifted more times then ever before" she brushes her fingers through her hair and sighs. "I can't risk the wolf getting out....because it will attack anything and anyone..." Loki nods a little.

"You don't control it?" he asks, she shrugs.

"Most of the time....just with a full moon, instinct takes over" Alex looks to her watch. "You should go, the sun will set in an hour"

"I'll stay with you" Loki offers, Alex frowns at him.

"Why?"

"Everyone needs someone to help them through the darkness" he answers. "And you are a pack animal, you aren't mean to do this alone" she looks away and sits on the floor.

"Why?" she repeats, Loki shrugs sitting across from her, quiet a moment, actually struggling to find the right words to explain to her why he's showing an interest in her. Other than the obvious; she's a beautiful, unique and powerful woman, and he's drawn to her.

"No one was there for me" he admits. "And the darkness devoured me" she looks to him. "It festered for years....for decades, slowly destroying everything I was till I could no longer recognize myself, till it was too late to turn back"

"But you're here now" she points out.

"I am" Loki agrees. "But that darkness is still here too" he admits. "I just channel it better now. I hope" they share a look. "Me and you...we were born with the darkness in us, it's always going to be there.....but it's up to us to decide how much of it we let take control. How much of it decides our fate. I may be past saving" Loki tells her. "But I can make sure others aren't. This is where I repent for my sins. With you"

"So...I'm your charity case?" she asks, Loki cocks his head.

"No" he offers and looks over her. "Let me guess something" he starts raising his eyes to hers. "You're adopted, abandoned by your real family, probably left to die, taken in and lied to about your origins, raised to believe your family is _your_ family" Alex swallows the lump in her throat. "You have an older brother whom you idolize" Loki pauses. "Idolised" He corrects. "Now you feel like you never belonged with them, you feel betrayed....that you've always felt.....different....alone.....a freak......a monster"

"Tony told you" she growls.

"No" Loki corrects. "I can see it in your eyes....because when I look in the mirror, I see it in mine. Our stories are the same, Pup, I'm just here to give yours a different ending.....a better ending" Loki shrugs. "And perhaps it will save my soul" he offers. "If you believe in such things" he presents her a small smile. "I'm staying. I'll be here till the sun rises" she wraps her arms around her legs and sets her chin on her knees, they share a look and she smiles and mouths 'Thank you' to him, he inclines his head a little.


	9. 6.

Alex wakes in a bed, much of the last night a blur, but that's nothing new, most full moons, in control or not, is blurry. She groans and sits up looking around the room. Dark green walls, gold accents and accessories, black bedding, magical artefacts and books. She knows instantly who's bed she is in, just on colour scheme alone. Loki. He sits in an armchair in the corner, one leg crossed over the other, a book in his lap. He lifts his eyes to hers.

"Good morning" he greets closing his book.

"Why am I in your bed?" she asks and then lifts the covers. "Not naked so we didn't do....." she lowers the blankets. " _ **That**_ " Loki smirks and sets his book on the side.

"You fell asleep just before sunrise" Loki answers. "I thought you'd be more comfortable in a bed" he offers a little, she nods. "How do you feel?" he asks.

"Fine" she answers and then swings her legs out of the bed and brushes her hair back. "Why did you help me?" Alex asks, Loki shrugs and leans back in his chair with a sigh.

"I do not know" he admits. "You've been here less then a week" Loki answers. "And I've managed to seek you out on occasion without thinking, at moments when you needed someone who understood.....I'm drawn to you" he admits. "And you call to me" Alex stands from the bed, and smirks crossing her arms over her chest.

"I call to you?" she asks. "Are...." she bites her lip. "Are you actually hitting on me?" Loki frowns at her.

"I'm not hitting you" he corrects, Alex smiles a little.

"Not hitting me, hitting **on** me....flirting" she corrects. "You're flirting with me..." Loki scoffs and looks away.

"No, I'm not..." he argues, she raises an eyebrow as he avoids looking at her. He hadn't actively been flirting with her, but he's not sure he hates how that came out. She is after all incredibly beautiful.....and maybe she's as broken as he is. They can understand each other. "Maybe" Loki admits.

"I'm in a relationship" she admits, Loki looks to her.

"You are?" he asks. She nods.

"Yes....sort of" she answers, Loki raises an eyebrow. "It's...complicated...but I am committed" Loki stands.

"So where is he?" Loki asks, Alex tightens his jaw. "What sort of man lets his wolf love suffer through a full moon alone?"

"I told you it's complicated" she answers.

"No, it's not" Loki corrects. "It's actually rather simple. Knowing what you go through every month, knowing how much you suffer, how much pain it causes...it's an easy choice to be at your side......but he wasn't" Alex looks away. "I'm sorry, Pup, but I think that tells you more then enough"

"You don't know him" she argues. "You don't know what we've been through.....you don't know..." she looks down and frowns.

"I apologise" Loki offers noting the tear on Alex's cheek. "It was never my intention to upset you" Loki offers softly. She holds up her hand and shakes her head.

"You are the God of Lies and Mischief.....that is what you do, lie and cause mischief....play with people...." she points out.

"I'm not playing with you" he admits.

"I don't believe you" she looks to him. "Why should it be different with me?"

"Because we are the same..." He answers, she shakes her head.

"No" she growls. "I am **nothing** like you" she corrects harshly and then leaves, Loki closes his eyes and brushes his fingers through his hair.

...................

Tony turns on his desk stool as Alex walks through the labs to where Bruce neatly piled up her things from the containment unit. Tony stands.

"I thought you were going to stay" Tony offers following Alex as she moves to her duffel. "Where will you go?"

"I'll find a hunt, or call Bobby see what he has" She answers pulling on her jacket. "I feel cooped up here. You know I love the road" Tony smiles and nods.

"Well, little wolf, always knew the day would come when you'd leave the den behind" he teases softly. "Do you need supplies?" he asks. She sighs and shakes her head. "Do you need _anything_?" he revises his question.

"I'm fine, for now" she answers and grabs her duffel pulling it over her shoulder. "Will you tell Wanda I'm sorry that I can't make lunch, that I'll call her?" Tony nods. "Because I do actually want at least one girlfriend that is alive...." she sighs and snorts.

"Yeah, that sentence is a little screwed up, Alex" he agrees.

"That's my life" she counters sadly and places her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Tony...for everything"

"Why does that sound like goodbye?" he asks.

"You never know" she offers and hugs him, Tony hugs her back before letting her go. She smiles a little and then leaves. Tony sighs watching her go before shaking his head. Those kids will be the death of him.

...............

Loki drops into his armchair and rests his chin in his hand, elbow on the arm of the chair, he sighs. Okay, so he may have pushed too far, overstepped his mark. And he himself doesn't understand why. He barely knows her and he was interfering as he does. She affects him. He takes a deep breath and then lets it out as a growl. She is affecting him. She's doing something to him and he's decided he hates it. No one should have that much power over him, over his mind, over the way he feels. And he knows she's not doing it on purpose, he feels no magic coming from her, nothing to even hint that she is doing it on purpose. Maybe it's just been so long since he's met a woman that he believes worthy of his attention. And of course, she's....in a relationship. He crosses his arms over his chest in defiance. She said 'it's complicated'. Complicated he can work with.

"Wait" he whispers and frowns. "What?" he asks himself. He barely knows her and he wants to....to what? Break up her relationship? Take her for himself? He sighs. There is something seriously wrong with him.

.....................

Alex spins the ring on her finger as she drives. She's a werewolf, they aren't known to be the most patient of people. And she's done remarkably well to hold off this long, to not take the ring off and go around like a Winchester....drinking and sleeping their way through the pain. Well, she's halfway there already, but she kept true because....she thought it was special. What she and Castiel had. Had being the word here. Alex pulls her car over to the side of the road and takes a deep breath before she pulls her ring off. She's done waiting around for someone who might not be coming back. She turns it over in her hand, opens the glove compartment and sets it in the trinket box she has inside before shutting it away. She's putting this last year behind her. All of it. Starting fresh. She pulls away again turning her music up. 


	10. 7.

**A month later:** Wanda frowns across at Loki who pokes at his food. He's been quiet. Unusually so. This last month he's been distant and cranky and no one seems to be able to figure out why. Even Wanda and she and Loki are close.

"What's been up with you?" Wanda asks.

"Nothing" Loki grumbles. Wanda then smirks, finally catching on and she can't believe it's taken her this long to figure it out.

"Oh...Oh, I see" Wanda starts, Loki shoots her a look. "Your foul mood started when Alex left"

"This does not have anything to do with her" Loki quickly rushes out to cover up that it actually is about Alex. In a matter of 5 days she'd wormed her way in and then left leaving him in her wake. Left him feeling empty. And alone. No one else here is like him on the inside, broken like he is, twisted like he is, a monster like he is. Maybe not in all the same ways he's a monster because of the things he's done, she's a monster because of what she is. They're both lost and alone.

"Loki" Wanda whispers noting his expression. They've never used powers on one another without permission or in training, so she has to rely on facial expressions to read his emotions and he is very good at hiding them. Except for this time. "You know we're friends, right? You can tell me things and I will keep them to myself"

"Just drop it" he snaps at her, Wanda raises an eyebrow. "It's nothing," he tells her and then walks away, Wanda smirks biting into her strawberry before turning as the elevator doors open and Alex steps out, Wanda lights up and smiles.

"You're back" Wanda cheers lightly, Alex smiles back at her and nods.

"For a bit, yeah" Alex agrees. Tony steps out the elevator behind her.

"Coffee?" he asks stopping at Alex's side, she nods.

"Sounds great" she offers, Tony pats her back and Alex cringes and groans.

"What?" Tony asks noticing. "What was that? Did you get hurt?"

"No, it's nothing" Alex answers, Tony shoots her a look and she sighs. "Just some bruising" Tony motions to her back.

"Show me" he orders, the concerned family member side of his personality showing, Wanda raises an eyebrow and smiles. Tony doesn't very often show that he actually cares. Alex sighs and shrugs out of her jacket carefully before removing her plaid shirt too. "Ah man, look at those bruises" Tony whistles looking over her back, black and purple and yellows littering her back, disappearing under her vest top. "How far do they go?" Tony asks, Alex pulls up the bottom of her shirt to show the rest of her back.

"Alex" Wanda whispers. "They're everywhere"

"What was it?" Tony asks Alex. "What happened?"

"Nothing, I tripped and fell down a flight of stairs" she answers.

"I'll get you some ice" Wanda states heading to the kitchen, Tony shoots Alex a look.

"What really happened?" Tony asks.

"Chupacabra" Alex answers.

"And what you didn't hear it coming?" Tony asks giving her a look. "Smell it? You're a werewolf and you let it get the jump on you?"

"I was distracted" Alex mumbles pushing her shirt back down her back covering her bruises. Wanda returns to them and holds out the ice pack.

"Here" Wanda hands the ice to Alex who tries to reach around to press it to her back, she cringes, Tony sighs and takes it from her and motions to the counter. Loki enters the room, intending to apologize to Wanda for their conversation, but pauses seeing Alex, leaning on the counter as Tony sets the ice pack to her spine.

"You're back?" Loki asks trying to hide the fact that he's actually happy to see her again, and given the look Wanda is giving him, he failed, Alex looks to him.

"Passing through" she answers, Tony presses to her back. "Jesus, Tony!" she growls snapping her head around to him.

"Sorry" Tony offers slightly.

"Let me see" Loki motions to Alex's back, she sighs and turns her back to him.

"Why?" Tony asks. "I didn't think healing was part of your magic box" Loki moves closer and pushes up the bottom of her shirt to expose her lower back.

"It is not" Loki agrees. "But..." he looks to Wanda. "In my....'magic box' there is a jar labeled máni oil" Wanda nods and heads out of the room.

"What is it?" Alex asks.

"It's an oil made of a fruit from Asgard" Loki answers. "Máni...It is a natural painkiller and muscle relaxant"

"I'll be fine it's already healing, it'll be gone in a few hours" She argues.

"And that means you have to feel pain in the meantime?" Loki asks as Wanda returns.

"This one?" she asks holding up a small deep purple bottle. Loki nods and takes it from her, uncorks it and holds it out to Alex.

"You can check it if you want" he offers.

"I trust you" Alex admits, Loki's eyes flicker a little with surprise, she offers him a small smile. "So...what?" she asks, smirking a little. "You gonna rub it on me?" Loki stares down at her his own smirk.

"Do you want me to?" he counters. Alex pulls her bottom lip between her teeth. Tony makes a gagging noise and reaches for the oil.

"I'll do it" Tony argues. Loki holds the bottle over his own head and smirks as Tony fails to reach it, Loki loves being tall. Tony huffs and walks away grumbling to himself. Alex chuckles as Loki does, Wanda looks between them and smirks before slipping out of the room. Loki motions for Alex to turn around, she does, he pushes her closer to the counter and she leans on it as he pushes her shirt up to expose her back.

"I want to apologize" Loki states, Alex looks over her shoulder at him as he pours some of the oil into his hand. "For the things I said the last time you were here...."

"You were right" she stops him. "Everything you said...was right"

"So were you" he points out. "I don't know him...I don't know....you"

"Loki, the times we've spoken, you've proven that you know me better then anyone, and all in the space of a few days...." she looks forward again and sighs. "I question who I am all the time...but you instantly knew" she whispers. Loki curls his hand over the small of Alex's back and presses his fingers into her skin. Massaging the oil into her flesh, careful of her bruises. She closes her eyes and sighs softly. He presses his thumb in harder and she gasps. 

"What happened?" he asks running his thumb up her spine. 

"I was hunting a chupacabra" she answers cringes a little.

"A what?" he asks.

"A chupacabra" she answers. "It's...a type of monstrous dog" Loki sets his other hand on her waist to push more pressure with his first. She grits her teeth and clutches to the counter. "Drains it's victim's blood and sometimes their organs...ow!" she snaps her head to him, he offers her a small apologetic smile. "It...came out of the shadows and threw me against a concrete wall....a few times before I managed to kill it" she smirks a little and then clears her throat. "Loki, that's no longer my back you're touching" he looks down to where his hands are now dangerously close to the front underwire of her bra.

"I know" he admits and runs his hands back to her back before stepping back, he frowns a little and touches the birthmark on her shoulder, traces the line. "Huh," he whispers.

"What?" she asks.

"It looks like a skull" he answers. "A red skull" she snorts as she pulls her vest top back down and turns to him, lifting her eyes to his.

"Yeah, of all the birthmarks in all the worlds.....that's what I get stuck with" she teases a little and then smiles. "Thank you" she offers. "For the...oil and the.....rub"

"You are welcome," he tells her back capping the bottle. "I am glad you came back" he offers warmly, she smiles and bites her lip. "There aren't many people here that I can call...my friends" he admits. "I would like to count you as one of them"

"Of course" she assures him. "I would like that too" they share a smile.


	11. 8.

Alex drops down onto Loki's bed and he wakes with a groan, notices Alex and shoots her a look, Alex smirk back at him. She hadn't been able to sleep, not looking at the world's most boring ceiling, the room Tony had assigned her was appreciated but she's too used to motels and cars.

"What are you doing?" he asks sitting up, she crosses her ankles and shrugs.

"Couldn't sleep" she answers. 

"So you decided that neither should I?" he asks leaning back against the headboard and looks to her. She shrugs and smirks. "You know who's always up at this hour?" he asks, she raises an eyebrow. "Barnes...why don't you go ask him to play with you?" Alex smirks at him, Loki looks down a little and smirk, a light dusting of pink edging onto his cheeks, that's not at all how he wanted that to come out.

"I'd rather you play with me" she states, Loki sighs and looks to her. "Fine" she pats his leg and climbs back off of his bed. "Go back to sleep" Loki grabs her wrist and tugs her back. "Hey!" she whines.

"You need to sleep too" he counters. "You can play with Bucky later" he teases wrapping his arms around her, she looks up at him as he peers down at her. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing" she answers and rests her head on his chest. He smiles.

.............

Alex pushes Bucky back and sighs. They've been sparring for about half an hour now and he's treating her like some fragile human, and she's not and it grinds her gears.

"You're going easy on me" Alex scolds Bucky who looks over her.

"I don't want to hurt you"

"Trust me" Alex smirks "You won't...." she goads. "Come on....grow a pair.....I want to fight the Winter Soldier....not the Spring Solider" he glances to her, she smirks and raises an eyebrow. Bucky nods a little and then thrusts out his metal arm in a punch, Alex spins under it and kicks out the back of his leg, Bucky drops to a knee and looks to her.

"Alright" he mumbles and pushes himself back up to his feet before trying to grab her, she dodges, always a hair length away from him. He growls and catches her arm as she throws out her own punch. Bucky throws her back into the rack of weights. His eyes widen as she crashes into them. "Alex" he states heading over to help her. "I'm so sorry" Alex bursts up from under the weights, throwing them aside as if they weigh nothing. She hangs her head, her fangs descending and her eyes turning yellow, she lifts her head and smirks. Bucky takes a step back from her.

"Better" she tells him.

"What?" he asks.

"Okay so I probably should have told you I was a werewolf" she states, Bucky nods.

"Yeah, you should have...." he agrees. "But I can work with this...."

"You're not all that surprised" she points out, he nods and shrugs.

"You're not the first werewolf I've met" he offers with a smirk. She smiles revealing her fangs. "You're the prettiest but..."

"Awww..." she coos and he snorts. "So now you know you can't hurt me..." she motions with her fists. He nods and smirks.

"Alright" he charges her, Alex smirks, glad of the challenge.

..............

Bucky watches Alex as she grabs her water bottle and her jacket, her back to him, he's actually staring at the birthmark on Alex's shoulder, something niggling away at the back of his mind, a memory, fuzzy but it's something, he's seen that mark before, on a baby. A very important baby. Alex leaves the room, leaving him alone. He grabs his jacket before leaving the room.

...........

Bucky approaches Natasha who sits painting her nails black.

"Do you still have those files from the Hydra media dump?" Bucky asks. Natasha glances to him and then nods.

"Yeah, they should be on my server...." she motions to her computer, Bucky moves to it. "What are you looking for?"

"A baby" Bucky answers taking a seat and opening the search bar. Natasha stands and moves towards him.

................

Alex pulls her wet hair up into a ponytail as she heads towards the kitchen just as the elevator doors open and Sam and Dean step out, Alex raises an eyebrow at them both before yawning.

"What are you two doing here?" she asks moving to the coffee machine, Sam and Dean share a look, Dean moves to Alex.

"We need you to do something for us" he tells her and holds out the baby in his arms, Alex stares at it.

"What is that?" she asks.

"It's a baby" Dean answers, Alex frowns and looks back the way she came.

"How long was I in the shower?" she asks herself and then frowns as she holds the baby. "Wait, you're....dumping a baby on me?" she asks looking to her brothers, wide eyed, out of her depth. "I don't know what to do with it"

"Just till we figure out what killed his parents and tried to babynap him" Dean offers.

"No" Alex complains and hands the baby back to Dean. "Deal with it yourself" she snaps and turns to walk away.

"Alex, something out there is kidnapping babies" Sam points out. "And we can't hunt it down and look after him at the same time" Alex sighs and closes her eyes, she has every intention of saying no, they can't just drag her back into this, they can't expect her to just be okay with them both leaving her alone for a year, for all of them leaving her alone for a year. But they are her brothers and her need to help her pack is currently pushing at that hate and betrayal. She turns back to them.

"Give him to me" she mumbles quietly, Dean moves to her and holds out the baby, she takes it from him and sighs.

"Thanks" Dean tells her warmly and then hands over a diaper bag, which she takes and pulls over her other shoulder.

"So...." She starts.

"Bobby John" Dean answers her unasked question, Alex raises an eyebrow. "Yeah" Dean agrees a little.

"You're hunting again" she points out, Dean clears his throat and shakes his head.

"No" he corrects. "Just...this" he motions to the baby. "We'll call when we're on our way back" Dean tells her.

"Right" she whispers and looks to Bobby John. "Guess we'll be here, right, little man?" she asks adjusting Bobby John's onesie. Dean and Sam head to the elevator, stepping into it and leaving. Alex sighs and looks to the baby. "The things I do for my pack" she tells him, he smiles back at her.

"Pup?" Loki asks walking into the room, he pauses and stares at Alex and 'Bobby John'.

"He's not mine" Alex is quick to point out. "My brothers just dropped him off, some monster wants him...." Loki relaxes and moves to her. "And I get to play babysitter" Loki holds out his hands.

"Can I?" He asks, she raises an eyebrow.

"You want to hold a baby?" she counters, he nods and she hands Bobby John to Loki who takes him and smirks.

"It's been a few centuries since I held one" Loki admits as Alex watches him. "And that was Thor after a spell backfired" Loki offers Alex a smirk. Alex smiles, the God of Lies and Mischief is being all.....gooey about a baby. "Any toys in that bag?" Loki asks, Alex sets the diaper bag on the counter and roots around in it before finding a rattle.

"A rattle" Alex shakes it at the baby who smiles. "I think he likes it"

"I think it is you" Loki corrects, Alex lifts her eyes to his. "It is you he likes" Tony walks in and pauses, blinks a few times trying to adjust his eyesight before he comes to the conclusion that what he is seeing is actually what he is seeing. Tony stares at the pair and then looks to his watch.

"How long was I taking a dump?" he asks.


	12. 9.

Tony smirks holding Bobby John, Alex sits at the kitchen counter flicking through a huge lore book of Loki's, he stands across from him.

"I turn my back for two minutes and you literally have a baby" Tony teases looking to Alex.

"He's not mine" She repeats. "Just watching him till Sam and Dean find out why the monster is after him" Tony then holds out Bobby John.

"Urm...you're up kiddo" he teases to Alex who sighs.

"I can smell him from here, Tony, you've got a hold of him, you change him" Alex argues. Tony makes a face and a noise in the back of his throat. Alex sighs and stands moving to him. "Fine" she takes Bobby John off of him and shakes her head at Tony. "You're a grown ass man for God's sake" Loki clears the counter and sets a changing mat on the top. "Okay" Alex states and sets Bobby John on the mat and starts to change him. ""Okay, alright, you know what? I'll pay you money if you sit still" Loki laughs.

"You and Stark really are related" Loki teases, Tony shoots him a look as Alex smirks.

"How so?" She asks.

"Throw money at a problem and hope it goes away" Loki answers, Tony snorts.

"This is like defusing an IED, with poop" Alex teases and then does up Bobby John's onesie. "Okay, alright, alright, alright, you are golden, Bobby John. Time to hit the hay" she picks up Bobby John and hums 'Smoke on the Water' as he carries him over where Loki is setting up a pile of blankets and cushions to create a make shift basket for Bobby John.

"You're just going to make it cranky again" Tony points out.

"Shh, it's working" Alex warns. "Okay, if I put you down, you gonna be a man about it?" She asks Bobby John before she lays him in the blanket basket. Bobby John goes to sleep. Alex smiles.

"Huh" Loki breaths, Alex looks to him.

"What?" She asks.

"You are, uh, actually, not awful at that" he admits, Alex smiles at him. Tony looks between them and narrows his eyes, he's not sure he likes them getting along. And not playing house.

..............

Bobby John is laying in his blanket basket, Loki and Alex sit at the kitchen counter behind with ice cream. Tony had left them alone mumbling about angels and Gods and werewolves.

"Can I ask you something?" Loki asks, Alex looks to him.

"You just did but....go on" she answers, he leans on the counter.

"Have you ever thought about it?" he asks, she cocks her head and raises an eyebrow.

"Thought about what?"

"Having children" he answers. "You're what 30? Isn't that when Midgardians start to settle down?" Alex shrugs.

"Not exactly a Midgardian" she corrects.

"Even werewolves have children, Pup" Loki points out.

"Then I guess I never thought about it" she admits. "I don't think I'd know what to do" Loki raises an eyebrow. "It's been a few hours, Loki, I doubt I would be a very good mother in the long run. My life is...dark, dangerous, bloody" she shakes her head. "And there is always something going on" Alex hears a sound and Bobby John starts crying. She and Loki looks towards him before standing and moving towards the sofa.

"Alex" Loki states staring at the mess of blood and skin, everywhere.

"It's a shifter" she informs lifting up the baby. "It's a baby shifter" Bobby John is now black. He looks like the baby that was on the nearby box of diapers. Alex looks to Loki who is staring at the baby.

..................

Alex holds Bobby John to her with one arm and her cell phone in her other hand pressed to her ear.

"Alex" Dean greets. "I was just about to call, we talked to the father. He checks out. But the baby..."

"Yeah" Alex pushes.

"I think the shapeshifter is his dad"

"Yeah" she agrees. "I figured it out...."

"You did?" Dean asks.

"Baby shredded, Dean" she answers.

"Right" Dean sighs. "Look, we're staying at a motel in Trenton, can you bring the kid?"

"Sure" Alex answers. "I'll be there in a coupla hours" she hangs up and sighs looking to Bobby John. "I don't have a car seat" she mumbles and then turns leaving the room with him.

.................

"Thanks for this" Alex tells Clint who sets the car seat in the car. "I didn't know who else to ask, and I remember seeing the children's bracelet on your wrist last month" Clint smiles at her and nods. "And I took a chance"

"It's no problem, Alex" he offers and checks the seat. "This was actually Coops so it's just been gathering dust" he holds out his hands. "May I?" He asks, Alex nods and hands Bobby John to him.

"How do you do it?" she asks. "Being a husband and a dad and still an Avenger"

"I do less now" he admits smiling at Bobby John. "Mostly come to the tower to check on Wanda.....and to go to the medical wing"

"Pietro, right? Wanda's brother?" she asks. "Tony told me about him. He's still....?" he nods.

"No one can say whether he will or won't wake up" Clint points out. "But stranger things have happened...."

"Don't I know it" Alex counters, Clint straps Bobby John into the seat and then closes the door. "Thanks, again" Alex offers walking around to the drivers side before opening her door. Clint waves as she climbs in. She watches him head to the elevator before starting the car.

"You were going to leave without me?" Loki states from the back seat, Alex screams and swings around to him, he smirks.

"What the hell, Loki?!" she snaps as Bobby John start crying. Alex takes a breath and turns to the baby. "Hey, it's okay" she coos shooting Loki a look.

"I apologise" he tells her softly. "I thought you'd be able to sense me"

"I'm a bit distracted" she counters. "You know...there is actually a tiny life depending on me"

"And you are doing marvellously, Pup" he teases lightly, she scowls at him.

"Are you even allowed to leave the tower without supervision from an Avenger?" she asks, Loki smirks at her.

"No" he answers. "Why do you think I had to sneak into your car?" he leans forward. "Do you have any idea how suffocating it is to live with them?"

"I have two brothers" she points out. "Both of whom used to be extremely protective of me and a father that was overbearing and controlling. What do you think?"

"Then you understand. Good" he touches her shoulder and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine, but if they ask; I was coerced" she pulls out of the parking garage.


	13. 10

Loki looks around the car as Alex drives, her car is tidy, for someone that travels around in it anyway, there are boxes stored under the seats, labelled and he suspects the trunk is the same.

“It is so....clean in here” Loki points out, Alex huffs a laugh.

“My brother's car is a total mess” she points out. “I make a note that my space isn't like that.....tidy home, tidy mind”

“You live in your car?” Loki asks.

“This last year? Yeah” she answers. “Safer then some motel anyway.....makes for an easier get away”

“Is that how they found you?” Loki asks. “Those....hunters you told your brother about?”

“Yes” she admits. “Whilst I was sleeping”

“When you told me you hadn't killed any human” Loki starts, she glances to him in the rear view mirror.

“I guess I don't class hunters as humans” she offers. “Hunters are so tangled in the supernatural world that...”

“No, I see what you mean” Loki assures her. “And it is not your fault” he also points out. “Killing to defend your life....Anyone would do that”

“That doesn't make what I did right” she argues. “And I have to live with that....I took human lives, Loki, that's something my father raised me not to do....and that's something I have to live with” Loki leans forward and places his hand on her shoulder.

“Pup” he whispers and draws his fingers up to her cheek. “That regret” he starts and smiles. “Is your humanity. Without it....you would be...”

“A monster?” she asks glancing to him, he gives her a small smile and shrugs leaning back.

…................

Alex looks to the text from Dean with the motel room number on, Loki follows carrying Bobby John.

“Okay, this one” she states stopping at a door, she lifts herself up onto her tip toes and runs her fingers around the door frame and finds the key Dean's left out for them, wrapping her fingers around it and unlocks the door. They both head inside. It's a mess, Dean's clothing skewed everywhere, Alex sighs and looks to Loki who wrinkles his nose.

“See what I have had to live with” she teases and moves through the room picking up Dean's clothing and stuffs them into his duffel across the room. Loki sets the diaper bag on one of the beds and holds out Bobby John to Alex who takes him from the God.

“I'll go to reception and see if they have a basket” Loki offers.

“Crib” Alex corrects, Loki raises an eyebrow. “Places like this will have cribs not baskets...” Loki nods and then leaves the room, just as Bobby John starts crying, Alex hangs her head and sighs looking to him. “Really?” she asks.

…...............

Alex is trying to calm down Bobby John who is now crying loudly. There is a knock on the door.

“Manager! Everything okay in there?”

“Yeah, no, we're fine. Thank you. Good night” Alex counters.

“There's been complaints. Mind opening the door, miss?”

“It's not a good time. Just got out of the shower” She answers, the doorknob rattles and Alex growls. She turns and sets Bobby John on the bed, wedged in between two pillows and then stands to the side of the door. The door unlocks and the shape-shifter, disguised as a police officer, enters the room. Alex attacks him and they grapple. Alex is pushed back.

“Get out of the way”

“Yeah, that's not going to happen” Alex snarls, her werewolf face emerging.

“That child should be with his father”

“I'm not really seeing the family resemblance” Alex mocks.

“I'm not just talking about me. I'm talking about our father” the shifter points out back, Alex frowns. The shifter moves to attack, and Alex punches him and slashes him across the face with her claws. They continue to fight and Alex is thrown back on the ground. Alex wraps her legs around the shapeshifter and turns them both, she leans up just as Sam runs into the room, Alex shoves her hand into the shapeshifter's chest, Dean runs in after Sam just as Alex tears out the shapeshifter's heart. She holds it in her hand as she looks up at her brothers.

“Well, there goes our deposit” Dean teases. Alex drops the heart and wipes the back of her hand under her nose before standing. “You alright?” he asks, she nods and moves to pick up Bobby John.

“Really?” Loki asks standing behind her brothers. Alex smirks a little. Dean and Sam look to Loki and then back to Alex.

“What's he doing here?” Dean asks.

“He's a stowaway” she answers. “And a friend”

“The God that wanted to take over the world?” Sam asks, Alex shrugs a little.

“Not the first we've met” she points out, Dean nods agreeing.

“At least I'm currently working on my redemption with the Avengers” Loki answers entering the room and closing the door behind him. Sam is looking down at the shifter's body.

“You know, it's pretty smart, actually. I mean, shifter poses as a guard for the security company to get near the house. Then it scopes out the fam” Sam points out.

“Yeah, and then daddy takes off, and shifter becomes daddy” Dean agrees. “A few glasses of wine, shakes momma's trees, comes back in nine months to collect its prize”

“I didn't even know they had babies. I thought they were just freaks of nature, like X-Men style.

“You learn something new every day, huh?”

“I've never seen a baby monster before” Sam states, Dean smirks.

“I have” Dean points out and looks to Alex who crosses her arms over her chest.

“Of course he's not really a monster” Alex argues. “I mean, he's still just a baby. It's not its fault its dad's a shifter”

“Right, but it's a shifter, too” Sam adds, Alex raises an eyebrow.

“Nice” she tells him.

“Still doesn't change the fact that we've got to look after this thing. I mean, what the hell are we going to do with it?” Dean asks.

“It's not like we can't actually drop it off at an orphanage. They might get upset when it turns Asian” Alex answers.

“Samuel” Sam offers.

“What?” Dean asks.

“Samuel. He'll know what to do” Sam answers.

“You want to bring it to a bunch of hunters?” Dean asks.

“Not just hunters, Dean. They're our family”

“We don't know them” Dean argues.

“I do. Not every hunter is a head case. I mean, Samuel is actually a lot like you” Sam points out.

“I'm a freaking head case”

“Well, pitch a better idea then” Dean stays silent. “Great! Samuel, it is” Dean looks to Alex and raises an eyebrow.

“Alex?” he asks. “You coming?”

“No” she answers. “It's one thing taking baby shifter to the party, but the sister werewolf might be pushing it” Alex states.

“He's your family too” Dean points out, Alex scoffs. “Let's not have this argument again. Maybe not by blood, but you are still part of this family....just as Bobby is, just as....” she looks to him. “Just as Cas is. You are our sister and that means....Samuel is your grandfather” Alex looks away and to Bobby John.

“Fine...but Loki comes” Loki looks to Alex surprised, Dean raises an eyebrow. “That way if shit goes south, I know that there is one person there I can trust to have my back”

“Alex” Dean states.

“What? You'll kill your blood gramps to save your monster sister?” she asks. “I don't think so. So Loki is coming”

 


	14. 11

Loki sets Bobby John into his car seat as Alex stands watching with Dean. Dean crosses his arms over his chest and gives Alex a look, she's actively trying to ignore him.

“So....” he starts. “What's going on with you and Loki?” he asks.

“I told you” she answers. “He's my friend”

“He looks at you like you're more then friends” Dean mumbles, Alex looks to him.

“We understand one another” she points out.

“That's not what I meant” Dean argues, she sighs and shakes her head. “What about Cas?”

“What about him?” she growls. “He clearly doesn't give a damn about me....” she tells Dean. “Why the hell should I give a damn about him?”

“Alex” Dean starts. “I'll be the first to say that I don't understand your freaky little love but....come on, it's Cas, I saw the way he looked at you and the way you looked at him”

“How long am I suppose to wait, De?” Alex asks. “A year? Five? Ten? Where's the damn line? What I should put my life on hold and wait for him to decide that I'm worthy of his time?”

“So that's it?” Dean asks. “Everything we've been through, everything you and Cas went through....” she nods.

“Yeah” she answers. “I wanted this to work, I really did, and maybe that's why it's taken me a year to realise that it's not gonna work. I don't know what the hell I was thinking” Dean touches her arm. “I'm a werewolf and he's....a freakin' angel...”

“Alex, he...” Dean sighs. “I know I don't know a lot about....” she shoots him a look. “Love” he offers, “But he did...”

“Yeah, and where was he when I needed him?” she snaps. “When those hunters were holding me down....” she looks away. “I don't know about Cas any more” she looks to Dean. “I really don't....what I do know is that Loki is my friend, and he doesn't care that I am a werewolf, he doesn't want me to be normal, he doesn't want me to be anyone other then who I am....and after the year I've had...that's exactly what I need”

“I don't care that you're a werewolf” Dean tells her.

“You left me” she scolds. “For some woman.....I don't trust you any more....” Dean looks down. “And I don't trust Sam...because I don't understand why he's here and why he didn't tell me....or why Bobby didn't tell me......I can't trust any of you any more.....you are supposed to be my family” she pokes Dean's chest. “Me and you....you were my best friend, I went to Hell in your place......and you walked away” she shakes her head and looks away. “We'll follow you” she tells him before walking to her car. Loki raises an eyebrow at her, she shakes her head and threads her fingers through her hair, Loki touches her arm. Dean scowls at them. Alex shakes her head and climbs into her car, Loki climbing in after her. Dean sighs and heads to where Sam leans against the impala.

“You got nothing to say?” Dean asks.

“Whether you like it or not she's a grown woman” Sam answers. “She let us make our mistakes, it's our turn to let her make her own. Dean, you have to accept that she doesn't need us to protect her any more” Dean sighs and shakes his head.

“That doesn't mean we stop” Dean points out. “We're her brothers, it's our job, will always be our job...you really want her hanging around with the God that tore the sky open and attacked New York with an alien army?” Sam shrugs. Dean shakes his head.

….....................

The impala drives through a guarded gate into the Campbells' compound, followed by Alex's Road Runner.

…......................

Loki leans against a table watching Alex who holds Bobby John, she's nervous and afraid. There are three new hunters in the room. A female and two males. The female, Gwen approaches Alex and strokes Bobby John's head.

“Well aren't you just the best disguise a monster ever wore?” Gwen teases, Alex doesn't smile. “I'm kidding, Alex. Relax”

“Alex, Gwen Campbell” Dean tells Alex.

“Good to finally meet you. Sam's gone on and on” Gwen tells Alex.

“And Christian... and Mark. Campbell”

“Hi” Mark offers.

“Cam-- Campbell? Like....” Alex asks.

“Like your mom” Christian answers.

“Third cousin” Dean tells Alex pointing to Gwen. “Third cousin” He points to Christian. “Something, something twice removed” he adds pointing to Mark. “They grew up in the life, like Mom and like us”

“I thought all of Mom's relatives were gone” Alex offers. “And I'm sorry. It's just, you know, why didn't we know about any of you?” she asks looking to Dean who shrugs. Mark approaches Dean.

“What, you got something to say? No? Alright, well, you stand there and think at me” Sam and Samuel enter the room.

“What's our next move?” Sam asks.

“I got a couple of ideas” Samuel answers and then looks to Alex. “Hello, Alex” he tells her with a small smile. She doesn't return it.

“Samuel?” she asks, he nods.

“I'm your grandfather” he answers.

“So I heard” she counters. Samuel looks over Loki.

“Who's your friend?”

“Sebastian Gunnar” Loki answers, Alex, Sam and Dean look to him, Alex raises an eyebrow at him. Samuel raises one of his own and looks back to Alex.

“Alex, let me see the little guy” he motions to Bobby John in her arms, Alex holds the baby closer to herself.

“That's alright, I got him” she counters.

“What do you think I'm going to do?” Samuel asks her.

“You really don't want me to answer that question” Alex counters.

“Well I'm curious. Who exactly do you think we are?” Christian asks her.

“Hunters” she answers.

“Funny, here I've been thinking we're family” Christian tells her.

“Hey, let's not get worked up” Sam warns.

“Yeah, yeah, let's not” Christian agrees.

“Here, Alex, it's fine. Let me take him. It's okay” Sam takes Bobby John and then passes him to Samuel.

“Hey there. You're a big fella, aren't ya? Yeah. I haven't held one of these in a long time. Your mom was the tiniest. She was as bald as a cue ball” Samuel states.

“Alright, so what the hell are we going to do with him?” Dean asks.

“Raise him”

“Raise him?” Dean asks Samuel.

“What, you've got another suggestion?”

“But...”

“It's dangerous out there for him” Samuel points out.

“And what about in here? What are we gonna - study him? Poke at him?” Alex asks.

“Your mind goes straight to torture, Alex. Don't assume that for everyone” Christian points out.

“What exactly are you trying to say?” Alex asks.

“Sorry, I heard about what you majored in down in the Pit” Christian answers.

“What the hell is your problem?” Alex asks growling.

“Christian, take it easy, man. This is not a fight you'll win” Sam warns.

“We all done bristling up here, or what? Nobody's doing anything to him, Alex” Samuel assures her. “When he's old enough, we throw it to him. He wants to volunteer to help out, that's fine”

“Could be great”

“How?” Dean asks.

“Think of the kind of hunter he'll grow up to be” Mark answers, Dean and Sam look to Alex who looks to them. She shrugs, she can't argue that point, that doesn't mean she trusts these people. Dean looks to Samuel.

“Give me the baby” he orders

“Why can't you give me an inch of trust, Dean?” Samuel asks.

“Maybe because you two are suddenly back from the dead, and I seem to be the only one who wants to know how the hell that happened!”

“You're not the only one who wants to know” Alex mumbles.

“There's just a little too much mystery with this family for me to get comfy” Dean points out

“Then don't! But don't put it on us. All we're trying to do is invite you in” Samuel argues and then looks to Christian. “Christian?”

“Yeah?”

“You and Arlene, still no luck on the baby front?”

“Not yeah, no”

“But you want one?”  
“Yeah, we do”

“Wait, hold on” Alex warns.

“It's okay, Alex. It's alright” Samuel assures her as he hands Bobby John to Christian. “Congrats. It's a boy, sometimes” Christian laughs.

“The crap I do for this family”

“You're kidding me, right?” Dean asks.

“Go to hell, Dean”

“Well, you have no business raising anything” Dean argues.

“Why, Dean? Because he's a hunter?” Sam asks, Alex tilts her head hearing something outside.

“Alex?” Dean asks noticing. Alex closes her eyes and listens, dogs are barking outside in warning. She snaps her eyes open.

“Something's here” she answers. Samuel turns to Christian.

“Check the back door” Christian hands Bobby John to Samuel, and Samuel passes him to Alex. “Downstairs, panic room. He'll be safe there” Samuel tells her, Alex stares at him before handing the baby to Loki. They share a look and Loki nods.

“Go” Loki tells her, Alex ignores Samuel's order and heads out the door they'd entered through. Loki looks to Sam and Dean who nod back at him, the three of them leave for the panic room with Bobby John. Gwen, Christian, Mark and Samuel get weapons ready and aim them at the door.

 


	15. 12

Outside Alex walks through the compound, her eyes flickering over all the hiding places, the little nooks and crannies that a shifter could hide. Alex pauses and cocks her head before turning. Stood in the path is the alpha Shapeshifter. He cocks his head and looks over her.

“Interesting” it mumbles. “Lupus Dei....” he greets. “You have something of ours” the shifter tells her. “I know he's here. I can feel him”

“Yeah, well...you can't have him” she counters, the two of them taking steps and counter steps, threatening but neither wants to make the first move. Technically Alex is an alpha in her own right, she is the first of her kind, the only one of her kind, the only difference being that Alex was not created by Eve, she was created by science and the DNA of a insane Reich scientist. If Lucifer was afraid of her.....then so are the alphas. It's going to be down to how much the shifter wants the baby. Turns out Alex is braver then she thought as she makes the first move. Sam and Dean are in that building and they are her pack, Loki and Samuel, outsiders that she feels could be pack material, and she defends her pack. She thrusts her hand out and into the shifters nose, he groans his head snapping back, bones crunching, he swings his arm out blindly, Alex ducks under it and smirks.

…..............

Dean and Sam both watch Loki with Bobby John who seems fascinated by the god's snake charm necklace.

“I'm gonna say something” Dean tells Sam who sighs and shakes his head. Dean steps closer to Loki. “What's your deal with Alex?” Dean asks Loki who glances up from Bobby John.

“Your sister is fascinating” Loki answers. “Bright, brilliant and she has a pure heart....” Dean raises an eyebrow. “Our stories started the same” Loki admits. “Abandoned as babies and taken in, raised in a lie.....she's a few steps behind me, but I am trying to steer her off the path that I took...the one that lead to pain, ruin, torture...imprisonment. She is my friend” Dean looks to Sam who shoots him an 'I told you so' look. “I am aware she is....in a complicated relationship, she told me.....our relationship is purely platonic”

“You don't look at her like it's platonic” Dean points out, Loki shrugs.

“What I want is neither here nor there....” Loki corrects. “She is my friend, and that is all” he looks back to Bobby John as Dean narrows his eyes. Alex is his sister, his best friend, and Cas is his friend and their weird wolf angel freaky love is something that made Alex happy, he's not sure how Loki fits into her life yet, and given the Gods history, he's not sure he wants Loki in Alex's life at all.

…...................

The shifter throws Alex through the door of the room where Samuel, Mark, Gwen and Christian are waiting, Alex groans hitting the floor with a thud, rolling to a stop amongst the shattered remains of the door. The shifter walks in behind her as Samuel looks to Alex who shifts slightly on the ground.

“Alex?” Samuel asks, Alex flips up to her feet and growls at the shifter, her werewolf face on full show. She snarls and lunges at the shifter who lunges back at her.

“What the hell?” Christian asks watching the two supernatural creatures collide and fight, it's almost a blur, the speed between the two of them. Alex dodges the shifter and spins out of his reach, he snaps around and grabs her arm yanking her closer to him, he pushes Alex back against the support beam and wraps he's fingers around her neck, she claws at his arms and tries to pry herself free of his grasp. She struggles for breath, her attempt of escape weakening. He drops her as she looses consciousness. Gwen shoots the shifter in the back twice with a shotgun, but it has no effect, the shifter approaches Gwen and Mark jumps between them, stabbing the shifter in the heart. It also has no effect. Samuel shoots the shifter in the back with a tranquillizers.

“Run” Mark tells Gwen, but the shifter breaks Mark's neck, killing him.

“Mark!” Christian shouts, the Shifter grabs Gwen by the neck. Samuel and Christian shoot more tranquillizers into the shifter, who pulls the knife out of his heart, but the tranquillizers take effect and he weakens, letting Gwen go.

“Easy tiger” Samuel coos and then look to Christian. “Get the silver nets. We're gonna box him up” the Shifter stands straight and the tranquillizers shoot out of his back. Alex, now conscious again, collides with the shifter and they both hit the ground, Alex though is instantly back on her feet and snarling down at the shifter who is staring back up at her.

“Here's what's going to happen” she tells him sternly. “You're gonna get up and leave without the baby....or I am going to tear your heart out of your chest.....let's see you come back from that” she backs up letting the the shifter stand. He and Alex stare at one another before he backs up, eyes on Alex before he leaves, she relaxes and her face returns to normal. She takes a breath and closes her eyes.

“Pup” Loki greets, Alex relaxes seeing him and Bobby John. She moves to the God and takes the baby from him with a warm smile.

“Hey” she coos. Samuel moves to Dean and Sam.

“So your sister is a werewolf?” he asks. The brothers share a look and then glance to Alex.

“Yeah, so what?” Dean asks. “You want to kill her?”

“No” Samuel answers. “But a heads up would have been nice.....nice to know though, that my grandchildren can look out for themselves” Dean glances to Alex with the baby.

“What are we going to do about the baby?” Dean asks.

“I'll keep him” Alex offers, Dean and Sam give her a look. “What?” she asks them. “You don't think I can do it?” she asks.

“It's not that” Dean argues. “Are you sure you're....ready”

“You want him to be raised by humans?” she asks. “Trust me I know what that's like....it doesn't work”

“Dad did his best” Dean argues.

“I know he did” Alex assures him. “And you know that I love him...Mom too....I know that no one was better equipped to raise me, there's no one else I would have rather had as parents....but I know the mistakes they made....” she looks to Bobby John. “He needs someone who understands. Someone who can teach him....someone capable of instilling humanity, like Dad did in me, and kindness, like Mom did” Dean smiles and nods as Samuel looks....proud.

“Then I think you have your answer” Samuel tells Dean.

 


	16. 13

Dean follows Alex as she carries Bobby John towards her car, she sighs and shoots Dean a look.

“I just want to be sure” he offers. “A baby's a big responsibility”

“And you don't think I am responsible?” she asks.

“What? No, that's not what I meant.....” he sighs and jogs to catch up with her. “You've never spoken about kids....I didn't even know it was something you wanted” Alex shrugs.

“I have never thought about” she agrees. “But holding him” she looks to Bobby John. “When he smiles at me....” she looks to Dean. “I can do this” she assures him, and smiles. “Do you remember the first time I changed?” she asks, Dean nods and smiles back. “You told me...you told me that I was strong enough to overcome everything thrown at me.....” Dean nods and moves closer to her.

“And I still believe it” he admits touching her arm.

“Uncle Dean” she states warmly, Dean smiles and touches Bobby John's back softly. “You know....since I'm keeping him and he's still young enough” Alex starts looking at Bobby John. “No offence, but....I want to change his name...” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“To what?” he asks carefully, Alex smiles and adjusts the boy's clothing.

“Jude” she answers and looks to Dean.

“Jude” he whispers and nods. “Jude Winchester”

“Jude....John Winchester” Alex corrects. “It's because of Dad that I'm here, that I am able to save this one” he looks to baby Jude. “I think it is only fair he gets to keep his part” Dean kisses her forehead.

“He would be proud of you” Dean admits. “For this....” she looks to Jude and smiles.

“We should be heading out soon” she offers and takes a breath. “It's a long drive back to New York and I need to pick up some things” Dean nods.

“I'll call” he promises, she smiles a little and nods. He smiles pinching Jude's cheek before heading back into the compound. Alex smiles at Jude.

“Hey, little one....you're coming home with me” she promises him, Jude smiles back at her grabbing onto the chain of her necklace. She strokes his cheek.

“You look comfy” Loki teases approaching, Alex looks to him. “I mean it...” he adds. “You look....comfortable together”

“I should hope so” she points out. “If I am to be his...guardian”

“His mother” Loki corrects stroking Jude's head. “It suits you” he admits, she looks up at him. “He suits you” he corrects with a smile, she smiles back.

“Are you ready to go?” she asks, Loki nods. “Gwen set the baby seat in the back so you can sit in the front on the way back....” Loki nods in thanks and moves around the car as Alex sets Jude in his car seat and smiles at him before leaning out and sighing. Loki climbs into the passenger side as she climbs in the driver's side.

“So Jude?” Loki asks as Alex closes her door.

“What? You don't like it?” she asks looking back at Jude who smiles at her, she smiles back.

“No, no, it's.....nice” she looks to Loki and raises an eyebrow. “But why Jude?” he asks

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad” Alex sings. “Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better” Loki raises an eyebrow. “Come on” she complains. “You've been here how long? And no ones introduced you to the Beatles?” Loki smirks and shakes his head. “My mother used to sing it to me and Dean to help us sleep....” she admits. “I guess things stick when young”

“Fitting tribute then” he offers looking back at Jude. Loki smiles at him in the back of the car before turning to Alex. “Let's not go back straight away” he offers, she raises an eyebrow at him. “We both know that the second we return....I will....probably be....what is it you human's like to say...grounded” she smirks a little. “It is going to happen. Why not just...”

“Okay” Alex agrees, Loki raises an eyebrow at her. “You thought I would argue?” she asks amused starting the car.

“Yes” he admits.

“Maybe you're not the only one putting things off.....I have to go back and tell Tony that Jude is actually my baby now” she looks to Loki. “Do you think I'm making a mistake?” she asks, Loki smiles.

“No” he answers. “And I don't think your brothers do either....”

“It's better then him going off with some stranger...” She offers. “Even if Christian is family....just something about him rubs me the wrong way”

“I could not tell” Loki teases, she shoots him a look and then looks to the road as she pulls out of the compound. “There was something he said” Loki starts, Alex sighs, she knew this was coming as soon as Christian made that comment about her in the pit. “You went to Hell?” he asks, she nods.

“Yep” she answers. He raises an eyebrow at her. “I don't talk about it” she whispers and adjusts her hands on the steering wheel uncomfortable. “Or think about it”

“You do not think about it at all?”

“I try not to” she argue quickly. “It's not something I like remembering”

“Surely it does not just go away” he offers, she shakes her head.

“No” she agrees. “No, it doesn't” she whispers, Loki looks to her sadly and reaches over, setting his hand on her knee, she looks to him, he squeezes and gives her a small smile.

“No, it does not” he agrees. “I am not going to make you talk about it, Pup” he assures her. “But I am here if you ever do” she smiles.

“Thank you” she whispers. “And hey...” she glances to him. “Sebastian Gunnar?” he shrugs and smirks.

“They've been talking about me using a Midgardian alias more when introducing myself” Loki answers. “And dressing more appropriately”

“You don't dress that bad” she points out. “It's....dark but so are you....”

“This is me appropriately dressed” Loki points out. “First couple of months I wore my Asgardian clothing....I had trouble accepting that I was stuck here” he smirks. “Not that worried any more” she glances to him and then away. “So no tower?” he asks, she shakes her head. “Where are we going?”

“I have a fake credit card and a new baby” she answers. “I'm gonna need a ton of sh...” she stops herself from swearing and sighs. “Stuff” Loki smirks. “I have no idea what I am doing” she admits.

“Do you think any parent does?” Loki counters. “He's smiling and happy, you saved him life, protected him....” he offers her, she smiles and looks to him. “Is that not what it is all about?” he asks. They share a look.

….............

 

 


	17. 15.

Thor pushes Loki to the floor the second he steps out of the elevator and the smaller god groans as Thor presses his foot into his back. Alex stares at the scene.

“What the hell?!” Alex scolds. “What are you doing?” she turns Jude's head away and into her shoulder.

“Where the hell have you been?” Tony asks appearing.

“With my brothers” Alex answers. “And my grandfather....” She looks to Thor. “Will you stop that?” she asks.

“Loki wasn't authorised to leave the tower” Thor answers.

“He was with me” Alex points out. “I didn't know he needed permission, okay?”

“So you got another baby?” Tony asks. Alex shakes her head.

“Nope” she answers. “He...he's a shifter...this is the same baby only now he's black” Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Bobby John's a little monster” Tony teases.

“Jude” Alex corrects. “It's his new name....and he's....my son” Alex admits, Tony raises an eyebrow at her. “It was me or some stranger....and I..” Tony smirks a little and holds out his hands for Jude, Alex hands him over.

“You understand better then anyone else” Tony offers with a wink. “I get it....don't worry” he smiles at Jude. “You need anything, I mean anything, you tell me” Tony tells Jude but actually telling Alex.

“That room still available?” Alex asks, Tony smiles and looks to her.

“I can do better” he answers. “When you came back after that month away, I knew you were going to be staying a while.....there's an apartment upstairs for you and....Jude” he looks to Jude. “Only the top dogs get apartments” Tony jokes, Alex rolls her eyes.

“Really, I'm not back ten minutes and you're already making werewolf jokes”

“That is what it is” Thor shouts pointing at Alex, Loki rolls his eyes. “I knew there was something about you” Thor adds with a huge triumphant smile.

“Will you let him up?” Alex asks motioning to Loki. Thor removes his boot from Loki's back, Loki groans and stands.

“Oaf” he mumbles under his breath. Tony bounces Jude and smirks.

“Hey Jude, don't make it bad” Tony sings, Loki, Thor and Alex look to him. “Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better. Hey Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better” Tony looks to Alex who smiles. “Aunt Mary used to sing that to me” he offers. “I must have been three or four when Uncle John introduced her to my parents....and me” Tony admits and smirks. “The song is the only thing I remember from that day, I'd fallen over and hit my head....but that song stuck....and so did Mary. She'd be proud of you” he looks back to Jude as Alex looks down. She some times forgets that Tony had ten years with Mary where she had only two. Loki watches her as she bites her lip, he moves to her and takes the diaper bag from her.

“You want to get the rest of the stuff from the car?” he asks her quietly, she nods and turns away, disappearing into the elevator.

“What was that about?” Loki asks, Tony glances to him and then sighs.

“Mary died...in 1983....2 years after they adopted Alex, she was 3, Sam was only 6 months old. They were babies, all three of them.....She had 2 years with her mother......I had 10” Tony shrugs. “I think she gets a bit jealous when I talk about Mary”

“What about their father?” Thor asks.

“Dead too” Tony answers. “6 years now. Same thing that killed their mother. Hell, even Sam, Dean and Alex have died, a few times actually....” Loki and Thor raise an eyebrow each. “They don't like talking about it” Tony offers and then holds out Jude. “Ew...” Loki smirks and holds out the diaper bag.

“All yours, Uncle...Tony” he mocks, Tony glares at him holding out the poop machine.

…...............

Alex scratches her head and grabs a bolt from the neatly set out pile around her, the instructions for a crib. Loki smiles down at Jude in his basket before he moves to sit with Alex who sighs and looks to him.

“This is like an alien language to me” she teases, Loki takes the instructions from her and looks down at them before he looks up and rolls his wrist, his green magic misting around the parts of the cribs before seeping away, revealing a fully built crib, she sighs and looks to him.

“What?” he asks.

“Thanks” she mumbles and sets the screwdriver down.

“I was trying to help”

“I know” she assures him. “And it was driving me crazy” she looks to him. “Thank you” she offers more sincere.

“You want the rest of this stuff set up?” Loki asks, she shakes her head.

“No, Tony's gonna get some decorators in tomorrow, so it will all have to come down again anyway. The crib can go in my room tonight....just so he has somewhere to sleep” she pushes herself up and moves to the pile of shopping in the corner. “There should be a crib mattress here somewhere...” she mumbles. Loki stands and moves to help her. “I'm sure I got one”

“You did” Loki agrees holding it up, she takes it from him and smiles.

“Thanks” she whispers warmly.

“Oh” Loki then smirks as she sets the mattress up in the crib. “I did get you both something....don't be mad” he turns to her pulling something from the bags, he holds up a mobile. Alex smiles at it. Wolves drop from the top of it.

“I'm not mad” she assures him. “It's perfect” he smiles back at her.

…................

Alex sits on the bedroom floor, Jude laying on the changing mat in front of her, she smiles and leans over to kiss his cheek, he giggles and she smiles blowing a raspberry into his cheek, he laughs and she leans back smiling warmly at him, he clutches onto her finger and watches her. She lied, she had thought about children, way back when she was reaching maturity, her wolf nature demanding a pack of her, but over the years she learnt to push that want further and further away because she started to believe she would never have it.

“You're good with him” Alex snaps her head up and around, her breath catching, there in all his glory is her angel in a trenchcoat, Castiel. “Hello, Aleksandra” Castiel offers.

“You have some nerve” she growls lifting Jude up as she stands. “What the hell?” she asks.

“You're upset” he points out, she shoots him a 'duh' look.

“Yeah, I'm upset” she agrees standing and lifting Jude up, she moves to the crib and sets him inside turning on the mobile of little wolves, Castiel watches her as she smiles at Jude before turning to him, that smile vanishing.

“Aleksandra” he steps closer to her and reaches for her hand.

“Don't touch me” she warns stepping away from him, he looks to her sadly, she folds her arms over her chest and looks away. “What do you want?” she asks.

“I found myself missing you” he admits.

“Yeah, and I missed you too, every day for more than a year....where were you then?”

“Heaven has been....” he sighs. “Difficult”

“And you couldn't spare an hour? Even five minutes? Just to say...'Hi, Alex, I'm still alive, how was your day?' ” she asks. “You can time travel for God's sake!”

“Please don't yell at me” Castiel begs quietly. “Don't you think I would have rather have been here...” he asks.

“No, I don't think that” she argues. “I stopped thinking that a long time ago” Castiel curls his hand over her cheek brushing away the few stray tears, she closes her eyes.

“Don't cry” he whispers. “I apologise, I didn't come here to upset you” he wipes away her tears and then pulls her closer. “Aleksandra” he whispers, she sighs and sets her head to his chest, his arms wrapping around her. “I'm not very good at this” he admits.

“No, you're not” she agrees.

“But I do still care” he whispers to her touching her arm where his hand print is scared onto her skin, a constant reminder of the circumstances of their meeting and her time in hell.

“It wouldn't kill you to tell me more” she mumbles, he strokes her cheek and then brushes her hair back. “Do you have to go?” she asks looking up at him. “Or can you stay for a bit?”

“I have to return to Heaven” he answers, little more then a whispers, Alex nods, disappointed. He nudges her nose a little and brushes his lips over hers. Castiel has always been hesitant in kissing, unsure but sweet none the less, just sweet. And she likes them....they just never go any further, never builds enough to lead elsewhere. She really cares for the angel but she hasn't had sex in more then 2 years because of her feelings for him. And a girl has needs. He pulls back and then disappears, Alex sighs and wraps an arm around herself.

 


	18. 15.

_Loki smiles up at Alex as she hovers over him, she leans closer and kisses him, threading her fingers through his hair as he kisses her back, a hand finds her waist, slipping up under her shirt before he rolls them both over settling between her legs, this is better then he ever imagined, and he has imagined it. Quick pecks. Soft lingering brushes. And full out heated make out. He's thought of them all. Trying to decide how their first kiss should be. But this is something else. Her eyes turn yellow and she turns them back over, Loki smirks pulling her down to kiss her, she draws her hand up his chest and he closes his eyes, his own hand on her thigh. She leans back a little and goes to pull her shirt over her head but her stops her with fingers around her wrist, she raises an eyebrow at him, his free hand wraps around something on the bedside table, his dagger, he raises it between them, Alex's eyes search his, he smirks at her and then plunges his dagger into her heart. She stares at him, life draining from her eyes, his own eyes widen as he lays her back._

_“Alex” he whispers sadly brushing her hair back._

…...........

Loki wakes, eyes wide, panting. Fear coursing through him. He looks to his hands which shake but there is no blood, no dagger. He looks around his room. Nothing is out of place. But it's not making him feel better. He climbs out of his bed and hurries out of his room.

…...........

Loki sees Alex sat on the floor of her apartment living room with Jude who is giggling away at her as she pulls faces at him. Loki relaxes immensely.

“Everything okay?” she asks turning to look at him.

“Just....bad dream” he offers. “It's nothing” No. he just dreamt that he killed her. Kisses her then killed her. That's....great. His darkness is raising it's ugly head in a way it seems to know will hurt him. “What about you, Pup?” he asks.

“I couldn't sleep” she admits. “And then Jude was awake....so” Loki moves to her kitchen and sets the kettle on the stove. “Cas was here” she tells him, Loki frowns and looks to her.

“Cas?” he asks.

“Oh...urm...the complicated relationship” she answers.

“Huh” Loki grabs two mugs from the cabinet, he knows she's in a relationship, a complicated one but a relationship none the less and he is her friend, he should be supportive and not make the same mistake as last time, when he ended up chasing her away. He can be supportive. “What did he want?” he asks, Alex shrugs watching Jude wriggle around on the floor.

“He...missed me” she answers. Loki rolls his eyes and sets a tea bag in each of the mugs. “And....I folded” she admits, ashamed at herself for how easily she gave in, but just seeing him again after more then a year, all those feelings came flooding back to her and she gave in like a love sick teenager. “I feel stupid” she whispers, Loki closes his eyes and sighs a little.

“You are not stupid” he assures her taking the two teas from the counter and moves to her. She looks to him.

“Then why do I feel it?” she asks. He nods to the sofa and she nods, he moves to take a seat as she lifts up Jude and stands with him before taking the seat at Loki's side.

“Because you are in love” Loki answers.

“Are we?” she asks. “Because...I can't believe that someone who....loves me....does this.....” Loki brushes her hair back to brush away her tears.

“Hey” he coos.

“I'm exhausted” she admits. “And...it shouldn't be this hard” she looks to him. “Right?” she asks, eyes wide, pleading with him.

“Nothing in the world is worth having or worth doing unless it means effort, pain, difficulty…” Loki answers, she narrows her eyes at him. “I know...I'm supposed to be on your side” he offers. “But I'm not going to just say what you want me to say.....” Alex cocks her head frowning.

“You mean you're not going to lie?” she asks. “You, the God of lies....?” Loki shakes his head.

“I won't lie to you” he answers looking to her. “I will not ever lie to you” she raises an eyebrow.

“Why? Why me?”

“Because you are my friend” he answers. “You and Wanda, are the only people I can genuinely call my friends, so I won't lie to either of you” Alex raises an eyebrow and then looks away to Jude. “Ever, Alex....” he adds.

“Okay” she whispers. “We should do something with Wanda” she states. “Introduce her to Jude”

“Sounds great” He tells her as she strokes Jude's podgy little cheeks.

“I need to get some papers put into place....” she points out. “So that this is....legal I guess...” she smiles at Jude who grabs onto her necklace. Loki chuckles a little.

“He loves that necklace” Loki informs her, Alex nods.

“I love this necklace” she agrees, Loki and Alex share a smirk.

“Drink your tea” he orders. “It'll help you sleep” he stands and squeezes her shoulder. “See you in the morning” he offers, she nods.

“Goodnight, Loki” she counters before looking back to Jude, Loki smiles and then walks away. Feeling a little bit better about the dream.

…............

Alex snaps a piece of the high chair into place and then turns it up the right way with a smile. She did it herself. All by herself. She looks to Jude in Pepper's arms, the redhead utterly enamoured with the child. Jude has that effect on people.

“Can I?” Pepper asks, Alex smirks.

“Urm, yeah, and I can go have a bath....” Pepper smiles at Jude.

“We're good here” Pepper coos at Jude. “Right, little man?” Jude makes a sounds of agreement, Alex chuckles.

“There's food in one of the cupboards...” Alex offers already walking away.

…............

Alex rummages through the baby shopping bags and frowns, she knows she bought a packet of pacifiers, she smiles finally finding them. She sets them on the bed next to the still boxed play mat, and pack of baby onesies.

“Pepper's hogging Jude” Loki complains leaning in the doorway, Alex glances to him and smirks.

“Who knew you had this side of you in you?” she teases lightly, Loki raises an eyebrow. “Nurturing”

“Not many people see past the whole....God of lies, tried to take over the world thing to let me show them this side” he admits. “It's reserved for my friends...and for Jude” he offers, she smiles at him. “He's got a spark of mischief in his eyes....” he admits, she snorts and turns back to the bags, Loki enters the room and closes the door behind him. “Have you thought more about....Cas?” he asks, she shakes her head.

“I mean, yeah” she corrects. “I just...” she holds up one of the onesies. “It's different” she admits and then sits on the edge of the bed. “I thought that when I found someone that I.....” she sighs. “Loved, that it would be.....” She hangs her head. “I knew it wouldn't be normal, I'm a werewolf and a hunter...but this” she looks to Loki. “He's....an angel” Loki raises an eyebrow.

“As in?” Loki asks.

“As in Heaven, wings, halos....yeah” she nods and then stands moving to him. “Maybe my expectations were too high, I'm a werewolf, a creature of hell and he's an angel...a creature of heaven....” she shrugs and looks up at him.

“It's not you, Pup” Loki assures her. “Now....let's go have breakfast with your son” he offers moving to pick up the baby things from the bed. “Concentrate on Jude” he tells her, she nods and smiles at him.

 

 


	19. 16

Alex holds Jude to her waist as she leans in against the door frame watching Tony talk to the decorator in the nursery. There's two paint swipes on the wall, and the two men are trying to decide on colour, Alex rolls her eyes and looks to Jude who is playing with her necklace again.

“The green” Alex states, Tony and the decorator look to her. She looks up and smiles. “The green is perfect....” she looks to Tony. “Blue furniture...” Tony nods and pats the decorators shoulder.

“You heard the lady” Tony tells him, and then heads towards Alex who smiles at him. “I have a bone to pick with you” Tony scolds, Alex raises an eyebrow at him. “You and your baby...have set off Pepper's baby brain”

“Pepper wants a baby?” Alex asks. Tony nods squidging Jude's cheek.

“We're not even married” Tony points out.

“Does that matter?” Alex asks. “You and Pepper have been together for years....Do you not want kids?” she asks him, Tony shrugs. “You're not Uncle Howard” she reminds him.

“I have no idea what to do” Tony admits, Alex smirks and holds out Jude.

“So practice” she teases. “You think I know what I'm doing”

“Yes” Tony answers taking Jude, Alex gives him a look. “You don't see it, do you?” Tony asks. “Growing up, you pretty much raised Sam and Dean...you fed them, patched them up, put them to bed, you may be the middle child, but the way you were with them....and the way they were with you. And you used to look after John too.....You know what you are doing...” Tony winks at her. “You're gonna be an amazing mother” he adds warmly.

…..........

Wanda smiles holding out a bit of banana to Jude who reaches for it.

“Should he be eating solids yet?” Wanda asks.

“Bruce thinks he's about 6 months” Alex answers. “And he should be starting to wean....so I figured banana was soft enough for us to test” Alex adds biting into her apple slice.

“And he's a shapeshifter?” Wanda asks, Alex nods. “And you're a werewolf?”

“Yeah” Alex answers.

“So...when I made that joke?” Wanda starts, Alex laughs and nods. “I'm so sorry”

“It's okay, Wanda...you should hear Tony...and my brother” Alex assures her. “You didn't know” Alex touches Wanda's arm and Wanda smiles back.

…...........

Loki sets Jude in his crib for a nap, he likes spending time with the child, remind him of himself, the little monster. Loki can at least help Alex not to make the mistakes Odin made with him, or John made with her. He turns on the mobile and touches the boy's chest. It's ridiculous and impossible but he swears he can see Alex in him. Unaware that Castiel is watching, hidden from view. Watching Loki and Jude. He's not sure he likes it. This God around Alex.

“Hey” Alex states from the door, Loki looks to her. “Dinner's ready....” she tells him, he smiles tensely at her. “What?” she asks.

“Just this feeling” he admits.

“Like a sneeze only better?” Alex asks, Loki frowns at her. “You know” she teases cocking her head. “Do you really need me to explain it to you?”

“Yes” he answers smirking back at her. She sighs and looks away.

“You know” she starts and then looks to him smirking. “An orgasm”

“A sneeze only better?” Loki asks smirking away himself.

“It was a joke....” She points out.

“You have a wicked tongue” Loki teases walking to her, she looks up at him.

“You have no idea” she teases back. Loki looks over her, loves the shorts and plaid shirt combo, her legs are clearly her best features. “Dinner” she reminds him. He smirks.

“Hmmm if you're offering” he counters touching her thigh. She slaps at his inner wrist.

“Loki” she scolds. “That's not what I was talking about and you know it”

“Relax, Pup, I was just teasing...” Loki takes her hand. “I know you're in a relationship....or whatever it is.....it was a tease” he assures her.

“Just come on before the food gets cold” she walks away. Loki follows her,

“Alex” he states.

“It's fine, Loki” she assures him. “I started it” Loki cocks his head and then frowns.

“Maybe you don't want me touching you for other reasons” he offers, she spins to face him and cocks her head.

“What?” she asks.

“When was the last time you had sex?” he asks stepping closer to her.

“Shut up” she scolds.

“Tell me, I won't judge” he offers, she sighs and looks away.

“2 years”

“Then maybe me touching you woke something...” he offers, she scoffs and shakes her head walking away.

“You're so full of yourself” she snaps, Loki smirks and follows after her.

“But I am right” he points out. “What's the issue? Angel can't get it up?” she shoots him a look as Loki smirks.

“It's.....” she sighs. “It's complicated” she answers. “Normal relationship things.....he doesn't understand them......it's not his fault” she turns to the stove as Loki sits next to Wanda who frowns at them.

“What are you two talking about?” she asks.

“Alex hasn't had sex in 2 years” Loki answers.

“Loki” Alex scolds giving him a look.

“So...you haven't had sex in 6” Wanda points out back at Loki, who shoots her a look.

“6 years?” Alex asks Loki. “Loki” She state softly.

“Thank you, Wanda” Loki tells his friend sarcastically who shrugs. “It's not a big thing, I've just....it's been a tough few years” Alex serves the pasta into bowls and turns to the table.

“Maybe we should start a club” Alex teases setting a bowl in front of each of them. Loki offers her a smile. “Get together, go bowling or something” she adds smirking, Wanda chuckles. Alex looks to him and winks.

…...............

Bucky lingers behind Tony who sets up a set of pale blue draws in the nursery.

“We need to talk” Tony jumps and glares at the assassin.

“Go away” Tony tells him turning back to the instructions.

“No” Bucky argues, Tony sighs.

“Okay, listen, I let you live here on the basis that you leave me alone...”

“Aleksandra Lupe Schmidt” Bucky interrupts, Tony snaps his head around again, eyes wide.

“Where did you hear that name?” Tony asks.

 

 


	20. 17

Tony stands and steps closer to Bucky who raises an eyebrow back.

“You can't tell anyone” Tony scolds Bucky. “Alex doesn't know herself”

“Stark” Bucky scolds.

“She knows she's adopted” Tony points out. “But come on, no one wants to know that that man is their father and the pressure.....she already thinks herself a monster why add to it that her blood is green”

“I remember her....baby her......I held her” Tony pulls a face. “They were talking about me training her when she was older.....turning her into....the ultimate Hydra weapon....”

“How did you even figure it out?” Tony asks, Bucky touches his shoulder.

“Her birth mark, it's pretty unique” Bucky answers. “And what's up with her left arm?” Tony raises an eyebrow. “It was bandaged....” Tony pulls a face before realising, he shrugs and smirks.

“It's personal”

“What? Dirty tattoo?” Bucky asks. “Now I really want to know”

“Leave her alone” Tony warns. “She's finally okay with the whole adopted thing, just....do you really want to be the one who tells her that her birth father was a mad scientist that was part of the Reich, and had no skin on his face....and was dead before she was even conceived?”

“Yeah, that was creepy” Bucky agrees. “Alex doesn't....have one of those...does she?” Tony shoots him a look.

“No, no, she doesn't” Tony answers.

“Oh...good...that's good” Bucky adds. “What if she finds out you knew all this time?”

“Then she'll be mad at me” Tony answers. “But keeping this from her was the right thing. John and Mary are her parents, and her role models, that's who she has to live up to, not.....Red Skull” Bucky sighs but nods a little.

…................

Alex closes her eyes and rests her head back against the edge of the bath. Jude is down for the night, Loki and Wanda are spending time together, Alex has kind of been hogging Loki and Alex felt bad cause Wanda is his friend too. And she gets to have a bath. With bubbles. She hasn't had a bubble bath in years. She sighs hearing the ruffle of feathers.

“You couldn't wait ten minutes?” she asks. “Until I was out of the bath?” she rolls her head and looks up at Castiel.

“I can come back” he offers, she looks forward again.

“No, you're here now” she counters. He cocks his head and then pulls off his trench coat, folds it onto the counter and sits on the floor, back against the bath tub. “What are you doing here?” she asks looking to him. “Thought Heaven was.....busy” Castiel nods and glances over his shoulder at her. “What is it?” she asks lifting her hand from the water to touch his cheek.

“Before the apocalypse, Heaven may have been corrupt, but it was stable” He answers and sighs. “It's been chaos up there since the war ended, Raphael and his followers, they want him to rule Heaven. I -- and many others -- the last thing we want is to let him take over. It would be catastrophic” he answers.

“Civil war” she states, he nods.

“I wanted to be here.....with you” he admits. “But....” she smiles at him and nods.

“Your brothers and sisters needed you more” she finishes for him. “Your home...” she leans closer and kisses his head. He closes his eyes and reaches up to take her hand.

“You could have asked for help” she offers, he shakes his head.

“Not with this” he whispers, he wouldn't, he won't risk her life fighting Raphael, because Raphael will not hesitate in killing Alex to get at him. He's lucky Raphael hasn't gone after her already. She sighs and pulls her hand back, he looks to her as she presses her hands to the side of the bath and gives him a look, Castiel stands and gives her the space needed to get out. Alex stands up in the bath and raises an eyebrow at the angel. Castiel may be an angel but...his vessel is male, and Alex is naked and wet and standing right in front of him. Unfortunately he's an angel and doesn't really understand that feeling in the pit of his stomach, in his groin. The one telling him to touch her. To show her that he wants her. “You never said you have a tattoo” he points out. “Or a piercing....there” he cocks his head.

“Cas” she states, he lifts his eyes to hers, she smiles at him, that smile that does things to his vessel and to his grace. Flutters in his stomach. A warmth in his veins. A light in his grace. She motions to a towel on the side and Castiel grabs it and holds it out to her, she takes it from him and wraps it around herself. Castiel holds out his hand to her, she looks to it and then takes it, he helps her out of the tub. “Thanks” she whispers. He touches her arm and she looks to him. “What are we doing?” she asks.

“Talking” he answers, she stares at him, normally his cute obliviousness would be endearing but right now it is just...irritating. She sighs and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Do you see this....us going anywhere?” she asks. “Or is this our life...you off in Heaven doing angel things and me....here, the odd visits, quick kisses, you popping in on me when I'm in the bath.....is this it?” she asks looking up at him.

“What else is there?” he asks back, Alex looks away and sighs before grabbing her clothes and leaving the bathroom, Castiel follows. “I've upset you again” he points out. She sighs and turns to him.

“Not intentionally” she assures him and runs her fingers through her hair.

“If you tell me what I said...” Castiel offers as Alex moves to the baby monitor and touches the screen lighting it up, she looks at Jude who is fast asleep in his nursery. “Aleksandra” she sets it down and turns to Castiel.

“I shouldn't have to tell you what you said....” she argues and then sighs. “Don't you ever want more?”

“More what?” he asks.

“More anything” she answers quietly looking up at him, he is looking back down at her.

“This is because we've not been.....intimate”

“Don't do that” she whispers. “You know I don't like it when you read my mind” she looks up at him, he reaches up and brushes her hair back, fingers ghosting over her cheek.

“I didn't....I was here earlier...” he admits. “I heard you....” he sighs, pauses. “And that.....God” Castiel manages, grumpier then usual, Alex raises an eyebrow. “I heard the two of you talking....” she looks away.

“Oh” she whispers

“I apologise, this is...” He whispers. “Aleksandra. I did not mean to...”

“It's okay, Cas...” She tells him. “You just...you don't know how things work....and it's okay”

“No...It is not okay” he corrects, she frowns at him.

“It is” she assures him. “I knew this about you, that you're the quirky little angel who doesn't understand people....or the things they do. That's who you are. That's....who I fell in love with...I don't want you to change” she whispers and then sighs. “But I have changed. This last year changed me. Maybe I've just changed too much” she turns away from him. “I should check on Jude” she tells him starting to leave.

“Wait” he grabs her arm and sighs. “Aleksandra....It's not because you've changed” he offers. “It's not because I don't....feel things, not because I do not understand....” she moves closer to him. “It's because I don't know what to do” he admits. he clasps her face between his hands. Her eyes search his as he sighs a little, before he kisses her softly. He pulls back and he smiles at her. “Teach me” she blinks a few times processing before she frowns.

“I'm sorry...what?” she asks.

“Teach me” he repeats still smiling at her.

“Cas” she sighs and pulls away.

“This is what you want” he tells her. “I don't understand” she smiles and shakes her head. Of course he doesn't understand.

“What do you want?” she asks him. “What is it that you want, Cas?” she turns to him, he surprises her by kissing her. And it's not the sweet little kisses they've shared before. No. This is something else. Heated, needy. They've never kissed like this before. She wasn't sure he even knew how to kiss like this. He pulls back a little and strokes her cheek.

“I want you” he admits. “To teach me....”

 


	21. 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Alex's first time together.

Castiel watches as Alex moves to her draws and pulls out clothing, he frowns, as far as he knows putting on clothing comes...at the end. She pulls on a vest tank and then some shorts before removing the towel from around her. She turns back to him and smiles a little.

“You're confused already” she points out grabbing the desk chair and pulling it along behind her as she walks to him.

“You put on clothes” Castiel states..

“We're doing this right” she tells him. “Which means it could take a while and I wanted to be comfortable” she sets the chair in front of him and then walks to his back, Castiel turns with her, watching her. She kisses him and then pulls back. “There's no rush” she reaches up and slips her hands under his suit jacket, pushes it down over his shoulders. He helps her remove it before she folds it neatly and sets it on the dresser. He reaches for his shirt buttons and she returns to him brushing his hands away. “Not yet” she scolds. She presses her lips to his, softly, barely touching, she pulls back and he follows. She kisses him again, a little harder and he follows her lead. She raises a hand to his neck and curls her arm around it, his own touching her waist as they....make out. He's good, for a 'virgin'. Technically his vessel isn't one, but the 'soul' in it, is. Muscle memory then. Works in his favour. Alex pulls back, both of them breathing a little heavier, need setting into them. “How do you feel?” she asks.

“Warm” he answers. “Tingly...and there is this...feeling in my stomach” she nods. “And my...” he looks down, Alex smiles a little.

“Penis?” she asks trying not to laugh at how ridiculous she sounds, it's like teaching a child how the body works.

“It's growing” he admits.

“It's meant to” she assures him. “It means you like what I'm doing”

“I do” he agrees. “It makes me.....very happy” he admits, she smiles at him. “You make me very happy” he corrects, she bites her lip grinning like an idiot. These are the moments she's missed with him. The dorky little angel who makes her smile. Alex pulls his tie free a little, just enough to pull it over his head before she pulls it over her own, Castiel smiles and touches the tie around her neck, he wraps his fingers around the tie and tugs her closer, she chuckles and touches the bottom of his shirt, slips her fingers under the fabric to touch flesh, Castiel closes his eyes as she runs her fingers across his stomach, he's firm, firmer then she thought he'd be. Alex pushes him down into the chair and bites her lip, he looks up at her, waiting, watching. His eyes are wide, pupils blown, his shirt is all crinkled and skew. She's never seen him like this before. Alex slips into his lap and curls a hand around the back of his neck, her other supporting her self on the arm of the chair. He raises a hand to her arm and places it over his handprint mark he left there. They share a look. It's like a mark binding them together. And even when he's healed her in the past, and removed all her other scars, he's been sure to leave the handprint. Lips moving against one another, his hands on her waist, she shifts slightly, brushing against him. Castiel moans and presses his head to her shoulder. Alex nuzzles into his neck.

“Go with it” she tells him. “Trust me” she whispers against his neck. He nods and she pulls back to undo the buttons on his shirt, one by one undoing them to reveal his chest. She runs her hands over the expanse of muscles. They twitch and react to her fingers. She didn't think he'd be so responsive. Given that he is usually so composed, restrained. Castiel threads his fingers through her hair, she lifts her eyes to his. He releases her hair as she pushes the shirt over his shoulders and pulls it from him, leaning over to fold it neatly, before leaning back down to kiss him again, his hand finds the small of her back and he pushes at the bottom of her tank top, she pulls back again and pulls it over her head. Castiel raises a hand and strokes along her side. She takes his hand and raises it to her breasts. “You can touch me” she tells him placing his hand on her breast, she encourages him to touch her. He does so, hesitantly, softly. He's gentle. And she kind of loves it. In the past her lovers have been rough quickies in bar bathrooms or her car. This is so much better. He sits up a little and presses his lips to her throat. Feels her blood pumping just beneath the skin. He pulls her waist closer, down, so she rubs against him, both of them moaning at the contact.

“Aleksandra” he whispers taking her wrist and pulls her hand between them, both staring at the other as he sets her hand against his erection. He closes his eyes and sets his forehead against hers. Alex shifts slightly as she unbuttons his trouser button, lowers the zip and slips her hand inside, Castiel gasps against her lips as her fingers graze against him.

“Cas” she breaths lightly. He's....bigger then she thought too. He sets a hand on her thigh and squeezes as she wraps her fingers around his erection and starts to stroke. Slowly. He gasps and moans before he's kissing her, harder, hungrier then before. He moans into her mouth and she pulls back looking down at him. Alex takes his hand and stands from his lap, she pulls him up and then sets her hands in the waistband of his trousers and boxers before she pushes them down his legs. He steps out of them and she folds them for him, he smiles warmly, her own clothes she throws around, they're littering the floor over the backs of furniture, but his....she folds his clothes. She sets them on the top of his shirt and jacket before turning back to him. “What?” she asks noting his smile. He shakes his head. “Tell me” she asks reaching him again, he takes her hand and raises it to his lips.

“You are beautiful” he tells her softly, she snorts and shakes her head a little tugging on his hand as she backs her way to the bed, he leans closer and kisses her, raising his hand to her face, curling into her hair to hold her to him. She steps back falling onto the bed with him, he lifts himself slightly and kisses her again, he rather likes kissing her. The warmth of her pressed against him. That constant flutter in his stomach. He wants more. More of this. More of anything. “Please” Castiel whimpers.

“Stop worrying” she whispers stroking his cheek, he leans into her hand. “Tell me what you want to do” she coos. “The instinct is there” she assures him. “Stop thinking so hard” he kisses her wrist. “Tell me” she whispers. Castiel sets a hand on her thigh and strokes higher. “Cas” she breaths.

“I want to touch you” he admits sliding his hand around and between her legs. “Here” he strokes over her shorts and she gasps staring at him. “Can I?” he asks, she nods violently, excitedly.

“Yeah” she answers, Castiel kisses her and then her jaw and then trails his lips down her neck to that spot that has her eyes rolling. His fingers slip into the top of her shorts as his lips reach her collar bone, he continues south, between her breast and Alex feels like she wants to explode. “I know I said we were going to take our time....but I need you” she whines, he lifts his head and looks down at her.

“Say that again” he begs, she frowns at him.

“I need you” she repeats, he kisses her quickly, short but sweet before he moves back south. Castiel traces her tattoos and then moves lower, lifting her shorts from her leg and throws them aside, his hands find her knees and pushes them apart, Alex shivers with need and anticipation. Castiel lowers his head and kisses her thigh, Alex closes her eyes and then arches as he touches her clit, he's testing, experimenting, using instinct and Jimmy's memories. He moves his finger lower and presses it into her, she cries out and throws her head back.

“What did I do?” Castiel asks worried lifting his head.

“Don't stop” she scolds lightly. He looks to her face and then smiles before lowering his head again, rests it on her thigh as he watches himself work his finger back into her, the muscles in her thigh shake as he adds another finger. Fascinated. He's actually fascinated by the movement. The way they disappear into her. Alex reaches down and grabs his wrist, he lifts his eyes to hers. “Lift your thumb” she offers, Castiel looks to his hand and lifts his thumb and waits, she pulls at his wrist, impaling herself on his fingers, his thumb hovering just over her clit, he looks to her and then to his thumb before he caresses her clit with it. She trembles beneath him as he works her over. For someone that's never done this before he's picking it up damn fast. He figures out what she likes, what she doesn't, what has her arching and what has her shuddering. Alex's moan increase in volume and pace. In time with the thrust of his fingers. Working her up, tighter and tighter, winding her up like a coil. Every muscle. Every nerve ending. Thrumming. Castiel stares at his disappearing fingers before he leans closer and kisses her clit. And that does it. Alex's orgasm explodes, and it really is an explosion, colours spark like fireworks behind her eyes and she thinks she actually blacks out for a second or two. And when she comes around Castiel is staring at his fingers, the fingers that had been inside of her. He cocks his head and then licks the digits, Alex's eyes widen slightly. His eyes flicker to hers and he smiles at her. She smiles back. She leans up and cocks her head. “Do you have any thoughts on....” she starts breathily. “How you want to do this?” she asks, he cocks his head back at her. “Do you want to be on top?” she motions to herself. “Or....underneath.....or?” he still looks confused, bless him. “Come here” she motions as Castiel lowers himself over her, Alex pulls her knees up on either side of his waist. “Like this?” she asks, before she uses her enhanced strength to turn them, she straddles his waist and runs her hands over his chest. “Like this?” he grabs her waist.

“Like this” he answers heatedly. He really loves this position. The light reflecting on her body. The way her hair curtains her face. This is where he wants her.

“Are you sure?” she asks, he nods and runs his hand along her thigh.

“I am sure” he answers warmly. Alex places her hand on his chest and leans across to her bedside table and opens the draw to pull out a condom. He frowns at her.

“Nephilim are against the rules, right?” she asks

“You're a werewolf” he points out. She shoots him a look.

“The point still stands.....pretty sure a werewolf/angel abomination is also not allowed” she tells him rolling the condom onto his length, he closes his eyes and moans a little. Protection on she lines him up with her and looks to him.

“Please” he whispers, she takes a breath and sinks down onto him, throwing her head back to moan, Castiel holds to her waist and closes his eyes. He's actually been to Heaven but this is something else. He's never felt this before, this warmth, this pleasure, this...love. She braces herself against his chest and starts to move her hips. She's not had much opportunity to use this position, most guys prefer to take control on top, and she's a werewolf, an animal, she actually does prefer doggy, but this is about Castiel. And this is what he wants. It's not a bad position, she can work with it. And he seems to enjoy it. Immensely from the look on his face. And she actually enjoys it to. More then anyone else she's been with. There is just something more about it. Alex throws her head back as she bounces on cock, Castiel mesmerised, watching the way she moves. The sweat on her skin. The way she trembles, everywhere. She leans back onto his thighs and he decides he loves this view more. Stretched out and moving with him. His hips instinctively moving to meet hers with every thrust. And there is something building inside him. Something incredible and warm and electrifying. “Something's happening” he whispers, strained out through his teeth. Alex smirks a little and leans over him.

“Let go” she coos. “Just let go” she leans back up, resting her hands on his chest. Castiel holds her waist down as he bucks up into her, his orgasm washing over him, it's intense, and incredible, and he understands why humans do this. Especially with some one important. Alex breathes heavily above him, her body still shuddering. He strokes up her waist and curls a hand around her back, bringing her closer, Alex rests her head on his chest, his arms wrapping around her. She closes her eyes and holds onto his arm.

“Thank you” he whispers. “That was....better then I expected” Alex lifts her head and smiles at him.

“Good” she offers. “You really thought it would suck?” she asks.

“No” he answers. “I didn't know what to expect....” he admits. “Jimmy's memories with Amelia....they're not like this” he strokes her cheek and smiles at her, she leans into his hand and closes her eyes.

 

 


	22. 19

Castiel strokes his fingers down Alex's back as she lays with her head on his chest. He has Jimmy's memories of his encounters with Amelia, but actually doing it himself,

“Are you awake?” he asks, he already knows she is, felt the change in her breathing.

“You're still here” she whispers, surprised, but delighted. She half expected him to have left by the time the morning came.

“Yes” he agrees. “But..”

“You have to go” she finishes and sits up and half turning to him.

“You know I would stay....” he assures her leaning up.

“I understand” she whispers. “And I understand why you've been away....but....don't wait a year, and don't just vanish...I didn't know if you were even alive” she begs. “Please....” he strokes her cheek and nods.

“Have you spoken to your brothers recently?” he asks, Alex snorts and shakes her head.

“Not since I brought Jude home” she answers, she shrugs. “They're not exactly my favourite people right now” she offers. “And there's something.....off about Sam”

“What do you mean?” Castiel asks.

“I don't know what it is” she whispers. “But it...” she looks to Castiel and sighs. “There's a smell to him...he smells.....empty, like something is missing” she admits. “And I don't know what that means.....and it actually scares me”

“Did you talk to Dean?” Castiel asks frowning.

“No” she answers. “I don' know what it is how can I expect him to?” she shakes her head. “After everything we all went through...” she whispers. Castiel touches her arm and she looks to him. The bedroom door opens and Loki walks in without knocking, Alex raises an eyebrow watching him. Castiel has disappeared.

“Lazy” Loki teases, Alex scoffs.

“I'm allowed to sleep in” she counters. Loki pauses noting, only now, that she is naked.

“Oh urm” he turns around, facing away from her, he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to think about something other then Alex's bare body stood behind him, he's going to ignore the tattoos and the piercing and the fact that she's.....well perfect. “You could have said” he scolds, Alex stands from the bed.

“I don't have an issue with nudity” she teases chuckling. “I'm a werewolf....spontaneous shifting shreds my clothing so I got used to people seeing me in my birthday suit” she grabs a plaid shirt from her draw as Loki glances to her. His eyes finding the handprint on her arm.

“What is that?” he asks, Alex looks to him, he nods to her arm. She looks to it and smiles placing her hand over it.

“A gift” she answers.

“Weird kind of gift” he mumbles. She shoots him a look and smiles.

“The best kind” she corrects and pulls on the shirt, then grabs the baby monitor.

“Jude's fine” Loki tells her. “Pepper snuck him out a few hours ago” he leans in the doorway, Alex sets the tablet down again. “If it's a good gift, why do you wear clothes that cover it up?” Loki asks, Alex glances to him.

“Because it's not exactly normal....If everyone asks about it....” she answers. “I'll never get anything done” she teases pulling her underwear up her legs, she crosses her arms over her chest. “Is there a reason you burst in here?” she asks. Loki blinks.

“There was” he answers. “I have completely forgotten what it was” he admits. Alex raises an eyebrow amused.

“I didn't have you down as the sort of guy that flusters around naked women” she teases, Loki shoots her a look.

“I'm not” he argues.

“This” she motions to them both. “Has just proven otherwise” she grabs her jeans from the side, Loki shakes his head a little.

“Maybe it's this specific naked woman that's flustering me” Loki offers back, Alex raises an eyebrow back at him.

“Loki” she warns.

“It's just a bit of harmless flirting, Pup.....” he moves closer to her. “You are a very attractive woman, but you are in a relationship. And where in the past that wouldn't have stopped me...” he leans closer to her, as if to kiss her, but he smirks. “I'm a reformed man” he whispers, her eyes flickering up to his. His lowering to her lips. Something's different about her today. There's a glow. And it's like a beacon. She smirks a little at him and he backs off, turning away from her. “I need to go have a cold shower” he grumbles leaving the room, Alex smirks to herself.

“I don't like him” Castiel states appearing behind her, a scowl on his face. Alex looks to him.

“Loki?” she asks, he looks to her.

“Yes” he answers, Alex takes his tie from the bed post and turns to him.

“It's harmless flirting....on my side anyway” She assures him, setting his tie back around his neck, he looks away. “Cas” she whispers and touches his chest. He looks to her.

“I don't like him” he repeats.

“You want me to stop talking to him simply because you feel.....jealous?” she asks.

“I am not jealous” Castiel argues, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“Sure” she draws out, he glances to her and then sighs leaning close to kiss her softly. Back to the soft, sweet kisses.

“I have to go” he whispers. She nods a little. He strokes her cheek before there is a flutter of wings. Alex sighs. Alone.

…..............

Alex sits smiling down at Jude in her arms, he always makes her feel better. She misses Castiel already, and it's ridiculous, she's not this girl, she's never been this girl. She starts humming Hey, Jude to Jude.

“Everything okay?” Tony asks sitting next to her, Alex nods a little without looking up from Jude.

“Yeah” Alex whispers. He sets a file of paper on the table in front of them and smiles.

“All the papers came back, Jude is legally your son....” Tony tells her leaning back in his seat. “I also set up some insurance and there is some guardian papers for you to sign, just in case anything were to happen to you, which.....is likely let's face it” he teases a little, Alex smirks at Jude who smiles up at her. “Have you thought about God parents?” Tony asks.

“You and Pepper” she answers, Tony looks to her surprised. “And Clint” Tony raises an eyebrow. “He already has a family, so I know he'll know what to do.....”

“What about Sam and Dean?” Tony asks.

“Yeah, they're as likely as I to die....soooo” she offers him a smirk.

“Touche” Tony counters. “Can I hold him?” he asks, Alex nods and hands Jude over. “Hey, JJ” Tony coos, Alex raises an eyebrow.

“JJ?” she asks.

“Yeah, you know, Jude John, JJ” Tony offers. “It's catchy” he teases, Alex snorts and smiles.

“JJ” she repeats and shrugs. “It's not terrible” she offers. Tony smiles and nudges her, Alex smiles a little.

 

 


	23. 20

Loki smirks watching Alex sleep on the sofa, with Jude sleeping on her chest, his tiny hand clasping round her necklace. He reaches down and lifts up the baby up to his shoulder. Alex stirs and wakes to look up at him.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“He shouldn't sleep with you” Loki scolds lightly. “Or he'll grow up to be one of those teenagers that still shares his mommy's bed” he teases.

“He wouldn't sleep” she tells him around a yawn as she sits up. “I tried everything else” she leans on the back of the sofa and smiles a little. “He likes you” she points out, Jude sleeping against Loki's neck. They share a look, Loki shrugs a little and smiles at her.

“Do you want me to try and put him down?” Loki asks, she yawns again and nods.

“Thank you” she whispers already falling back to sleep, Loki touches her shoulder.

“You should go to bed too” he teases waking her up again, she nods and stands, stumbling a little before shuffling towards her bedroom, Loki shakes his head amused and follows, dipping into the nursery. Loki sets Jude into his crib and turns on the wolf mobile above it. He smiles watching the boy then narrows his eyes a little and then turns around, Castiel stands behind him. Loki raises an eyebrow. “Let me guess....the angel?” Loki asks crossing his arms over his chest. “Are you here to warn me off your little wolf?”

“Aleksandra is mine” Castiel warns. Loki scoffs and shakes his head before stepping closer to Castiel.

“If she was mine I would not have abandoned her for more then a year” Loki points out. “Not when she really needed someone. I would not have abandon her during full moons, when she is in pain, when she suffers....I would not have abandon her when everyone around her leaves her” Loki scolds. “Where were you when she was being beaten to within an inch of her life by hunters?”

“If I truly thought her life at risk, I would have stepped in” Castiel argues stepping closer to Loki.

“And what will you do, when she realises she can do better?” Loki asks.

“You think her so easily swayed?” Castiel asks raising an eyebrow. “Then you do not know her at all”

“I know her better then you think” Loki counters.

“And we have been through things that you can not begin to understand” Castiel argues, the two men stare at one another, neither willing to back down. “Me and Aleksandra share a profound bond, and you cannot break that” Castiel tells Loki, who smirks,

“And yet you actually thought the need to warn me off.....that screams worry, little angel. Because deep down....you know that I'm right” Loki mocks, Castiel looks away and tightens his jaw. “But you should not worry” Loki adds, Castiel looks to him. “I am trying to repent for my sins, and I will not make a move on another man's woman, even one as beautifully unique as Alex, but I will protect her, and look after her. She is my friend. And unless she asks for me to make a move, I won't.....And though I think you don't deserve her, she loves you” Loki shrugs. “So....this was unnecessary” Loki gives Castiel a look. “You should be grateful” Loki points out “Whilst you are off doing whatever it is that you are doing, I am the one here looking out for her. When even her brothers are not” Castiel honestly can't argue that, and he wants to, he wants to hate this man, this 'God', he does, but he make a fair point.

…...............

Alex smiles holding Jude to her waist as they both look out the window and over the city skyline. Wanda steps into the apartment behind her and smiles. Alex turns to her.

“Okay, so don't hate me” Wanda starts, Alex raises an eyebrow and looks to Jude on her hip, Jude pulls a face and Alex looks back to Wanda.

“Why would I hate you?” Alex asks, Wanda pulls a little Iron Man costume out of the shopping bag in her hand.

“With Halloween around the corner, I couldn't resist”

“It's great” Alex admits reluctantly.

“But?” Wanda asks.

“I don't really celebrate Halloween” Alex adds, the holiday holds too many bad memories for her, her mother had died around Halloween, Sam's girlfriend had died around Halloween, and the whole supernatural thing with Halloween and Samhain thing they had to go through, it's not really her favourite holiday.

“Right” Wanda sighs a little.

“It's just my everyday is Halloween” Alex explains. “And....” she sighs and shakes her head. “It's...bad experiences, but you can take JJ trick or treating if you want....”

“You trust us that much?” Wanda asks.

“Why wouldn't I?” Alex asks moving to Wanda. “You're my friend, Wanda” she tells her softly. “And that suit looks great it would be a shame not to use it....I just can't be involved”

“Well that's okay” Wanda assures her and touches Jude's cheek. “We'll still have fun” Alex's cell phone rings and she looks to it on the coffee table, Wanda takes Jude from her and Alex moves to grab it. She glances to caller id and sighs before answering.

“Dean” she greets.

“Listen, something's up with Sam” Dean tells her. “I could really use your help here, Little Wolf” she sighs and looks to Wanda and Jude.

“Dean, I have a son now, I can't just up and run to you every time you ask it of me”

“This is Sammy, Alex, he needs us”

“Yeah, well guess what, so did I, a year ago” she snaps. “Where the hell where you when I needed my family.....” she hangs up and throws her phone aside, Wanda glances to her.

“You alright?” Wanda asks, Alex takes a breath and nods.

“You're going” Loki scolds leaning in the doorway, Alex looks to him.

“No, I'm not” she counters.

“You are, because you are better then them, you're not petty...” she sighs and closes her eyes. “Pup” Loki whispers, knowing she can hear him.

“Fine” she states. “But I can't take Jude with me...”

“We'll look after him” Wanda assures her. “There's a whole tower of us....he'll be fine” Alex sighs and nods.

 


	24. 21

Alex pulls on her jacket before shoving a shirt into her duffel, Loki watches from the doorway, he's a little worried, her brother's have recently been in the habit of upsetting her and given what she is she feels things more extremely then humans. She sighs and zips up the bag before turning to Loki who offers a small smile.

“I could come with you” Loki offers as she moves closer to him.

“It's...family stuff” she counters. “I'm not sure how they'll feel about you being there” he nods and touches her shoulder, she offers a small smile. “Plus, kind of need you here to make sure the Avengers don't screw up my son” she teases, he chuckles and nods.

“Hmm not sure there is any fighting that, Pup” he teases back. “You brought him into this tower, you have to accept the consequences” she smirks and then laughs.

“Just look after him” she whispers, Loki nods and strokes her arm.

“I will” she grabs her bag and offers him a smile before leaving, Loki closes his eyes and sighs softly. He is way too attached to the werewolf and her shifter son.

…..................

Alex knocks on the motel room door and yawns as Dean opens it, he smiles warmly at her, grateful, she shoves past him slightly.

“Let's get this over with” she tells him walking in and then pausing, Sam is tied to a chair and Castiel is stood behind him. He lightens a little seeing Alex, she glances from him to Dean who gives her a apologetic look, the angel's clearly not told them they've reconciled yet.

“How's Jude?” Dean asks.

“Good....Wanda and Pepper are spoiling him” Alex answers. “He's not shifted again since....he, you know, went black, which Tony loves....he had to replace two sofas and a rug last time......are you done with the innate questions?”

“Grumpy” Dean teases.

“There's a full moon tomorrow” Alex reminds him. “So yes....I'm grumpy. What happened to baby bro?” she asks, Dean clears his throat, Alex rolls her eyes. “Of course, another Winchester brother bust up, must be Tuesday” Castiel smiles a little and looks down amused.

“Alright, Cas, do your thing” Dean tells the angel as Alex crosses her arm over her chest. Castiel nods and glances to Alex before walking to stand in front of Sam.

“Has he been feverish?” Castiel asks, Dean looks to Sam.

“Have you?” Dean asks Sam.

“No. Why?” Sam answers and counters.

“Is he speaking in tongues? Are you speaking in tongues?” Castiel asks.

“No. What are you... Are you diagnosing me?”

“You better hope he can” Dean tells Sam.

“You really think that this is...”

“What, you think that there's a clinic out there for people who just pop out of hell wrong? He asks, you answer! Then you shut your hole. You got it?” Dean tells Sam, giving him a significant look.

“How much do you sleep?” Castiel asks.

“I don't”

“At all?” Alex asks.

“Not since I got back”

“And it never occurred to you that there might be something off about that?!” Dean snaps.

“Of course it did, Dean. I-I just never told you”

“What?”

“Sam... What are you feeling now?” Castiel asks, Sam scoffs.

“I feel like my nose is broken”

“No, that's a physical sensation. How do you feel?”

“Well, I think....”

“Feel” Castiel corrects.

“I... don't know” Castiel starts to roll up his sleeve as he rounds Sam. “What? Uh...”

“This will be unpleasant” Castiel tells Sam pulling off his belt and folding it in half.

“What?” Sam asks, Castiel sets the belt into Sam's mouth between his teeth.

“Bite down on this. If there's someplace that you find soothing, you should go there. In your mind” Castiel then proceeds to shove his arm inside of Sam's chest, Sam screams around the belt, Castiel pulls his hand back and Sam drops the belt.

“Did you find anything?” Dean asks.

“No” Castiel answers.

“So that's good news?” Alex asks, Castiel looks to her.

“Physically, he's perfectly healthy” Castiel adds. “But you were right” he admits to Alex.

“About what?” she asks.

“The other day, when we were in bed together” Castiel answers, Alex clears her throat as Dean looks to her raising an eyebrow. “You told me there was a smell, like....” Alex sighs.

“He was missing something” she finishes. Dean looks to her.

“It's his soul” Castiel tells her softly. “It's what's missing” Dean scoffs.

“Um... I'm s-- I'm sorry. One more time, like I'm 5. What do you mean, he's got no,....”

“Somehow, when Sam was resurrected, it was without his soul” Castiel explains.

“So, where is it?” Alex asks.

“My guess is... Still in the cage with Michael and Lucifer”

“So, is he even still Sam?” Dean asks.

“Well, you pose an interesting philosophical question”

“Well, then, just get it back” Alex tells Castiel.

“Aleksandra”

“Well, you pulled me out” She counters, Castiel moves towards her.

“It took several angels to rescue you, and you weren't nearly as well guarded. Sam's soul is in Lucifer's cage. There's a difference, a big difference. It's not possible”

“Okay, well, there's got to be a way” she tells him, he looks to her softly.

“So, are you gonna untie me?” Sam asks.

“No” Dean answers.

“Listen, I'm not gonna....”

“Sam, how the hell am I even supposed to let you out of this room?”

“Dean, I'm not some psycho. I didn't want you to get hurt. I was just trying to stop the vamps” Sam sighs. “I'm sorry. It won't ever happen again. Please let me go”

“You're kidding, right?” Dean asks.

“Well, what are you gonna do, just keep me locked up in here forever?”

“You say that like it's a bad thing”

“Okay, fine, look, I get it. I get it, Dean. I was wrong. But I'm telling you I-I'm trying to get right. It's still me”

“Is it?”

“Yes. So just let me go”

“No way in hell” Dean tells Sam, Sam sighs.

“I didn't want it to come to this. You're not gonna hold me, Dean...” Sam has untied himself and stands from the chair. “Not here, not in a panic room, not anywhere. You're stuck with the soulless guy, so you might as well work with me” Dean glances to Alex who gives him a look back.

“I'm gonna be watching every move you make” Dean tells Sam.

“Fine. Sounds about right to me” Sam counters.

“Cas” Alex states softly. “Can you clean him up?” she asks, he nods and presses his fingers to Sam's head and heals him.

“All right, if we're gonna figure out what happened to your soul, then we need to find who yanked you out” Dean tells them. “You say you don't know?” he asks.

“No idea”

“Then we start a list” Alex offers. “If it's so hard to spring someone out of the box, then who's got that kind of muscle?” she looks to Castiel.

“I don't know. You have no memory of your resurrection?” Castiel asks Sam.

“I woke up in a field. That's all I got”

“No clues? None?” Dean asks.

“I do” Alex states, the three men look to her. “He's not the only one who's was resurrected” she points out. “Samuel” she offers.

 


	25. 22.

Castiel leans against Alex's car as she walks towards him from the trunk, her duffel in hand, he smiles and she shakes her head fondly. She smiles warmly at him as she reaches him, his fingers reaching up to play with her hair, his fingers moving to her cheek.

“You look better today” he whispers. “Clearly our....sexual encounter has....brightened your mood” she laughs and touches his tie.

“Don't get cocky” she whispers softly. “Your naivety is what makes you endearing. And cocky is unattractive on you” he leans closer and brushes his nose with hers before kissing her, his hands clasping her face softly.

“Alex, come on” Dean shouts of her from where he and Sam stand at the Impala. “Cas, can put my sister down please....” Castiel smiles against Alex's lips and pulls back. She smiles and turns to join her brothers, Castiel grabs her wrist and pulls her back, frowning at her hand.

“Where's your ring?” he asks, she looks to her hand and then to him.

“Oh....I took it off” she answers. “When I was mad at you, I just forgot to put it back on.  It's in the car, it's fine” he touches her fingers and turns major puppy dog eyes. “I'll put it back on” she assures him. Castiel holds out his free hand and uncurls his fingers, revealing her ring. “Cas” she scolds lightly.

“Please” he whispers. She takes it from him and replaces it on her hand.

“Better?” she asks, he smiles and nods.

“Much” she pats his chest a little and heads to her brothers, Castiel disappears.

“So you and Cas made up?” Dean asks, Alex rolls her eyes and throws her duffel into the trunk of the impala before turning to him.

“Yes, we did” she answers.

“Yet you're still mad at me” He offers, Alex looks to him.

“You are my brother, and you knew better” she counters. “And Cas was dealing with a Heavenly civil war, you, on the other hand, were banging some yoga chick and taking her kid to Chucky Cheese whilst your little sister was hunted down and beaten repeatedly, by hunters” Dean looks down.

“I know I made a mistake”

“No, a mistake is ordering lime instead of lemon in my scotch, a mistake is shrinking my favourite jumper in the wash, a mistake is not..abandoning the only family you had left....for a stranger and some brat......and you can apologise as much as you want, but I will never forgive you” Dean looks to her sadly. “I will help with Sam, because he is my brother, and that's what family does, that's what it means to me. But me and you will never be the same as we were” she turns and climbs into the car, Sam gives Dean a look and Dean shakes his head.

..............

“I hate this place” Alex mumbles climbing out of the impala and looking up at the compound building.

“Really?” Sam asks. “The werewolf hates the hunters den. Shocker” she shoots him a look, her eyes flashing orange as she growls.

“Probably best not to annoy the wolf this close to a full moon” Dean scolds joining them. Alex rolls her eyes.

“Let's just figure this out, I need to get back to the tower before tomorrow afternoon” she complains pulling her jacket around herself. Dean pinches the bridge of his nose. The drive was long enough and tense enough, but this is almost unbearable. Sam without his soul and no longer hiding it means that he doesn't care about upsetting Alex with werewolf jokes and puns and she's now about ready to kill someone.

….............

Sam pushes open the door to the inner compound room, Dean and Alex follow him in, Alex becoming tenser, the room is filled with hunter preparing weapons.

“I should have gone home” she grumbles, Dean looks to her as her eyes flicker around the room.

“Gramps throw a barbecue, leave us off the e-vite list?” Dean asks looking back to Sam. Christian approaches them, smiles at Sam. 

“Sam” he greets holding out his hand, Sam smiles back and takes it, the two men share a bro-hug. Christian drops his smile looking at Dean and Alex. “Dean....Alex” he greets.

“Hello, Newman” Dean greets back as he reaches for Alex to pull her behind him, she snaps her head to him and glares stepping away from his reach, Dean drops his hand. “Where's the man?” Christian points behind him, Dean walks away, Sam and Christian share a look as Alex follows.

.............

Dean bursts into the back room surprising Samuel who is quick to hide something in the top draw of his desk, it's a photo of Mary. Samuel doesn't look pleased to see his grandchildren.

“Come right on in”

“Need to ask you a few questions” Dean states.

“What's wrong?” Samuel asks looking between the three of them.

“The day you got back, what happened?” Dean asks as Alex moves to lean against the bookcase.

“We've been over this” Samuel tells her brothers.

“Well, recap it for my wingman” Alex points out, Castiel appears behind Samuel, Samuel turns his chair to the angel and looks him over.

“This Castiel?” Samuel asks. “You're scrawnier than I pictured”

“This is a vessel. My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building” Castiel counters.

“Cas” Alex starts. “We talked about the cockiness” she tells him warmly, Castiel looks to her and nods slightly.

“She means quit bragging” Dean adds. “So, you were dead, and...”

“And, pow, I was on Elton ridge. Don't know how. Don't know why. I got nothing to hide, guys” Samuel tells them.

“Well, you mind if Cas here double-checks?” Alex asks as Castiel rolls up his sleeve and then does the same soul test as he had on Sam, Samuel screams, Christian runs in, gun drawn.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa” Dean warns.

“It's okay. It's okay. It's okay” Sam placates.

“What the hell?” Christian asks.

“Angel cavity search” Alex answers, Samuel looks to Christian.

“I'm fine, Christian. Just give us a minute”

“But --”

“Just give us a minute” Christian nods and then leaves closing the door behind him. “What the hell was that about?” Samuel asks.

“His soul is intact” Castiel tells the siblings.

“What? Of course I have a...” Samuel starts looking at Castiel who's eyes flicker to Sam, Samuel then seems to catch on. “What's going on, Sam?”

“Whatever dragged me out... left a piece behind” Sam answers, Samuel groans. “Did you know?”

“No, but I... I knew it was something. I... You're a hell of a hunter, Sam, but... the truth is, sometimes you scare me” Samuel admits. “So, what's the deal here? How do we fix this? How do we get his soul back?” Samuel asks.

“We don't know yet, but we have to” Dean answers.

“Well, I'm here to help, of course. What leads you working?” Samuel asks them as Castiel looks out the window to the sky. Alex glances to him, watching him.

“A bunch of dead ends and you” Sam tells Samuel.

“Well, then, we'll just have to dig”

“Aleksandra, Sam, Dean... I have to get back” Castiel turns to them.

“You're leaving?” Dean asks.

“Dean” Alex warns shaking her head.

“I'm in the middle of a civil war” Castiel reminds them.

“You better tear the attic up, find something to help Sam”

“Of course. Your problems always come first” Castiel tells Dean dryly and then looks to Alex. “I'll be in touch” he tells her softly before he disappears. Samuel raises an eyebrow at Alex.

“Would've asked him to stick around for a beer” Samuel tells them.

“So, what's with the book club outside?” Dean asks.

“Putting together a hunt”

“That's a lot of guys for one hunt”

“You found him, didn't you?” Sam asks Samuel.

“Who?”

“He's got a lead on the alpha vamp” Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Do you?”

“Maybe. Yeah” Dean chuckles.

“How'd you track him down?”

“We're good”

“That's all we get? "We're good"?”

“When's the run?”

“Dawn”

“You didn't call me? Why?”

“'Cause of me and Alex” Dean points out. “You don't trust us very much, do you? Especially when it comes to big game like this and considering Alex is what she is”

“That's not true”

“Okay, well, then, we're in”

“You're in” Alex corrects, Dean looks to her. “I have to get back before tomorrow night....you know I have to lock myself down”

“Alex...” Dean starts.

“No” she tells him. “I told you. My control over the last year has slipped, I need to be secured” she tugs her coat tighter. “I already texted Tony....he's gonna pick me up” she turns and leaves the room, Dean sighs and shakes his head.

 


	26. 23.

Alex leans against the wall of one of the compound buildings facing the gates, her eyes scanning and watching, making sure she's not jumped.

“Alex” the hunter approaching her states, she looks to him and then growls a little. Him she recognises. “I want to apologise” he starts reaching her.

“About what?” she asks feigning ignorance.

“You know” he answers. “I know you recognised me inside, I noticed...”

“You're lucky then. I haven't said anything” she asks. “Given that Samuel is my grandfather”

“I never wanted...”

“Save it” she growls. “Maybe next time I'll catch you alone” she whispers menicingly. “And I'll beat you to within an inch of your life” Tony's sports car pulls up to the compound gates and honks his horn, Alex glares at the hunter in front of her before walking to the gates, which open on her approach, she leans over to look into Tony's car, he winks at her.

“Get in Fangface, we're going dog napping!” Tony teases, Alex sighs and rolls her eyes and throws her bag into the small space behind the seats.

“Why are you family?” she argues climbing into the sports car, she closes the door behind her and Tony reverse away from the gate, and then drives away.

...................

Alex pauses in stepping out the elevator when she hears Loki talking to Jude, something so soft about the God's voice, she smiles and steps into the room. Loki leans over smiling down at Jude.

“Aww...” she coos, Loki snaps his head up and then stands.

“Pup” he states. She narrows her eyes.

“Why do you look guilty?” Alex asks Loki who shifts slightly.

“No reason” he grumbles glancing to Jude on the matt.

“What did you do?” she sets her bag down and moves towards Jude, Loki steps into her path.

“I did nothing” he points out. “It's what....'he'....did” she looks up at Loki, worry now setting in. “'He's' fine” Loki is quick to assure her, she moves around him to look down at Jude who stares up at her. “Jude's now....a girl” Loki tells her, Alex looks to him and then back to Jude who is smiling up at her. “You may want to steer clear of Stark for a few days, he's pretty annoyed that he has to replace the wallpaper in the communal room” Alex kneels on the floor and lifts up Jude who reaches for her necklace. She smiles at him.....her. 

“When?” she asks Loki.

“This morning” he answers sitting at her side. “She and Wanda were watching tv and then...poof” he motions with his hands. He smiles at Jude before looking to Alex, she's crying. “Alex?” he asks taking Jude from her. “You know Jude can't help it” he points out setting Jude in the crib, he'd wheeled it in earlier for the child to watch tv from it.

“No, no, it's not Jude” she whispers brushing away her tears from her cheek. “It's Sam” she admits, Loki sighs and sits back at her side, touching her arm before pulling her closer to him.

“Tell me” he whispers brushing her hair back. She looks up at him.

“He has no soul” she tells him. “Cas thinks it's still in the cage with the devil” Loki raises an eyebrow. “Oh, it's a long story” she whispers looking down. “It's just been a long couple of days, and with the full moon tonight....” she sighs and looks up at him. “My family is driving me crazy” Loki nods.

“Yes, I've been there too” he reminds her. “It does get better....usually after a psychotic break.....but” he teases a little, she nudges him lightly and sets her head to his chest, he wraps an arm around her. “It does get better” he assures her.

.............

Tony looks around the room, suspiciously, he, Loki and Jude are the only people in the room, so it's unwarranted, but he's being dramatic, Tony then pulls a book from inside of his jaket and sets it on the coffee table in front of Loki who raises an eyebrow.

“It didn't come from me” Tony warns and then walks away. Loki watches him go amused before picking up the book, he raises an eyebrow.

“Supernatural by Carver Edlund” Loki flips the book over, reads the back cover. “Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths” he looks to Jude on his lap and raises an eyebrow.

.............

“Do you feel better?” Loki asks laying Jude on Alex's bed, said women pulls her wet hair up onto the top of her hair.

“No” she admits. “It's a full moon” she reminds him. “My skin itches” she sits on the edge of the bed and smiles at Jude. “It's going to take a while to get used to calling Jude a she now” Loki nods.

“It's easier then you think” he assures her. “And it doesn't change anything”

“I know” she whispers smiling at Jude. “She is just....my daughter now.....and not my son” she looks to Loki. “It doesn't matter, Jude is still my child” he smiles at her. She leans closer and kisses Jude's cheek, the girl reaching up to tug on Alex's hair.

“Are you set for tonight?” Loki asks, she sighs and nods.

“Banner says I can use the unit again, and I think that's best....will you watch Jude?” she asks him.

“No” Loki answers, she frowns at him. “Miss Potts has already said she would, I'll be with you, all night” she smiles warmly at him.

“Thank you” she whispers.

“You're more then welcome” he assures her, she smiles into Jude's cheek before lifting her daughter up to coos at her.

...................

Alex sits crossed legged in the containment unit, a little nest of blankets and pillows to her side, Loki sits across from her, actually in the unit, she scowls at him.

“I'm not going to sit out there all night” he assures her. “I'd rather be in here.....I have every faith that you will not wolf out, as you say, I have faith in you” she looks down and pulls her ring off of her finger and then pulls her necklace from around her neck, it's routine, if she does explode into fur, she doesn't want them to be destroyed. She hands them to Loki as he offers his hand, she sets them into his palm.

“You have more faith then I” she admits softly.

“Pup, the things you have overcome, the things you have been through.....how can you not have faith in yourself?” he asks, she frowns lifting her eyes to his. “You are stronger then you think you are, there is such potential for power in you” he shakes his head. “But being raised by hunter, by humans, they've made you believe you are weak” her eyes turn yellow and she growls. “Yes, you are going to defend your pack, but you know deep down I am right. Your...father....John, raises you to believe that you are weaker then you are...” Alex lunges for him, Loki grabs her wrist and spins them both till he has her pinned beneath him. “I may be Jotun” he scolds “But I shouldn't be able to pin you. Not with what you truly are” he looks down at her as she growls up at him, she struggles against him fruitlessly. “I know you can do better” he whispers. “Power is in your veins” she pulls her hands free and pushes at his shoulders, he grabs her wrists and pushes them to the floor by her head. They both stare at one another, tension of course simmering. Loki releases one of her hands and grabs her throat, she snaps her hand around his wrist and stares up at him. Loki stares down at her. This is not the circumstances he's pictured this position, but he still has her beneath him, staring up at him like that. Loki kisses her. She relaxes under him and kisses him back, he releases his hold on her throat and kisses her harder, she clutches to his jacket and holds him to her. It's different. Heavy, needy, tingly and her heart is actually racing so hard it hurts. His hand strokes her cheek, and threads into her hair. Reality then hits her and she remembers her dorky, loving, adorable angel and her stomach sinks. She pulls her legs up under him and plants the souls of her feet into his stomach, she kicks him from her, Loki flies backwards and Alex turns onto her front touching her lips. “Pup?” he asks standing.

“Get out” she tells him.

“Alex” he whispers stepping closer.

“Out!” she growls looking to him.

“I was just trying...” she stands and faces him.

“Get out” she begs of him. “I can do this alone” Loki looks to her softly, regretfully, before he leaves the unit, Alex closes her eyes and touches her lips as he leaves her alone. She closes her eyes and takes a shaky breath.

 


	27. 24.

Loki sits in the armchair he's claimed in Alex's little apartment in the tower, he's been sat there all night waiting for her to finish with her moon cycle. It's been 2 months since he'd kissed her, and destroyed their friendship. 2 whole months of nothing but looks and silence, it's driving him mad. He understands why she's mad, he shouldn't have, but he was trying to push her to use her full strength to remove him from her, he honestly had no idea she'd kiss him back, not like that, not with that amount of hunger and need. Clearly her angel isn't giving her everything she needs. The elevator door open and Alex steps out with Jude on her waist, she growls a little seeing Loki in his chair. He holds out his hand placatingly.

“Alex” Loki begs standing, she sighs and shifts Jude on her hip.

“What do you want?” she asks looking to him.

“Please talk to me” he begs. “I miss my friend” he steps closer to her, she takes one back. He stops.

“Let me put Jude down” she whispers and walks away into the nursery. Loki waits, this is good, this more then he's had in the last 2 months, she's willing to at least be in the same room as him now. Alex returns and Loki looks to her. “I don't know what we have to talk about” she tells him.

“Everything we talked about before, that hasn't changed” he tells her. “I was only trying to get you to expand your strength, I know you are capable of more, but you restrain yourself.....”

“So you kissed me?” she growls.

“You kissed me back” he reminds her, she nods.

“I know...and I hate myself for it” she tells him. “Because I never thought I would be that person. And you put me in that situation. I don't know what you are doing to me, what you did to me...But I don't like it” 

“You think I'm playing with you?” he asks. “That this is a trick? Alex...” he whispers.

“Yes!” she snaps. “It's hard enough for me to believe that an angel of Heaven is interested in me.....let alone a freakin' God! So you have to want something!! Tell me what!!” Loki shakes his head.

“I don't want anything from you” he assures her. “This isn't a game to me” she looks away and worries her lip. “You are remarkable” he admits. “And I find you fascinating, and you are far better company then anyone I have ever met before......that you thought so low of me....” he watches a tear slide down her cheek. “Of yourself” he adds, she looks to him. “To think that little of your worth, Pup, whoever broke you deserves to be flogged” she looks down and then sets her head on his chest closing her eyes, Loki wraps his arms around her. “I'm sorry I kissed you” he tells her. “I shouldn't have, you are in a relationship and we are friends....I shouldn't have. Forgive me?” he asks, she nods into his chest. “I promise I won't kiss you again unless you ask me for it” he pokes her side and she smirks pulling back.

“It wasn't even that good” she counters and walks away, he smirks.

“I'm the God of lies, Lexi....” she stops and looks to him. “Sorry...Alex” he corrects. “My point...I can tell when you're lying” she shakes her head and leaves the room, Loki smirks and drops into the armchair pulling a book from his coat. The title reads 'Bugs By Carver Edlund'. He's been working his way through them. Thankfully Tony has a stash of the books hidden in his bedroom. And Loki has been stealing them one at a time. He's.....hooked. He hates himself.

...................

Alex sits on her bed watching tv, which is on across from her on the wall, Jude sits between Alex's legs playing with one of those rattles in a red and gold dress, Tony picked it out. Alex smiles down at her daughter who looks to her and smiles back reaching for her necklace. Alex pulls her wolf's head off and sets it around Jude's neck carefully.

“How's that, Princess?” Alex asks warmly, Jude sticks the wolf's head into her mouth. Alex snorts in amuesment.

“Jude is now....female” Castiel points out sitting on the bed with them. Alex keeps her eyes on Jude. “Something is wrong” Castiel states.

“It would be now that you turn up” she whispers and takes a breath before looking to him. “Loki kissed me” she admits, Castiel frowns at her. “And I kissed him back” she adds. “I wanted to be honest” she tells him. “I wanted to tell you” she looks back to Jude. “You can be mad at me if you want but I am sorry it happened” Casitel looks to her sadly, regretfully, pained. “And I didn't plan it, it just happened...” he reaches for her.

“Aleksandra” he whispers pulling her closer to him, moving to sit behind her, legs on either side of her, he pulls her back to his chest and kisses her head. “I'm not mad at you” he assures her wrapping his arms around her, she leans back against him and closes her eyes. He nuzzles into her neck and holds her tighter to him closing his eyes. He's not sure how much longer this is going to last.

.....................

Tony sets a box of Christmas decorations down as Thor peers at a can of spray snow, Alex raises an eyebrow at Tony who shrugs.

“It's December, we get the decorations out” he tells her, he pinches Jude's cheek and smiles at the girl before leaving the room to get more boxes, Thor sits beside Alex and watches her. She sighs and lifts her eyes to him from Jude.

“What?” she asks him.

“You and my brother” Thor starts, she narrows her eyes at him.

“Why? What's he been saying?”

“Nothing” he assures her quickly. “I was going to say that your friendship is good for him. I have never seen him so....” Thor cocks his head. “Settled. Even back in Asgard Loki wanted more, to go on adventures and visit realms far away and to absorb all knowledge” Thor looks to her. “Loki has no desire to leave this realm” she lifts her eyes to his. “I believe it because of you”

“I'm sorry but that is not my fault” she argues, Thor laughs and places his huge hand on her shoulder.

“It is not a bad thing” he assures her. “My brother has always had a problem seeing what he has when he has it” Thor warns her. “Family, friends.....A good woman”

“Okay” Alex stops him. “Me and Loki are just friends....” she reminds him. Thor frowns at her. “Friends...” she repeats. “I am in a relationship with a good....man” she stands with Jude. “Loki is my friend” she repeats walking away, she glances over her shoulder and scowls at Thor who raises an eyebrow back at her .

 

 


	28. 25

Pepper smiles taking Jue from Alex who chuckles a little watching the redhead fawn all over the child, Tony smirks at Alex's side.

“Are you sure you are okay with this?” Alex asks Tony who is watching Pepper with Jude.

“You know I am” Tony assures Alex turning to her. “Come on” he teases. “Like we didn't know you wouldn't go help your brothers when they need it” he pinches her cheek. “It's who you are” he teases. “JJ'll be fine here, We'll set up for Christmas....I'm acutally surprised it's last 2 months” he tells her. “You and Dean....and your...stalemate”

“It's not a stalemate” Alex argues. “It's not trivial”

“I didn't say it was” Tony assures her. “I get why you're mad, I'm mad too. But that's not how family works, Wolfie,you fall out, and bicker, and yell and scream at one another but at the end of the day you know there is noone else who will love you or care about you, or protect you like they do” he smiles at her. “And you don't run and hide” she looks away. “I know you're upset but come on, the amount of times you guys have fallen out over the years....and this is what breaks you? Please” he scoffs. She smiles a little. “Hackles up, Fangface, fight back” she looks to him. “Sam needs you” He nods and pats her shoulder before moving to Pepper and Jude. Alex smiles watching them before grabbing her duffel and leaving.

...........

Alex throws her duffel into her car and then rearranges the other ites in there to neaten it up.

“Not going to say goodbye?” Loki asks stood behind her, Alex sighs and closes the trunk of her car. “I thought we were okay” he offers as she turns to him.

“We are” she answers stepping closer to him. “I just wanted to get off” she tells him. “Long drive” he nods and crosses his arms over his chest.

“We're not okay” he corrects, she bites her lip before sighing. “I apologised” he reminds her.

“I know” she nods. “I told Cas” she admits, Loki raises an eyebrow.

“You told him we kissed?” Loki asks, she nods. “Why would you do that?”

“To be honest with him” she answers. “It was eating me up....I'm not very good at keeping secrets from people I care about, I won't lie to someone I love” she sighs and touches his jacket before pulling her hand back. “We will be fine” she tells him and looks down. “I think I just need a few days....sort my head out”

“Why do you need to sort your head out?” he asks lifting her chin, staring into her eyes, both of them just....watching the other.

“I just do” she whispers, answering him. “Loki”

“I'll see you when you get back” he promises her releasing her chin. He kisses her, short, sweet, could be friendly but they both know it's not, he smirks and then walks away, Alex turns to her car and touches her lip before climbing in.

................

Sam is trying to pray Castiel.

“Castiel, we need you. It’s important” he gets nothing, rolls his eyes. “Cas, we found something. It’s this gold box. Apparently Nazis were after it back in the day, someone opened it and their face melted off. I think it’s – ready for this – the Ark of the Covenant. Yeah. So...”

“I’m here, Sam” Castiel tells him appearing behind him. “Where is the box?”

“I can’t believe you fell for that. That was the plot of Raiders, idiot”

“I’m mid-battle, Sam”

“I could give a rat’s ass about your little pissing match with Raphael” Sam snaps.

“Listen to me, Sam...”

“No, you listen! I don’t care what you’re dealing with up in Heaven. You owe me”

“You may not care, but believe me....”

“I’m sorry, do you think we’re here to talk this out?” Sam asks.

“Sam, I can’t just...”

“If you don’t help us, I will hunt you down and kill you” Sam threatens.

“Will you, boy? How?” Castiel asks him, growing angry and irritated.

“I don’t know yet. But I will look until I find out, and I don’t sleep”

“You need help, Sam”

“I need your help” Sam tells Castiel.

..................

Sam and Castiel enter the abandoned building. Dean looks surprised.

“You actually showed. Wow, Sam, I owe you a chicken dinner. What happened?” Dean asks.

“No big. This is what friends do for each other”

....................

Alex pulls her duffel out of her car before approaching the house, she takes a deep breath and then heads inside.

...................

Castiel is working a ritual to locate Crowley when Alex walks in, he glances to her, softens slightly before going back to his work, Dean moves over to Alex and raises an eyebrow.

“I didn't think you would actually come” he admits, she shrugs.

“Tony gave me a pep talk” she admits. “Hackles up” she tells him, he smiles and nods pulling her into a hug, she closes her eyes and sighs a little.

“Thanks” he whispers, Castiel leans up from the table.

“It’s not working. Crowley’s hidden from me” he admits.

“Well, looks like we’re gonna have to try this the hard way” Dean points out pulling back from Alex who sighs. “Samuel” he tells them.

“Well good luck” Alex tells them, Dean looks to her.

“You're not coming?”

“I'm not going back to that compound” she states sitting at the dining table. Dean raises an eyebrow.

“Alright” he draws out and looks to Castiel and Sam before they leave.

................

Sam, Dean and Castiel are searching Samuel’s study for clues. They get caught.

“Can I help you? What do you want?” Samuel asks them.

“We wanna know where Crowley is” Dean answers.

“If I even knew, why would I tell you?” Samuel asks back.

“’Cause you’re our grandfather”

“Samuel, I’m gonna get my soul back” Sam answers.

“Who says you can get it back?” Samuel asks Sam.

“Me”

“Look, I’d like to help, but I’m sorry”

“It’s your grandson’s soul” Dean argues.

“I can't”

“What is wrong with you? Do you wanna work for Crowley? Cas, can you give us a minute?” Dean asks the angel. “Check on Alex or something” The angel disappears. “We’re your blood. But if you don’t wanna help us I can’t make you. But I just gotta know why. What is Crowley holding over you? You owe us that” Samuel takes out a picture of young Mary and hands it to Dean. “Mom?”

“He’s gonna give her back to me”

“Crowley’s gonna bring mom back from the dead?” Dean asks.

“You tell me you don’t want her back” Dean looks back at the photograph, doesn’t answer. “You know, the one difference between us: you know how to live without her”

“Look, I know how you feel”

“No, you don’t. She’s my daughter, and she’s dead, and I can do something about it”

“Do you really think Crowley is gonna make good here?” Dean asks.

“He brought Sam back! And me!”

“Trust me, don’t go down that road”

“What are you saying?” Samuel asks Dean.

“I’m saying, stop trying. It’s gonna go nowhere good. Samuel, I know we’ve had our differences, but I’m your grandson and I’m telling you that this is wrong for so many reasons”

“You hypocrite!”

“I’m asking you to learn from our mistakes! Doing this, this is how the bad guy gets us every time. It’s our Achilles' heel. Apparently it runs in the family. We will figure something else out. Okay?”

“I’m sorry Dean, but I....”

“Fine. Bring her back. But what are you gonna tell her? You gonna tell her you made a deal with a demon? That you wouldn’t help out her sons? Her daughter?”

“That’s enough! Just get out” Samuel orders, Dean shakes his head disappointed.

...............

 


	29. 26

Castiel is watching TV, while Alex, Sam and Dean sit at a table, doing research.

“It’s very complex” Castiel states.

“Mm-hmm” Dean hums, none of them really paying attention to the angel.

“If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter, why does he keep slapping her rear?” Alex, Sam and Dean snap their heads up, Castiel cocks his head at the tv. “Perhaps she’s done something wrong”

“You’re watching porn?” Dean asks shooting Alex a look, she shrugs back giving him a look. Dean looks to Castiel. “Why?”

“It was there” Castiel answers.

“You don’t watch porn in a room full of dudes...or a room with a woman in it. And you don’t talk about it. Just turn it off” Dean warns, Alex smirks amused biting her lip. Castiel looks down at his lap. “Well, now he’s got a boner” Dean points out and turns to Alex. “Lon Chaney Jr, want to deal with that?” Alex throws her pen at Dean who smirks dodging it.

“You're an asshole....leave him alone” she scolds standing and moving to Castiel who looks up at her. There’s a knock on the door. Dean goes to open it, finding Samuel, Samuel walks in and looks to Castiel and the tv.

“This what you kids do, sit around watching pornos with angels?” Samuel asks.

“We’re not supposed to talk about it” Castiel responds.

“Why are you here, Samuel?” Alex asks.

“It’s what Mary would want. Now, this is what I know. Whatever we bag ends up there” Samuel pulls out a map and rolls it out on the table. He points to a marked loction. “That’s where he tortures ’em, interrogates ’em, I don’t really know. Only been outside the places, but it’s a death trap. Nothing gets in that Crowley doesn’t want in and nothing gets out, period”

“Well, thanks” Dean tells him.

“I wish you wouldn’t do this” Samuel begs of them.

“Come with us” Sam tells him.

“I may be soft, but I’m not suicidal” Samuel corrects.

...........

Alex and Castiel follow Sam and Dean out of the house, where Meg and her posse are waiting. Alex groans, Meg looks to Castiel.

“Remember me? I sure remember you, Clarence” Meg greets, Alex's eyes flash yellow.

“Why are we working with these abominations?” Castiel asks.

“Keep talking dirty. Makes my meatsuit all dewy” Meg flirts, Alex growls stepping closer, Castiel takes her arm to stop her.

“Alright, simmer down” Dean warns Alex, she curls her lips over her fangs before her face returns to normal. “We know where Crowley is” Dean tells Meg.

“Great. Do tell” Meg counters.

“Yeah, tell you, so you can just leave us for dead” Alex points out.

“You kids have serious abandonment issues, you know that?” Meg counters.

“We’ll show you, alright? But we’re all going together” Sam tells Meg.

“What, I’m just supposed to trust you?”

“No, you’re not that stupid. Give me the knife for a minute” Sam holds out his hand to Meg.

“No, I’m not that stupid”

“Do you want us to take you to Crowley or not?” She hands Sam Ruby’s knife. He uses it to kill the demon that was scowling at Dean. “You saw him. He was more interested in killing us than getting the job done. I just did all of us a favour”

“Hey! You just gonna keep that?”

“You took this from us. I’m taking it back. We leave in one hour” Sam tells them.

.................

Alex is packing up for their hunt, Castiel stands behind her stroking along the line of the back of her neck, it's incredibly distraction, she closes her eyes and sighs a little.

“You know, Cas, you could help” she teases a little, he strokes her spine and then stops.

“I’m ambivalent about what we’re attempting” he admits.

“Well, breaking into monster Gitmo is not exactly a two-for-one in the champagne room” she teases lightly.

“I’m not sure retrieving Sam’s soul is wise” Castiel corrects, she turns to him.

“Wait, what? Why?” she asks.

“I want him to survive” he answers brushing a loose strand of her hair back.

“What are you talking about?” she asks.

“Sam’s soul has been locked in the cage with Michael and Lucifer for more than a year. And they have nothing to do but take their frustrations out on him. You understand? If we try to force that mutilated thing down Sam’s gullet, we have no idea what will happen. It could be catastrophic”

“You mean he dies” she offers.

“I mean, he doesn’t. Paralysis. Insanity. Psychic pain so profound that he’s locked inside himself for the rest of his life”

“But you’re saying you don’t know anything for sure. I mean, he could be fine” she argues.

“He could be, yes”

“Okay then”

“But I sincerely doubt it” he adds.

“Well, if he’s not fine, then you fix him” she begs softly, he strokes her cheek.

“Aleksandra, I wouldn’t know where to begin”

“Then you figure it out, Cas. Come on. I mean, the guy’s a frigging replicant. He needs his soul. Look, we get it back. And if there are complications, then we will figure out a way to deal with those, too”

“Of course or we fail, and Sam suffers horrifically” Sam is standing in the shadows, overhearing the conversation. Alex looks away, Castiel lifts her chin and kisses her softly, a tear sliding down her cheek.

..........

Alex, Dean, Sam, Castiel, Meg and her demons all gather outside of Crowley's monster prison.

“Seems pretty quiet” Dean comments.

“It's not” Alex counters, Dean looks to her. “I can hear them” Castiel nods agreeing.

“Meet me at the side door” he tells them before disappearing.

...........

Castiel opens a door to let Dean, Sam and the demons inside the prison. Dean looks to his brother and sister.

“This all seem a little too easy for you?” he asks.

“Way too easy” Sam agrees.

“Let's just get this over with” Alex counters.

..............

Alex stops half way down a hall as the others head on, she cocks her head and closes her eyes listening.

“Wait!” she shouts, Dean turns to her as the others do.

“What is it?” he asks, Alex looks to him as dogs are heard barking in the distance.

“Hellhounds” Alex answers, fear quivering her voice a little.

“Go!” Dean shouts. They run for the nearest set of doors, wedge them shut with a piece of wood and draw a salt line. The two demons who were accompanying Meg haven’t made it and are ripped apart by the hellhounds on the other side. “I knew this was a trap”

“What do you want, a cupcake?” Alex snaps.

“Alright, that should keep them out” Sam states as they bloke the door.

“Not for long” Dean argues and then turns to Alex, who is now a little paler then before, she has a thing about hellhounds, it's only fair. “How many of them are there?”

“Lots” Alex answers.

“I’ll be pulling for you … from Cleveland” Meg states.

“What?!” Dean snaps.

“I didn’t know this was gonna happen. Bright side: them chewing up my meatsuit ought to buy you a few seconds. Seacrest out” Meg tries to vacate her host body, but can’t.

“A spell, I think, from Crowley. Within these walls you’re locked inside your body” Castiel informs Meg, a little smugly.

“Karma’s a bitch, bitch” Alex tells Meg, also a little smug. Sam takes out Ruby’s knife.

“What are you doing, gonna slash at thin air until you hit something?” Dean asks Sam who then turns to Meg.

“You can see them. Take this. Hold them off. It’s our best shot”

“At Crowley. Take it and go. You kill the smarmy dick. I’ll hold off the dogs” Meg tells them, Alex sighs.

“We'll hold off the dogs” she counters and looks to her brothers.

“How you gonna do that?” Dean asks her, Alex grabs Castiel by the neck and kisses him, at the same time removing his angel blade. Castiel pushes her up against the wall and returns the kiss with vigor. Dean looks uncomfortable, Sam raises an eyebrow and Meg nods, impressed. Castiel pulls back and Alex gives him a look.

“What was that?” Alex asks.

“I learned that from the pizza man” Castiel answers, they share a look as he strokes her cheek.

“Well, A plus for you” she coos softly. “You're really....get a hang of this” she tells him touching his tie. “Okay, gotta go” she and Meg share a look, Alex spins the angel blade and gives it to Meg.

“Whoa, whoa, is that gonna work on a hellhound?” Dean asks them.

“Well, we’re about to find out” Alex answers as the hellhounds hit the blocked door, she looks to her brothers and her angel. “Run” she tells them. Castiel and Dean hesitate. “Go!” she growls. The boys take off. Meg and Alex face the shaking doors and prepares to fight the hounds.

...............

 

 


	30. 27.

Sam, Dean and Castiel head on through the monster prison, it's dark.

“Can’t see jack” Dean complains. Suddenly, there is a blinding light and Castiel vanishes. Turns out it was Samuel, banishing him with a blood sigil. “Cas?!” Sam spots Samuel.

“Dean” Dean looks to Samuel, glaring.

“You sold us out?” he scolds. Two demons appear behind Sam and Dean, holding onto them. “Damn you, Samuel” Crowley appears next to Samuel.

“Yes. And I have to say, best purchase I’ve made since Dick Cheney”

“Hiya, Crowley. How’s tricks?” Dean asks.

“Above your pay grade. Been working. Big things. Alas, you’ll be too dead to participate”

“Really?”

“Shame I have to do away with you both. Rather enjoyed your indentured servitude” Crowley looks to Samuel. “Where's the wolf?” he asks, Samuel looks to him.

“I have some one on her” Samuel answers, Dean glares at Samuel.

“Good” Crowley nods.

...............

Sam and Dean are thrown into separate cells.

...............

Alex finishes off the last hellhound as Meg leans against the wall spinning the angel blade. They share a look, Meg nods, in thanks and impressed. They both turn to head after Sam, Dean and Castiel, only to be ambushed by demons and Christian Campbell. Christian grabs Alex and pulls his arm across her throat from behind, she struggles, he jabs a needle into her neck. She gasps and groans before falling unconscious.

...............

Dean stands in his cell and looks around.

“Sam?!” he shouts.

“Yeah!” Sam shouts back.

“I’m standing in pee”

“Consider yourself lucky” Sam counters, Dean cringes.

“Yikes. That sucks” A little window in the door is opened from the outside by Samuel. “You want forgiveness, find a priest”

“I just want you to understand” Samuel tells Dean.

“Oh, I understand… that you’re a liar. You talk about putting blood first, which is funny ’cause you sound just like my dad. The difference is, he actually did”

“I am putting blood first”

“Oh, gimme a break!”

“Mary’s my blood! My daughter! Don’t come at me like I sold you out, Dean. You sold out your own mother. It was her or Sam, and you chose Sam, plain and simple”

“Oh, that is such crap! You wanna know what really happened? You chose a demon over your own grandchildren!”

“See it how you want. I don’t even know what Sam is. And you want me to protect him? And you? You’re a stranger. And that abomination you call a sister? I don't believe my daughter would ever have been able to raise a werewolf. No, really, tell me: what exactly are you supposed to be to me?”

“I’ll tell you who I am. I’m the guy you never wanna see again. ’Cause I’ll make it out of here, trust me. And the next time you see me, I’ll be there to kill you”

“Don’t think there’s gonna be a next time”

“Whatever gets you through the night” The two demons working for Crowley drag Dean out of his cell and down the corridor while Samuel just stands by. Sam hears this.

.....................

In another room Alex is strapped to a metal table for torture. She glares at Christian.

“So, Crowley wants to know…” he starts as he rolls up his sleeves. “Well, everything. Told me to carve out of you” Christian tells her, Alex tries to not show her fear, it's freakin' deja vu too much for her liking, hellhounds, getting tortured. He picks up a knife and turns it around in his hand.

“Whatever makes you feel like a man” she snarls back.

“Hahaha” he strokes her face with the knife and then down her throat to her collarbone “You talk a mean game” the knife travels to her stomach and stops. “But you’re scared” Christian corrects her.

.....................

Sam is pacing in his cell, then squats down and bites into his arm at the wrist, drawing blood.

...................

Dean is pushed into a room with blood and guts all over it. Then the demons bring in two ghouls.

“Enjoy” the demons state.

“Alright, alright. Shawshank’s a great flick, but let’s skip the shower scene, huh?” Dean tries to teases, one ghoul looks to the other.

“Look, breakfast”

.................

Demons enter Sam’s cell. Sam is crouching by the wall furthest from the door.

“What did you do with my brother and sister?” he asks.

“Oh, you’ll find out. You’re about to join your brother” They get caught in a devil’s trap Sam has painted on the ceiling using his own blood.

..................

Elsewhere, Dean is fighting the ghouls.

“Frickin’ hate ghouls!” At the same time, Sam is running down a hallway, looking for him.

“Dean?!”

“Let me go, son of a bitch!”

“Dean!” Sam arrives just in time to save Dean from getting eaten. He stakes one of the ghouls with a metal bar ripped off the wall.

.....................

Alex cries out as Chrisitan cuts her, she breathes out a terrified, painful laugh.

“You know, you’re sticking that thing in all the wrong places” she tells him.

“Really? You sure were squealing”

“Knock yourself out” Alex counters. “I'll heal....This isn't even the worst thing that ever happened to me” Alex screams as Christian continues torturing her with his knife, then suddenly she starts laughing.

“What are you laughing at?” Dean appears behind him, grabs the knife out of his hand and stabs him in the back.

“My big brother is behind you, meatsack” she answers.

“We should go” Sam reminds them, Dean unstraps Alex and helps her up, she cries out a little in pain, Sam grabs her clothes as Dean wraps an arm around Alex.

“We got you” Dean assures her.

“They got Meg” she tells him softly, he nods.

“Yeah, we got her too” Dean counters, she looks to him and nods a little.

.............

Crowley goes to pay djinn Brigitta a visit in her cell.

“Hello, sweetheart. Feeling chatty this morning, are we? Do hope so. Wouldn’t want to harm a hair on that pretty little head. So, you ready to tell me all about your daddy?” The fire alarm rings. “Hold that thought”

..............

Crowley arrives at the room where Alex was being tortured and finds Dean and Sam sounding the alarm.

“You should be ghoul scat by now” Crowley complains, Alex knocks him down from behind, she then hobbles to her brothers. “Really necessary? I just had this dry-cleaned” Crowley finds himself inside another devil’s trap. “So, to what do I owe the reach-around?” Meg enters the room.

“Crowley”

“Whore”

“Okay, you know what” Meg uses her demonic powers to injure Crowley internally, making him cough up blood. “The best torturers never get their hands dirty. Sam wants a word with you”

“What can I do for you, Sam?”

“You know damn well. I want my soul back” Sam snaps.

“And here I thought you just grew some balls, Sam”

“Well?”

“No” Crowley answers.

“Meg” Alex states, Meg tortures Crowley some more.

“I can’t” Crowley tells them.

“Can’t or won’t?”

“I said ‘can’t’. I meant ‘can’t’, you mop-headed lumberjack. I was lucky to get this much of you out. Going back in there for the sloppy bits? No way. I’m good, but those two in there? Forget it”

“How do I know you’re not lying?” Sam asks.

“You don’t. But it doesn’t change anything. I’m telling you. Sam, why do you want the thing back? Satan’s got one juicy source of entertainment in there. I’d swallow a rag off a bathhouse floor before I took that soul. Unless you want to be a drooling mess”

“Sam, I hate to say it, but he’s right” Meg agrees.

“Yeah, right. I get it. Thanks. He’s all yours” Sam mutters.

“Whoa, what are you, crazy? He’s our only hope” Dean argues.

“Dean, you heard him. He can’t get it. He’s useless” Dean hands Meg the knife. She goes to enter the devil’s trap.

“You’ll let me back out, right?” The three Winchesters nod. “This is for Lucifer, you pompous little...” Crowley takes her down in an instant and uses the knife to break the devil’s trap. Pins Alex, Sam and Dean to opposite walls.

“That’s better. You don’t know torture, you little insect” Castiel reappears suddenly.

“Leave them alone”

“Castiel, haven’t seen you all season. You the cavalry now?” Crowley asks.

“Put the knife down”

“You that bossy in Heaven? Hear you’re losing out to Raphael. The whole affair makes Vietnam look like a roller derby. Hey, what’s in the gift bag?” Castiel takes a skull out of the bag he's holding.

“You are” Castiel answers.

“Not possible”

“You didn’t hide your bones as well as you should have” Crowley starts clapping mockingly.

“Cookie for you”

“Can you restore Sam’s soul or not?” Castiel asks.

“If I could help out in any other....”

“Answer him!” Alex snaps.

“I can't” Castiel incinerates Crowley’s bones. Bye bye, King of Hell. Meg vanishes into thin air.

“Well, she’s smart, I’ll give her that. I was gonna kill her, too” Dean counters and wraps an arm around Alex as she leans against him. Castiel moves to them and presses his fingers to her forehead, healing her, she gives him a smile, he offers one back.

..............

Alex, Sam, Dean and Castiel are standing by the Impala, about to take off.

“Thanks, Cas. Hadn’t it been for you...” Dean starts turning to Castiel who strokes the back of Alex's arm.

“Crowley was right. It’s not going well for me upstairs” Castiel admits, Alex looks up at him.

“If there’s anything we can do...” she offers.

“There isn’t. I wish circumstances were different” he tells them and looks to Alex. “Much of the time I’d rather be here” he admits, she smiles as Dean nods.

“Look, Cas, we know you got a steaming pile on your plate. There’s no need for apologies. We’re your friends.....Alex is your....whatever you two are”

“I would assume we are classed now as sexual partners” Castiel tells Dean. Alex groans and hangs her head. Dean and Sam raise eyebrows at Alex. “She's my....” Castiel cocks his head. “Girlfriend” he looks to Alex for confirmation.

“Sure” she tells him. “I'm your....girlfriend” he nods and looks to Dean. “Can we change the subject away from my sex life” Dean opens his mouth to argue, Alex shoots him a look and he shuts it. Castiel nods.

“Listen, Sam, we’ll find another way” Castiel tells Sam.

“You really wanna help? Prison full of monsters. Can’t just leave ’em, can’t let ’em go”

“I understand” Castiel touches Alex's arm before he disappears with a flutter of wings.

“He’s right, you know?” Dean states wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulders.

“About?” Sam asks.

“About your soul. We’ll figure something else out”

“No, we won’t”

“Why, because Crowley said....” Alex starts.

“You heard what Crowley said” Sam interrupts her. “And I heard what Cas said. Putting this thing back in would smash me to bits”

“We don’t know that for sure” Alex argues.

“You know what? When angels and demons agree on something, call me nuts, I pay attention”

“You say this now? After we practically died trying to...” Dean argues.

“Exactly! We almost got ourselves killed. I mean, how many times do we risk our asses for this? Enough’s enough”

“Sam....”

“I don’t think I want it back”

“You don’t even know what you’re saying”

“No, I’m saying something you don’t like. You obviously care, a lot, you both do. But I think maybe I’m better off without it” Sam tells them both.

“You’re wrong. You don’t know how wrong you are”

“I’m not sure about that” Sam turns and starts to walk away.

“Sam, don’t walk away. Sam! Sam!” Dean shouts after him. Alex sighs and runs her hand over her face.

 


	31. 28.

Alex stumbles out of the elevator into the common room, she'd driven through the night to get back, and now is exhausted.

“Please tell me that is not your blood” Tony states as he spots Alex, the other Avengers, who happen to be Steve, Bucky, Loki, Wanda and Clint. They each look over Alex still covered in her own blood and hellhound blood.

“Tony, I am really not in the mood...for a blood lecture” Alex argues.

“That bad?” Tony asks.

“Hmm...let's see, my little brother is souless and to get it back we thought we'd track down the King of Hell, Crowley, we actually ended up at Crowley's monster prison where we were set upon by hellhounds, sold out by our own grandfather, I was tortured by my something cousin, and all in all learnt that...if we get Sam's soul back it might actually kill him or drive him insane” she tells him. “And yes....it is my blood and....hellhound blood....because there is a sick irony in a werewolf getting her ass handed to her by demonic pit bulls” she takes a deep breath, the Avengers staring at her. “Excuse me” she whispers and walks away. Tony looks to Loki who nods and stands following after her.

...............

Alex pulls off her bloody shirt and throws it aside as Loki leans in the doorway, she turns and snatches a fresh one from her bed.

“Are you alright?” he whispers, she stops and hangs her head, she pulls the fabric of her shirt through her fingers.

“No” she answers honestly, Loki moves closer to her.

“You would think facing a racist ghost truck would prepare you for anything” he offers, Alex narrows her eyes before looking to him.

“How do you know about that?” she asks, Loki's eyes widen with realisation and he clears his throat.

“You must have told me” he offers, she raises an eyebrow and shakes her head.

“We never spoke about past hunts” she argues stepping closer. “Where did you get the books from?” she asks him, already figuring out the only way he knows about the truck.

“Stark” Loki admits. “He has a stash of them”

“Oh, does he now?” she asks and then hurries out the room past Loki, who hangs his head and sighs before following.

...................

Loki arrives just as Alex is pulling Tony into a head lock, the billionaire squirming against her grip.

“Where are they?” She asks running her knuckles into Tony's head.

“Uncle. Uncle” he tries to get her off of her.

“Tell me where the books are!!” she demands, Tony looks to Loki who is actually trying really hard not to smirk.

“You told on me!” Tony scolds.

“Do we stop her?” Clint asks watching Alex and Tony. “Or is this...a family thing?” Alex snaps her head around to Clint, full werewolf eyes and fangs on display, Clint's eyes widen.

“Just try” she warns before looking back to Tony. “You know how I feel about those stupid books, how we all feel about them” she scolds. “And you bought them? You gave them to Loki?” she asks betrayed.

“I'm sorry” Tony chokes out. “I'm sorry, I was curious....” Alex releases him and Tony drops forward and takes a deep breath. “Look” Tony turns to her. “You never talk about....what you and your brothers get up to” Tony rubs his throat. “Never have, the three of you are ridiculously stubborn about talking about the things you go through....how else was I suppose to know that you were all safe...which, fyi, you weren't....” Tony stands. “Do you know how I learnt Uncle John died? In a book. How I learnt Sam died? In a book. How I learnt Dean sold his soul? In a book....” Tony steps closer to Alex. “How I learnt that at the last moment of Dean's deal...you gave yourself in his place” she looks to him sadly. “That you died to save your brothers.....how you died. In a God damn book”

“I'm sorry” She whispers, Tony sighs and touches her arm.

“You died?” Clint asks, Alex looks to him.

“I got better” she counters with a smirk. Clint raises an eyebrow, she sighs. “Fine, an angel saved me”

“Come on” Clint pushes smirking.

“No seriously, a angel, actually several angels but...one particularly pulled me out of Hell...actual hell, where I spent 40 years”

“Alex” Tony whispers. “I thought it was only 4 months”

“Up here” she points out. “It was 4 months up here....” she looks to Tony. “40 years down there”

“Pup” Loki whispers, she looks to him. “You don't have to talk about this” he assures her, Alex looks around the room, Steve and Bucky and Clint watching her, she shrinks into herself before leaving the room.

“Loki” Tony states and nods after Alex, Loki nods and leaves the room. Tony turns to the others who give him a look. “What? You think we're the only freaks out there?” he asks shaking his head.

...................

Alex pushes the palms of her hands flat into her eyes and groans sat on the edge of her bed. She takes a deep breath as Loki walks into the room.

“I try very hard to forget what I went through” She whispers, Loki moves to her and crouches in front of her her, he lifts her chin and pulls her hands away from her eyes. She worries her bottom lip and shakes her head. “They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you... Until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... like magic... just so they could start in all over. And this demon... at the end of every day... every one... he would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack... if I put souls on... if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The -- the things that I did to them” he brushes her hair back and pulls her closer, pressing his forehead to hers. “I didn't regret it” she offers. “I saved my brothers.....but” she swallows and shakes her head. “This last year....I've started feeling like they wouldn't do the same for me” he brushes away her tears.

“Is this a bad time?” Pepper asks from the doorway with Jude, Loki and Alex look to her.

“Actually....” Loki starts.

“No” Alex answers and stands moving to her daughter. She smiles and lifts Jude from the redhead who looks to Loki and then back to Alex who holds Jude close to her, her head pressed to the girls and her eyes closed.

 

 


	32. 29.

Loki climbs into Alex's bed as she drifts between asleep and awake, she's been having trouble sleeping since her little confession. Jude sits on the end of the bed with her stuffed wolf watching tv.

“Pup?” Loki asks softly brushing Alex's hair back, she lifts her eyes to his. “You going to get up today?”

“Maybe later” she whispers. “I just want to stay in bed, watch crap tv and eat junk food with my daughter, and you can stay if you want, but you stay quiet, or you....can leave” Loki nods but doesn't make an effort to move.

“You know today is Christmas day?” Loki asks her. “It's apparently a big deal out there” she looks to him.

“What did I say?” she asks him. “Stay and be quiet....” he nods and faux zips up his lips, she gives him an unamused look and goes back to watching the tv. Loki plays with her hair.

...................

Pepper smiles at Jude on her hip as Tony opens his Christmas present, Alex watches amused as he turns into a giant child pulling whatever new thing Pepper has bought him. Alex looks to her cell phone and then sets it aside. And a gift is shoved in front of her face, attached to Loki's arm, she raises an eyebrow at him.

“I'm being Christian” he tells her dryly, she smirks at him. “Take it” he waves the gift at her, she takes it from him and pulls open the green and black ribbon from around the box before taking the lid from it. She looks to Loki and then back to the box; inside is a green silk scarf with gold wolves embroided into it.

“I didn't get you anything” she admits sadly, pulling the scarf between her fingers.

“I have everything I need” he assures her warmly. “Do you like it?”

“Loki, it's beautiful, of course I like it” she answers him, he pulls the fabric from her hands and wraps it around her neck, she smiles at him.

“Green's your colour” he whispers softly, she smiles back at him touching the scarf. Her phone beeps and she picks it up and glances to the screen, smiles a little, but does look disappointed, she sets it aside. “What's wrong?” Loki asks her, she shakes her head.

“Thought my brothers might call” she whispers and then scoffs. Loki touches her back. “Not so much Sam, without a soul he pretty much doesn't care about anything..” she looks to Loki. “Can I not just go back to bed?” she whispers, he touches her cheek and shakes his head.

“I know you're stronger then this” he tells her. “We both know you are. You don't need to wallow in bed. Look around you, Pup” she looks to each person in the room. “You have all the family you need around you right now.....” she looks to Loki. “You think it is just you and your brothers and that's it......but it's not, there are more people who care about you....you're not alone” he strokes her cheek and she smiles at him. “Okay?” she nods. He taps her chin and pulls back. Thor and Tony both watching the pair with varying expressions, Thor with joy and Tony with concern. “I'm glad you left your bed” he whispers, she nods.

“Me too” she tells him back and leans against his arm.

........

Tony glances around making sure he and Alex are alone, he nods and turns back to her as Alex grabs a bowl of cinnamon apple crisps, he clears his throat and she looks to him.

“What are you playing at?” he asks her, she raises an eyebrow at him. “With Loki” he elaborates.

“What?” she asks.

“You and Little Lord Fauntleroy, cosying up, him playing daddy to JJ, are you sure this is platonic?”

“Yes” she answers giving him a look.

“Is it to him?” he asks her, she sets the bowl down and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Get it off your chest” she tells him, Tony nods and steps closer to her.

“I know how much your little feathered boyfriend means to you” Tony assures her. “And I know how much that year hurt you, how much your brothers and feathers hurt you.....but Loki is not a smart route to go down. I love you, fangface, I do, but Loki.....he's not the right fit for you”

“I thought you liked Loki now” she points out.

“I like him more then I did, now that Barnes is here I have him to hate so there is that, but he is still....Loki and you are my family”

“Thank you” she tells him dryly. “But like I said....platonic, Loki is my friend, why do I have to keep justifying this to people? I love Castiel, and I know he struggles with human things like emotions and relationships, but that doesn't mean that I'd do what you are thinking....” She pauses and then sighs. “You wanna know the truth?” Tony gives her a look. “Loki kissed me and I kissed him back, I was angry and upset and lonely, but I told Cas and he forgave me, and I will never do something like that to him ever again, and that you think so little of me....I may be a lot of things, and I have many flaws.....but I am not you. I made a mistake and I learnt from it and I will never do something that puts my relationship at risk again” she grabs the bowl of chips again. “It's Christmas day” she reminds him. “And I want to spend it with JJ and my friends....” he nods and grabs his drink.

“Look...” he sighs. “I'm just trying to look out for you...”

“I know” she assures him. “But I am 31 years old.....I am not a teenager that needs some....'big brother' to look out for me, I already have one over bearing older brother, I don't need two” he nods and touches her arm before leaving, Alex sighs.

“I love you too”

“Jesus!” Alex growls turning around alarmed, Castiel smiles at her, stood watching her.

“I apologise” he tells her warmly. “I never intend to...frighten you”

“You didn't” she counters. “Just...surprised me” she clutches her chest. “Oh, God, that's really going” she closes her eyes and takes a few deep breaths. Castiel moves closer to her and touches the scarf around her neck.

“What's this?” he asks, she looks to the scarf and then up at him.

“It's a scarf” she answers. “Keeps my neck warm....” he gives her a look. “It was a gift” she admits.

“From Loki?” he asks her, she sighs and nods.

“Yes, from Loki” he nods a little raising his hand to her cheek, she leans into it.

“It's beautiful” he tells her softly. “I'm sorry I haven't been here” he whispers.

“We talked about this” she assures him taking his free hand. “What you are doing is more important” his smile falters a little and he nods stiffly, leans closer and kisses her softly. He pulls back and strokes her cheek.

“I wish I could stay longer” he admits with a sad smile.

“That you came at all means more then you know” she whispers back, he kisses her cheek before disappearing, she sighs and shakes her head.

 


	33. 30.

Alex wakes to her cell phone ringing, she groans and rolls over, all she wants is one night when there is something or someone not waking her up at the butt end of dawn, she clears her throat and then answers the phone.

“Yeah?” she asks sleepily.

“Alex, I figured out how to get...” Dean starts, Alex pulls the phone away and then throws it against the wall, it shatters, she rolls over and goes back to sleep. 

..............

Tony grumbles stumbling through the halls, cell phone in hand, he pushes into Alex's room.

“Alex” he complains. “Dean's on the phone....” Tony yawns and falls face first onto Alex's bed, she kicks him and grumbles handing the phone over to her.

“What?” Alex growls into the phone.

“What the hell?” Dean asks. “You hang up on me?”

“No” she answers. “Broke my phone on you.....what the hell can you possibly want, Dean?”

“Are you mad at me?” Dean asks. “I thought we were better”

“Christmas” she tells him. “Was it so hard to send a text....make a phone call”

“Christmas was a month ago”

“And that makes it better” she snaps. “You know how much I love that holiday” she whispers and shakes her head. “I don't think I can do this anymore”

“Do what?” he asks quietly.

“Be a part of this family....I don't feel like....” she sighs. “I wonder if you would be so concerned if it was me without a soul, if it was me that needed saving....”

“Of course I would” Dean argues. “You know what I went through trying to get you back from Hell....why would you think that....Alex, you are the one that choose to stay away......you don't get to stay mad any more, it's been 6 months. Now get your ass to Bobby's, we're gonna save Sam” he hangs up and she sighs laying back down. Tony elbows her and she gets up from the bed.

............

Alex straps Jude into her car seat and then sets her duffel on the backseat before she is climbing into the car herself, Jude holds onto her stuffed wolf and wears her own green and gold scarf from Loki and a small red and gold pendant from Tony.

“Okay” Alex rolls her shoulders and starts the car. “Let's go see Uncle Dean” she coos at Jude who smiles back at her. She sighs and smiles at her daughter, she can't pass her bad mood off onto her.

.............

Alex hikes Jude up on her waist as she stands outside of Bobby's house, she hasn't told the older man about Jude yet, and she's not sure that her brothers have either. She should have called him. Bobby opens the door and looks to Alex, she smiles softly.

“Bobby” Alex whispers at the older man who waves her into the house.

“Get in here” he scolds her lightly, Alex adjusts Jude on her waist and heads into the house. She turns to him as he closes the door.

“Bobby” she starts.

“Can I?” Bobby holds out his hands for Jude, Alex nods and hands over the little girl who smiles up at Bobby, the older man instantly smitten. “Dean told me” Bobby states looking down at Jude on his hip. “A call would have been nice”

“I know I just....everything”

“Oh I know” he tells her. “This last year has been crap for all of us...”

“Where are they?” she asks moving to the kitchen.

“In town for supplies”

“Pie and beer” she corrects. “Got it” she grabs a soda from the fridge and leans up, Bobby watching her sadly. “Get it out” she tells him.

“I know you're still mad at them, at me” she sighs and looks down. “But those boys are your family....”

“Dean picked some woman over his own sister” she reminds him. “Not a call, or a text, or a freakin' carrier pigeon in a year....and Sam, well he came back from the dead and didn't bother informing his family....I have every right to be mad, and every right to be guarded now. My family let me down, my family......weren't there when I needed them” she shakes her head. “I love them, of course I do, and I always will, they're my brothers, I just don't like them very much at the moment” she shrugs, her ears then twitching as she hears the impala on the drive. She closes her eyes and sighs.

“Go on” Bobby tells her nodding to the yard. “We're good, right kiddo?” Bobby asks Jude who nods, Alex smiles a little looking to them.

.............

Alex leaves Bobby's house and heads towards her brothers as they climb out of the car and head towards her, meeting her in the middle. Dean pulls Alex into a hug, she remains stiff though, he pulls back and looks down at her.

“No Jude?” he asks.

“She's with Bobby” Alex answers watching Sam walk into the house, she turns back to Dean. “What's this plan then?” she asks him.

......................

Alex looks up at the Grocery store, Jude on her hip, she looks to Dean at her side who looks up fro the address written on the piece of paper in his hand.

“Oh, you've got to be kidding me” he grumbles.

“This is it?” she asks, he nods, she sighs. “Yeah, this is a great plan” she snarks as they both cross the road.

.......................

Dean approaches the counter and glances to Alex who nods, Dean turns forward.

“Hi, I'm, uh, looking for...” he starts, the employee looks to him.

“Follow all the way back. All the way back” they tell Dean who nods and looks to Alex.

..........................

Dean and Alex head to the back of the store and take a series of steps up to an apartment, Dean knocks as Alex adjusts Jude on her waist. The door opens and a man stands on the other side. This is Dr. Robert.

“Dean and Alex Winchester?” he asks.

“You must be Dr. Robert?” Dean asks, Dr. Robert waves them into the room.

“I stitched up your daddy more times than I can count, let me tell you. Oh, it's good to see you both. 'Course, that was ages ago, back when, uh, I still had my medical license. Right this way”

“Well, you know, I'm, uh, I'm no germ freak, but...” Dean states looking around.

“Rent's cheap” Dr. Robert offers and then motions to the other woman in the room. “Eva, my assistant”

“Hi” Dean greets.

“Hop right up” Dr. Robert tells him patting the medical bed, Alex watches, concerned, intrigued, worried.

“N-now, you -- you have, uh, done this a lot?” she asks.

“Oh, many, many times”

“And your...success rate?” she asks.

“Oh, excellent --almost 75%” Dr. Robert turns to Dean. “So, should we get the, uh, preliminaries out of the way?”

“Yeah. Uh, yeah, right” Dean hands Dr. Robert an envelope of money.

“Ah. Oh” Dean turns to Alex.

“Oh.Uh...So...listen, if, uh, something...” he starts.

“Goes wrong?” she asks.

“Yeah. Uh...Would you mail this for me, please?” Dean hands Alex a letter addressed to Ben, she pulls a face but nods.

“Sure. Would've thought you had something for Sam” she offers, he shrugs.

“If I don't make it back, nothing I say is gonna mean a damn thing to him” he states, they share a look, she nods a little. “As for you” he starts and looks down. “I really am sorry for this last year and a half......I made a mistake and I broke what we had....you were my best friend....my sister and I let you down....and I am sorry” she nods a little.

“I forgive you” she tells him, he looks to her.

“Are you just saying that because I might die?” he asks, she shrugs.

“We'll see” she answers, Dean nods, it's the best he could expect from her. He looks to Jude who is staring at him, as if she knows. He strokes the girl's cheek.

“Look after your mother” he tells her and smiles sadly at the two of them as he climbs onto the medical bed, turning to lay flat. Eva inserts an IV needle. “Ahh!”

“Don't be a baby” Eva teases.

“You know, a little bedside manner would be nice”

“Are we ready? Hmm?” Dr. Robert asks approaching, Dean looks to Alex as Jude buries her face in Alex's neck. “You've got three minutes” Dr. Robert then proceeds to 'kill' Dean. Eva checks his stats.

“No pulse, no sinus rhythm”

“He's dead” Dr. Robert announces.

 

 


	34. 31

Alex sits on Bobby's couch with Jude who plays with her necklace, Dean sits beside her as Sam paces, he's not happy about Dean's trip with Death, or the plan he forged with him.

“You what?!” Sam screeches.

“Just hear me out”

“I heard Cas and Crowley when they said it would either kill me or turn me to jello, Dean! I heard enough!”

“Death said he can put up a wall”

“A wall?” Sam asks as Alex cell phone bings away in her pocket, Dean casts her a look before looking back at Sam.

“Yes, yes, a wall --that -- that, basically, you wouldn't remember hell” Dean answers as Alex pulls her cell phone out of her pocket.

“Really?” Sam asks him back.

“Really” Dean answers.

“For good? Like a cure?” Sam counter asks.

“No, it's not a cure. It...He said it could last a lifetime”

“Great. So, playing pretty fast and loose with my life here, don't you think, Dean?”

“I'm trying to save your life!” Dean argues.

“Exactly, Dean! It's my life! It's my life, it's my soul. And it sure as hell ain't your head that's gonna explode when this whole scheme of yours goes sideways!”

“Just curious” Bobby interrupts. “I presume Death's not doing this out of the goodness of his heart. So what's your half of the deal?” Dean looks evasive. “I'm sorry. I didn't get that”

“I have to wear the ring for a day” Dean admits.

“Why the hell would he want you to do that?” Bobby asks.

“Get his rocks off. I don't know. But I'm doing it” Sam moves to leave. “Where you going?” Dean asks.

“Look, I hear you, all right? I get it. I just need a minute to wrap my head around it, all right?” Sam tells them and then leaves, Dean and Alex share a look before she stands with Jude.

“I should be getting back, you can handle this can't you?” she asks looking to Dean. “Don't screw this up”

“Alex” he stands and walks with her as she leaves. “For what it's worth” he starts. “I would go to any length to save you” he admits. “And I'm sorry you don't feel that” she looks to him sadly. “I was selfish, and hurting and you have to forgive me for real, because you staying mad at me, I can't...not with everything else going on, I need my sister and my best friend” she looks away from him. “We always get through everything” he points out. “No matter what”

“Not this time” she whispers turning back to him. “This is not a hurt that just goes away. You're my brother, and my pack and I will always love you. I just...right now I hate you” she laughs humorlessly. “I actually prefer the company of a man that tried to take over the world.....to my own brother, that's....how I feel about you, right now” Dean nods a little. “I'm a werewolf, Dean, not a human, I don't feel things the way you do, you know everything is heightened.....I feel betrayal and hate and pain and anger so much stronger then you do, it's not just going to go away, you can't just expect to go away....and everything to be just as it was before.....it won't be” he nods a little. “I need to get Jude back” she whispers and then leaves, Dean takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.

....................

Wanda chuckles from where she sits with Natasha and Bucky, they watch some comedy show on the tv, whilst Loki sits in his love seat, and yes, it is his, he's claimed it and they know better then to sit in it. The elevator pings it's arrival and booted footsteps approach the set of seats. Alex.

“Hey” Wanda coos taking Jude from Alex who gives them a small smile before moving to Loki,

“How was it?” Loki asks as Alex sits at his side, his eyes glued to the spell book in his hand.

“Fine” she answers quietly pulling her legs up to her chest, Loki glances to her and then looks up fully closing the book.

“Pup” he whispers, she sighs and shrugs leaning her head against his arm. “Why is every time you see your brothers you come back in a worse mood?” he asks wrapping his arm around her, she shrugs again. He pulls her closer and sighs. Each time she goes off with her brothers, he sees a little less of her when she comes back, as if being with them chips away at her.

“What are you reading?” she asks him, he holds out his book towards her and she pulls it closer.

..............................

Castiel appears behind Alex as she stands in front of her wardrobe and wrinkles her nose at her clothing. He smiles warmly watching her as she touches the sleeve of a shirt before changing her mind. He touches her neck and she sighs relaxing, letting his fingers brush over her skin, she forgets sometimes, how long they go between visits, how long she goes without seeing him, smelling him, feeling him. But that's because it's not that long, not really, he usually makes an appearance when she sleeps, sits next to her and just watches over her. He steps closer to her and leans closer to kiss her neck.

“Not that this isn't nice” she tells him. “But what are you doing here?” she turns to him as he lifts his head, he shrugs and twirls a strand of hair around his finger.

“I saw Sam” he answers. “Death....”

“So Dean did it then?” she asks turning away. “Good for him” Castiel strokes her cheek and she closes her eyes to lean into his touch.

“You are still upset” he whispers turning his hand on her cheek to curl it around her face.

“He keeps forgetting” she counters. “I feel more” he nods in agreement as she opens her eyes. “If after 31 years he can't see that....” she sighs, he nudges her nose with his and she touches his tie. “Everything is....more” she breaths, he nods and leans closer to kiss her.

..........................

Castiel strokes his fingers down Alex's spine as she sleeps beside him. His look turns sad. He leans closer and brushes her hair back from her ear.

“No matter what happens” he whispers. “I do love you” he admits. “And you may come to hate me.......but” he strokes her cheek. “Everything I have done....everything, is for you, for us, with Raphael in charge....” he looks to her sadly. “There would be....” he stops and kisses her cheek closing his eyes before he disappears. His clothing goes with him, except for the white shirt left on the end of her bed.

...................

Alex wakes alone and looks around the room, she sighs softly and lays back down pulling the blankets over herself, a heavy feeling in her heart. She sits up and stands from the bed, brushing her hair over one shoulder before moving to get dressed. She catches sight of Castiel's shirt and turns to it. A smile etching onto her lips. She pulls on Castiel's shirt and does it up before smiling as she scents the collar, it's something comforting, Castiel's scent, and something she can't describe, yet it is so uniquely him. She sits on the end of the bed and looks to her hand, the angel wing ring still in place.

 

 

 


	35. 32

“Alex!” Sam cheers seeing his sister, she frowns at him and then looks to Dean who shrugs a little, Sam engulfs Alex in a hug and she remains stiff within it. Sam pulls back and clutches to the tops of her arms and smiles down at her. “Look at you” he states softly. “You look fantastic” she offers an uneasy smile back. “You're okay, right?” Sam asks. “After....after what happened with Lucifer” she stiffens significantly and looks around the room, to Loki, Tony, Bucky and Steve all look anywhere but at them, Wanda looks down at her breakfast ignoring everything. “Right” Sam whispers. “Sorry. This is so great” he adds, she raises an eyebrow. “No, just because the last time we saw one another I had the devil inside of me and every bone in your body was breaking....”

“Last we saw one another?” she asks slowly.

“Yeah, Alex and I need a quick chat” Dean states pulling Alex away from Sam who looks confused, Dean pulls Alex to the other side of the room and into the hallway. “He doesn't remember” Dean tells her. “The last entire year and a half is gone, like he's been in the cage all this time”

“Oh and that's so much better?” she asks him. “What the hell, Dean? How is this better then he was before?”

“He feels now, he knows right from wrong....” he answers.

“You stole his memories” she accuses. “You took away the last 18 months, we could have found another way, a way without that cost”

“There was no other way” he argues. “We both know that. Sam is back, he has his soul intact, this is a good thing” he touches her arm and she sighs.

“This family is so screwed up” Alex grumbles walking away and scratching her fingers through her hair.

.............

Dean joins Sam as Alex reaches Loki, pressing her head to his arm and wrapping her hands around his wrist, Loki leans closer and whispers to her, she nods a little.

“What's going on there?” Sam asks Dean nodding to Loki and Alex, Dean sighs.

“It's complicated” Dean answers.

“Are they?” Sam counter asks. “What happened to her and Cas?”

“They're just friends” Dean answers. “And as far as I'm aware, she and Cas are fine”

“As far as you're aware?” Sam turns to Dean.

“I haven't been around” Dean admits and then looks away.

“You haven't....” Sam stops himself. “She's our sister...” he reminds Dean. “You promised me that you would look after her”

“I know” Dean whispers and sighs sadly.

“Hey, look who's awake” Pepper teases carrying Jude who rubs her eyes. “And she wants her mommy” Alex smiles at Jude and then pulls her up, Sam raises an eyebrow.

“Oh and she adopted a shifter baby” Dean adds, Sam shoots him a look. “Named Jude”

....................

Sam sits across from Alex as she stands at the counter, Wanda sits across from her and next to Jude in her highchair. Loki stands leaning against the counter.

“So what did I miss?” Sam asks Alex as she grabs a bottle of baby food from the side.

“What do you mean?” she asks back.

“Whilst I was gone” Sam answers. “Tell me everything” She looks to Dean who shakes his head at her, Sam turns to his brother who stops and offers a smile. Sam turns back to Alex.

“Well.....Dean went off to....” Alex frowns a little.

“Lisa” Dean offers.

“Right” Alex mumbles. “Dean went off to bang Lisa and I hunted....and ran for my life”

“Ran for you life?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, you know, without you two, without Dad, I am just another werewolf” she offers handing Wanda the baby food. “Hunters don't like werewolves” she reminds him. “Hunters like to kill werewolves. Ergo hunters tried to kill me” she leans on the counter. “Not so bad” she adds and motions to Loki and Wanda. “Met these freaks” Loki and Wanda shoot her a look. Alex smiles at them though. “Found Jude and now you're back” she looks back to Sam. “Everything's fine” Sam leans closer to her.

“Alex” he states, she lifts her eyes to his. “You've never been able to lie to me” he accuses.

“It's those stupid eyes of yours” she scolds. “Big and puppy dog...” she teases lightly.

“Puppy dog?” Sam asks smirking. “Really? From you?” she shrugs.

...................

March: Alex drops into the diner seat across from her brothers and runs her fingers through her hair, Sam smiles at Alex as she shrugs out of her jacket. Dean and Alex remain, uneasy around one another, but are trying to ignore it around Sam.

“So catch me up” she tells them waving for the waitress. “What's been going on?”

“Urm well....we went to an alternative reality” Sam answers, Alex turns her eyes to him. He nods. “Yeah, a world where our lives are a tv show”

“A tv show?” she asks.

“You were married” Dean adds. “Or the actress that plays you was married” Dean then smirks. “Guy called Tom Hiddleston....” Alex raises an eyebrow.

“I don't know who that is” she tells him.

“He's an actor, over there, he is in a few films playing a character called......Loki, God of Mischief, brother of Thor....tried to take over the world, any of this familiar?” Dean tells her. Alex scoffs. “Yeah, over there you are married to Loki”

“And Mischa Collins” Sam adds. “He plays Castiel” Alex leans forward and cocks her head.

“Wait, so...I'm married to both of them?” she asks, they both nod back in answer. “And that's....normal?”

“Yeah, that world was kinky as hell” Dean answers. “Kind of sad to leave it” Sam laughs.

“He's just miffed he had to leave behind his own wife” Sam points out, Alex looks to Dean.

“Who were you married to?” she asks him, a spark of their old relationship shining through.

“No one” Dean mumbles, Alex turns to Sam.

“Who was he married to?” she asks him.

“Elizabeth Olsen” Sam answers, Alex raises an eyebrow. “Same movies as Tom....she played....Wanda Maximoff”

“Wanda?!” Alex asks turning to Dean. “Fake you married fake Wanda?”

“Yeah” Dean answers.

“Crazy” she offers leaning back. “So how did it work?” she asks leaning forward again. “Like...me and Cas...and then me and Loki? Or Me, Cas and Loki? What was the deal?”

“Told you” Dean teases looking to Sam who smirks.

“Told him what?” Alex asks, Sam just smirks at her. “Told you what?” she asks, Dean chuckles. “Tell me” she whines a little.

“I told him you'd be more interested in the whole.....three way thing” Dean answers her. “Then the whole, we went to another world thing”

“You do know who I live with, right?” she offers. The brother make faces and then nod. “What else?”

“Dragons” Sam answers. “But people dragons”

“Haunted mannequins” Dean adds and then smirks. “Haunted blow up sex dolls”

“Okay” Alex mumbles watching them as they sober, Sam and Dean look down. “What else?” she asks them. “What aren't you telling me?”

“Alex” Dean looks up and leans forward resting on the table. “Samuel he's.....he's dead” She blinks a little staring at him. “You hear me?” he asks.

“Yeah, I heard” Alex looks to the waitress who reaches their table.

“What can I get you sweetheart?” she asks.

“Bacon, sausage, and egg, with a side of pancakes and a black coffee, thank you” the waitress makes a note as she walks away, Sam and Dean share a look. Alex turns back to her brothers and raises an eyebrow at them. “What?”

“Rufus is dead too” Sam adds, Alex stares at him, her eyes watering, Rufus she is upset by, she looks out the diner window and frowns.

“Now you're upset?” Dean asks.

“Rufus saved my life” She tells them. “Samuel threatened it. Of course I am more upset about Rufus” she buries her head in her hand and takes a few deep breaths. Sam reaches over and touches her arm.

 

 


	36. 33.

Alex sleeps with her head on Tony's desk, she's been using Friday to help her brothers with their current mission. Eve. The mother of monsters. She's got Friday running a search through everything for any reference to the woman, creature, whatever. Loki leans in the doorway watching with a small wistful smile on his lips. It's been getting worse, this feeling inside of him, the feeling that makes him want to do what he wants and take what he wants, and what he wants is Alex. These last few months, spending time with her, with Jude, it's just....showing him what he could have. A woman to love him. A child. A family. And he sees it all with her. And of course she already has someone. Just his luck. The computer starts beeping and Alex jerks awake, her werewolf face appearing as she checks for danger. Her eyes land on Loki.

“What are you doing?” she asks him rubbing at her eyes.

“Just watching you” he answers, she shoots him a look. “That did sound better in my head” he adds. The computer beeps again and Alex turns to it, reading the results.

“Oh” she breaths, Loki walks towards her.

“What?” he asks. “What does it say?” he leans over her shoulder to read what she did, he raises an eyebrow at the results. “Oh” he breaths, they share a look.

..............

Loki sits next to Alex as they whisper together. Talking about the things they've found, the doors to the lab open and Sam and Dean walk in and spot them, Alex leans away from Loki.

“Hey, what did you find?” Sam asks pulling off his jacket.

“I'm fine, thank you for asking” Alex counters with a small smirk, Sam smiles back.

“Sorry, it's just, we've been looking for weeks now...” Sam offers, Alex smiles a little. “And now you said...”

“Yeah, well Friday did all the hard work” she corrects scratching at her neck a little. “We just sat here and waited”

“What did you get?” Dean asks, Alex spins on her chair to face him as he moves to the spare chair.

“Either of you ever heard anything about a Phoenix?” she asks them, Sam and Dean share a look.

“River, Joaquin, or the giant flaming bird?” Dean asks. Alex taps the computer screen.

“It says here that the ashes of a Phoenix can burn the mother” she answers.

“The mother?” Sam asks.

“Great. Where do we get one?” Dean counters.

“You got me. I thought it was a myth” Alex answers. “I even asked Loki” she looks to Loki. “He has no idea either”

“All right, great” Sam starts. “Well, did Friday find anything about a Phoenix?” Alex smirks and nods.

“I'm so glad you asked” she teases. “She did” she answers. “Friday” she states. “Would you be a doll?”

“"March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. Gun killed a Phoenix today. Left a pile of smoldering ash."” Friday states.

“Really? Whose gun?” Sam asks, Alex smirks.

“Colt's” she answers.

“Colt? Colt like...” Dean asks her moving closer.

“Like the Colt. From...” she presses a button on the computer and a scan of a diary page appears on the huge screen in front of them. “Samuel Colt's Journal” Sam and Dean move towards the screen.

“That's his?” Sam asks grinning.

“Yeah” Alex answers, Sam looks to her.

“Dude, no”

“Dude, yes” she argues, Dean looks to Alex.

“Well, what else did he say about the Phoenix? What does it look like? Has it got feathers?” he asks.

“It just says 'Phoenix'” she answers.

“Did he say where he tracked it?”

“No”

“All right, so I guess we got to find one of our own, whatever it is”

“I know where we can find one” Alex tells them, her brothers turn to her. “March 5, 1861. Sunrise, Wyoming. What say we "Star Trek IV" this bitch?” Sam shrugs as Dean nods.

“We hop back in time, we join up with Samuel Colt, we hunt the Phoenix, and then we haul the ashes back home with us” Dean catches on to Alex's line of thinking.

“Time travel?” Tony asks, Dean and Sam jump and looks to him. “I was taking a nap” Tony points to the couch behind him with his thumb. “So time travel?”

“Yeah”

“That's a reasonable plan?” Tony asks.

“We got a guy who can swing it” Dean offers, he looks to Alex.

“Why do I have to do it?” she asks.

“You know why” Dean answers, Alex sighs and stands, pressing her hands together in pray.

“Are you....praying?” Tony asks amused, Loki rolls his eyes slightly, jealousy settling into his bones.

“Castiel” Alex starts, Tony catches on. “The, uh, fate of the world is in the balance. So, come on down here. Come on, Cas, "I Dream of Jeannie" your ass down here pronto. Please” An angel appears in the vessel of a blonde woman, Alex looks over her and frowns. “Jeannie?” she asks.

“Rachel. I understand you need some assistance? How can I help you?”

“Well, uh, we kind of need to talk to the Big Kahuna” Dean answers.

“I'm here on Castiel's behalf”

“Where is he?” Sam asks her.

“Busy”

“Busy?” Dean asks.

“Yes”

“Well, we've got a line on the mother of freaking everything, so...”

“I'm sure your issue's very important. But Castiel is currently commanding an army, so...”

“So we get stuck with Miss Moneypenny” Alex snarks, Rachel looks to her and snears.

“So you need to learn your place, Lupus Dei” Rachel counters, Alex raises an eyebrow and steps closer.

“Look, I don't know who you think you are...” Alex growls.

“I'm his friend” Rachel tells her.

“What, you think we're not?” Sam asks noting the twitching of his sister's jaw.

“I think you call him when you need something. We're fighting a war”

“We get that” Alex admits, Rachel turns to her again.

“Clearly you don't, or you wouldn't call him every time you stub your toe, you petty, entitled little creatu....” Castiel appears behind Rachel.

“Rachel. That's enough” he scolds, Rachel looks to him.

“I told you I'd take care of this” She tells him.

“It's all right. You can go” Castiel states.

“You're staying?”

“Go. I'll come when I can” Rachel turns to glare at Alex before leaving.

“Wow. Friend of yours?” Dean asks stepping closer to Alex.

“Yes. She's, uh, my lieutenant. She's...committed to the cause. Now, what do you need?” He asks them eyeing Loki who stands close to Alex.

....................

Alex sits in the Avenger living room with Sam, Castiel, Tony and Loki.

“Where's Jude?” Castiel asks Alex, she looks to him and then motions to Tony.

“With Pepper” she answers. “JJ needed new clothes and well....I'm not very good at that stuff” she looks to Sam. “Where the hell's Dean?” she asks, Sam shrugs.

“Supply run, he said. I don't know” he answers.

“Um, about your plan” Castiel starts shuffling slightly. “You'll only have 24 hours”

“Wait, what? Why?” Sam asks.

“Well, the answer to your question can best be expressed as a series of partial differential equations” Castiel answers, Tony raises an eyebrow and looks to Alex who smirks back.

“Yeah, aim lower” Sam counters.

“The further back I send you, the harder it becomes to retrieve you. 24 hours is all I can risk. If I don't pull you home within that time, you'll be lost to me” Dean leaves the elevator and into the room carrying several large shopping bags.

“Well, then we better get you a watch” he teases.

“What the hell's all that?” Alex asks turning to lean on the back of the couch.

“We are going native. Got to blend in” Dean hands Sam one of the bags - it is from 'Wally's Western World'.

“Uh, no, thanks. I'm fine”

“Sam” Dean warns.

“Dean, I can -- I can wear this” Sam gestures at his current outfit.

“And look like a spaceman?”

“Look, just because you're obsessed with all that Wild West stuff...” Sam starts.

“No, I'm not”

“You have a fetish” Alex agrees with Sam, Dean shoots her.

“Shut up. I like old movies”

“You can recite every Clint Eastwood movie ever made, line for line” Sam adds.

“Even the monkey movies?” Tony asks.

“Yeah. Especially the monkey movies” Sam answers.

“His name is Clyde. At least wear the damn shirt” Sam sighs and leaves the room to find one to change in, Dean does the same.

“You not going?” Loki asks sitting next to Alex.

“Time travel doesn't agree with me” she answers. “Messes with my cycle” Tony starts chuckling from the bar, Alex shoots him a look. “My luna cycle, you sick freak” she scolds as he continues to chuckle.

 


	37. 34

Sam walks back into the room wearing a white shirt embroidered with yellow roses. Dean is wearing a whole outfit, complete with sarape. Loki sits on the back of the couch, Alex leans against it at his side. Castiel stands close by waiting.

“Dean, this is stupid. I look stupid” Sam pouts.

“You going to a hoedown?” Tony teases walking into the room with a bag in his hand.

“Now, is it -- is it customary to wear a blanket?” Castiel asks cocking his head.

“It's a sarape. And, yes. It's, uh... Never mind. Let's just go” Tony hands the bag to Dean who frowns and looks into it, it's filled with gold watches and chains. “What's this?”

“Where you're goin', they don't take plastic” Tony pats Dean's shoulder and nods before stepping away.

“I'll send you back to March 4th. That should give you time to find the Colt... and this Phoenix creature” Casitel tells Sam and Dean as he steps towards the two brothers.

“All right, well, see ya at High Noon tomorrow” Dean teases slightly and clicks his tongue. Castiel touches Sam and Dean on the forehead and Sam and Dean disappear. Castiel turns to Alex.

“I have to go” he tells her, Alex leans up and steps closer to him.

“What about getting them back?” she asks him. Castiel's eyes flicker to Loki and then back to Alex, he pulls her closer and kisses her, hard, greedy, desperate, he's proving a point. Hes also marking his territory. He pulls back and smiles at her softly.

“Pray for me in 24 hours, and I'll return” he whispers to her, she nods a little. He disappears, she closes her eyes and sighs. Loki clenches his jaw and looks down, Tony sighs, he has a bad feeling about the three of them. Alex opens her eyes.

“Friday, set a reminder for 24 hours” she asks of the AI.

...................

Rachel has summoned Castiel to an empty warehouse.

“We need to talk” Rachel tells him.

“You summoned me here?” Castiel asks.

“Castiel, I've been hearing things. Things I don't want to believe. Just tell me if it's true”

“If what's true?” Castiel asks.

“You know. Your dirty little secret”

“I have to defeat Raphael”

“Not this way, Castiel”

“Rachel”

“We put our faith in you, and...look what you're turning into”

“I don't have a choice”

“Then neither do I” Rachel stabs Castiel with her blade, they fight, Castiel turns Rachel's blade on her and stabs her. He lowers her to the ground and watches her die.

“I'm sorry” he whispers.

...................

Alex and Loki sit together in the living room, he reads as she watches tv. Castiel appears behind them, bleeding. Alex and Loki look up, Alex's eyes widen.

“Cas!” she shouts and jumps up, he stumbles over to the bar. “What the hell is going on?! Cas?” Castiel draws a sigil on the bar top. “Cas? Are we running or fighting?”

“We're...” he collapses into Alex's arms.

“Cas!” she shouts alarmed, she looks to Loki who is staring down back. “Loki” she begs of him. “Please help me” Loki moves to her and helps her with Castiel.

“On the couch” he offers lifting Castiel's arm over his shoulder and helps Alex carry Castiel to the couch. Loki lays Castiel down as Alex moves back to the bar grabbing the ice and the first aid kit there.

......................

Alex kneels on the floor next to the couch with her head on Castiel's chest, her eyes closed listening to his heart beat. She presses the back of her hand to Castiel's face and frowns a little. He's still not woken up since he collapsed and she is now worried.

“Still out?” Tony asks sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

“Yeah” Alex whispers worried lifting her head.

“How long have you got left?” Tony asks handing a glass of whiskey to Alex, she takes it.

“Friday?” she asks.

“12 hours, 15 minutes and 36 seconds” Friday answers.

“He's been out all 10 hours?” Tony raises an eyebrow, Alex nods taking a drink before setting it aside and resting her head back on Castiel's chest. Tony glances to the doorway where Loki lingers, he'd felt awkward being in the same room as the angel and the werewolf. Loki looks to Tony who shoots him a look before Loki walks away.

................

Alex wakes with her head still on Castiel's chest, she rubs her eyes and looks around, someone has left a coffee on the table, still hot so not long ago and a few of the coconut cookies she likes, Loki, he's the only one that knows about the cookies. She smiles softly and takes a cookie to eat.

“Friday?” Alex asks as she finishes the biscuit. .

“1 hour remaining” Friday answers, Alex closes her eyes and sigh, fingers brush over her cheek and down her neck and she snaps her eyes open, Castiel, now awake watches her.

“Cas” she whisper relieved. “What happened?” she asks him.

“I was, uh...I was betrayed. Rachel, uh...Raphael...He corrupted her. She turned on me” he admits weakly.

“Sorry” Alex offers. “Girl's a real... peach”

“She's... dead. I... was wounded. I needed... safety” Castiel looks to her softly. “Thank you” He tries to get up from the couch, coughs and grunts, Alex pushes him back down.

“Lay still” she scolds and then nods to the enochian. “What's with the finger painting?”

“It's a warding symbol against angels” he answers and then cringes slightly.

“How bad's it hurt?” she asks him.

“I'll heal” he assures her.

“Good” she whispers looking to him worried, he gives her a soft smile. “'Cause we got less than an hour before you pick up the kids at Frontierland” he shakes his head.

“I can't” he admits. “This fight...Drained me”

“Then we find another angel” she offers.

“I can't” he repeats.

“Well, there's got to be something we can do....A spell, I'll get Loki” she starts to stand, he grabs her wrist to stop her.

“There is one thing that might work” she kneels back down. “but...It's extremely dangerous”

“Lay it on me” she pushes.

“It's your soul” he answers.

“What do you want me to do? Make a deal? Seal it with a kiss?”

“I need you to let me touch it”

“Touch it?” Alex asks.

“The human soul -- it's pure... energy. If I can siphon some of that off, I-I might be able to bring Sam and Dean back”

“But I'm not human” Alex argues. Castiel looks to her softly.

“No. You're not....You're so much more” he points out.

“No, I'm not” she counter argues. “I'm a monster...”

“You're lupus dei” Castiel whispers. “Do you truely have no idea what you are?” she looks to him. “Who you are? I always thought that you just...hid from it but you really don't know” he strokes her cheek. “Lupus dei....the wolf of God” he translates. “After the creation of humans....My father created a pack of wolves to guard them and the garden of Eden” Castiel tells them. “They were known as the Lupus dei. The wolves of God. When Lucifer fell, God granted the lupus dei with the ability to change form” Alex looks down and frowns. “To help them protect the first humans, to protect Adam, Eve, and Lilith” Castiel holds her hand. “But the pack Alpha...he betrayed God” Castiel admits. “And turned on the rest of the pack, he slaughtered them all and walked at Lucifer's side” she looks to Castiel. “It is his bloodline you come from. The angels....the others”

“They see me as him” she finishes for him. “That I might...” he nods a little.

“Your mother was the last alpha and the last of the bloodline” Castiel tells her. “But she and her pack was.....captured by Hydra”

“Hydra?” Alex asks shaking her head. “I thought......I don't understand” she whispers.

“You were born to Hydra” he admits. “Then saved....by Margaret Carter”

“Peggy?” she asks, he nods.

“She brought you to Howard, who gave you to John and Mary”

“So my father? My biological one? He was Hydra?” Castiel nods.

“Yes” he answers. “He was.....” he stops and she looks to him.

“What?” she asks, he reaches up and strokes her cheek.

“His name was Johann Schmidt” he admits. “Also known as.....Red Skull” he adds.

“Red Skull?” she asks. “As in...Captain America, and Red Skull, as in....Nazi scientist?” he nods. “So my blood is filled with traitors blood” she tells him dryly. “With....evil”

“No” he argues. “No” he sits up a little. “You are not evil” he assures her. “You are...” he pauses slightly. “Amazing” he admits, she lifts her eyes to his. “Smart, caring, so full of love....” she smiles softly at him leaning into his hand. “You're not just a werewolf, Aleksandra, you're a hound of God, the last of the bloodline and that is why your soul....it's bigger and brighter then any humans” she looks down as he watches her.

“And the catch?” She asks. “There is always a catch.....” he nods.

“Doing this is like...putting your hand in a nuclear reactor. I have to do it very gingerly”

“Or?” she asks him.

“Or you'll explode” Alex takes a breath and nods.

“Well. Keep both hands on the wheel. Let's do this” she tells him with a soft smile.

 


	38. 35.

Alex straightens Castiel's coat as he stands in the centre of the room, he's still a little unsteady on his feet, he lifts her face and gives her a look.

“Are you sure?” he asks her softly, she nods.

“Well, we can't just strand my brothers in Deadwood, can we?” she counters.

“1 minute 30 seconds” Friday reminds them.

“The risks...” he starts, Alex kisses him softly, he kisses her back before she pulls away.

“Just...” she sighs softly. “Don't explode me” she offers taking his hand, raising it to her chest. “I trust you” she tells him, he nods and then Castiel sticks his arm inside of Alex and siphons off some energy from her soul. Alex screams. Friday continues to countdown.

“55 seconds”

...................

In Sunrise, Wyoming Dean and Elias Finch wait for the clock to strike twelve and shoot. Dean hits Elias, and Elias dies, shocked. He bursts into flame and leaves behind a pile of ashes.

“Yippee-ki-yay, mother...”

...................

Castiel's eyes light up.

.....................

Sam notices the clock showing noon.

“Dean! The ashes!” Sam and Dean run towards the ashes.

.........

Sam and Dean appear in the Avengers tower, Dean's bottle is empty- he did not gather any ashes. Castiel releases Alex and catches her before she collapses. She clutches to his coat as he watches her with concern. Dean looks to the bottle and then to Castiel.

“You gotta send us back” Dean begs as Castiel helps Alex back to her feet.

“Dean, look at him. He's fried” Sam points out.

“I never want to do that again” Castiel admits.

“Alex...you --” Dean starts.

“I'm fine” Alex breaths setting her head on Castiel's shoulder. “Be back good as new in...A decade or two”

“And we screwed the pooch” Dean adds.

“Sam Winchester” Friday states. “There is a delivery for you in the lobby” Sam looks to the others confused.

............

Happy is talking to a delivery man at the desk, the security officer notices Sam and waves him over. The delivery man turns to Sam.

“Sam Winchester?” the delivery man asks.

“Who's asking?” Sam asks back.

“Look, this is nuts -- me and a couple guys made a bet. So... this thing's been laying around the office since...ever!? Uh, with a note on it saying to bring it here today. It's from a-a Samuel Colt?”

“Yeah. Yeah, yeah, that's -- that's mine. Great. Thanks” Sam grabs the package and then walks away back towards the elevator. Sam opens the package and reads the letter inside.

'Dear Sam, I got this address and date off your thingamajig, and I thought the enclosed might come in handy. Regards, Samuel Colt' Sam pulls a bottle full of ashes from the package. He smiles as the elevator closes.

.....................

Castiel sits Alex on the couch and then takes the place beside her, she turns and sets her head in his lap, he threads his fingers through her hair and smiles softly at her, she smiles back. Sam steps into the middle of the room, Alex, Castiel and Dean look to him, he holds up the bottle.

“Is that what I think it is?” Alex asks sitting up.

“Ashes of a Phoenix. You know what this means?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, I didn't get a soulonoscopy for nothing” Alex answers.

“Yes. And... it means we take the fight to her” Dean adds.

...................

Sam pulls on his jacket as Dean moves to Alex.

“We're heading to Bobby's” Dean hugs Alex. “If you want in, just...you know....” she nods and hugs him back, she's actually enjoyed being back with them, doing the hunting thing, not that she's going to admit it to them. She wants them to think she is still mad at them, which she is. She pulls back and then moves to hug Sam, he kisses her head and then pulls back. Dean touches her arm and then she watches them leave, the elevator doors closing, she sighs a little. Castiel touches the small of her back and she turns to him.

“You're leaving too?” she asks, he nods a little.

“You know I would stay, if I could” he whispers.

“I know” she whispers softly. He kisses her, pulling her closer to him, he strokes her cheek as he pulls back.

“I'll see you soon” he promises and then disappears, Alex sighs and looks around, now alone.

.....................

Alex leans in Loki's doorway watching him read on his bed.she honestly though the whole time travel thing would have interested him, she leans up and steps into his room pulling her sleeve down her hands.

“Where were you?” Alex asks Loki. “I thought you would...”

“Not particularly keen on watching you and feathers together” Loki mumbles interrupting her, not looking up from his book, Alex looks down a little.

“Loki” she whispers. “What's your issue with Cas?” she asks him.

“He comes back into your life and you forget” he finally looks to her. “You just...forget that you've been....alone for months on end, that...he abandons you during your full moons, that he did abandon you for an entire year, he looks at you and kisses you and you forget......”

“Because I love him” she points out. “And unless you've actually felt love...” she starts.

“I do feel it” he corrects her. “I love you” Loki admits, she stares at him and then shakes her head.

“No, you don't” she argues. “You're just trying...to...to play some stupid trick, trying to drive a wedge in....” he stands and moves towards her, she takes a few steps back.

“Do you really believe that?” he asks. “Do you really think I would do that to you?”

“What other reason is there?” she argues.

“Maybe I do actually love you, you stupid mutt” he snaps softly, she looks up at him, looking for the lie and the truth. “I love you” he repeats.

“Why are you telling me this? Why now? Why....”

“Because he's not good enough for you!” Loki snaps, Alex scoffs.

“And you are?” Alex asks with a snear. “The God of Lies and Mischief, the Asgardian who wanted to destroy the world, to do away with humans” he looks down. “No, you are the better choice here....compared to an actual angel”

“Because we are the same” Loki corrects. “Because no one will ever understand you the way I do...because no one will ever understand the way you feel the way I do”

“Right, because monsters should only be with other monsters, right?” she asks him.

“That's not what I meant...” he argues. “You're twisting my words” he groans and throws his head back. This isn't working, this isn't what he wanted, it...it just slipped out. He looks back to her and then decides. He's pretty much bared his entire soul, may as well drive his point home. He kisses her, threading his fingers in her hair to hold her to him. She kisses him back, both hungry, needy, they both want this. But she can't.

“No!” she growls pushing him off of her. “No” she repeats and then walks out the room, Loki touches his lips and sits on the edge of his bed.

 

 


	39. 36

Alex sits curled up in an armchair in Bobby's house, one of Dean's plaid shirts wrapped around her, her phone presses to her ear.

“Are you sure you don't mind?” she asks.

“You know I don't” Pepper assures her. “JJ is a beautiful little girl, and I'm hoping the more time Tony spends with her the more he'll want to be daddy himself” Alex smiles a little. “Are you okay?” Pepper asks. “I ask because....well....Loki...He's been...”

“I'm fine” Alex whispers. “I just need some time to myself” Dean shoots her a look from where he is making shotgun shells with the phoenix ashes.

“Did he hurt you?” Pepper asks quietly.

“No” Alex assures her. “No, of course not, nothing like that....it's nothing, Pep, just some time, I promise....tell JJ I love her” Alex then hangs up and sighs curling up tighter in the chair.

“Are we going to talk about why you're in a mood?” Dean asks.

“Nope” Alex answers. “Are you nearly finished?” she asks nodding tot he shotgun shells, he holds up the now empty bottle of ashes. Sam and Bobby walk into the room to join them.

“Hey. How you doing?” Sam asks.

“Five shells. That's how I'm doing” Dean answers, Sam sighs.

“Well, you know, it's a hell of a lot more than what we had last week”

“Maybe”

“Meaning?” Bobby asks Dean.

“Meaning someone” Dean nods to Alex. “Had herself a little mishap a few minutes ago, and, uh, well, here, look” Dean stands and Alex holds out her arm, he rubs ashes on her arm. Nothing happens.

“Whoa” Sam breaths.

“Huh” Bobby agrees.

“I mean this stuff is supposed to burn the bejeezus out of Eve, doesn't even give Lon Chaney Jr a sunburn” Dean points out sitting back down.

“Lore says it works” Alex points out.

“That's always reliable”

“Well, you know what? Maybe it's like, uh – maybe it's like iron or silver. You know? Hurts specific monsters, not all of them...,not us”

“Maybe, but a fat lot of good it does us 'til we find the bitch” Dean complains.

“I'm looking, but I'm thinking maybe it's time you made a call” Bobby tells them, he and Sam look to Alex who sighs as she stands.

“Why has it always got to be me that makes the call, huh? It's not like Cas lives in my ass. He's busy” she complains, Cas appears behind her. Alex turns around, surprised. “Cas, get out of my ass!”

“I have never been in your...” Alex gives him a look and he shuts up. “Have you made any progress in locating Eve?”

“Well we were gonna ask you about that” Bobby offers, Castiel looks to Bobby, his fingers brushing against Alex's back.

“No, I've looked, but she's hidden from me. She's hidden from all angels” He answers.

“Awesome” Dean mumbles.

“You know, what we really need is an inside man” Sam adds.

“What do you mean?”

“Something with claws and sympathy” Sam offers, Dean clears his throat and points to Alex who rolls her eyes.

“Aleksandra has no connection to Eve” Castiel is quick to argue.

“Noooo” Alex draws out. “Just an evil Nazi scientist that had a screwed up face” Dean, Sam and Bobby look to her. “Long story” she offers.

“So we can find one?” Sam asks looking around them.

........................

Later, some time later, Bobby paces with a book. Dean stands and thinks. Alex is sat on the floor looking through another book, Sam stands by her. Suddenly Castiel appears, with Lenore. Alex jumps up.

“Lenore” Alex greets, Lenore tries to run away. “Wait, wait, wait, wait. Hey, hey. Lenore, stop. Look, we're happy you're here” Alex assures her.

“Been a long time. You remember us?” Dean asks her.

“I remember. Your hunter friend almost killed me” Lenore answers.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, uh, he turned into a vampire and I chopped his head off” Sam offers her.

“Yeah. With razor wire. Wicked” Dean adds.

“Well, that's something. What's going on? Why am I here?” Lenore asks looking at Alex.

“Well, um, that's Cas” Alex motions to Castiel. “He's our friend. And we need to talk to you. About Eve”

“Eve? I have nothing to say about Eve.”

“You sure about that?” Alex asks her.

“I'm trying to stay away from her, believe me”

“Where's your nest?”

“Gone. They couldn't fight it anymore. It's her voice, in our heads. What it does to us. So they left. Started killing again”

“But not you” Alex points out.

“Don't look so impressed” Lenore counters. “I was hiding in a basement. Not exactly Club Med. You don't know how hard it is – not to give in. Everyone gives in”

“Alright, so this psychic two-way you've got going, does that mean you know where Mom's camped out?” Dean asks.

“You've got to be kidding me. You want me to tell you where she is? You do know she could be listening to us right now. I might as well be a video camera. What are you thinking?”

“So we don't have the element of surprise, we're still going in” Bobby assures them.

“You're crazy. I can't help you”

“Can't or won't?” Alex asks Lenore stepping closer to her. “Look, it's clear as day. You still give a crap. You don't wanna kill. And you don't want this whole planet dead”

“You actually believe you can stop her?” Lenore asks her.

“Just tell us where she is” Alex tells Lenore, the two of them share a look before Lenore sighs.

“Grants Pass, Oregon. And now she knows you're coming” Lenore tells her Alex.

“Good” Alex counters. “Let's go see”

“Hold on. I didn't tell you this out of the goodness of my heart. I need something”

“What?” Alex asks.

“Kill me”

“Lenore” Alex whispers.

“Look, we'll lock down down 'til this whole thing's over, okay? Witness protection, you'll be safe” Dean assures Lenore.

“You don't get it, it's not about that. I'm dangerous. I hear her voice all the time” Lenora admits.

“You're not like the rest of them” Alex points out.

“I'm exactly like them. I fed. I couldn't help it. The girl couldn't have been more than 16, Alex. I'll do it again. I can't stop, not anymore. You have to. Please”

“Lenore” Alex states shaking her head, Castiel touches Lenore's head. Light shines out of her eyes and mouth, her face flames and she dies.

“We needed to move this along” He states, Alex stares at Lenore's body.

....................

Castiel teleports himself, Alex, Sam, Dean and Bobby to a pavement in Grants Pass, Oregon. They look around. It's sunny and some children are riding their bicycles.

“Well, I was expecting more Zombieland, less Pleasantville” Dean offers.

“Just because it looks quiet, don't mean it is, especially if she's got a clue were coming”

“Yeah, well if she is here I'm glad we've got Smitey McSmiterton and Teen Wolf on our squad. Alright, where do we start?” Dean asks.

“I'm gonna need a computer” Bobby answers, they walk off, Alex doesn't, her sense are....alert, something is off. Dean turns back.

“Alex?” he asks, she glances behind herself and sniffs. “What is it?”

“I'll catch up with you” she states and then walks the other way, Sam and Dean share a look.

...................

In Ervin's diner Sam and Dean are eating. Castiel is sitting next to Sam. Bobby is using an iPad.

“Alright. I finally got the police database, no thanks to this” Bobby gestures to the iPad. “I asked for a computer”

“It is a computer”

“No, a computer has buttons” Bobby complains, Sam leans forward slightly.

“Anything?”

“Oh, nickel and dime stuff, nothing weird” The news he's reading is about a meth lab. “Basically dead end. You think Vampira was lying?”

“I'll search the town. Give me a moment” Castiel tells them, but nothing happens.

“Cas, we can still see you” Dean points out.

“Yeah, I'm still here”

“Okay, well you don't have to wait on us, you....” Dean assures him, Castiel clears his throat and strains. “Well now it just looks like you're pooping”

“Something's wrong”

“What, are you stuck?”

“I'm blocked. I'm powerless”

“You're joking?” Dean asks.

“Something in this town, is, uh, it's affecting me. I assume it's Eve. We should find Aleksandra” Castiel tells them.

“So wait, Mom's making you limp?”

“Figuratively, yes”

“How?”

“I don't know, but she is” Castiel states. “We really should find Aleksandra”

“Well, that's great, because without your power, you're basically just a baby in a trenchcoat” Dean argues. Castiel looks upset.

“I think you hurt his feelings” Sam points out as Dean's cell phone rings, he grabs it and glances to the caller ID before answering it.

“Alex” he greets, Castiel looks to him, watching with worry.

..................

Alex sits on a wall outside a house swinging her legs. Dean, Bobby, Sam and Casitel approach her.

“So what did you find?” Dean asks, Alex looks to him before sliding off the wall.

“A dead body” she answers throwing her phone to him, he catches it and glances down at it, a photo of Ed Bright. “Ed Bright” she answers. “I found his ID”

“Right, okay, that's...” Dean shows Sam the cell phone. “How?” he asks her.

“Something” Alex answers with a shrug. “There was blood and it was gooey. No wounds I could see and there was this smell.....” she draws off and then looks to them. “I followed it here.....it's very pungent” she clears her throat and nods to the house. “And there's one more thing...” she points to the window where someone who looks exactly like Ed stands.

“Does Ed Bright have a brother?” Castiel asks.

“Nope” Alex answers.

“Then that's not his twin” Castiel offers, she nods.

“So what, shifter?”

“Nope” Alex answers. “Doesn't smell like a shifter”

“Alright, Alex, Dean and me are gonna go in” Sam offers. “You two stay here and watch the door. If something comes out, shoot it”

“Yeah. Best guess – silver bullets” Dean adds.

“I'm fairly unpractised with firearms” Castiel admits.

“You know who whines? Babies” Dean tells Castiel who looks down.

“Don't be mean” Alex scolds as she, Sam and Dean walk towards the house. Dean breaks the door open and they burst in, guns ready. There are several dead Eds all over the lounge. Alex sneezes and then covers her nose.

“You okay?” Sam asks her.

“Pungent” she answers rubbing at the nose.

“Go on” Dean nods for her to go back outside. She nods and turns around to leave. Dean looks to Sam. “Okay, don't touch anything”

................

Alex nuzzles into Castiel's chest trying to get rid of the smell in her nose, Bobby watches amused, Castiel wraps his arms around her and strokes her hair.

.................

Inside one of the Eds starts moving, Sam sees this and moves to him.

“Hey, hey. Back here. Come here” They approach him. “Hey, hey, hey” 'Ed' coughs. “Talk to us. What is it?”

“Hey, Ed. Ed, what's going on?” Dean asks.

“What? I'm not Ed” He coughs and groans, Sam takes his driver's licence. The guy's name is Marshall Todd. It's the same guy Ed was with when Eve touched his face. “What's wrong with me?”

“Uh, nothing. You're ok. You're okay, alright? We're gonna get you help”

“Let me ask you something. Do I – do all of us- do we look like Ed?” Marshall asks.

“What? No, no. No, no, no, no, no, of course not. You, uh, you have a fever. You're hallucinating”

“Marshall, Marshall. Hey, what happened here?”

“Am I gonna die?” Marshall asks.

“No, you're not gonna die, okay? Now you need to talk to us. It's important” Sam tells him.

“Ed was feeling bad so I took him to the doctor. I think – now we're all sick”

“You think?” Dean scoffs.

“And before you got sick, before Ed got sick, did you do anything? Did you go anywhere? Hey, I need you to focus for me” Sam tells Marshall.

“I don't know. Some bar”

“A bar? What bar?”

“8th Street, I guess”

“8th Street, um, did anything happen at the bar? Did you – did you see anything? Did you meet anyone?” Sam asks, Marshall coughs. “Look, an ambulance is on the way, okay?”

“A girl”

“A girl? Okay, and?” Dean asks.

“A girl in white”

“Good, okay. What did the girl in white do? Marshall? Wh-wh-what did she do to Ed? Marshall?” Marshall dies.

....................

Sam and Dean leave the house and walk back towards Castiel, Alex and Bobby.

“I don't get it. What, a bunch of regular Joes wake up shifters? What the hell?” Dean asks them.

“Shifters usually run in families” Alex answers. “This looks like an infection. Nobody touched nothing?” she asks.

“Well I am bathing in Purell tonight” Dean grumbles.

“So, he said they met a girl”

“It's got to be Eve”

“But why would she do this?” Castiel asks.

“Mommy monster – make more” Bobby offers.

“No, no, no, no. Cas has got a point” Alex points out. “I mean if she's gonna make a shifter army, why make one that's sick, gooey and dying?” she asks, Bobby shrugs.

“Add that to the pile of Crap That Don't Make Sense” Bobby offers them.

“So should we hit the bar?” Sam asks.

...................

 

 


	40. 37

Alex, Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel enter the bar. There are dead bodies everywhere.

“You'd think he'd notice this many missing folks” Bobby points out. Alex goes up to one of the bodies. Using a cloth, she lifts its lip, revealing a set of vampire fangs.

“We got a vamp over here” she tells them, and lifts the body's arm. A spike is protruding from its wrist. “Nope. Scratch that. We got a wraith. What the hell? What has teeth and a spike?” She looks to them.

“Never seen that in my life” Bobby tells her.

“Oh, great. So Eve's making hybrids now?” Dean asks.

“Looks like”

“Yeah, the question is why. I mean what does she want with the – what do you call these?” Alex asks.

“Well, congrats. You discovered it. You get to name it” Bobby tells her, Alex smirks.

“Jefferson Starships” Bobby and Sam look confused, Dean smiles and nods. “Huh, because they're horrible – and hard to kill” Alex explains as she and Dean high five.

“Looks like the whole bar has been turned into these....” Sam starts.

“Jefferson Starships” Alex finishes for him.

“Fine. But why are all the... Starships dead?” Sam asks,

“I can't say, but looks like they all burned up”

“Burned up, like?” Dean asks.

“Like a high fever, like the flu” Bobby answers.

“What the hell's going on here? Does every monster in this town have the motaba virus?” Dean asks. The Sheriff and two cops enter the door, with guns.

“Hands where I can see 'em!” Dean and Alex, unnoticed, hide behind the bar.

“Now this is not what it looks like” Castiel tries.

“Look, we're the Feds”

“Yeah? Well Feds are not allowed to do this. Cuff 'em. Turn around” Sam, Bobby and Cas are cuffed and led out. Dean and Alex emerge from behind the bar.

.................

Sam, Bobby & Cas are pushed into the sheriff's station.

“Listen, if we can make a phone call, we can straighten this all out” Sam begs.

“Straighten out a massacre? I'd like to see you try” Sam sees the security footage – the Sheriff's eyes are glowing. He's a part-shapeshifter hybrid. Sam headbutts him.

“J-Jefferson Starships!” Sam kicks one, Castiel is pushed against the wall by one, and Alex appears shoving her hand in it's chest to rip it's heart out the back. One tries to bite Sam. Dean kills the one trying to attack Bobby. Alex gets ready to kill the Sheriff who is attacking Sam. She throws him on the ground. “Alex, wait!” Sam snaps, she growls staring down at the Starship. “Alex” Sam snaps, Alex stands and glances to him.

...................

The Sheriff is in the interrogation room, chained in silver. Bobby holds a knife. Castiel stands at the door.

“Well, I'll say this, you're the healthiest looking specimen I've seen all day” Bobby states.

“I take my vitamins” The sheriff snarks.

“So you wanna tell us what's going on here? Hmm?” Alex, Sam and Dean watch from outside the window. “So you boys are, uh, Eve's cleaning crew, is that it? You, uh – you come around to clean up the bodies? Make sure the word doesn't get out, huh? Is that why you snatched up the doctor?”

“You're so wasting your time. You stupid head of cattle” The sheriff laughs, Alex cocks her head and then snaps it around behind her.

“More Starships” she states and then walks away. Castiel watches her go.

....................

Alex follows blood on the wall which leads them to the cells. In one cell are two boys, tied up and gagged. Alex recognises them from a photo she'd seen back at the doctors surgery where she'd found Ed's body, she frowns a little.

“You're Dr Silver's boys” she states, the older one nods. “Alright, don't worry. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? Uh, keys?” she asks herself and looks around the keys. “I'm not gonna hurt you” she assures them. “My name is Alex. Aha!” she cheers finding the keys. “Those cops, they're not coming back – ever” She opens the cell and moves to crouch in front of them, she pulls the gags out of them. “What are your names?” she asks.

“Joe. This is Ryan”

“Hey Ryan, how you doing?” Alex asks, Ryan seems shy and looks down.

“He won't talk, not since they came for us” Joe tells her.

“Alright, listen Joe. I'm gonna get you out of those handcuffs. Um, but you understand what's going on around here, don't you?” Joe nods. “So first I've gotta make sure you're you”

“How you gonna do that?” Joe asks.

“Well there's a few, uh, dozen tests. Okay, let's get started”

.................

Bobby cuts the Sheriff's face with the silver knife. The sheriff groans and then laughs.

“You really think that's gonna make me talk?”

“Something will” Bobby states as Alex appears with Ryan and Joe.

“Got a couple of hungry human boys here” she tells them. “C'mon guys” She leads them away, Sam and Dean follow her as she sets the boys down at a desk, Dean sits on the edge of one as Sam crouches.

“You two never heard 'em talk... about a mother, or someone named Eve?” He asks. Joe shakes his head.

“It was just me and Ryan in there”

“And your folks?” Dean asks.

“Cops said we were next. He said we were food”

“You have any other family?” Alex asks.

“An uncle, in Merritt”

“Merritt, what's that, like 15 miles outside of town? Okay. I'll get you there” Alex promises.

“Aleksandra, can I have a word?” Castiel asks, she shares a look with Dean before she moves to talk to Castiel. “We need to find Eve now” he tells her.

“Yeah. Go. I just gotta make a milk run” she tells him.

“We need your help here”

“It'll be fine. I'll be back in a few”

“Millions of lives are at stakes here, not just two. Stay focused”

“Are you kidding?” She asks him.

“There's a greater purpose here”

“You know what, I-I'm getting a little sick and tired of the greater purposes, okay? I think what I'd like to do now is save a couple of kids. If you don't mind. I'll catch up” she and Castiel share a look, she turns and motions to the two boys. “Okay guys, let's go. C'mon” Dean hands over the impala keys, Alex takes them and then walks out with Joe and Ryan.

.....................

In the car Joe looks to Ryan in the backseat.

“Hey, you should get some rest” He wraps his arm around his brother. Alex smiles at the familiar scene of an older brother looking out for his younger brother.

......................

Back at the station, Castiel looks out the window.

“She won't take long” Dean tells him.

“You don't know that. She may find more wayward orphans along the way”

“Oh, don't get cute” Dean counters.

“Right. Pardon me for highlighting her crippling and dangerous empathetic response with 'sarcasm'. It was a bad idea – letting her go” Castiel argues.

“Come on. You don't let Alex Winchester do squat. She got to do what she gotta. You know that” Dean reminds him. “Anyway, we want Eve, we need coordinates. So we can stand here bellyaching or we can go poke that pig 'til he squeals. Thoughts?” Castiel walks off.

......................

In Merritt, the kids are reunited with their uncle. He hugs Ryan, then Joe. Alex leaves.

.....................

Bobby is stood with Sam and the Sheriff.

“You know, she can see you right now. And you're just making her mad”

“Then tell the bitch to come get me” Bobby counters, Castiel enters the room behind them.

“I need five minutes alone with him”

“What for? Cas, your batteries are dead” Sam points out.

“Give me five minutes” Castiel repeats.

“Alright, fine” Bobby agrees, he and Sam then leave the room and move to where Dean is pouring them each a drink. Castiel faces the Sheriff. Bobby takes the drink offered by Dean and sits. The Sheriff screams. Castiel comes out of the room, wiping blood off his hands.

“Eve's at 25 Buckley Street. You can call Aleksandra”

.................

The Sheriff has been decapitated by the time Alex returns, she raises an eyebrow.

“Rigorous interrogation, huh?” she asks looking to her brothers, the angel and Bobby.

“Well, we got a location. Now we just gotta get close enough to take a shot”

“Alright. Well, let's all take one” Dean takes the shells containing phoenix ash out of his pocket. Sam, Bobby, Alex, Castiel and Dean each take one. “Load 'em up. Make 'em count”

.............

Alex, Sam, Dean, Bobby and Castiel walk down the street. They find the address. It's the diner they were in earlier.

“You gotta be kidding me. She's been in there the whole time?” Dean asks.

“Why'd she ever let us in? Or out?” Sam asks.

“Well there's one way to find out”

“What, just stroll in? We don't know who's human or who's her” Alex points out.

“Well there's one way to draw her out. Me and Sam will go in”

“Dean” Alex warns.

“Look. If we don't get a shot off, you three better”

“That's the plan?” Alex asks.

“Yeah. Pretty much” Sam hands Bobby his bag. Dean takes his bag with. Sam and Dean walk to the diner. Bobby, Alex and Castiel stay outside.

“Well at least it ain't complicated” Bobby offers.

...................

Sam and Dean enter the diner and sit down. There are several people inside already, Sam clears his throat.

“Now what?” Dean asks. Sam uses his phone's camera to see if anyone's eye's are glowing. Everyone's are. They're all Starships.

“Crap. Crap, crap”

“Starships?” Dean asks.

“Yeah”

“Is there anybody in this diner that is not a flesh-eating monster?” Dean asks his brother.

“Uh, me and you”

“Okay, well let's get the hell out of here”

“Shall we?” Sam asks agreeing.

“Two specials, right?” Eve, as a waitress, puts the food in front of them.

“Uh, no, that's not for us. We were just headed out” Sam tells her.

“Now that would be rude, Sam”

“Let me guess. Eve”

“Pleasure”

“Why don't we step outside. Chat?” Dean asks.

“Why? This is private” The Starships close the blinds so that no one can see in through the windows. One takes Dean's bag and opens it. Eve removes one of the guns and smells it. “Phoenix ash. I'm impressed. I bet you had to go a long way for that”

“You have no idea” Dean tells her. Sam scoffs. Eve turns to a starship.

“Destroy these. Thank you” He takes the guns, Eve turns back to Sam and Dean. “Relax. I'm not here to fight”

“No? Just to rally every freak on the planet, bring in Khan Worms and-and half-assed spider-men, and dragons. Really, sister? Dragons?”

“So I dusted off some of the old classics. I needed help”

“With what?” Sam scoffs. “Tearing apart the planet?”

“You misunderstand me. I never wanted that. Not at first. I liked our arrangement”

“What arrangement?”

“The natural order. My children turned a few of you, you hunted a few of them. I was happy”

“Okay, so what changed?” Dean asks.

“My children, no thanks to you, started getting kidnapped and tortured. Even my first borns. I was pushed into this. After all, a mother defends her children”

“Really? You're gonna use the Mother of The Year defence? You?”

“It happens to be true. Know what? Maybe you'll believe it if I look a little more like this” Eve morphs into Sam and Dean's mother, Mary.

“Oh, you bitch”

“She died to protect you, didn't she? And this...” she morphs again, this time into Alex's mother. “Your sister's mother. Alex, right? Well her mother died protecting her newborn baby girl” she morphs back into Mary. “See. You understand a mother's love. I'm no different”

“Alright, you know what? This conversation's over. If you're gonna kill us, kill us”

“You? No. It's Crowley I want dead” Eve corrects.

“Well you're too late there – that little limey mook roasted months ago” Sam tells her.

“Crowley's alive”

“That's impossible” Eve scoffs.

“I see his face through the eyes of every child he strings up and skins. Any idea why he's hurting my babies?”

“He wants Purgatory, right? Location, location, location” Dean tells her, Eve laughs.

“Is that what he told you? It's about the souls”

“What about 'em?”

“Their power, you simple little monkey. Fuel. Each soul a beautiful little nuclear reactor. Put 'em together, you have the sun. Now think what the king of hell could do with that vast, untapped oil well. How powerful he'd be. Now Crowley wants to siphon off my supply, and torture my children to do it? Okay fine. I'll quite playing nice. I'll turn you all. Every soul, mine. Let's see how hot his hell burns when everyone comes to me. He asked for it” Eve explains.

“You know, last I checked, there were a few billion of us. That plan might take a while”

“What exactly do you think I'm doing here? I'm building the perfect beast” Eve informs them.

“Wait a second, all those – all those things we've been finding”

“Call it beta testing”

“Well, I think your formula might be a little off. They're imploding all over town” Dean offers smugly.

“Oh, there were a few unfortunate failures. But I eventually got it right. Quiet, smart, inconspicuous. It can spread through a whole town in under a day, oh and the best part – you've been with it the whole time”

“What?”

“Yes, your sister was the final test. I had to see if it could slip past hunters undetected, of course” Eve smiles. “Little Ryan. You look upset. If it makes you feel any better, Ryan was bound to work on Alex. Little wayward orphan, like her. There's nothing you can do about it now. So let's talk”

“Nothing to say” Sam tells her.

“Well, that's where you're wrong. I have an offer to propose. Crowley. As you know, not so easy to find. So, here's the deal. You find him, bring him to me – I let you live”

“Pass”

“Dean”

“Sam, no. The answer is no”

“You say that like you have another option” Eve points out.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don't”

“You think?” Starships bring Bobby, Alex and Castiel in. “Well, so much for your plan B” Eve looks to Castiel. “And you, wondering why so flaccid? I'm older than you, Castiel. I know what makes angels tick. Long as I'm around, consider yourself unplugged” Eve walks towards Alex and looks over her, Castiel tries to move. “If only I could make more of you” Eve states and then looks to Sam and Dean. “Work for me. It's a good deal. Bonus, I won't kill your friends....your sister”

“Alright, look. The last few months we've been working for an evil dick. We're not about to sign up for an evil bitch. We don't work with demons. We don't work with monsters. And if that means you gotta kill us, then kill us!”

“Or, I turn you. And you do what I want anyway”

“Beat me with a wire hanger, answer's still no” Dean tells her, Eve moves around Alex and brushes her hair aside. Sam gets up but is restrained by Starships. Dean struggles against those holding him, Castiel watches with growing concern. Dean and Alex share a look, she winks at him. Eve leers over Alex's shoulder.

“Don't test me” Eve warns, Alex glances to her.

“Bite me” she growls. Eve bites Alex in the neck.

“No!” Sam shouts.

“Alex!” Castiel yells, Eve staggers back, coughing.

“Phoenix ash” Alex points out. “One shell, one ounce of whisky. Down the hatch. Little musty on the afterburn. Call you later, Mom” She teases, a light shines from Eve's chest. She morphs from Mary back to her brunette form. She chokes. Dark liquid comes out of her mouth and nose. She falls to the ground and dies. The Starships start attacking. With Eve dead, Castiel has his power back, he grabs Alex and pulls her to his chest shielding her eyes.

“Shut your eyes!” he snaps to the others, Alex jams her eyes shut as Castiel creates a blast of white light throughout the diner, killing all the monsters. It causes a car alarm to go off outside.

“We got to take you on more monster hunts” Bobby offers with a smile, Castiel pulls Alex from his chest and tilts her head to the side checking the wound, it's almost healed already, he strokes her neck.

“Alright, we're good. We got to go. Now”

“Where?” Castiel asks.

“The kid. The little kid. He's one of 'em”

“What?” Alex asks looking to Dean.

“I'm sorry, Alex” he offers back.

“Unbelievable” Castiel complains, Alex looks down.

“Yeah, I know Cas, you told me, alright. Let's just go” she whispers, Castiel shakes his head in disbelief. Alex puts the empty shell on the table. Castiel teleports all five of them to the uncle's house where they find the uncle dead on the floor. Alex closes her eyes and sighs.

“So we kill the wicked witch and she still wins. I mean they could've turned half the town by now” Dean states, Castiel is about to say something but notices Alex's expression, he stops. She's on the verge of tears already.

.....................

Bobby is walking around, investigating. He finds a door and opens it. Ryan's dead body falls out. Joe's dead body is also there.

“Found 'em” He states, Alex, Sam, Dean and Castiel go to see.

“Well, who ganked them?” Dean asks, Alex turns and leaves the house, Castiel watches her go as Sam bends down and touches a yellow powder – sulfur.

“Demons” Sam answers. “So what do you think?”

“I think that demons don't give a crap about monster tweens unless they're told to” Dean points out.

“So you think she was telling the truth?” Sam asks.

“The truth about what?” Castiel frowns looking to them.

“She said that Crowley's still kicking”

“But I burned his bones, how c—? Was she certain?”

“Sounded pretty sure. According to her, Crowley's still waterboarding her kids, somewhere”

“I don't understand”

“Well, he is a crafty son of a bitch”

“I'm an angel. I'll look into it immediately” Castiel disappears.

“Cas! Let us know what you find out” Dean shouts. Bobby and Sam walk away. There's something they want to say. They stop.

“What? What?” Dean asks them.

“How did Crowley get away? I mean it's not like Cas to make mistakes like that. Unless...” Bobby starts.

“Unless what?” Dean asks.

“Unless he meant to” Bobby answers.

“Bobby, this is Cas we're talking about” Dean points out and looks to Sam. “Do you believe this?” Sam doesn't answer. “Sam? Do you really think he'd do this to Alex?” Sam sighs.

“Look it's probably nothing, it's just... You know what? You're right. It's – it's probably nothing” Sam answers reluctantly.

.........................

Alex sits on the curb outside the house pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes as she cries. Castiel stands behind her watching her sadly before he disappears.

........................

Castiel is back in the diner, he walks around, looking at the bodies of Eve and the monsters.

“Really, Cas?” Crowley asks behind him. “This is getting ridiculous. How many times am I gonna have to clean up your messes?”

 


	41. 38

Alex drives her roadrunner, alone, Sam and Dean had gone off on their own hunt and she wants space. She looks to her cell phone as it rings, Loki's name flashing on the screen, she ignores it. It's not that...it's not like she hated the kiss, either of them, any of them, she actually rather liked them, but she's in love with Castiel and though things with Loki....are easy and new and exciting, she's in love with Castiel, and she can't just.....she's not that person. She brushes her hand under her sunglasses which hide the fact she's been crying, pretty much none stop since Joe and Ryan. It was all her fault, she should have noticed something was off about them, she's the werewolf, the supernatural detector. If she can't do that. What the hell is she good for? Plus her emotions are all over the place with the whole Loki Castiel thing. She loves Castiel, of course she does, but Loki's been edging into her heart since the moment they met. She's so confused, all the time, and with Sam and Bobby's new suspicions and Dean sitting on the fence, Alex doesn't want to believe it, she can't believe it. He loves her. She believes that. He would never betray her. And not for Crowely. Castiel appears in Alex's roadrunner as she drives

“Hello, Aleksandra” he greets and looks to her. “Are you all right?” he asks.

“Yeah, I'm...I'm fine. How are you?” she asks him back.

“Just wanted to check in” he offers, she nods a little.

“Soooo, any word on, uh, Satan Jr being alive?” she asks.

“I'm...looking, believe me. I just don't understand how Crowley could've tricked me” Castiel answers.

“Well, he's a tricky son of a bitch, that's how. Doesn't matter. But if he is up and kicking, then what does matter is finding him, ripping his head off, and shoving it up his ass” She growls.

“What about you? Have you found anything?” he asks her.

“No, nothing yet.” she answers.

“Where's Sam and Dean?”

“They're keeping busy, tracking a Djinn in Omaha as we speak. In fact, I'm heading out there right now to meet up with them”

“Well, I'd come if I could” he offers softly, she smiles lightly.

“Yeah, no, I-I get it. No worries” she looks to him. “But, you'll call, right? If you get into real trouble?” he nods and touches her cheek before disappearing. She sighs and shakes her head.

................

Crowley is examining Eve's corpse. He also has a vampire shackled nearby. Castiel appears in the room.

“Howdy, partner” Crowley teases.

“What have you found?”

“I've found a lot of things. For example...Eve's brain? Dead as a tinned kipper. And yet...” Crowley reaches inside Eve and pulls out a handful of eggs. “For some reason...She keeps laying eggs. Watch this” Crowley takes a poker and places it on Eve's brain. The vampire seizes violently. “Chocula here feels every tickle”

“What is that good for?” Castiel asks.

“Apart from the obvious erotic value, you got me”

“You said Eve could open the door to Purgatory”

“Correct. I did. And I'm confident that she could have if she was still alive! Single best chance to get over the rainbow, and the Winchesters killed her!”

“It was unavoidable”

“You screwed up, Cas. You let the hounds mangle the pheasant, and now I am up to my elbows in it”

“What is your point?”

“The point is...You're distracted, and that makes me nervous”

“I am holding up my end”

“Ah, yes. But is that all you're holding? See...the stench of that wolf's all over your overcoat, Angel. I thought we'd agreed - no more nights out with the girlfriend”

“I spoke with Aleksandra. I needed to know what they know”

“About what? About me, maybe? 'Cause I happen to have it on good authority that your three little pets are currently trying to hunt me down! Forgive me, but I think you might have a little conflict of interest here. Please. I'm begging you, Castiel. Just kill the Winchesters”

“No” Castiel snaps.

“Fine. Then I'll do it myself”

“If you kill them, I'll just bring them back again” Castiel argues.

“No, you won't. Not where I'll put 'em. Trust me”

“I said...No. Don't worry about them”

“Don't worry about -- what, like Lucifer didn't worry? Or Michael? Or Lilith or Alastair or Azazel didn't worry?! Am I the only game piece on the board who doesn't underestimate those denim-wrapped nightmares?!”

“Just find Purgatory. If you don't, we will both die again and again, until the end of time. The Winchesters won't get to you”

“Let them get to me! I'll tear their friggin' hearts out!”

.......................

In Bobby's living room, a demon, Redd, is strapped to a chair under the devil's trap on Bobby's ceiling.

“I got to tell you, Redd...for a filthy, lower-than-snake-spit Hellspawn, you seem to have turned yourself into a damn fine hunter” Bobby points out. “I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you”

“Oh, please, kill me”

“That was you that dug out that nest of vamps back in Swan Valley, wasn't it?” Bobby asks.

“That was nice work” Sam agrees.

“Eight of 'em in one go, roped and tied” Redd agrees.

“And then you brought them to Crowley, right?” Dean asks.

“Read the papers, redneck. The king is dead” Redd reminds them. Bobby chuckles and tosses holy water on Redd's neck “Ugh! Nng!”

“Crowley's alive. You prove it just by being, you poor, dumb jackass. Crowley's alive. His nets are still out. Except now he's using you schmucks to hunt his monsters”

“Up yours” Bobby turns to Sam and hods out his hand. Sam hands Bobby Ruby's knife. Alex enters and nods towards Sam and Dean, they both follow her into the kitchen.

“Redd...Where's Crowley? No? Nothing? Oh, okay, then. Here, hang on to this for a bit” Bobby stabs Redd in the leg with Ruby's knife.

.................

Alex grabs a soda from the fridge Sam leans on the counter as Dean crosses his arms over his chest.

“So, what'd you tell him?” Sam asks.

“Nothing” she answers. “I told him nothing” she adds sadly.

“We know this sucks” Dean offers.

“No” she argues. “You don't know anything” she whispers as Bobby walks in to join them.

“What's the hubbub?” he asks.

“I saw Cas” Alex answers. “He popped in on me about two hours back”

“What'd you tell him?” Bobby asks.

“Nothing, all right?!” she snaps. “Told him we were on some crap monster hunt. He doesn't know that we're getting close to Crowley. You know, he's our friend, he's my....” she sighs and pauses. “Partner” she offers. “And we are lying to him through our teeth”

“Alex” Sam whispers.

“So he burned the wrong bones. So Crowley tricked him” she keeps going.

“He's an angel” Bobby points out.

“So he can't make a mistake?!” she asks.

“Nobody's saying nothing yet” Bobby assures her.

“You think that Cas is in with Crowley. Crowley?” she asks.

“Look, I'm just saying I don't know. Now, look, I hate myself for even thinking it. But I don't know” Bobby answers, Castiel is standing behind them, invisible.

“Look, Alex, he's our friend, too, okay? And I'd die for him. I would, but...Look, I'm praying we're wrong here” Dean offers her.

“But if we ain't...If there's a snowball of a snowball's chance here...that means we're dealing with a Superman who's gone dark side. Which means we've got to be cautious, we got to be smart, and maybe stock up on some Kryptonite” Bobby tells her. Dean leans closer to Sam.

“This makes you Lois Lane”

“Look, one problem at a time here. We got to find Crowley now, before the damn fool cracks open Purgatory” Bobby tells them, Alex shakes her head and sets her soda down before starting to leave, Dean grabs her arm.

“Where are you going?” he asks her, she looks to him.

“Away” she answers. “I can't be a part of this”

“Alex” Dean whispers.

“I won't betray him” she points out and pulls her arm free. “I'm going for a run” she whispers and walks away. Dean sighs and shakes his head. He doesn't like this any more then she does. Castiel watches her go.

'So - they already suspect' he thinks. “And the worst part is Alex, trying so hard to be loyal, with every instinct telling her otherwise'

................

Dean sits next to Alex at the local bar, her fingers wrapped around a glass of whiskey.

“You know I don't want it to be true either” he assures her leaning forward on the bar top.

“Everything we've been through” she whispers. “How easily it is for you to turn on him” she looks to Dean. “Just like you did me”

“I've never turned on you” he corrects.

“You turned your back on me” she shrugs. “Same thing. Well I'm not going to turn on him” she tells Dean. “Not without proof, not without solid evidence” she looks to her drink.

“No, I know” he whispers. “You love him” he takes her drink from her. “Come on, Redd gave up his contact” he drains her drink and then stands. She sighs and stands to join him. “Look at it this way” he offers as they leave. “Sam and Bobby are looking for things to prove Cas is an ass, me and you, we'll look for things to prove them wrong” she smiles a little.

......................

Loki is standing in front of Tony, again, asking about Alex, again, he's been unsettled in the weeks since she walked away from him. From Jude.

“Look” Tony snaps. “I don't know” he tells Loki. “Just like I didn't know yesterday, and I didn't know the day before, and the day before that. Alex is a big girl, she can take care of herself” Tony then raises an eyebrow. “What happened?” Loki shrugs and looks away from Tony. “What did you do?” Tony crosses his arms over his chest.

“Nothing that matters” Loki whispers sadly and then turns to walk away.

“You love her” Tony states, Loki stops and hangs his head. “Tricky” Tony offers. “With her being in love with the angel.....” Loki looks to him, Tony sighs a little. “I don't know what to tell you” Tony admits. “You've got two choices” he slowly offers.

“Which are?” Loki asks.

“Accept she's in love with someone else” Tony answers. “Continue being her friend or whatever it is that you two have going on....”

“And the other?” Loki turns to Tony.

“You...fight for her” Tony answers. “If you care that much, if you really do love her.....fight for her, prove to her that you will....love her better then he does.....prove to her that you are the better choice”

“Am I?” Loki asks Tony.

“Well...” Tony sighs. “Honestly.....you haven't abandoned her yet, so” Tony shrugs a little. “Edging ahead slightly” Loki smirks a little. “Do something for her” Tony offers. “Something that makes her happy” Tony pats his arm and then walks away.

 

 


	42. 39

Dean and Bobby enter through the front door of Ellsworth's, Sam and Alex meet them inside the house

“Hey. Clear from the back” Sam offers.

“Demons get tipped and bugged out?” Dean asks.

“Maybe they run from us now. I mean, that would be a nice thought, right?” Alex asks with a small smirk.

“Yeah, if that's what happened” Bobby answers.

“Yeah” Sam and Bobby share a look.

..................

After they look around Sam rejoins the room where Alex is poking around in a desk, Dean sets a book back on the book shelf and Bobby pulls off his hat to rub at his head.

“Hey....The place is clean” Sam offers.

“Yeah, but it's...It's like "Mr. Clean" clean, you know? It's kind of OCD for your average demon” Bobby agrees.

“Yeah. So what now?” Sam asks, Alex nudges the draw closed.

“We'd call Cas” she answers, Sam looks to her.

“What?” he asks her.

“This is usually the point where we would call Cas for help” she answers.

“We talked about this” Bobby tells her.

“Yeah, Alex” Sam agrees.

“No, you talked. I listened” she argues. “This is Cas, guys. I mean, when there was no one...And we were stuck - and I mean really stuck - he broke ranks. He has gone to the mat cut and bleeding for us so many freakin' times. This is Cas! Don't we owe him the benefit of the doubt at least?” she asks, pleads with them. “Please” she adds, Sam nods.

“Castiel...This is really important, okay? Um...We really need to talk to you” Sam prays, nothing.

“Castiel...Come on” Alex begs. Nothing. “Guess he's busy” she offers.

“That's all right. We are, too. Come on” Sam tells her, she looks down a little.

“Back to square one” Bobby mumbles.

“Great. Well, what do we do now?” Dean asks.

“Well, we caught one hunter demon before. We can do it again” Sam looks back at Alex, his eyes widening.

“Alex!” He shouts, she looks to him just as a demon attacks her from behind.

“Crowley says "hi."” the demon tells her before he throws her across the room, she smashes into the desk and groans as more demons arrive and start attacking Dean, Sam and Bobby. That is when Castiel appears and smites the demons attacking them. He helps Alex up from the floor, she smiles at him.

“It is good to see you, Cas” she whispers.

“You all right?” he asks her, she nods as Sam stands.

“Perfect timing, Cas” Sam offers.

“I'm glad I found you. I come with news”

“Yeah? What?” Dean asks.

“I firmly believe Crowley is alive”

“Yeah. You think, Kojak?” Dean teases slightly.

“Well, Bobby, what do we think about Cas saving our asses...Again?” Alex asks shooting the older man a look

“I think we owe you an apology” Bobby offers Castiel.

“Why?”

“We've been hunting Crowley this whole time...And keeping it from you” Sam answers.

“We thought...You were working with him” Bobby adds.

“You thought what?”

“I know. It's crazy, right?” Alex tells Castiel.

“It's just that you torched the wrong bones. It doesn't matter. We - we were wrong” Bobby admits.

“You know...You could've just asked me”

“And we should have” Dean agrees. “We never should've doubted you. It's...I just hope you can forgive us”

“It's forgotten” Castiel assures them.

“Thanks” Dean states.

“Yeah. Thanks, Cas” Sam tells him.

“It is a little absurd, though” Castiel offers.

“I know, I know” Bobby agrees.

“Superman going to the dark side. I'm still just Castiel” Alex closes her eyes and hangs her head, Castiel made a mistake. Dean looks to the angel.

“I guess we can put away the Kryptonite, right?” Dean asks.

“Exactly” Castiel answers.

..................

Late Alex sits alone on the porch to Ellswoth's house, she spins the ring on her finger. She can't believe he's done this. After everything this....this is what he does. Sam appears in the doorway behind her.

“Alex, come on, let's do this” Sam tells her, Dean shoots Sam a look and shakes his head.

“Leave her alone” Dean whispers pushing past Sam to sit beside Alex.

“Go away” she whispers to Dean.

“Look, there might be an explanation” he offers her. “We could hear him out” he offers, she runs her hands over her jeans and then stands heading inside, Dean shakes his head and stands looking to Sam who shrugs back.

..................

Alex sits on the desk, Dean, Sam and Bobby stand close by, they share a look before glancing to her, she sighs and closes her eyes.

“Castiel, uh...We need you for a little powwow down here, so come on down” she prays, Castiel appears.

“Hello” he greets.

“Oh, Johnny on the spot” Bobby greets back.

“You're still here” Castiel points out looking to Alex.

“Yeah, we had to bury the bodies” she answers.

“And we found a little whiskey” Dean holds up a bottle. “Thanks for coming”

“How can I help?” Castiel asks them.

“Oh, look. We, um - we have a new plan. We think we've finally figured out a way to track down Crowley” Sam answers.

“What is it?” Castiel asks, Bobby lights a match and drops it on the floor by Castiel's feet, trapping him in a ring of holy fire.

“It's you” Bobby answers.

“What are you doing?” Castiel asks.

“We gotta talk.” Dean tells him.

“About what? Let me go!”

“About Superman. And Kryptonite” Dean answers.

“How'd you know what I said?” Bobby asks Castiel.

“How long you been watching us?” Sam counter asks.

“You know who spies on people, Cas? Spies” Dean argues.

“Okay, just wait. I don't even know what you mean” Castiel tries to keep up with the questions.

“What about this demon craphole? How is it so, uh...'Next to godliness' clean in here?” Sam asks.

“And how exactly did Crowley trick you with the wrong bones?” Bobby counters.

“It's hard to understand. It's hard to explain. Just let me go. Let me out and I can...”

“Look at me” Alex demands, Castiel turns to her. “Look me in the eye and tell me you're not working with Crowley” she begs of him, Castiel looks at her a moment and then looks away. “Oh you son of a bitch” she growls.

“Let me explain” he begs her.

“You're in it with him? You and Crowley have been going after Purgatory together? You have, huh? This whole time” she snaps at him.

“I did it to protect you” he admits. “I did it to protect all of you”

“Protect us how? By opening a hole into monsterland!” Sam snaps.

“He's right, Cas. One drop got through, and it was Eve. And you want to break down the entire dam?” Dean argues.

“To get the souls. I can stop Raphael. Please, you have to trust me”

“Trust you?! How in the hell are we supposed to trust you now?” Sam asks.

“I'm still me. I'm still your friend. Sam...I'm the one who raised you from Perdition”

“What? Well, no offense...But you did a pretty piss-poor job of it. Wait. Did you bring me back soulless...On purpose?”

“How could you think that?”

“Well, I'm thinking a lot of things right now, Cas”

“Listen. Raphael will kill us all. He'll turn the world into a graveyard. I had no choice”

“No, you had a choice” Alex corrects, a few tears rolling down her cheek. “You just made the wrong one”

“You don't understand. It's complicated”

“No, actually, it's not, and you know that” she tells him. “Why else would you keep this whole thing a secret, huh, unless you knew that it was wrong? When crap like this comes around, we deal with it... Like we always have. What we don't do is we don't go out and make another deal with the Devil!”

“It sounds so simple when you say it like that. Where were you when I needed to hear it?” Castiel asks her.

“I was here” she shouts. “I've been here this whole time! Where the hell were you?” she snaps.

“You should've come to us for help, Cas” Dean adds as Alex cries.

“Maybe” Castiel whispers looking at Alex, she shakes her head at him. There is a loud sound of wind. A large cloud of demon-smoke approaches. “It's too late now. I can't turn back now. I can't”

“It's not too late. Damn it, Cas! We can fix this!” Dean tells him.

“It's not broken!” he argues.

“Oh it is so broken” Alex corrects.

“Aleksandra” Castiel whispers, she shakes her head. “Run. You have to run now! Run!” Dean grabs Alex's arm and pulls her along.

“Come on” Dean begs of her, she turns away from Castiel and she, Dean, Bobby and Sam run out of the door.

.........................

Later Crowley enters the house and moves towards Castiel.

“My, my. Playing with fire again?” Crowley snaps and puts out the flame.

“If you touch the Winchesters...If you touch her...”

“Please. I heard you the first time. I promise -- nary a hair on their artfully tousled heads. Besides, I think they've proven my point for me. It's always your friends, your wolf isn't it, in the end? We try to change. We try to improve ourselves. It's always our friends who got to claw into our sides and hold us back. But you know what I see here? The new God” Crowley points at Castiel. “And the new Devil, working together”

“Enough. Stop talking. And get out of my sight”

“Well...Glad I came. You're welcome, by the way” Crowley heads for the door. “You know the difference between you and me? I know what I am. What are you, Castiel? What exactly are you willing to do?”

..........................

Alex walks away from Bobby and her brothers, pulling her jacket tighter around herself.

“Alex!” Sam shouts walking after her, Dean grabs his arm and shakes his head.

“Let her go” Dean argues.

“She shouldn't be on her own” Sam counters.

“I have a feeling she won't be” Dean points out and turns to the car.

 


	43. 40

Loki walks into his room and pauses seeing Alex curled up on his bed. He sighs softly with relief, that she came back, that she's still willing to be around him, he honestly thought he'd ruined everything. She lifts her head from her arms and looks to him.

“Where were you?” she asks.

“I took JJ for a walk, she's been having trouble sleeping” he answers closing the door behind him.

“Is she okay?” Alex asks as he moves towards her.

“She misses you” he answers and sits on the bed beside her. She shifts slightly and sets her head in his lap, he strokes her hair. “What's wrong?” he asks softly, she shakes her head. “Pup” he whispers.

“It's not your problem to be burdened with” she mumbles, he tugs her hair lightly to make her look up at him.

“Tell me” she shakes her head at him.

“I don't want to talk about it” she whispers and then sits up hanging her head a little. He frowns at her. She plucks at his blanket and sighs a little before looking to him. “Did you mean it?” she asks him, watching his reaction, he nods. “What.....what you said?” he brushes her hair back behind her ear, knowing exactly what she is talking about.

“Of course I meant it” he assures her. “I love you” She straddles his lap, his eyes watching her carefully, her eyes flicker between his and his lips before she kisses him, Loki sighs softly and then kisses her back wrapping an arm around her waist. “Pup, wait...” he stops her, she stares at him before rejection sinks in, she climbs from his lap and stands from the bed.

“I'm sorry” she offers. “I thought...” she turns away from him as she pushes her hands into her eyes. He stands and moves to her, placing his hand on her back.

“Alex” he whispers, she turns to him, he lifts her chin. “I was sitting on your phone and it was vibrating” he tells her, she flickers her eyes over to the bed to her phone and then bites her lip. “I was just going to ask if we could move” he whispers with a smirk, she starts laughing weakly. He brushes his thumb over her jaw. Then leans closer and kisses her, she closes her eyes and lets him, reciprocates it clutching to his shirt. He threads his hand through her hair, cradling her head. This is better then he's imagined, because now he knows, now he knows that she really does want him too. He pulls back a little. “Are you sure?” he asks her, searching her eyes for something to tell him to stop, or to keep going. She nods and pulls him closer.

“I'm sure” she whispers, he brushes her hair back from her face.

“Pup” he nudges her nose.

“Please” she pleads, he kisses her walking her backwards towards his dresser, his hands pushing her jacket over her shoulders and throws it aside before he sets her on the top of his dresser, knocking everything from the top of it as he kisses her, her hands work on pushing his shirt open, he threads a hand through her hair and tilts her head back as he moves his lips along her jaw to her neck. She closes her eyes. He pulls back and pushes her shirt up and over her head, he goes back to kissing her once she's free of the fabric, she leans forward and unhooks her bra behind her and pulls it down her arms setting it aside, his hand cups her neck, her fingers tighten in his shirt. His fingers hook into the edge of her jeans and wiggles them down her legs and throws them off to the side, something shatters across the room and Loki smirks as he kisses her throat, his hand brush up her legs till he reaches her panties, he pauses, he's going to question her again, just to be sure, he wants her to be sure. “Please” she whispers, he dips his fingers into the waist band and tugs them down too. Bearing her to him. He looks over her and smiles warmly.

“You are....beautiful” he admits and then falls to his knees gripping her thighs with his hands, she raises up onto her elbows to raise an eyebrow at him.

“What are you....?” she asks only to be cut off as he buries his head between her legs, she cries out and throws her head back straight into the mirror behind her, it shatters and showers her in broken glass, she doesn't care, her fingers tighten in Loki's hair holding him between her legs. He knows exactly what he is doing, how to do it, when to do it, just how much pressure to give it. He's like a wizard with his tongue and she swears she's never ever been played this way before. Her thigh quakes as she stiffens, her entire body coiling as she boils from the inside out. He smirks and sucks on her clit which sends her careening over the edge of the very, very high orgasm cliff, she screams in pleasure. “Loki!!” he closes his eyes and enjoys it, that sound, the way his name falls from her lips, the way it tears from her throat. He stands licking his lips. She shifts slightly as he threads his fingers into her hair. “That was....” she whispers. “That was....” he kisses her, her hands touching his chest. “Loki” she begs against his lips, he nods and pulls back pulling off his shirt. Her eyes trace his chest, he's stronger then he looks with his close on, like he's been hiding this all away underneath layer. He pulls her legs around his waist, his fingers in her hair again, her fingers fumble with his trousers, she can't see what she's doing as he kisses her. She growls a little pushing him back a little, he frowns until she undoes his trousers, he chuckles a little and helps push them down his legs with his underwear, she pulls him back to her, his hands finding her face as he kisses her. His hand brushing down her arm and between them to wrap around himself. She breathes heavily, anticipation crawling over her skin. He lines himself up with her and strokes her cheek with his free hand, her fingers playing with his hair.

“Alex?” he asks. “Are you sure?”

“You keep asking” she points out.

“I know” he whispers. “I just....” she pulls her legs up and around his waist.

“I want you” she tells him, then wraps an arm around his neck and they share a look, she nods and he pushes into her, Alex moans and closes her eyes, Loki clutches to her thigh, his other thrown out against the wall behind her.

“Oh gods” he groans, straining, this is more then he thought he'd get. And it is more then he imagined, feeling her around him. Tight and warm and enveloping. He presses his forehead to hers as he hilts himself all the way into her. “Alex” he moans.

“Loki, please” she begs threading her fingers into his hair. He starts to move, slowly, tentatively, gingerly. She moans clutching to him. The dresser rattles as he, well....makes love to her. It rattles against the wall, the glass from the mirror digging into her skin, some ever draw blood from her. She clings to his hair and he moans. He likes his hair, and he likes having it pulled. He grabs her thighs and lifts her up into his arms, her legs around his waist, her arms tight around his neck, he doesn't pull out, just keeps a hold of her as he carries her to the bed. He's thought about this, time and time and time again. And this time, their first time, will not be finished on a dresser, it will be in a bed. He lays her down and rests over her softly, brushing her hair from her face, he smiles at her and she smiles back. Threading his fingers with hers he moves with her, her head thrown back and he can't take his eyes off of her. She truly is beautiful. And Castiel does not deserve her. Not this brilliant, amazing, beautiful woman. She is perfect. And she deserves someone that will worship her. And Loki will. He will over her and worship her and protect her. And he is like fire. Wild fire. Coursing through every inch of her. Loki kisses her as he thrusts seemingly in beat with her heart, and everything else just sounds out to whispers. Like there is nothing else in the world but them. He clutches to her hand as he moves, the two of them in perfect sync with one another, and he believes in this moment that she is made for him. “Loki” she whispers through a moan. “Loki” she repeats. “I'm going....”

“Yes” he hisses in her ear, she clenches around her, her entire body trembling, she digs her nails into his back as her orgasm crashes over her. Her eyes roll back and she arches beneath him, Loki smiles a little as he moans, it's insane the feeling of her cumming around him. She pulls him closer and rests her head on the side of his.

“I love you too” she whispers and he kisses her neck as his own orgasm crashes down on him. He clutches to her hand and closes his eyes as he rides it out, thrusting weakly. When it passes he pulls out and rolls to the side stroking his fingers along her arm, she turns and he curls his arm around her as she rests her head on his chest.

“Did you mean that?” Loki asks looking to her, she sets her chin on his chest and gives him a smile.

“Yes” she answers. “I do” he strokes her cheek.

 

 


	44. 41

Loki wakes to fingers tracing over his chest, light, feathering along his skin. He looks to Alex who lays at his side, half asleep herself as she plays. He strokes her hair back from her face and she opens her eyes to look at him.

“Good morning” he whispers, she sits up a little and smiles down into her lap.

“Mornin'” she offers back softly pulling the blankets closer to herself, Loki chuckles a little.

“You are not suddenly shy, are you, pup?” he asks her touching her bare back, his finger tracing the cluster of scars on her side. She looks to him and shrugs.

“A little” she admits. “Knowing you've seen me naked” he smirks and leans up to kiss her shoulder.

“You are magnificent” he tells her. “With and without your clothes on” she smiles as she blushes a little. He playfully tugs on her hair. “Why don't you have a shower?” he asks her.

“Is that your way of telling me I stink?” she asks with a smile.

“No” he answers. “I just thought you might like one” she nods.

“I could shower” she whispers, he kisses her head and turns to climb out of bed pulling on a pair of black lounge trousers that hug his hips, she smirks watching him walk past her and out of the room. She sighs softly and looks around at the mess they made the night before, the clothes, the glass from the mirror, there are broken things on his desk too. She blushes harder.

.................

Loki sets a plate in front of Alex as she drinks a glass of orange juice. She looks down and smiles.

“You made me breakfast?” she asks looking to him, he nods and kisses her softly before moving back to the other counter to grab a mug and the coffee pot, Tony walks into the room and spots Alex.

“Alex, where the hell have you been?” Tony asks, Alex raises an eyebrow from around the slice of bacon.

“What?” she asks as Loki sets a coffee next to her arm.

“Dean called saying you took off” Tony tells her. “Three weeks ago”

“It wasn't three weeks ago” she argues with a frown.

“Yes, it was” Tony corrects. “Why did you take off?” he asks her.

“Because I am done” she tells him. “With all of it....with family, with my pack, with demons, with....hunters...and especially with angels” she stands. “I am done...So I'm just going to stay here and have sex with Loki” Loki chokes on his coffee as Tony looks to him.

“What happened to Cas?” Tony asks her.

“Nothing” she answers but it is so clearly a lie. “We're just.....on different paths now” she tells him with a shrug and then walks away, Loki looks to Tony.

“Does that mean they broke up?” Loki asks.

................

Alex is curled up in Loki's bed when he walks into the room closing the door behind him, he stares at her a moment before sighing.

“So...what happened?” Loki asks her, she shrugs a little.

“Turns out he wasn't who I thought he was” she whispers. “Everything...” she starts crying. “Everything was a lie” she hangs her head, Loki moves to her and sits next to her pulling her into his arms, she clutches to him.

“What did he do?” he asks her pressing his lips to her head.

“He lied” she answers. “Went behind our backs to work with a demon, spied on us....on me, it was a lie” she looks up at him. “It was all a lie” he looks to her sadly and brushes his finger across her cheek removing a few tears.

“You weren't ready for last night” he tells her, she looks to him.

“Loki, I spent the last, however long it's been since I left my brothers, thinking about everything, going over it all in my head” she kneels in front of him. “And you were the only person that was there for me” he clasps her face in his hand. “I spent.....three weeks, as a wolf, and all I wanted was to be near you. I was deluding myself into thinking everything was the same with Cas, after....after every thing. But I tried so hard to be....”

“I know” he whispers and then kisses her softly. “You were trying to remain loyal to those you cared for....” she nods a little. “But he doesn't deserve you” he tells her. “I do” she sets her head on his chest and he wraps his arms around her. “I won't ever lie to you” he promises her. “And I'm not going anywhere” she nuzzles into his neck. “And no wonder you lost track of time if you were a wolf” he points out.

“It helps me think, going back to instinct rather then....” she shrugs. “I prefer to think as a wolf” she whispers. “But my brothers don't understand” he brushes her hair back.

“How can they?” he asks her. “They are human” he kisses her cheek stroking her arm.

...................

Alex finds Bucky in the living room reading some mission report, she wants his help, and she saw the way he looked at her early, he knows exactly who she is. She moves into the room and towards him.

“I know you know” Alex states sitting next to Bucky. “About.....my father” Bucky looks to her as she looks to him.

“Who told you?” he asks.

“It doesn't matter” she answers. “I need your help” she admits.

“With what?” Bucky asks carefully.

“I know about my werewolf side, I've lived with it....but finding out....” she looks away. “It means I have....super soldier and I don't know what that means really.....will you train me?” she asks. “Teach me?”

“If that's what you want” he offers. “But being a super soldier isn't all it's cracked up to be”

“Neither is being a werewolf” she adds, he nods a little.

“Alright” he tells her. “How about after lunch?” he asks.

“Thank you” she tells him, he pats her knee before she stands and leaves.

....................

Alex smiles seeing Loki with Jude, the little girl dropping blocks into the toy in front of her as Loki watches.

“You're good with her” Alex states, Loki looks to her and shrugs. “I know I haven't been around much...”

“She knows you care” Loki assures Alex as Jude watches her. “Tony likes to show her videos of you”

“Tony has videos of me?” Alex asks walking towards him.

“Friday's surveillance” Loki answers.

“Maybe I'm not cut out for this” she admits sitting next to him.

“For what?” Loki asks, she pulls her knees to her chest.

“Being a mother” she answers as Jude crawls to her, Alex smiles softly at the girl and then lift her up into her arms.

“Everyone thinks that way” Loki strokes her back and smiles at the pair of them. “Lexi” he whispers, she looks to him. “You're a first time mother, if you believe you know what you're doing, I would be more concerned” he brushes her hair back as Jude plays with her necklace. “And she's happy, that's what matters, right?” Alex nods and strokes Jude's cheek, the girl smiling up at Alex. “Happy and healthy”

“Pepper's going to make a wonderful mother” Alex states softly. Jude goes back to her blocks and jams them into their holes, those that don't fit, she tries to make. Loki smirks watching her.

“Stubborn” he comments warmly, Alex leans back against the couch.

“Bucky's agreed to train me” she tells Loki as he strokes her cheek. “Did you know?” she asks looking to him.

“About what?” he asks.

“My real family” she answers. “Just something you said...”

“I knew there was more to you then just a werewolf” he admits. “I wasn't sure if you knew or not and....” he sighs. “If you didn't, I didn't want to be the one to tell you. Who told you?” he asks, she looks to Jude.

“Cas” she answers. “He told me my father was.......an evil German scientist and my mother's bloodline decends from a betrayer that helped Lucifer gain entry into the Garden of Eden” she looks to Loki. “Some legacy I have to live up too” she tells him dryly.

“You're not evil” he reminds her. “You don't have it in you” he offers, she smiles at him and then kisses him softly. “I won't let you become evil” he promises her, she leans against him as he wraps his arm around her, he leans closer to her and smiles. “Because I love you” he admits, she smiles and looks down biting her lip. “I'm going to keep telling you” he promises her with a smirk. “I've been holding this in for months, Pup....now I can tell you, now I can show you, I will” he cups her cheek and kisses her.

 

 

 


	45. 42

Loki wakes to Alex sitting next to him with Jude, he keeps quiet to watch them, Alex and Jude playing with her brick kit, Jude bashing away with her little hammer. Alex watches Jude sadly. Loki sits up and touches the small of her back.

“Are you okay?” Loki asks Alex, she looks to him and nods a little, he brushes a tear from her cheek. “You can tell me” he whispers. She looks to Jude.

“I forgot” she admits. “I woke up this morning and I forgot that you...” she looks to Loki. “We...I'm sorry”

“Don't be” he brushes her hair back. “It's going to take some getting used to” she presses her forehead to his arm.

“I'm just so used to being alone” she admits sadly. He lifts her chin and brushes away her tears.

“You're not alone any more” he reminds her. “You've never been alone” he cups her cheek and smiles. “I know you feel that now...and after this last 18 months I can see why but you've never been alone” he kisses her softly. “John and Mary, Sam and Dean, Tony and Bobby” he offers. “Pepper and Castiel” she looks away. “I've read the books” he tells her. “I know....everything”

“Loki” she whispers. “Not everything”

“Enough” he corrects. “I know enough. That last book....”

“Don't” she begs. “I don't talk about it. I don't want to think about it” he presses his forehead to hers.

“You have no idea how strong you really are” he whispers softly and then pulls back. “Let me take her” he motions to Jude. “And I'll start breakfast” she watches him as she stands from the bed and lifts Jude onto his waist. “Come on, Princess” he whispers to Jude, Alex smiles a little as he leaves the room.

.....................

Sam, Bobby and Dean are walking down an alley looking for Dr. Eleanor Visyak.

“Where is she?” Dean asks, Bobby shrugs.

“She said to meet her here. I'll try her again” Bobby takes out his cellphone and dials. They hear Eleanor's phone ringing from nearby. It's on the ground next to a dumpster. They hurry to it and find Eleanor sitting on he ground against the dumpster. She's hurt. Badly hurt. Bobby kneels in front of her. Sam and Dean stand behind him. “El?”

“Hey. I guess I could've used your help after all” She tells Bobby.

“Just be still”

“What happened?” Sam asks.

“They took me. I got away” She opens her coat. Her shirt is soaked with blood by her stomach.

“Oh, Ellie. What have they done to you?” Bobby asks her sadly, she chuckles.

“Everything. The demon I could've handled, but when the angel stepped in, I - I told him, Bobby. They have enough to crack Purgatory wide open”

“Tell me. I need to know”

“They need virgin blood. That's a milk-run for them. And they need the blood of a Purgatory native, and well, they've got plenty of that now”

“Have they opened it yet?” Dean asks, Eleanor shakes her head.

“Tomorrow. The moon - an eclipse. I'm sorry, Bobby”

“No, it's okay. It's okay”

“I'm sorry, really sorr...”

“Tell us where they are” Bobby asks of her, but it's too late, Eleanor dies. “El?” Bobby closes her eyes. Castiel appears behind Sam and Dean.

“I'm sorry this had to happen” Castiel tells them, Bobby stands up. “Crowley got carried away”

“Yeah, I bet it was all Crowley you son of a bitch!” Bobby tries to go after Castiel but Sam and Dean restrain him and he steps back.

“You don't even see it, do you?” Dean asks. “How totally off the rails you are! Do you even care what you've done? Do you even care you've broken her heart?” Castiel stares back. “She's....do you not care about her at all?”

“Enough! I don't care what you think. I've tried to make you understand. You won't listen. So let me make this simple. Please, go home and let me stop Raphael. I won't ask again”

“Well, good, 'cause I think you already know the answer” Dean counters, Castiel shakes his head.

“I wish it hadn't come to this. Well rest assured, when this is all over, I will save Sam, but only if you stand down”

“Save Sam from what?” Dean asks, Castiel disappears. He reappears behind Sam and touches Sam's temple.

...................

“Okay, I'm ready” Alex tells Bucky as she walks into the gym, he looks to her and nods.

“Alright, come here” he motions for her to approach him, she does. “You need to forget everything you've already been taught” Bucky tells her. “You've been raised human” she looks to him. “But you're not, super soldier stuff aside....you're a werewolf but you fight like a human.....I'm not criticising the man that raised you” he is quick to correct. “He's done so much better then Hydra would have.....can only imagine what they would...” Bucky shakes his head and turns to her. “We'll start from scratch” he motions to the punch bag hung up. “Your form” he nudges her towards it, Alex walks towards the bag.

“Did you meet him?” she asks. “Red Skull”

“No” Bucky answers. “But Steve did....I would probably keep the whole....thing from him, I'm not sure how he'll react to you” she nods. “I met your mother though” Bucky admits, she looks to him. “And I held you” he smiles a little. “You were this tiny little squirming thing.....” he looks to her. “You look like her” he admits. “Like your mother, thankfully not your father that......you don't, you don't have...” he motions to his face, she shoots him a look. “No? Good” he offers. “Punch” he tells her.

...........

Alex lifts Jude up onto her feet and then take the girls hands. Loki sits on the couch behind them watching warmly.

“Are you ready?” she asks Jude who smiles. “I'll take that as a yes” Alex mumbles and then shuffles backwards on her knees, stretching her arms out to keep a hold of Jude. “Come to mommy” she asks of Jude who stares at Alex. “Come on, you can do this, I know you can” Jude looks down to the floor and then takes a step.

“Look at that” Loki offers softly. Alex smiles as Jude takes another step. Alex's phone ring next to Loki and he looks to it.

“Answer it” Alex tells him, Loki grabs the phone and presses answer.

“Alex's phone” Loki answers and then sits up. “Hello, Dean” Alex looks to him. “Yeah she's here” he answers and then hands the phone to Alex, she shakes her head. “Pup” he warns, she snatches the phone from him and sighs before setting it to her ear.

“Dean” she greets.

“Finally” he states. “Look I know everything...”

“Shut up” she snaps. “Just tell me what you want”

“It's Sam. I need you, Puppy” Alex closes her eyes and sighs.

“Fine, where are you?”

“We'll be at Bobby's” Dean tells her, Alex hangs up and sets her phone to her forehead before looking to Loki, he gives her a smile and a nod. He understands. Her pack needs her.

“I'll look after her” he promises her as Jude reaches Alex.

 

 

 

 


	46. 43

Alex sets her duffel on the dresser and starts to pack it, she can't believe she is running after her brothers like this, again, but she is their alpha and her pack is in trouble, it's hard wired into her to help them.

“I swore I was done with them” she growls.

“They're your brothers” Loki argues sitting on the bed with Jude. “They need you”

“And where were they when I needed them, hmmm?” she asks. “Running around hunting without a soul with our suddenly back from the dead gramps or...or banging some yoga chick and playing dad to her kid” she stops packing and looks to him. “There were moments in that year when I thought I was going to die” she reminds him. “Real moments when I lay broken and bleeding and begging for someone to save me.....and I was alone” he looks to her sadly. “It'll always be something with this family” she complains. “And I always go running. And I will always get screwed”

“Because you love them” Loki points out, she sighs and sits on the bed with him and Jude.

“Well I love you two too” she states. “Why can't I just stay here?” she asks touching Jude's cheek. “And you can screw me” she offers, Loki gives her a look.

“As much as I love the sound of that” he teases slightly. “You will not abandon them” he answers. “That's not you”

“No, but I will abandon my daughter” she counters.

“You're not abandoning her” Loki brushes her hair over her shoulder. “You will come back” he assures her, she looks to him. “We'll be fine here” Loki lifts Jude up and smiles at her. “Right, Princess?” he asks, Alex bites her lip watching them. “We'll go to the park, paint all of Tony's suits pink...”

“Loki” Alex scolds, Loki smirks and looks to her.

“What?” he asks innocently. “He can't prove it's us” Alex kisses him softly, Loki smiles against her lips. “What was that for?” he asks when she pulls back.

“I love you” she answers softly and then stands to finish packing.

....................

Alex kneels next to a cot in Bobby's panic room, Sam lays unconscious on the cot. Alex sighs.

“Cas did this?” Alex asks touching Sam's hand, Dean nods leaning against thw all. .

“Yep, real winner there, Alex” she shoots him a look.

“Yeah, well, he's your best friend” she counter. “What did he do?” she whisers.

“The dam inside his head is gone, and all hell's spilling loose” he answers, she sighs and shakes her head.

“This is such a mess” she points out. “Where's Bobby?” she asks.

“Looking for Cas” Dean answers. “Are you okay?” he asks her, she scoffs and shrugs.

“I don't even know any more...” she whispers. “I slept with Loki” she admits, Dean moves towards her. “It's not just....I...” he crouches at her side. “I love him” she admits softly and looks to Dean. “I do love Cas too” Dean nods. “But Loki...he's....here for me now and Cas has....” she looks to Sam. “Clearly didn't trust me” she whispers. “Otherwise he would have asked for my help” Dean wraps an arm around her and pulls her closer. She clutches to his shirt. “He wouldn't have gone behind my back...” she adds. Dean sits on the ground and pulls Alex pretty much into his lap to hug her.

“Honestly Alex” he starts. “Look at what the hell is going on, what could even you do?” he strokes her hair. “I know you're this mighty warrior wolf and everything but we're talking angelic civil war. I think that that is even beyond your capabilities” Alex falls silent as she thinks, her eyes on Sam, she suddenly smirks.

“I know how to help Sam” she whispers and then stands, Dean frowns up at her.

“What?”

“The Scarlet Witch” she answers and then leaves the panic room, Dean continues to frown.

“Who?” he asks.

...............

Hours later Sam is still unconscious. Dean sits near him, a glass of whisky in his hand.

“Look what the cat dragged in” Bobby states, he is standing with Balthazar outside the door of the Panic Room. Dean gets up.

“Well, at least you mudfish finally got the angel-proofing right” Balthazar points to Sam. “How's Sleeping Beauty? You didn't steal any kisses, I trust?”

“What the hell took you so long?” Dean asks as he walks up to Balthazar. Bobby stands a step behind Dean.

“Honestly? I was having second thoughts”

“About?”

“About whether to help you. I was thinking maybe... Maybe I should rip out your sticky bits instead”

“And what did you decide?” Bobby asks.

“Well...” Balthazar pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Dean. “Cas and Crowley are there. That's where the show gets started” Dean opens the paper and shows Bobby. On it is an address in Bootback, Kansas.

“Alright, well give us a minute to pack up, grab Alex and then zap us there” Dean tells him.

“Oh, no, no, no, no. I don't think so”

“Balthazar”

“I'm betraying a friend here. A very powerful friend. We all are. So I think I've stuck my neck out far enough already. Good luck” And with that he disappears, revealing Alex behind him as she comes down the basement stairs.

“He's still a ray of sunshine I see” she teases a little, Wanda joins her at the bottom of the steps. “Dean, Bobby, this is Wanda Maximoff....aka...The Scarlet Witch, Wanda my brother Dean and our....second father Bobby” Bobby looks to her softly.

“Hi” Wanda greets.

“This is your plan to help Sam?” Dean asks, Alex nods.

“Wanda has....mental manipulation powers” Alex offers. “She can dreamwalk” Dean smirks proud and nods.

“I'll enter Sam's mind and try to pull his consciousness forward” Wanda explains. “And...Alex mentioned a wall, a block, I can try and put it back up”

“You wake him up that's all that matters” Dean offers. “Nothing fancy, we can deal with the rest later” Wanda nods. “And....thanks, kid” Dean tells her softly.

“I have done anything yet” Wanda corrects, Dean pats Alex's shoulder as he passes them. Alex and Wanda head into the panic room, Bobby squeezes Alex's shoulder.

“I'll be upstairs” he offers, she nods and watches him leave them too it. Wanda kneels at the side of Sam's cot and brushes his hair back, Alex chews on her thumb watching.

“If I'm not...powerful enough” Wanda whispers.

“Well he's mind was broken by an angel.....guess that excels all of our powers” Alex offers. “Just....have to try” Wanda nods.

“I don't know how long it will take either” Wanda offers. “If you have...places to be...if he wakes....I'll send him to you” Wanda promises, Alex nods and then leans over Sam.

“You get your lazy ass out of bed and come and meet us. Sammy, please” she whispers and kisses his forehead before she leaves, Wanda smiles softly and sadly, understands about lost brothers more then anyone, she knows how much they need this.

“Okay” Wanda whispers and moves to kneel behind his head, and sets her hands on either side of his head. “This might hurt” she offers Sam. “But I am trying to help you” her red mist seeps onto Sam's mind.

 


	47. 44

(Sam's entire dreamscape is tinted red with the influence of Wanda's magic) Sam is running from cops. There are sirens and a police car comes around the corner. Sam runs to a door and tries to open it but it's locked. He kicks a gate open and hides behind a wall as the police car passes. The car drives slowly past a "Castle Storage" sign - John Winchester's lock-up, which Sam doesn't notice. When it's gone, he walks quickly to a door labelled "Delivery Entrance Only". He enters and closes the door behind him.

…........

When Sam enters the bar he finds Wanda sat at a table waiting for him.

“Hello” she greets and stands, Sam steps back a little.

“Who...”

“Oh, sorry, Wanda” Wanda introduces. “I'm here to help....” she cocks her head. “What's your name?” she asks him, testing to see how much he remembers, how well these memories are working.

“I don't know”

“What do you mean you don't know?” Wanda asks him.

“I mean I don't remember. I don't remember anything” Wanda turns and walks to the bar, she'd chosen a bar as it seemed a good idea to pick something he'd find comforting.

“Drink?” she asks grabbing a bottle of beer from under the bar. Sam nods and moves to sit on the other side as she sets the beer on the counter top. “You got a wallet? ID?” she asks.

“I wish I did”

“Okay, well what's the last thing you remember?” she asks leaning on the bar. Sam shakes his head.

“Um, I woke up on a park bench, cops shoving a flash light in my face, trying to take me in”

“So you ran”

“No, I, um, I knocked 'em out cold. Both of 'em” Wanda raises an eyebrow. “No, look, I - I didn't mean to. It just happened really fast, you know I - I think instinct or something, I guess”

“Some instinct” she teases lightly.

“Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, who even knows how to do something like that?” he asks.

“We'll how about we get you to the ER. The - the quacks will hash it out”

“No” Sam tells her, Wanda crosses her arms over her chest.

“Try, yeah” she counters.

“No” Sam repeats and then stands. “I don't have time”

“Time for what?” She asks him.

“Look, it's hard to explain, I just feel like I - I have to be somewhere. There's something I gotta stop. Something important. Something like life or death, like...” Wanda rounds the bar and moves to him as he struggles.

“Okay, hey, hey, hey. Relax, you know, you - you can't poop it out, so just... It'll come to you” she offers, Sam nods. He notices something and walks to a bookshelf. He picks up a book - The Haunter of the Dark by H.P. Lovecraft. “What is it?” He shows her the title. “You a horror fan?”

“Yeah, um, I think so. I really think so. Something - something about this....” A rush of memories hits Sam. He sees flashes of Dean outside the hospital, Ben in the car, himself being jumped by a demon, Alex, Balthazar, Bobby telling him about H.P. Lovecraft and a hotel called the Nite Owl. The memory-flash ends and Sam, who is slumped over, is gasping but otherwise okay. “Are you okay?” Wanda asks him.

“Have you got a computer?” he asks her, Wanda nods.

…...............

A little while later: Sam finds the Nite Owl Hotel's website on a laptop.

“That's it. It exists. Look, two towns over” He turns the laptop so that she can see.

“You think you stayed here?” Wanda asks him.

“Maybe” he chuckles a little. “I guess I'll find out”

“Hmmm” Wanda offers, Sam sighs.

“Look, um, I don't know how to say, uh, thanks for everything” he tells her.

“Where do you think you're going?” Wanda asks as he goes to leave.

“I'll be fine”

“Says the guy that just slumped over a minute ago” she smirks a little and grabs her jacket. “I'm driving”

“Look, that's really nice of you, but not necessary” Sam argues. “I mean I'm just some guy. I - I could be anybody. You gotta be nuts”

“I've been called that. Look, if I let you go off alone, I won't be able to sleep at night. And, honestly, I'm dying to know how it all turns out” Wanda offers giving him a look implying that she's not going to budge on this, he sighs.

…..............

Sam and Wanda walk towards the Nite Owl hotel.

“So, where do we start?” Wanda asks Sam.

“Uh, ground floor corner room, nearest to the fire escape. That's the one I'd pick, quickest getaway”

“Any idea why do you know that?” Wanda asks him, he scoffs and looks to her.

“I just do” he answers.

….................

Sam and Wanda walk past a man that looks like Bobby. They stand outside the door of room 107. Sam knocks on the door. There's no answer. He tries the handle. It's locked.

“Hey, you got a credit card?” Sam asks turning to Wanda.

“Uh...” Wanda pats down her jacket before she finds a card. “Why, are we uh, checking in?”

“Sort of” He takes the card and picks the lock with it. The door opens. Wanda takes her card back and raises an eyebrow. They enter the room. There are various pictures, newspaper articles and maps on the wall - a typical hunter's investigation.

“This all yours?” Wanda asks looking around.

“I don't know. I guess”

“Well, I love what you've done with the place. It's very Beautiful Mind meets Se7en. Sorry, I talk when I'm nervous” She picks up an ID from the table. “Hey, well I guess we know your name. Nice to meet you, Jimmy Page” She leafs through the other fake Ids. “And uh, Neil Peart, and Angus Young” Sam sighs and notices a newspaper article. The headline is "SFU Professor Missing". The picture is of Dr Eleanor Visyak. Sam gets another rush of memories. There is a flash of Dr Visyak. Sam collapses. He remembers something else. The memory-flash ends and Sam is in the hotel room, his breathing quick. “Hey, hey. Are you okay?” Wanda asks him moving towards him.

“Sam. My name is Sam” he tells her, Wanda smiles.

“Hello, Sam” she offers, he smiles a little.

“Hello, Wanda” he offers back.

…...............

In the bathroom, Sam leans over the basin and splashes his face with water.

“So, uh, what do you remember?” Wanda asks leaning in the doorway.

“Well” Sam chuckles. “It might sound pretty strange if I said it aloud” He dries his face with a towel.

“I'm good with weird” Wanda offers, Sam glances to her.

“Yeah. Don't be so sure” he argues as he throws the towel over the edge of the bath, he sighs and shrugs. “Look, I - I don't know, I mean it's all pretty spotty, you know? I just remember I was, I was with, uh - with two guys. One was a - like a male model type and the other was an older guy named, uh, Bobby” He walks past Wanda and into the other room, she follows him, he picks up an address book and leafs through it.

“Okay. W- What are you looking for?”

“Here. Bobby Singer. That has to be it” he tells her as she reaches his side.

“Is there a phone number?”

“No, just an address. Sioux Falls, South Dakota”

“Okay. Well, how are we gonna get there?” she asks him, Sam sees a set of car keys on the table and picks them up.

“I guess I'll take my car” he answers.

…................

Sam and Wanda leave the hotel. Sam sees the Impala. He points and they both walk towards the car.

“That's mine”

“Are you sure?” Wanda asks.

“Oh yeah” Sam hears a gun cock and someone shoots at them. Sam knocks Wanda to the ground and the bullet hits the Impala's window, shattering it. “Stay down” He gets up and looks at the shooter. The shooter looks exactly like Sam. Wanda looks to him.

…...........

Sam is driving, Wanda is in the passenger seat. Play With Fire is on the radio. Sam sniffs.

“Do you smell whisky?” he asks.

“Okay, Sam, would you focus?” Wanda asks.

“Yeah. Sorry”

“Okay, so, who shot at us?” she asks him.

“I - I didn't really get a good look” He lies, Wanda shoots him a look and sighs.

“Liar” she tells him, Sam looks to her.

“What?”

“This isn't working” Wanda tells herself and then raises her hand, she curls her wrist and it suddenly turns to day outside, she looks to Sam who slams on the breaks.

“What? No way.” He gets out the car. Wanda follows. “What was that?” he asks her.

“Where do you think we are, Sam?” she asks him, he turns to her.

“Where...?” Sam hears something in the woods next to the road and snaps his head around. “Is that you?” he asks Wanda.

“No” she answers moving to his side.

“What is it?” he asks her looking to her. There's another noise. “Get in the car” he tells Wanda. “Now” She hears his urgency and complies. Sam exhales deeply. He opens the boot of the car, seeing all the weapons. “Wow” He props the boot up with a shotgun and takes a pistol. He cocks it, puts it back and instead takes another shotgun. He cocks it and closes the boot. In the car, Wanda sighs.

….............

 

 


	48. 45

In the woods, Sam walks with his shotgun aimed. He passes a tree and does not see that his lookalike, the shooter from the hotel, is standing behind it. The lookalike walks up behind him and puts a gun to the back of his head. Sam freezes, then turns around quickly. The lookalike - Soulless!Sam - grabs Sam's shotgun and hits him in the head with the gun. He empties the shotgun of shells.

“My God. Am I really that gawky?” Souless!Sam throws the shotgun on the ground. “Howdy”

“This is impossible”

“Cold. Try again”

“I'm uh- I'm hallucinating”

“Warmer. But see, normally, you're awake when you're tripping balls”

“I'm dreaming?”

“And someone just won a copy of the home game. We're inside your grapefruit, Sam. Son, you've been juiced”

“I-I don't remember anything”

“Well, your BFF Cas brought the Hell-wall tumbling down and you, pathetic infant that you are, shattered into pieces” he points at Sam. “Piece” he points at himself. “Piece”

“I - I have no idea what you're talking about” Sam argues.

“Why would you? You're jello, pal. Unlike me”

“What are you?”

“I'm not handicapped. I'm not saddled with a soul. In fact, I used to skipper this meatboat for a while. It was smooth sailing. I was sharp, strong. That is, 'til they crammed your soul back in. Now look at you. Same misty-eyed milksop you always were. That's because souls are weak. They're a liability. Now, nothing personal, but run the numbers. Someone's got to take charge around here, before it's too late” SoullessSam cocks his gun. Sam runs. He shoots, a red shield appears as Wanda drops down in front of Sam.

“Using my powers whilst inside a brain, that's new....” she states and then turns to Sam. “Come on” she grabs his hand and runs with him, they duck and weave through the trees as Soulless Sam gives chase.

“What's going on?” Sam asks Wanda who slaps her hand over his mouth and peeks around the tree they are hiding behind, she turns to Sam.

“Castiel broke the wall in your head” Wanda answers. “It shattered you into pieces....” she sighs. “To wake up.....you have to face them...and defeat them....because this...” she motions to him. “Is the you that has to win”

“Why?”

“Because this you is a good man, a great hunter and an amazing brother” she answers placing her hand on his shoulder. “But you still need those other parts of you, you have to accept every part of yourself, the good, the bad, and the down right dirty” Sam smiles a little. “Sorry, my brother loved the westerns” she offers.

“And what are you?” he asks.

“Human” she answers. “I'm in here and I am out there....and when you wake up, we'll talk, but you have to wake up first” he nods, she squeezes his shoulder. “You can do this” she assures him.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are” Soulless!Sam shouts, Wanda and Sam look up, Sam looks thoughtful.

….................

Soulless!Sam sees Sam's jacket behind a rock. He shoots three times. He walks up to the rock and sees that Sam isn't there, only his jacket. Suddenly, Sam, from behind, shoots Soulless!Sam, Wanda stood at Sam's flank. The bullet goes through Soulless!Sam's chest. Soulless!Sam falls to the ground and groans.

“You think I'm bad? Wait 'til you meet the other one” Soulless!Sam tells them as he dies. A bright light comes out of the body and Sam absorbs it. Wanda moves to his side as he stumbles.

“Sam?” she asks grabbing his arm to hold him up. He closes his eyes tight for a moment before he opens them.

“I remember who I am. Everything I did this past year” he admits sadly. “Alex” he whispers sadly. “She was all alone” Wanda gives him a sad smile.

“She's okay now” Wanda assures him. “But they need you to wake up” he nods. “Come on” she nods back towards the road and they walk in that direction.

…....................

In Bobby's house, the furniture is covered in white sheets. There are candles almost everywhere, but the room is mostly dark. A small amount of moonlight shines through the window. Sam enters the room with a gun, Wanda behind him. They share a look and then approach the desk, where someone is sitting, their face hidden in the shadows.

“Hey. Hey!” Sam snaps, Wanda touches his arm.

“Oh. Hi, Sam” the voice is weak, and belongs to Tortured!Sam.

“So, which one are you?” Wanda asks.

“Don't you know?” Tortured!Sam stands up. His face is bruised. “I'm the one that remembers Hell” he answers. “I wish you hadn't come, Sam”

“I had to” Sam admits. “I'm here, right? Out there in the real world, I'm at Bobby's, aren't I?” he looks to Wanda.

“How do you know?” she asks.

“This whole time, I've smelt nothing but Old Spice, whisky and lavender, which is you, I think, right?” Wanda nods. “Figured I had to get back here, back to my body, I could...”

“But first you have to go through me” Tortured!Sam tells them.

“Why?”

“Humpty Dumpty has to put himself back together again, before he can wake up. And I'm the last piece”

“Which means” Sam lowers his gun and steps closer. “I have to know what you know. What happened in the cage?”

“Trust me, you don't wanna know it”

“You're right. But I still have to”

“Sam, you can't imagine” Tortured!Sam states. “I know you. You're not strong enough” Sam exhales.

“We'll just have to see” Tortured!Sam scoffs.

“Why is this so important to you?” he asks.

“You know me. You know why. I'm not leaving my brother and my sister out there alone” Tortured!Sam walks slowly towards Sam. He picks up a knife and Sam defensively points his gun.

“I'm not gonna fight you” He holds out the knife, handle first. “But this is your last chance” Sam sighs. He lowers his gun and takes the knife. “Good luck. You're gonna need it” Tortured!Sam tells Sam, Wanda stops Sam slightly.

“I'm going to leave you now” Wanda offers, Sam looks to her. “I'll be waiting when you wake...you did great” she smiles at him.

“Thank you” Sam tells her, Wanda stretches onto her tiptoes and kisses his cheek before she disappears in a plume of red mist. Sam turns to Tortured!Sam and then stabs him in the stomach. Tortured!Sam groans, falls to the ground and dies. A bright light comes from his body and Sam absorbs him.

…...............

Inside the Panic Room, Sam convulses, Wanda smiles a little. Sam's eyes snap open and he sits up, his eyes finding Wanda.

“Hello, Sam” she greets, he smiles.

“Hello, Wanda” he greets back and then stands, she helps him up.

…................

Outside of Crowley's lab, angels stand around it as guards.

….................

Inside Castiel sits holding the jar of blood. Balthazar appears.

“You rang, Cas?”

“Yeah. We have a problem. Aleksandra and Dean Winchester are on their way here”

“Really? Oh. How'd he even know where we were?” Balthazar asks. Castiel puts the jar down.

“Apparently we have a Judas in our midst”

“Ah” Balthazar chuckles. “Holy hell. Who is it? I bet it's that bloody little Cherub, isn't it?” Castiel stands up.

“I don't know. But I - I need you to find out”

“Of course. Um, right away. Right away. Uh, but what do you want me to do about Alex and Dean?” Balthazar asks. Castiel turns away.

“Nothing. I'll handle them myself”

“Castiel? Are you alright?”

“First Sam and Dean, and Aleksandra and now this. I'm doing my best in impossible circumstances. My love, my friends, they abandon me, plot against me. It's difficult to understand”

“Well you've - you've always got little old me” Castiel disappears. He reappears behind Balthazar and stabs him with an angel killing sword. Balthazar groans.

“Yes, I'll always have you”

“Cas...” As Balthazar dies, his light fills the building.

…..............

 

 


	49. 46

In the street near the building which is Crowley's lab, Dean, Alex and Bobby pull up in the Impala.

…......

Outside the car, Bobby looks through binoculars at the guards standing around the building.

“I count a dozen mooks, probably more” Bobby tells them.

“Demons?” Alex asks.

“Angels”

“Well how the hell are we gonna take out that many angels?” Dean asks.

“We don't. We'll ninja our way in” Bobby answers, Alex and Dean shoot him a look.

“Awesome. Yeah, 'til they hear your knee squeak” Alex points out.

“Shut up”

“Oh, what, now you got thin skin?” Alex asks.

“No, shut up. You hear that?” Bobby counters, the three of them pause to listen. There is a loud, repetitive booming sound, almost like the footsteps of a giant. Dean, Alex Bobby listen. They turn around.

“What the hell is that?” Dean asks then sees ripples in a puddle from the vibrations. “T-Rex maybe?” The noise gets louder. Alex looks up her eyes widening.

“Holy mother of,...” she starts as a large cloud of demon smoke approaches.

“Get in the car! Get in the car!” Dean snaps. They run to the Impala. Dean and Alex get in the front, Bobby the back. The demon smoke flips the car upside down, then continues towards the building.

….............

Inside, Castiel is looking at the paper with the ritual incantation written on it. He hears screams, presumably of the guards. He stands up to listen. Demon smoke covers the window. Crowley appears.

“Never underestimate the king of Hell, darling. I know a lot of swell tricks. Now, I think it's time to re-renegotiate our terms” Castiel disappears. He reappears behind Crowley. Crowley turns around. Castiel puts his hand on Crowley's forehead. Nothing happens. “Sweaty hands, mate”

“I don't understand”

“You can palm me all you want. I'm safe and sound under the wing of my new partner” Crowley gestures to the right, where Raphael appears, in a female vessel.

“Hello, Castiel”

“Raphael. Consorting with demons. I thought that was beneath you”

“Heard you were doing it. Sounded like fun”

“You know, Castiel y-you've said all sorts of shameful, appalling, scatological things about Raphael” Crowley points out. “I-I've found him, her, to be really quite reasonable”

“You fool. Raphael will deceive and destroy you at the speed of thought”

“Right, right, 'cause you're such a straight shooter. She, he, has offered me protection against all comers”

“In exchange for what?” Castiel asks.

“The Purgatory blood” Crowley answers.

“Castiel, you really think I would let you open that door? Take in that much power? If anyone is going to be the new God, it's me”

“He's gonna bring the Apocalypse, and worse”

“Hey, this is your doing, mate. I'm merely grabbing the best offer on the table. Now, you have two options” Crowley then puts on a deep, mocking voice. “Flee, or die”Castiel picks up the jar of blood. He throws it to Crowley and disappears.

…...........

The lunar eclipse begins.

…............

In front of the blood sigils drawn on the wall, Crowley begins the ritual. Raphael stands next to him.

“Ianua magna Purgatorii, clausa est ob nos, lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento”

…..............

In the overturned Impala, Alex regains consciousness. She jerks slightly and looks around.

“Dean?” she shakes her brother's shoulder to wake him, Dean groan as Alex looks into the back. “Bobby” Bobby wakes up. “Come on, we gotta go” she tells them both.

….............

Back with Crowley and Raphael.

“Sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse, fideliter, perhonorifice, paramus aperire eam. Creaturae terrificae” Bobby, Alex and Dean enter the room. The stand at the top of the stairs. “Quarum ungulae et dentes, nunquam tetigerunt carnem humanam” Alex throws an angel killing sword at Raphael. With his back turned, Raphael catches it. He and Crowley turn to look at Alex, Bobby and Dean. Telekinetically, Crowley throws Bobby, Alex and Dean down the stairs. Alex lands on a table before she is thrown to the ground. She groans. “Bit busy, gentlemen, Princess. Be with you in a moment”

…............

Outside, Sam and Wanda stop at the upside down Impala. Sam is hit by a memory of himself on fire, screaming in Lucifer's Cage. He groans and puts his hand on his head, Wanda touches his arm and he catches his breath and they push on, approaching the building.

…............

Back inside, Crowley returns to the ritual.

“Aperit fauces eius ad mundum nostrum, nunc, ianua magna aperta tandem!” Nothing happens. “Mm-hmmm. Maybe I said it wrong” Castiel appears behind them, holding an empty jar of blood.

“You said it perfectly. All you needed was this” He puts the jar down. Alex, Dean and Bobby get up.

“I see” Crowley walks to the wall and touches the blood. “And we've been working with...” he tastes it. “Dog blood. Naturally”

“Enough of these games, Castiel. Give us the blood” Raphael orders.

“You- Game's over. His jar's empty. So, Castiel, how'd your ritual go? Better than ours, I'll bet” Castiel closes his eyes. A bright light comes from him. It fills the room and Dean, Alex, Bobby, Crowley and Raphael shield their eyes. Castiel's light fades away.

“You can't imagine what it's like. They're all inside me. Millions upon millions of souls”

“Sounds sexy. Exit stage Crowley” Crowley disappears. Raphael looks frightened.

“Now, what's the matter, Raphael? Somebody clip your wings?” Castiel asks.

“Castiel, please. You let the demon go, but not your own brother?”

“The demon I have plans for. You on the other hand...” Castiel snaps his fingers; Raphael explodes. The angel killing sword Raphael had been holding falls to the ground. Castiel turns to Alex, Dean and Bobby. “So, you see, I saved you”

“Sure thing, Cas. Thank you” Dean tells him.

“You doubted me, fought against me, but I was right all along” Castiel tells them.

“Okay, Cas, you were. We're sorry. Now let's just defuse you, okay?” Dean asks.

“What do you mean?”

“You're full of nuke. It's not safe. So, before the eclipse ends, let's get them souls back to where they belong” Dean answers.

“Oh no, they belong with me”

“No, Cas, it's it-it's scrambling your brain”

“No, I'm not finished yet. Raphael had many followers, and I must punish them all severely”

“Cas” Alex whispers. “Listen to me. Listen, I know there's a lot of bad water under the bridge, but we were family once. I'd have died for you. I almost did a few times. I still love you” Alex offers. “So if that means anything to you... Please. I don't want to loose you. You don't need this kind of juice any more, Cas. Get rid of it before it kills us all”

“You're just saying that because I won. Because you're afraid” Castiel counters. Behind him, Sam picks up the angel killing sword. “You're not my family, Alex. I have no family and I no longer love you” Alex looks down and closes her eyes, a sharp pain erupting in her chest. Sam stabs Castiel in the back with the angel killing sword. Sam groans. Nothing happens. Castiel pulls the sword out. There's no blood on it. He puts it down. “I'm glad you made it, Sam. But the angel blade won't work, because I'm not an angel any more. I'm your new God. A better one. So you will bow down and profess your love unto me, your Lord. Or I shall destroy you” Castiel stares at Alex, Dean and Bobby, waiting, as Sam staggers while standing behind him. After a beat, Bobby gets on his knees.

“Well, all right then. Is this good, or you want the whole "forehead to the carpet" thing?” he asks and looks to Dean and Alex. “Guys?” he asks. Dean and Sam start to kneel.

“Alex” Dean hisses.

“No” she shakes her head. “I'm not kneeling for him” she tells them. “I won't kneel for any man” she growls at him and then cries out as a bone snaps shifting beneath her skin.

“Alex?” Dean asks, Alex lifts her head and looks up at the moon, a lunar eclipse, how can she have forgotten. Her eyes start to turn yellow and her canines lengthen.

“Shit” she complains, Dean, Bobby, Sam and Castiel look up at the moon. “Damn it” Alex complains and then lurches forward slightly, groaning. Castiel shifts his eyes back to the group.

“What's the point if you don't mean it?” Castiel asks looking down at Dean, Sam and Bobby and Alex who is fighting her phase. “You fear me. Not love, not respect, just fear”

“Cas...” Sam starts.

“Sam, you have nothing to say to me; you stabbed me in the back” Castiel looks to Bobby and Dean. “Get up” Dean and Bobby stand.

“Cas, come on, this isn't you” Alex tells him, pleads with him.

“The Castiel you knew is gone” he corrects her.

“So what, then? Kill us?” she asks.

“What a brave little wolf you are” Castiel tells her. “You know you're powerless, you wouldn't dare move against me again. That would be pointless. So I have no need to kill you. Not now. Besides...once you were my favorite pet before you turned and bit me”

“Who are you?” Dean asks knowing that Castiel would never hurt Alex this way, not the real Castiel.

“I'm God. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down. Not doing so well, are you Sam?”

“I'm fine....” Sam clears his throat. “...I'm...fine”

“You said you would fix him - you promised!” Dean snaps.

“IF you stood down, which you hardly did. Be thankful for my mercy. I could have cast your sister back into the pit” Dean looks to Alex who trembles with the effort of holding off her transformation.

“Cas, come on, this is nuts! You can turn this around, please!” Alex begs of him.

“I hope for your sake this is the last you see me” he tells them, Castiel disappears. Alex looks down as Bobby, Dean, and Sam look around and at each other for a few seconds, until Sam's nose starts to bleed.

“Sam, you okay?” Sam sees a vision of himself burning in hell; he then falls to the ground and cuts his hand on some broken glass. He keeps seeing glimpses of his body on fire.

“Wanda” he begs, Wanda runs into the room and down the stairs, Dean raises an eyebrow as Wanda moves to Sam. Alex drops to her hands and knees as something else snaps.

“Alex” Dean moves to her.

“I have to” she tells him. “I have to...” he nods and kisses her head. He stands and steps back, she closes her eyes and lets go shifting, a grey and brown wolf, larger then the average wolf stands in her place with yellow glowing eyes. The wolf turns to the others, Wanda's eyes widening, she's not seen the wolf. Dean steps into the wolf's line of sight. He knows Alex has trouble controlling herself during a forced shift (voluntary she is in full control but this).

“Alex?” he asks, the wolf stares at him before running off up the stairs and runs away from them.

...............

Alex groans as she wakes, her fingers curling into the leaves on the ground, she lifts her head and looks around. Woods somewhere. She sits up and sighs. Every time. She thinks looking down at herself. She's naked except for her necklace, which for some reason always survives a phase. She stands and looks around for a clue as to where she ended up. She finds none and it suddenly starts to rain.

“Of course” she complains and then starts to walk away, she needs to find a way back to civilisation.

…..........

Alex looks around before she yanks an oversized shirt from the washing line in front of her before she pulls it over her head and covers her modesty. A cell phone is next on her to steal list followed by a car to get her....she's not sure yet, back to Bobby's? Back to the tower? Everything has changed. Everything. She's not sure about anything any more. She closes her eyes and sighs. When did everything become so complicated? Maybe it did all start on that one day 3 years ago. If Castiel had never saved her from Hell......then everything would be different. Better. She looks around and swallows the lump in her throat, her chest aching. Everything just hurts and she's so tired. She knows where she wants to be. She's just not sure it's the same place she needs to be. But she can't go anywhere without a car. She heads towards the main street.

...........

Dean is seemingly crouched inside the crushed and upside-down impala, with his boots pressed against the roof.

“Come on” he grunts out, the sound of groaning metal is heard as he tries to push the dented roof out with his feet. “Come on, baby!” The car is actually right-side up and Dean is on his back.

“So, you fixin' her or primal screamin'?” Bobby asks outside the car. Dean extricates himself from the impala and accepts a beer from Bobby.

“Ah, thanks. How's Sam?” Dean asks.

“He's still under. But alive. The....girl is still with him” Bobby answers.

“Anything from Alex?” Dean asks.

“Here” Alex states walking towards them, barefooted and still dressed in her makeshift dress shirt. “Car broke down a few miles out of town” she offers. “Sorry”

“Why are you apologising?” Dean asks.

“I felt like I should” she admits. “Running off like that”

“Better then you clawing my eyes out” Dean teases a little, she nods, eyes welling with tears a little.

“Wanda still here?” she asks, Dean nods.

“Yeah, she's in the panic room with Sam” Alex nods and heads towards the house. Dean grins his teeth slightly and looks to Bobby. “What about God part deux?” Dean asks through his teeth.

“I got all kinds of feelers out, so far diddly, I even called Stark to get that fancy computer of his looking”

“And what exactly are you looking for?” Dean asks him.

“Exactly. What? Miracles, mass visions, trenchcoat on a tortilla? I don't know what I'm lookin' for”

“Ah, well, he'll surface”

“So say we do suss out where "new and improved" flew off to..."” Bobby starts.

“Yeah?”

“The hell we plan to do about it?”

“I don't know, Bobby, I got no more clue than you do”

“I don't even know what books to hit for this, Dean”

“Well, figure it out! I'm sorry. This ain't in no book. If you stick your neck out...” Dean looks back to the house. “Or heart....Cas steps on it. So you know what I'm gonna do?” Dean asks.

“What?”

“Imma fix this car. Because that's what I can do. I can work on her 'til she's mint. Imma call Loki and get him to patch Alex's heart back together. And when Sam wakes up, no matter what shape he's in, we'll glue him back together too. We owe him that”

“I'm with you” Bobby assures him. Dean lies back down in the impala and begins to pound on the roof with a mallet.

….............

 

 


	50. 47

Alex heads down to the basement but pauses hearing Wanda and Sam talking in the panic room, she stops and sits on the bottom step waiting. It's only a fem moments of them whispering, she can hear them but she chooses not to, Alex letting them talk in peace. They leave the panic room and head towards where Alex is, Sam smiles a little as Alex offers him a small one back.

“How you feeling?” Alex asks Sam who smiles and squeezes her shoulder.

“A little better....”

“I'm sorry” she whispers, he shakes his head.

“What Cas does is not on you, Alex” he assures her. “You're suffering because of him too” she gives him a sad smile, he heads up the stairs leaving Wanda and Alex alone. Wanda sits beside Alex on the stairs to the basement, the witch giving her a small smile. Alex looks to her.

“I'm sorry, Wanda” she offers. “You shouldn't have had to seen that...”

“I knew you were a werewolf” Wanda assures her. “Just.....does it hurt?” Wanda asks, Alex nods.

“Yeah.....it's every single bone in my body breaking and then mending again in a different form” Alex answers. “It's...fur sprouting from every pore in my skin....my teeth...my nails.....it's...just pure pain” she admits, Wanda shifts closer and wraps an arm around Alex who smiles sadly letting herself cry.

“He didn't mean it” Wanda tells her. “What...Castiel said” Alex looks to her. “He's confused and....lost but he didn't mean it”

“He did” Alex corrects. “He meant every word” she whispers and looks down.

…..............

Dean enters from the back door area, wiping his hands. He gets a beer from the fridge. Sam appears in the doorway from the living room.

“Hey Dean” Sam greets.

“Ah, you're walking and talking”

“Yeah. I, uh, put on my own socks, the whole nine”

“Well, that's uh... I mean you, uh, you sure you're okay?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. My head hurts a little, but...basically”

“Seriously?”

“Look man, I'm as surprised as you are but, yeah, I swear. Wanda, she....she did amazing”

“Good! No reason putting a gift horse under a microscope, right?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. So what happened with Cas?”

“Why don't you come help me with the car, I'll fill you in?” Dean offers.

“Okay” Dean: leaves through the back door. Sam starts to follow him but hesitates as he hears the faint sound of chains jingling. He nervously looks around but seems to see nothing out of order.

…...................

Wanda and Alex walk through the salvage yard talking, Dean watches them from where he leans against the Impala. He's kind of glad Alex has a friend that's a girl, considering how often she's been around men.

…................

Sam is looking through tool drawers. He suddenly hears the faint jingling of chains as well as ominous laughter. He sees nothing and goes back to his task, finding the wrench he was looking for. He turns around and is shocked to find the basement bathed in an eerie red light. Many chains hang from the ceiling, as well as meathooks with bits of flesh and hair still attached.

“Ha ha ha ha ha!”

“No, no, this can't be happening”

“Sam!”

“Hey Sam! What are you, taking a nap down here?” Bobby asks as he comes down the stairs, and the basement is now back to normal. A terrified Sam wields the wrench like a weapon, pointing it at Bobby. “It's Cas, we think. Come on”

“Yeah. Coming” Sam answers.

…........

In the kitchen Bobby, Alex, Sam, Wanda and Dean gather around a tv screen, Wanda keeps to the back, this isn't really her business.

“The sudden deaths of some 200 religious leaders are currently under investigation. The Vatican has yet to issue a statement, but some are already calling this an act of God” the tv announcer states, it then changes to an interview of a woman outside of a church.

“We all saw him. No beard, no robe. He was young...and...and sexy. He had a raincoat” Alex turns off the tv and walks away. Dean watches her go sadly.

….........

Alex is sat on the floor in a corner of a room upstairs in Bobby's, an old radio playing more news on the bedside table beside her.

“A freak lightning strike on the heels of the fire that burned down the Center for Vibrational Enlightenment earlier today. Said a spokesman, "this tragedy represents the largest loss in New Age motivational speaker history"”

“Motivational speakers?” Sam asks leaning in the doorway, Alex looks to him.

“Yeah, I'm not sure new Cas gets irony any better than old Cas. Of course, old Cas wouldn't smite Madison Square Garden just to prove a point. He is off the deep end of the deep end. And there's no slowing down” she offers looking out the window.

“So, what? Try to talk to him again?” Sam asks her.

“Sam” she whispers.

“Alex, all we can do is talk to the guy” she stands and shakes her head.

“He's not a guy. He's God. And he's pissed. And when God gets righteous, you get the hell out of the way; haven't you read the Bible?” she asks.

“I guess...” he mumbles.

“Cas is never coming back” Alex tells him voice breaking. “He's lied to us, he used us....he used me, he cracked your mind like it was nothing. No more talk; we have spent enough on him. I've spent enough on him”

“You don't mean that” Sam argues.

“I do” she counters. “I'm done with him, I can't....” she shakes her head, Sam takes her shoulder and pulls her closer to him, he hugs her tightly.

…..............

Sam is reading a book. He is startled by a strange noise and looks behind himself. The ceiling panel begins to crack and a long chain falls down through the hole and wraps itself around Sam's neck and drags Sam to the ceiling. A laughing voice can be heard in the background. Suddenly Sam wakes up to realize that he was hallucinating.

“Dean... Alex?....Wanda?” he asks looking around.

“Sam” Wanda states stepping into the kitchen, he looks up at her afraid of his hallucination. She steps closer and sits next to him, placing her hand on his arm.

….....................

Bobby lights a match and throws it into a bowl where it erupts into a huge flame. There's a devil's trap scrawled on the floor. Dean, Alex, and Sam are gathered as well. Crowley appears inside the devil's trap, with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

“No. No! NO! Come on”

“Don't act so surprised” Bobby argues.

“My new boss is going to kill me for even talking to you lads”

“Well, you're lucky we're not stabbing you in your scuzzy face, you little piece.....” Alex growls out at him and steps forward, Sam grabs her arm.

“Whoa, wait! What new boss?” Sam asks.

“Castiel, you giraffe”

“Is your boss?” Dean asks.

“Is everybody's boss. What do you think he's going to do if he finds out we've been conspiring? You do you want to conspire, don't you?”

“No. We want you to just stand there and look pretty” Alex mocks.

“Listening”

“We need a spell to bind Death”

“Bind? Enslave Death? You having a laugh?” Crowley asks Dean back.

“Lucifer did it”

“That's Lucifer”

“A spell's a spell” Sam points out.

“You really believe you can handle that kind of horsepower? You're delusional!”

“Death is the only player on the board left that has the kind of juice to take Cas”

“They'll both mash us like peas. Why should I help with a suicide mission?” Crowley asks slightly.

“Look! Do you really want Cas running the universe?” Dean asks. Crowley looks down and pours himself another drink.

….............

Castiel is looking at himself in front of a mirror. His face is breaking out in blisters.

“A mistake. Too late. Let us out” A voice whispers to him. Castiel unbuttons his shirt and the monster souls, in the form of two hands under his skin, are trying to bust their way out of his vessel. “Let us out. Let us out!”

“No” Castiel tells him.

 

 


	51. 48

Alex is walking down the stairs while texting Loki, she looks down in time to see a piece of paper pass under the front door. Alex picks the paper up, and walks outside to see who left it.

“Hello?” Alex looks at the paper to see that it's the spell they had asked for. She turns and heads back into the house, to the living room where the others are gathered, Wanda and Sam sat together. Alex holds up the paper. “It's from Crowley” she tells them, Dean takes the spell.

“Well, Who feels like hog tying death tonight?” Dean asks.

“Old age is over-rated anyhow” Bobby answers, Dean hands Bobby the spell and the older man goes to check their supplies, Wanda and Sam walk into the next room talking to one another. Alex turns to Dean.

“Dean” Alex starts, Dean looks to her. “I'm exhausted” she admits. “I haven't slept since before the full moon....and I want to see my daughter or at least....talk to her” He kisses her head and pulls her to his chest.

“It's okay” he assures her. She hugs him back. “I'm sorry I keep dragging you into this” he whispers sadly.

“You're my pack...” she reminds him. “I'm always going to come running” she pulls back and pats his shoulder before walking away.

…................

Alex opens her laptop on the top of one of the dressers in the spare bedroom and presses enter. A dial tone sounding as she video calls Loki. She wasn't kidding, she wants to see her daughter. And she wants to see Loki. The call clicks on and Loki appears on screen with Jude on his lap. Only now Jude is male again, Alex smirks amused.

“Hey” she greets softly. Loki leans closer to Jude and whispers to him, Jude then waves her hand at Alex who smiles.

“Hello, love” Loki greets, and then notes the dark circle under her eyes and the tears that seem to always be threatening to spill the last few days. “Everything alright?” Loki asks, Alex nods.

“I'm just tired” Alex admits. “The full moon wiped me”

“Yes, I....” Loki starts. “Worried for you. Did anything happen?”

“I don't remember” she tells him. “But I checked for any......attacks. Seems I was on my best behaviour” she whispers pulling her sleeve down her hands.

“You coming home soon?” he asks. Home. Is that what the tower is now? Is that what Loki is? When her pack is here? Her heart is torn between the two worlds.

“A few more days....and we'll reassess” she tells him. “I feel like this....it's on me. Cas....he's my....problem”

“It's not your fault he's gone.....nuclear” Loki offers. “I know you still care about what happens to him” she lifts her eyes. “You still love him”

“Loki” she whispers.

“Just let me finish” he argues, she nods a little. “I know you still love him. He's part of your pack, and you will always defend and protect your pack. I know all this....you don't need to ever explain or feel bad for doing something for them. I'll be here” he offers. “We'll both be here” he smiles at her. “I love you” she smiles and nods, fighting tears. “Just....hurry up and come home, your daughter misses you”

“Soon, I promise” she assures him.

“And be careful....” he whispers, pleading with her, she smiles and looks down.

“When did JJ...?” she asks looking up.

“Just after you left....” Loki answers. “You owe Tony, cause JJ shifted in his car” Alex bites her lip.

“He looks like you” she points out, Loki looks to Jude, who now has dark almost black hair and green eyes. Jude looks up at Loki and smiles. Something....paternal hits Loki. Though, yes, he cares for the child, but this surge, it's....not just care any more. It's....love. Like this child really is his. “Loki” Alex states trying to catch his attention, Loki looks to her.

“I urm....” Loki stutters slightly.

“He's beautiful” Alex offers, Loki looks down and smiles a little. “He's probably been around you so much that he wanted....to be just like you”

“That's not a good thing, Lexi” Loki corrects looking to her.

“I don't know” she offers. “Smart, kind, caring.....strong, independent, intelligent” Loki actually blushes as he clears his throat.

“Alex” he warns and shakes his head. “I'm not....”

“Well that's how I see you” Alex argues. “And that's probably how JJ sees you....so why wouldn't he want to be just like you?” she asks him warmly.

“I don't deserve you” Loki whispers. “Either of you” he adds. “It's....this is...I never thought to” he struggles and then shrugs a little. “After New York” he gives her a smile.

“I love you too” she offers with a smirk, Loki smirks and then looks to her.

“Get some sleep” he tells her and then looks to Jude. “Say bye to your mommy” he tells Jude who waves at Alex.

“Mommy” Jude offers, Alex's breath catches, Loki smirks.

“He started yesterday” Loki admits. “Woke up calling out for you.....” Alex looks to the sadly. “Don't” Loki warns her. “Don't get upset....They're plenty more milestones to come....” she nods a little. “I'll call you later” he offers. She nods again and then the call cuts out. Alex closes her eyes and then runs her hands over her face.

....................

Sam sits on the edge of the bed watching Alex sleep, things hasn't exactly gone to plan but they've still got Death on side. Castiel has gone full blown god complex. Sam's kind glad Alex wasn't there to see him like that. But if they're going to get their Castiel back, they're going to need Alex. She has to pull him back, she has to be the one to show him everything will be okay. She groans as she wakes and turns towards Sam. He gives her a small smile.

“How long was I out?”

“About 12 hours” he answers as she sits up.

“Did you do it?” she asks, Sam makes a face.

“Yes and no....but we could use your help” he tells her.

“You always do” she whispers sadly and climbs out of the bed, Sam looks down a little.

….....................

Alex sits on a table back in Crowley's lab, Bobby stands with his arms folded over his chest, Wanda, Sam and Dean stand close by. Dean looks to his watch and then to Alex, she sighs and stands from the table and takes a breath.

“Hey, Castiel. Um... Maybe this is pointless” she starts. “Look... I don't know if any part of you even cares any more, but, um, I still think you're one of us, deep down, you are part of my pack. I mean, way, way, way off the reservation, but... Look, we still have till dawn to stop this. Let us help. Please” Alex prays.

“Aleksandra?” Castiel asks arriving.

“Cas” Alex whispers looking over him.

“I heard your call” he tells her. “I need help” he admits to her.

“Tell us what to do” Sam offers, Castiel looks to him and Alex turns away closing her eyes.

“We need the right blood. There's a small jar -- end of the hall, s-supply closet” Castiel tells Sam.

“Got it” Sam leaves the room, Castiel looks to Alex who's avoiding looking at him.

“Aleksandra?” Alex turns to Castiel.

“What, you need something else?” she asks him.

“No” he answers, she turns away again, he looks down a little. “I feel regret, about...you” she looks to him and frowns. “What I said to you and what I did to Sam”

“Yeah, well, you should” she agrees.

“If there was time, if I was strong enough, I'd -- I'd fix him now. I just wanted to make amends before I die”

“Okay” she states.

“Is it working?” Castiel asks her.

“Does it make you feel better?” she asks.

“No. You?” he offers.

“Not even a little bit” she admits and then moves away from him, he looks to her sadly, Dean sighs and moves to Castiel.

“You broke her heart” Dean points out. “That's not easy mended....” Castiel looks to him. “She trusted you, believed in you when everyone else was telling her not to....and you...” Dean shakes his head. “You're part of her pack, and you betrayed her. And if you were any other person, I would have beaten you to a pulp for hurting her” Dean admits and then walks away to Alex.

….................

Bobby set the ingredients ready for the spell, Castiel doesn't look so good, he leans against a table watching Alex pace, she can feel his eyes on her. Burning into her like they've always done. He makes her feel like she's on fire with a single look and she hates it now. She wants to hate him too. But she can't. Bobby turns to Castiel.

“Hang in there. Just a couple of minutes. Where's Sam? It's go time” he asks, Dean jogs up the stairs and looks out the door.

“ Sam?!” he shouts, gets nothing. “Damn it”

“I'll go” Wanda offers. “You...deal with whatever this is” she offers Dean who nods. She hurries out the room to look for Sam. Bobby draws a sigil on the wall and then turns to Castiel.

“That's good enough. Okay, step right up, Cas” Dean helps Castiel closer to the wall and the sigil, Castiel looks to Alex who glances to him. “Ianua magna purgatorii, clausa est ob nos lumine eius ab oculis nostris retento sed nunc stamus ad limen huius ianuae magnae et demisse fideliter perhonorifice paramus aperire eam” Bobby chants.

“I'm sorry, Aleksandra” Castiel tells her, she looks down and wraps an arm around herself.

“Creaturae terrificae quarum ungulae et dentes nunquam tetigerunt carnem eius ad mundum nostrum nunc ianua magna, aperta tandem!” the door on the wall opens and the souls leave Castiel and flow back into Purgatory, when it shuts, Castiel falls to the floor. Alex's eyes widen and she rushes to him.

“Cas?” she asks kneeling at his side, she touches his face. “He's cold” she states.

“Is he breathing?” Dean asks.

“No” Alex answers.

“Maybe angels don't need to breathe” Dean points out, Alex snaps her head up to him with a glare, Dean actually steps back a little. Bobby checks for Castiel's pulse.

“He's gone” Bobby tells them, Alex shakes her head in denial and hangs her head

“Alex” Dean whispers.

“Damn it. Cas” she states. “Why didn't you listen to me?” she whispers. Castiel then sits up sucking in air, Alex jumps a little surprised, Castiel looks to her. “Cas?!” she asks, he nods reaching for her, she takes his arm and helps him to his feet.

“That was unpleasant” Castiel tells her. “I'm alive” he points out.

“Looks like it” Alex offers.

“I'm astonished. Thank you” he offers softly and then looks to Dean and Bobby. “All of you”

“We were mostly... just trying to save the world” Bobby counters.

“I'm ashamed. I really overreached” Castiel offers.

“You think?” Alex asks him, Castiel looks to her.

“I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you” he tells her brushing tears from her cheek.

“All right, well, one thing at a time” she brushes over it. "Come on. Let's get you out of here. Come on”

“I mean it, Aleksandra”

“Okay. All right. But let's go find Sam and Wanda, okay?” she asks him as he leans slightly on her. Dean takes Castiel's other side and they start to leave. Castiel groans and shifts lightly before pushing both Alex and Dean away from him, they turn to him confused.

“You need to run now! I-I can't hold them back!” Castiel warns them.

“Hold who back?” Alex asks.

“They held on inside me. Aleksandra, they're so strong”

“Who the hell --?” she growls.

“Leviathan! I can't fight them. Run!” Dean grabs Alex to stop her going to Castiel.

“Go!” he tells her. “Go get Sam! Go get Sam!” he orders trying to pull her away.

“Too late” Castiel tells them, though not Castiel.

“Cas?” Alex asks cautiously stepping closer.

“Cas is..” Not Castiel grabs her jacket pulling her closer. “He's gone. He's dead. We run the show now. Ah. Oh, this is going to be so much fun” Black veins spread through Castiel's face, he throws Alex away from him and she hits the wall hard before falling to the ground.

“Alex!” Dean shouts, Not Castiel throws him too, Bobby tries to flee but not Castiel is faster, grabs the older man's jacket and throws him into a table.

 

 


	52. 49

Alex stands in the Avenger Tower elevator with Wanda who glances to her friend concerned, Alex has been on the verge of tears since they left Bobby's. Castiel's trench coat is clasped tightly in Alex's hands, so tight her knuckles are white with the strain. Loki is smiling and laughing with Jude when the elevator doors open and Alex and Wanda step out of it. Loki's head turning to Alex, but his smile falls.

“Pup?” he asks her, she looks to him and then just breaks, she sobs and falls to her knees. Wanda moves to pick up Jude as Loki quickly moves to Alex, crouching in front of her and clasping her face in his hands. “Talk to me” he whispers, she lifts up Castiel's trench coat and looks to it. Loki lowers his eyes and then closes them figuring it out.

“I was mad....but I didn't want him to die” she whispers, Loki presses his forehead to hers.

….............

24 hours earlier: In Crowley's Lab.

“Cas?” Alex asks cautiously stepping closer to the angel.

“Cas is..” Not Castiel grabs her jacket pulling her closer. “He's gone. He's dead. We run the show now. Ah. Oh, this is going to be so much fun” Black veins spread through Castiel's face, he throws Alex away from him and she hits the wall hard before falling to the ground.

“Alex!” Dean shouts, Not Castiel throws him too, Bobby tries to flee but not Castiel is faster, grabs the older man's jacket and throws him into a table. Alex pushes herself to her feet, as Dean groans and turns onto his knees, he looks to Bobby who is unconscious on the ground.

“Bobby?” Dean asks as Bobby starts to wake. Alex wipes her lip removing blood from an already healed split lip.

“How many of you ass-clowns are in there? A hundred? More?” she asks Leviathan!Castiel who is dripping black fluid. “Your vessel's gonna explode, ain't it? Wouldn't do anything too strenuous. In fact, I'd call it a day, head on home, huh?” Alex tells him, he walks towards her, Dean tries to stand. Leviathan!Casitel looks down and over Alex before smirking.

“We’ll be back. For you” he tells her and then leaves, Alex rushes to Dean and helps him up.

“Well, this is a new one” Bobby tells them both. Alex takes a shaky breath.

….............

Sam’s hallucination of Lucifer (Hallucifer) is holding Sam against a wall with a hand around his neck.

“You’re not real” Sam chokes out.

“Right. You think this fruit-bat fever dream is reality? You come back, I'm sorry, with no soul like some peppy American Psycho, till Saint Dean glues you back together again by buying you some magic amnesia. You’re real. I’m very real. Everything between is what we call set dressing”

“No”

“You’re still in my cell. You’re my bunkmate, buddy. You’re my little bitch, in every sense of the term. Sam. Sam”

“Sam! You hear me?” Wanda shouts trying to get his attention. She place her hand against Sam's chest. Sam blinks as Hallucifer disappears, showing he's alone with Wanda.

“Wanda” he whispers.

“Come on, let’s get out of here. Come on” she helps him along.

….............

Leviathan!Castiel walks into a water reservoir. As Dean, Alex, Wanda Sam and Bobby watch, he goes under. A whirlpool appears and black liquid radiates out from it, then disappears.

“Aw, hell” Bobby states. A sign at the edge of the reservoir reads “Public Water Supply. No Swimming. No Fishing. No Boating.”

“Damn it” Dean complains.

“You said it. Those... whatever you call 'ems...” Bobby starts.

“Leviathan” Sam offers.

“Right. If they’re in the pipes, they got themselves a highway to anywhere” Bobby finishes.

“Awesome” Dean grumbles, Alex picks up Castiel’s trenchcoat, which had floated to the edge of the reservoir.

“Okay. So he’s gone” She whispers touching the fabric of the coat, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“Yeah. Rest in peace. If that’s in the cards” Bobby adds, Alex folds the trenchcoat and looks down at it sadly.

“Dumb son of a bitch” Dean comments.

“Well, he was friends with us, wasn’t he? Can’t get much dumber than that” Bobby points out. “Come on, those things will be coming up for air soon” They start to walk away, Alex remains rooted in place looking out over the reservoir. Dean looks back to her and sighs softly moving to her.

“Alex” he whispers, she looks to him. “Come on” he holds out his hand to her. “It's okay, come on” he whispers, she takes his hand and clutches to Castiel's coat in the other.

…................

Back at Bobby's Dean stands with Wanda in the doorway to the spare room.

“I'll take her back to the tower” Wanda offers Dean. “I can come back if you need my help with Sam's..hallucinations” Dean shakes his head.

“No, Alex needs you more.....” Dean tells her. “Just...look after her” Wanda nods.

“I'll take her bag to her car....If you want to...” Wanda motions to Alex sat on the bed in the room. Dean nods. Wanda grabs the duffel on the floor and leaves. Dean crouches next to Alex, who sits staring out the window clutching to Castiel's coat. He touches her knee and she looks to him.

“Wanda's gonna take you home to Jude” Dean tells her.

“He's gone, Dean” she whispers, he nods a little and kisses her head, closing his own eyes. He holds her closer to him.

“I know” he whispers back. “I know, puppy”

….................

Present: Avenger's Tower.

Loki sets a blanket over Alex who is now curled up in his bed hugging to the coat. She watches Loki who gives her a small smile, brushing her hair back.

“I'll get you something to drink” he offers. “Tony's best whiskey, how does that sound?” he asks, she nods a little. “I'll be right back” he whispers and leaves her alone. Alex hugs the coat tighter to her chest.

…..................

“Are you okay with him?” Loki asks Wanda who nods.

“Of course. Alex needs you” she answers and lifts Jude up. “It was.....It was bad” Wanda offers. “He just....dissolved” Loki looks down. “All that was left was his coat....Loki, I've never seen anything like that before....And Alex, she just....the whole way back I kept waiting for her to cry but she just.....it was like she'd checked out”

“Wanda” Loki starts. “She loved....loves him, I know you know what it's like to watch something terrible to someone you love. You're lucky, Pietro is technically still alive and three floors down. Castiel is gone” Loki tells her. “Imagine if Pietro were dead...” Wanda looks down. “I'm not saying this to be mean” Loki assures her.

“I know” Wanda assures him back. “I know what you're trying to do” she offers. “Why are you being so nice about him?” She asks.

“Because I love her” Loki answers. “And she loves me...but she loves him too. And....if I'm mean...then she'll come to hate me....then who wins” Loki strokes Jude's cheek and then heads to the bar.

“I'll take Jude to the park for an hour or two, give you and Alex some space” Wanda offers walking towards the elevator.

 

 


	53. 50

Loki sits next to Alex on the bed setting the whole bottle of whiskey on the bedside table and holds out a half filled glass to her, Alex sits up a little and takes it, leaning against Loki's side, he wraps an arm around her and strokes her hair.

“Where's JJ?” she asks quietly.

“Wanda's got him” Loki answers as she drinks from her glass, pretty much choking on it as she does. “Easy” he coos taking the empty glass from her.

“My family has the worst luck with love” she grumbles and leans over him for the bottle. He sighs and takes it from her.

“I don't think that's the answer” he argues.

“You don't know me very well then” she mumbles snatching it from him. He sighs and leans back a little. She takes her glass from him and then pours herself another drink. “Drink, sex and fighting” she admits. “That's what Winchesters do best”

“But you're not just a Winchester” he reminds her. She rolls her eyes a little.

“Do you really want to talk?” she asks him. “Because....Not really my thing”

“You're afraid” he points out brushing her hair over her shoulder, she scoffs and downs her drink. “Alex” he whispers. “You can talk to me” he assures her, she runs her finger around the top of the glass. “What are you afraid of?” he asks her.

“What does it matter?” she asks him.

“If I don't know what it is how do I protect you from it?” he counters asks with a soft smile. She sighs a little.

“I'm...it's....” she looks away and then closes her eyes. “In the end....you'll leave me too” she tells him and climbs out of the bed.

“Alex” Loki shakes his head following her. “That's not...”

“Everyone does” she argues. “Real dad was dead before I was even conceived, real mom, well God even knows, probably dead too, John and Mary....dead. Howard and Maria....Dead.....Ellen and Jo...Dead.....Samuel...Dead. Rufus...Dead....Castiel...Dead....do you see the pattern?” she asks him. “And the one thing they all have in common......me” Loki clasps her face in his hands. “It's me...I'm...a cruse, I don't want you...to” she starts to cry. “I can't loose you too.....” he presses his forehead to hers.

“I'm not going any where” he promises her. “Never” he whispers.

“You can't promise me that” she whispers back stepping away from him, he grabs her wrist to stop her.

“Pup” he pulls her back to him, threading his other hand through her hair. “Unless you send me away...I am not going to leave you....or JJ” he brushes his thumbs over her cheeks. “I've got you” he whispers. “I'm going to hold onto you for as long as I can....” he kisses her nose. “And you need to grieve” he whispers. “So you do whatever you have to do, and I'll be here” She kisses the corner of his lips and pulls back.

“In that case....I am going to get changed....and finally test whether I can actually get drunk” she pates his chest and grabs her duffel from the floor moving to his bathroom.

…........................

Loki leans in the doorway to his bedroom, Alex curled up and fast asleep under his blankets. Three empty bottles and a half full bottle of whiskey sits on the bedside table. It's pretty much been like this for the three months. Three whole months of her drinking her pain away. During the day, she's the loving mother, and then once Jude goes to bed, she just....chugs away. Three, four, five bottles, plus anything else she can her hands on. And yet.....she's still not able to get drunk. He's seen it with the super soldiers too.

“Hey” he calls out, she jerks awake and looks to him. “I made breakfast....and JJ was asking for you” he tells her, she squints her eyes a little at him.

“Okay” she whispers and nods climbing out of bed. He turns to leave. “Hey, Loki” he stops and turns back to her. “Thank you” she whispers, he raises an eyebrow. “For....putting up with me” she offers. “I know I haven't been...the best company these last couple of months”

“I know how much he meant to you” Loki offers. “When you're ready, you'll be back to semi-normal” she nods a little. “And you keep it from JJ...that's...important”

“Yeah, I know...” she agrees. “I didn't want to be like my Dad....or...Howard..I know what Tony went through....I'm trying really hard not to put this on him” she whispers reaching up to brush away tears from her cheek.

“Hey” Loki whispers moving to her, she shakes her head a little.

“Everything...” she admits. “Everything upsets me” he nods a little and kisses her cheek brushing her hair back. “And you'll hate this...but I wish he was still alive” she admits. “I'd rather him be alive and be mad at him....then this” she tells him.

“I don't hate it” he assures her. “If he was alive you wouldn't be miserable....and all I want is for you to be happy and if I could, if I had a spell that could bring him back, I would not hesitate” he admits her warmly. “I want you to smile and laugh not cry” she sniffles a little. “Now your son is waiting to have breakfast with his mother....” he whispers, she nods, he kisses her cheek and then leaves her alone. She brushes her hands over her face to get rid of her tears.

….............

Alex smiles warmly lifting up Jude and setting him on her hip, she kisses his cheek as he grabs onto her necklace. Loki smiles watching them. This is the Alex he's missed, the smiling, happy, loving and adoring Alex. Of course he loves all of her but there are parts of her he loves more. She's a wonderful mother, and if she can just...concentrate on that instead of her loss. Alex kisses every inch of Jude's face as the boy laughs delighted, Loki chuckles a little. Alex moves to him and Loki smiles stroking Jude's cheek, Alex touches Loki's chest.

“I love you” she whispers. “You know that, right?” she asks him, Loki nods and kisses her softly.

“I know” he assures her warmly. The elevator opens behind them and Tony steps out with Pepper.

“Look at you two” Tony teases slightly. “All happy families” Loki shoots Tony a look. “Semi-happy families....still grieving over that winged nightmare?”

“Sensitive” Loki scolds. Pepper slaps Tony's arm.

“Leave her alone” Pepper scolds. “It's okay to grieve in your own way, sweetie” Pepper assures Alex who gives her a small smile. “And seen as none of us have ever been through what she has with Castiel, none of us can judge in any way” She shoots Tony and Loki a look.

 

 


	54. 51.

Loki wakes to Alex playing with his hair, he shifts slightly and wraps an arm around her to stroke her side. He rather likes this, waking up with her curled into his side like this all warm. He knows there is no where else he'd rather wake up.

“What time is it?” he asks sleepily.

“About 4 am” Alex answers moving to straddle his waist. Loki reaches up and rubs his eyes a little.

“Why are you awake?” he asks sleepily, letting her nuzzle into his neck a little. “Hmm” he wraps his arm around her back and twirls a strand of her hair around his finger. “This is nice” he whispers softly. She moves her lips to his neck and then up to his jaw. Until he catches on to what she wants when she grinds down on his slightly. “Alex” He scolds pushing her off of him, she groans and closes her eyes. “It's not that I don't want you that way” he assures her. “But you're still grieving....and I'm not going to take advantage of you” he looks to her. Alex moves to sit on the edge of the bed, her back to him.

“Okay” she whispers.

“Pup” he coos reaching for her but she stands just before he can.

“It's fine” she whispers and walks away from him. “I get it” she offers softer. “I'm such a mess I wouldn't sleep with me either” she states.

“That's not it” he argues quickly getting up too. “You think sex will help but it won't” he informs her. “It won't”

“I'm a primal creature” she admits. “You're right not to....” she sighs a little and grabs her jacket. “I'm going to take a walk”

“Lex” he mumbles threading his fingers into her hair to stop her, he turns her to him. “You'll come to regret it” he offers. “If we....if we make love before you are ready”

“I know” she whispers. “I'm just confused all the time....”

“You'll get there” he assures her. “And when you do....then I'll show you how much I love you” he promises her and kisses her softly. She smiles a little and nods.

“I'm still going to take that walk” she tells him. “Clear my head”

“You do what you need to. I'll be here” she smiles softly at him and then leaves, Loki sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.

.................

Loki holds onto Jude's hand as they step out of the elevator, Jude's been wanting to walk on his own now, to the point he screams no at the top of his lunges when they try to pick him up. It takes them twice as long to get anywhere but Jude likes being independent. Thor stands from his seat to greet them.

“Hey, little man” Thor greets Jude who wiggles free of Loki's hand and moves to Thor who smiles crouching. Loki smiles. Thor glances to him. “Do you know how long it's been since I've seen you smile?” Thor asks him. Loki shoots him a look. “You seem better with Lady Alex” Thor comments lifting up Jude with a smile.

“I want to be better with Alex” Loki admits. “For her....for JJ” He adds. “After everything that happened I came to terms with the fact I would never meet someone who would love me.....I mean how could they after everything I've done...and then here comes Alex” Loki offers with a small smile. “And then her brothers bring home JJ” Loki looks to Jude. “And I look at them and....they're my family” he admits looking to Thor. “I feel a connection to them that I never did with you or Frigga or Odin, and you can think otherwise but I'm not saying that to be harsh....” Thor shakes his head.

“I do not think that” Thor assures him.

“I look at him” Loki motions to Jude. “And I see my son.....he's not but...” Loki shrugs. “And I look at Alex....and I feel like I have a future....I feel that I'm not just....existing any more”

“That is good” Thor tells him, Loki nods.

“And I understand now....why Odin took me” Thor snaps his head to Loki. “And I don't hate him any more.......she did that” Thor smiles a little. “Alex did that”

“So I can start calling her sister now?” Thor teases, Loki shoots him a look.

“No” Loki scolds. “We're not....shut up” Thor smirks a little and then Loki joins him. Years of tension seemingly ebbing away. Thor looks to Jude who claps his hands together.

“He does look like you” Thor points out. “It is strange, trying to get my mind around him...” Loki hums in agreement watching them. “Mother would love him and Lady Alex. Have you thought about....?”

“It's a little soon” Loki offers. “And we're not....officially together...with everything that happened with her and Castiel, she's still grieving. I do not wish to take advantage of her emotions....we shall see where we go when she is feeling better”

.................

Alex hands her cell phone to Loki as she returns, her free hand on his shoulder, he takes it and looks to the screen. He raises an eyebrow and looks up at her.

“Really?” he asks, she nods leaning on the back of the couch.

“I called him to check....Sammy's going to get married” she answers. “He didn't tell me to who, he wants it to be a surprise. He asked I attend.....”

“Of course” he tells her. “Do you want me to come as your...plus 1?” he asks her softly.

“Actually I was going to ask Wanda” She tells Loki. “I think she and Sam had a thing or something....I figured if there is something there then arriving with Wanda to his wedding, might...change things...and, I don't know, I have a weird feeling about this, I literally saw them what....2 months ago and suddenly he's getting married....” Loki nods agreeing, she leans closer and smirks. “My Spidey senses are tingling” she teases lightly, Loki snorts as Peter Parker sat with Tony looks across at her, Peter had moved in a month ago to start an internship with Tony and Bruce. Alex winks at Peter who blushes and looks away, the werewolf makes him uncomfortable, Alex then kisses Loki's cheek. “I'll try not to be too long. If this is real, I'll attend the wedding, congratulate Sam, buy him a gift then come home, if fake, I'll figure out what is going on....with everything that's been happening...”

“I know” Loki whispers. “Your family can't catch a break some days” she shrugs a little and then leans back to move to Jude in his play pen.

“Hey, baby boy” she coos leaning in to pick him up.

..................

“Want to come to Vegas with me?” Alex asks Wanda from the bedroom doorway, the Scarlet Witch sat on her bed. Wanda raises an eyebrow. “I have to meet my brother but...figured we could make a weekend of it, you're Loki's friend and I'm Loki's.....friend” Wanda makes a face raises an eyebrow at her.

“Friends?” She asks. “That's all you and Loki are?”

“I don't know any more” Alex admits. “Things are....after Cas' death”

“It'll get easier” Wanda assures her. “And yes” Wanda answers. “I will come to Vegas with you.....”

“Good, Tony's lending us a jet” Alex tells her and smirks. Wanda chuckles a little standing.

“I'll go pack a bag” Wanda tells her walking away, she then turns back. “Can we make a stop before we go?” Wanda asks, Alex nods.

“Sure” Alex agrees, Wanda nods and then walks away.

...............

Alex watches Wanda who talks to her brother, who is still in a coma from the shooting in Sokovia, yet Wanda hasn't given up hope.

“I'm so sorry, Wanda” Alex offers, Wanda shrugs a little.

“He's not dead” Wanda argues. “Just....here” she touches Pietro's hand. “No one can tell me for certain if he will wake up or not, so for now...I hope” Wanda looks to Alex. “You help”

“Me?” Alex asks her, Wanda nods.

“You knew an actual angel, Alex” Wanda tells her. “You've seen things.....bad things, yes, but...good things too. Miracles”

“They're not all they're cracked up to be, Wanda” Alex tells her.

“How can you, of all people, say that?” Wanda asks. “You were saved” Alex touches her arm and looks down sadly.

“Yes, and in the end the man that saved me, the man I loved...he ended up dead” Alex tells her. Wanda looks back to Pietro.

“I see” she whispers.

“But...don't give up” Alex offers. “You never know” Wanda nods a little and kisses Pietro's forehead. She whispers something in Sokovian to her brother before pulling away. “We can stay a little longer if you want too”

“He knows I was here” Wanda tells her. “And he knows I will be back” Alex smiles at her. “Shall we?” Wanda asks, Alex nods.

 


	55. 52

Wanda and Alex walk through the little white chapel to meet Sam. Wanda had become quiet after Alex told her about Sam's wedding, meaning Wanda might have something for Sam, which means if anyone is going to talk her brother out of doing something stupid, it's going to be Wanda. Because she is pretty sure Sam has a thing for Wanda too. They turn a corner and bump straight into Dean who quickly grabs Wanda's arms to stop her tumbling over.

“Easy, kiddo” Dean teases lightly. “What are you two doing here?” he asks them.

“Sam called me” Alex answers. “Wanda's my plus one” she offers.

“Lead on” Dean tells her. Wanda and Alex walk away, Dean smirks. “You're going the wrong way” Dean teases the two of them and nods down the other way.

“Lead on then” Alex teases a little. Dean walks away first the two girls behind him. A light flickers above Dean and he draws his gun. Wanda and Alex share a look, both frowning, Alex shrugs a little. Alex wonders if Dean knows why they're here. As Dean moves to open the double doors at the end of the hallway, Sam opens the doors from the inside. Sam is wearing a suit and a pink boutonniere. Dean points his gun at Sam who smiles at them.

“Dean. It's okay. You won't need that. Come on” Sam puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder and pulls him into the chapel. “Alex, you made it and....” Sam pauses a little looking at Wanda.

“Wanda” Alex offers. “You have met”

“No, no, of course” Sam assures her. “I just...” Sam smiles at Wanda who smiles back a little running her hands over her red dress. “I'm glad you came....both of you” he waves them into the chapel, Wanda and Alex share another look before following Sam and Dean. A woman and a man are sitting against the wall. The woman is reading a book and the man doing a crossword from a newspaper.

“I thought you were out, uh, becoming one with the land or some crap” Dean tells Sam.

“You got to – come here” Sam moves Dean into position. “Alex” he pulls his sister in next. “Wanda, if you sit” Wanda nods and takes a seat. “All right. Now...” Dean looks to the man and woman.

“Hi” he greets. Sam pins a pink carnation boutonniere on Dean and then one on Alex.

“What is this?” Alex asks him.

“Uh, apparently, uh, pink is for loyalty”

“All right, so, what's the pretext? What are we – uh, wedding crashers, huh? We lookin' for some kind of siren or what?” Dean asks, Alex and Sam look to him.

“You don't know” Alex points out and then smirks. “Oh this is going to be good”

“All right, um... So, a little sudden. But life is short, so I'll keep this shorter” Sam puts a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I'm in love. And I'm getting married” Dean stares at Sam. “Say something, like, uh, like, congratulations, for example” Sam asks of Dean.

“What?” Dean asks confused. Wagner's "Bridal Chorus" plays and a woman in a wedding dress and veil enters the room. “What the hell?” Dean asks looking to Alex.

“I thought you knew” she tells him. The woman in the wedding dress stops in front of Sam, Dean and Alex, Wanda leans forward as Sam lifts the veil. Dean and Alex stares.

“Becky?” Alex asks.

“Alex” she greets and then looks to Dean. “Dean. I'm so glad you're both here” Becky Rosen tells them.

“Shouldn't she ask for my permission or something?” Dean asks.

“Technically, I'm the alpha” Alex points out. “She should be asking me”

“Y-you want her to ask for my hand?” Sam asks them.

“How in the...” Alex crosses her arms over her chest and frowns. “How did this happen?” she asks.

“Short version? We – we – we met. We ate and – and talked and fell in love. And, you know, here we are” Sam tells her, Alex and Dean share a look as Wanda leans back in her seat, something a kin to longing flickering past her eyes.

“Yeah, I-I guess we're all caught up” Dean tells Sam. “That's – okay. You know what? Ignoring everything, have you forgotten the average life-span of your hookups?”

“Yeah, but...” Sam starts.

“But if anyone knows that, it's me” Becky finishes for them. “I mean, I read every book. So, open eyes, you know? Open eyes”

“I'm gonna be sick” Alex mumbles.

“Alex, look, it's simple. If- if something good's happening, I-I got to jump on it – now, today, uh, period. You must understand that” he pleads of her.

“I do understand that” she argues. “But...” she motions to Becky. “Her? Really?”

“Did you make sure she's even really...” Dean starts.

“Salt, holy water, everything. See?” Becky holds out her arm, which has a cut. “Not a monster. Just the right girl for your brother” Alex shakes her head and moves to Wanda.

“Come here, Wanda” Alex takes Wanda's hand and pulls her back over to her brothers. “This” Alex motions to Wanda. “This is the right girl for my brother” Alex waves all over Wanda. “All of this....Okay?”

“Alex” Wanda whispers blushing. A man walks up and hands a folder to Sam and Becky, she takes it.

“The bill”

“I got it. You three do your sibling thing” Becky walks away glaring at Wanda who shifts behind Alex.

“Was that necessary?” Sam asks Alex who smirks and shrugs. Dean stays quiet for a moment before throwing up his hands.

“Really?! Superfan ninety-nine?!” he asks.

“Dean, look. Honest to God, I-I had the exact same opinion of her as you do. But when we got past the whole book thing, I found out t-that she's great and I was the dick”

“Yeah, you know, speaking of the whole, uh, book thing... Becky randomly shows up during Vegas week?” Dean asks.

“Yeah” Sam answers. “Okay, um, what are you trying to say?”

“I'm saying maybe she knew you were gonna be here. Maybe, uh, uh, uh, Chuck wrote about it” Dean points out.

“Dean, you're paranoid”

“And you're in love?! It's been four days, Sammy” Alex scolds.

“You know what, Alex? You know what? Um, how about this? Becky and I are gonna go up to her place in Delaware. Um, why don't you two try and wrap your dome around this, get a little supportive, then give us a call?” Sam claps Dean on the shoulder and walks over to Becky, who Tweeting on her phone.

“First official Tweet as Mrs. Becky Rosen-Winchester!” Dean and Alex share a look.

 


	56. 53

Dean, Wanda and Alex walk across the parking lot towards Dean's car. Dean looks to Alex who is frowning away to herself, good, he thinks, she finds this funky too. Alex opens her mouth and then closes it again.

“She seems nice” Wanda offers, Dean and Alex both look at her. “No?” Wanda asks.

“She's....a superfan” Alex answers. “Obsessed with Sam...”

“Obsessed isn't the right word” Dean corrects. “That girl is batshit crazy” Alex hums in agreement. “So we're all in agreement that something is going on here?” Dean asks them, Wanda and Alex nod together. “Right, good, let's figure something out”

“I'll call Loki, maybe he has idea” Alex offers pulling her cell phone out. “Like a....love potion or something”

“Yeah, right” Dean scoffs. “First things first though, food, I'm starving”

“Yeah, I could eat” Wanda agrees. “It was a long flight”

“No it wasn't” Alex argues teasingly, Wanda smirks and shrugs.

“But I'm starving” Wanda whines looping her arm with Alex's, the two girls chuckle a little. Dean smiles watching them. It's nice Alex has a girl friend her own age.

............

Dean takes a seat at a table with Wanda, Dean takes out John’s journal.

“What's that?” Wanda asks leaning on the table.

“Our dad's journal” Dean answers. “He...urm, he used to write about everything he came across....and we use it as like an....index type thing” he turns it to Wanda. “This is a Wendigo” he points out.

“And it really looks like this?” Wanda asks, Dean nods.

“Near enough....Alex and Sam saved me from one the second hunt we had together, just the three of us”

“You love this” Wanda comments softly. “You love travelling with your brother and your sister and....saving people” Dean nods a little. “Bet it's hard....Alex being with us”

“It's what she wants” Dean comments. “It's....what I deserve” Alex walks over to join them and sets a newspaper, she looks to Dean and pokes at the article with the headline "Truck kills pedestrian in freak accident. Victim a recent lottery winner." She and Dean share a look. “Alright” he agrees.

“What did Loki say?” Wanda asks.

“That it could actually be a love potion” Alex offers. “But...he doesn't think that that's our problem, it takes a lot of power to create something like that....Becky doesn't seem like the....type” she sits next to Wanda.

“No, right, so...she got it from someone else?” Dean asks, Alex shrugs and grabs a menu.

“You know what this means, right?” Alex asks not looking up from the menu.

“What?” Dean and Wanda asks back.

“We're going to have to play nice with Becky” she answers and lifts her eyes from the menu. Dean groans. “For Sammy” Alex adds.

“For Sammy” Dean grumbles under his breath.

..................

Dean stands with Alex on one side and Wanda on the other outside of Becky's apartment, they each share a look before Wanda rings the doorbell and then runs her hands over her dress. Dean is holding a box containing a waffle iron. The box is unwrapped but is tied with a red ribbon. Sam opens the door and gives them a look.

“Us being supportive” Dean hands over the waffle iron box.

“Congratulations to you and the missus” Alex adds.

“Thanks”

“It's a waffle iron. Nonstick. Yeah, you just, uh...” Dean mimes closing the waffle iron and turning a dial. “I actually don't know how to use it. Are we good?” Sam shrugs and smiles briefly.

“Good, 'cause we're sniffing a case in this town” Alex tells Sam as they enter the apartment. “The score is... Guy wins Powerball, gets squished by a truck. Second guy went from the bench to the Majors. Oh, and one week later, his face was the catcher's mitt, huh?”

“Our first thought was crossroads demons, but there's that 10-year time frame on collecting souls” Becky states from the bedroom. Sam leads the way into the bedroom, where Becky is standing in front of a wall headed “Sam and Becky’s Investigation.” Below the sign is their research. “Then there's cursed object, like in "Bad Day at Black Rock," but we haven't been able to connect the vics yet”

“You're working this case... together?” Alex asks.

“Yeah”

“You and her?” Alex asks.

“Yeah”

“You and.....Becky?” Alex asks.

“Yes, Alex, me and Becky. I mean, I guess all those Chuck Shurley books paid off”

“All right, listen, Cookie, I don't know what kind of mojo you're working, but, believe me, I will find out” Alex warns.

“Alex, that's...my wife you're talking to”

“You're not even acting like yourself, Sam!”

“How am I not?” Sam asks her, Alex motions to Becky.

“You married Becky Rosen!” She snaps.

“What are you saying? I'm a witch? Or maybe I'm a siren. Ever occur to you we're just – I don't know – happy?” Becky asks Alex who stares at her before turning to Sam.

“Come on, Sam!” she snaps. “Guy wins the lotto, guy hits the bigs. All right, obviously, uh, people's dreams are coming true in this town. Don't you think this is a little bit of a coincidence?” she asks.

“You know what, Alex? What Becky and I have is real. And if you can't accept that, that's your problem, not ours”

“Or maybe she's part of it. Because for whatever reason, you're her dream” Alex points out. “If you really do care about her, I'd be worried. Because people who do get their little fantasies or whatever seem to end up dead pretty quick”

“You know, I don't have to listen to this from you” Sam tells Alex. “You're not even my real sister” Dean points at Sam as he steps between his brother and sister.

“Too far, Sammy....way too far” Dean tells him.

“No, no” Alex states. “He's right...he's not my brother. So good luck with whatever all this is.....I hope she kills you in your sleep” Alex tells him and then leaves. Wanda clears her throat.

“I'm going to go...check on her” Wanda offers and then leaves, Dean looks to Sam.

“After the last 18 months, this” Dean motions to everything. “Is just what Alex needs, this is great” Dean scolds and then leaves.

..............

Wanda approaches Alex who sits on the curb jiggling her knee.

“Alex” Wanda whispers.

“Not mad at you” Alex whispers. “Just....mad”

“I know” Wanda assures her. “He didn't mean it....he's just upset” Alex hums in acknowledgement, her eyes turning yellow. “Are you going to...”

“No” Alex answers. “Just...can't control the eyes when emotional” she admits “Fangs too sometimes” she mumbles around her fangs. Alex covers her face to hide herself.

“Do you want to go home?” Wanda asks.

“Where's that?” Alex counter asks.

“With JJ” Wanda answers, Alex looks up at her. “JJ will always be your home” Alex smiles and nods.

“Like Pietro is yours” Alex whispers, Wanda nods.

“So....shall we go home?” Wanda asks.

“What about Sam?” Alex asks.

“I'm sure Dean has it covered” Wanda offers. “We can stay if you want....” Alex looks down. “You want to stay” Wanda whispers.

“He's.....Sam” Alex admits and looks to her. “I have to help” Wanda nods, understands. She's do the same for Pietro.

“Alex” Dean states approaching them.

“It's fine, Dean” Alex tells him as she stands. “I...I didn't mean what I said”

“Oh I'm not mad at you” Dean assures her. “And I totally get it if you want to leave”

“No, we're staying” Wanda tells him. Dean raises an eyebrow.

“We're staying” Alex repeats.

“Alright....so we research” Dean tells them.

 


	57. 54

Marsha is standing next to a secretary's desk. Dean and Wanda are sitting on a sofa in front of the desk.

“Are you trying to humiliate me? It's Marsha with an s-h-a, not a c-i-a” Marsha tells the secretary and then walks away. Sam and Becky leave the office behind the secretary’s desk. Becky is taking notes.

“Thanks again” Sam tells the secretary, Wanda and Dean share a look and then stand to walk towards them.

“Hi” Dean greets, Becky makes an unfriendly face at Wanda and walks away. “Okay. So...”

“So, uh, no point in going in. Guy's clean”

“You sure?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. Positive. Becky grilled him like a pro. She's a real natural”

“Huh”

“Where's Alex?” Sam asks.

“Took off” Dean answers before Wanda can. “Guess there's only so many times her own brothers can break her heat....before enough is enough” Sam looks away. “Come on, Wanda” Dean tells the witch who nods and heads into the office, Dean shakes his head at Sam and follows. Wanda lingers in the doorway.

“Why'd you lie?” Wanda whispers, Dean taps his lip and motions to a chair.

“Later” Dean tells her, Wanda takes a seat and Dean takes the one next to her.

“Throw a rock, hit a reporter these days, eh?” the CEO asks.

“Well, your story's a big deal over at the, uh, the Actuarial Insider” Dean answers.

“Go ahead. Shoot”

“All right. Uh... how'd you get the gig?” Dean asks.

“Board came to me, asked. Said yes”

“Just out of the blue?” Dean counter asks.

“Pretty much”

“Huh. And, uh, any idea how the board landed on you over your supervisors?”

“Um, they didn't say”

“Could you tell us what specifically excited the board about your actual qualifications?” Dean asks.

“Say, guys, what's with the third degree?” The CEO asks them.

“Oh, uh, no offence. We were just wondering if you got here by nefarious means”

“Whoa! Wanda!” Dean scolds a little.

“Oh. Uh, I-I didn't mean, of course, uh, corporate backstabbing – I'm sorry. I meant more like, uh, you know, black magic or hoodoo”

“Ha ha ha ha! Oh! She jokes. She's a– She's a jokester. Let's, uh, rewind. Why don't, uh, why don't you tell us what it felt like when your big dream came true?” Dean asks.

“Look, on the record, it's great”

“Off the record?”

“It's not my big dream.”

“Wait. You didn't want this job?” Wanda asks.

“Hell, no. I'm a sales guy. I was good in sales” Marsha appears in the doorway.

“Your secretary's an idiot. I'll be at the printers this afternoon”

“All right, dear. See you at dinner”

“Just have the idiot make a reservation. Here's a tip – remind her she works for the CEO. One more screw-up, she's fired” Marsha leaves, Wanda raises an eyebrow.

“Your, uh, wife seems pretty excited about the promotion, don't she?” Wanda asks.

“Honestly, I've never seen her happier. I have no idea how I'm gonna tell her I have to resign. The news is just gonna....”

“Kill her?” Dean asks.

......................

Dean and Wanda follow Martha down the staircase, hurrying to catch up with her.

“Mrs. Burrows? Hi” Dean shouts after her.

“Can I help you?” Marsha asks them.

“Yes, we're, uh, we're doing a story on your husband's promotion. Wanted to ask you a few questions”

“I'm sorry. I can't today. If you schedule it with his girl...” Marsha turns to leave and Dean puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“Okay, you know what? I'm trying to save you from a really bad accident”

“Are you threatening me?” Marsha asks.

“No” Dean removes his hand from Marsha’s shoulder. “No, I-I-I'm pointing out a pattern. Why do people keep thinking I'm threatening them?”

“Because it sounded exactly like a threat” Wanda points out. Dean shoots her a look before turning back to Marsah.

“Look, for your own good, what did you do to get him promoted?”

“I have no idea what you're talking about. Now leave me alone. Or do I have to call security?” Marsha leaves. Wanda gives Dean a look.

“What?” he asks her.

“This is what you do? Ask stupid questions and threaten middle aged women?” he nudges her.

“Come on, Kid” he teases and walks away.   
..............

Marsha now crosses the Foyer on the phone.

“Bring the damn car around. I'm not walking five blocks in my heels” Marsha stops under a large light fixture. A man is standing at the railings on the next floor. He twists his hand and the chain holding the light fixture breaks. Marsha screams. At the last moment, Dean grabs Marsha and they both fall to the floor out of harm’s way.

“You okay?” Dean asks as Wanda joins them.

“How did you know?” Marsha asks.

“'Cause you're not the first. Come on”

“You want to tell us what's going on here?” Wanda asks.

“I was having lunch with friends. This guy heard me bitching. Next thing I know, he's making me an offer”

“An offer?”

“Craig's job for my soul. I know. Hilarious. I mean, what have I got to lose?”

“Well, there's your soul” Wanda answers.

“What kind of demon deal is this? Timeline's whack” Dean comments.

“What are you talking about? Demon?”

“You made a deal with a demon in exchange for your everlasting. Except those are 10-year contracts. Why's the bill coming due so fast?” Dean asks himself.

“Dean” Wanda states, he looks to her.

“I've got a bad feeling about who's next. We've got to find Sam” he catches on and nods in agreement.

“What are we going to do with her?” Dean asks motioning to Marsha.

“There's an Avengers safe house not far from here” Wanda offers.

“You have safe houses in Delaware?” Dean asks amused.

“Tony” she offers, Dean nods.

“Uh, here's the plan. We drop this lady at the safe house. We, uh, grab Alex, find Sam, hopefully fix this, everybody's home in time for Dr. Sexy” Dean offers and nods to himself at his own plan.

.................

Dean and Wanda approach the car where Alex is sat talking on the phone to Loki. She sees them and then climbs out of the car as she hangs up.

“Loki has a way to break the love...potion or spell, whatever it is” Alex offers. “But you're gonna laugh” she tells Dean.

“Alright how bad can it be?” Dean asks. Alex clears her throat.

“True love” she offers, Dean's face falls.

“Oh come on” he complains.

“Told you” Alex teases. “Look, Loki says it doesn't have to be soul mate....it just has to be someone he has real feelings for, and who has real feelings back.....it has to prove that what he's feeling with Becky is a lie....”

“I'll do it” Wanda tells them.

“Well I was kinda hoping you would say that” Alex offers with a smirk.

“We can't even be sure that...” Dean starts.

“Dean, you can be so oblivious....you do know they've been texting and calling and emailing since.....June. That Sam has also been to the tower to spend time with her” Alex points out. Dean raises an eyebrow and looks to Wanda who shrugs.

“He's....nice and smart and....interesting...” Wanda offers with a soft smile.

“Okay, fine, but if this doesn't work” Dean warns. Alex scoffs.

“It's Loki, alright, it'll work” She offers.

“Yeah, and Wanda is the one whipped” he teases them both.

 

 


	58. 55

Alex takes a breath and then knocks on the door to the cabin in front of her. She straightens her coat and then plasters on a smile as Becky opens the cabin door.

“Hello, Becky” Alex greets with a huge fake smile.

“Alex” Becky states. “How did you find me?”

“I followed your scent” Alex offers. “How are you?” she asks.

“Fine” Becky asks. “What....what are you doing here?”

.........................

Around the back of the cabin, Wanda uses her powers to hold open the window as Dean wiggles on through it. He turns back and holds it open for her to climb in.

..............

“Oh I was in the neighbourhood” Alex teases slightly. “Thought I'd check in on the happy couple”

............

“What are you two doing?” Sam asks, Wanda squeaks a little and turns around to face him as Dean does.

“Urm...not sneaking in” Dean answers awkwardly.

“Seriously?” Sam asks them.

“Look....just...hear us out, okay?” Dean asks of his brother.

....................

“So can I come in?” Alex asks Becky who shakes her head.

“No” Becky argues starting to close the door, Alex throws out her hand and catches it, the wood starting to splinter under her fingers.

“I think you meant yes” Alex counters with a feral smirk.

.....................

“You want me to what?” Sam asks Dean and Wanda.

“Just, come on, man, humour us” Dean answers, Sam sighs. “Kiss her”

“If it will get you to leave, fine” Sam reluctantly agrees. Wanda takes a breath and looks to Dean who holds up a double thumps up. “Let's get this over with” Sam grumbles and leans down as Wanda turns back to him. It's soft, hesitant, he doesn't want to do this. Not at first. Becky and Alex walk into the room, Becky goes to move to Sam but Alex stops her.

“I don't think so” Alex growls at her. Sam raises his hands to her face to kiss her harder. The effects of the love potion wearing off and Sam is now in control of his own mind, his own wants, his own feeling. Wanda sighs into the kiss and clutches to his shirt. Dean smirks and nods. Alex smiles a little. Becky looks upset.

“Wanda” Sam whispers pulling back. She smiles up at him.

“Hey” she greets. Sam kisses her again.

“Alright” Dean scolds teasingly. Sam pulls back a little and looks to Alex.

“Alex” he whispers.

“Let's just get this finished” she interrupts and then leaves, Sam hangs his head a little. Wanda takes his hand and he looks to her.

......................

In a restaurant Becky is sitting at a table alone with a drink.

“Becks! You missed the party” Guy tells her as he walk in.

“Yeah. Well... weird night”

“So, what are we thinking?”

“Okay. I'm in” Becky gets up from the table and stands in front of Guy.

“You're making the right choice.”

“I know. So... we seal the deal with a kiss?”

“Exactly. Pucker up, sweetheart” Becky strikes a cigarette lighter and drops it to the ground. Flames shoot around a devil’s trap. Guy is in the middle. Becky steps back.

“I'm not your sweetheart!” Becky tells him. Alex, Dean, Sam and Wanda appear from the next room. Alex is holding up a bottle.

“Blueberry vodka. The answer to all of life's problems” She teases.

“You see that, Sam? I did it just like we said! I am awesome!” Becky cheers, Sam shoots her a look. “I – I'll be over here”

“Alex Winchester. This is really thrilling. Hey, can I have your autograph?” Guy asks her, Alex takes out a knife and smirks.

“Sure. Yeah, I'll, uh, carve it into your spleen” she threatens.

“So, how you running your little scam?” Dean asks.

“Well, how do you mean, Dean?”

“Signing 10-year deals, snuffing 'em that week” Sam explains.

“Well, I would never. No. Rules of the road – can't lay a hair on any of my clients” Guy explains.

“Right. So how you cheating it?”

“I'm not a cheater. I'm an innovator. It's called a loophole, you moron. Yes, when a person bargains away his soul, he gets a decade, technically. But accidents happen”

“So you're arranging accidents and collecting early?” Wanda asks.

“Oh, please. White gloves. I don't get my hands dirty. That's why it's important to have a capable intern” Guy’s ‘intern’, the man who caused the accidents, appears behind Guy with an arm raised. Dean, Wanda, Alex and Sam go flying backwards and crash into tables and walls. Alex's knife ends up on the floor some distance from her. “What time did I ask you to be here? What time did I ask you to be here?!” Guy snaps. Guy’s intern breaks the devil’s trap with his foot. Sam is unconscious, Wanda moves to him and looks down worried, Dean groans slightly coming around, Guy appears in front of Alex, who gets to her feet and throws holy water at Guy. Guy recoils.

“Exorcizamus te, omnis...” Guy grabs Alex by the throat. Dean wakes to find Guy's intern advancing on him.

“Becky...run!” Wanda shouts at the blonde. Sam gets to his knees, but Guy's intern sends him and Wanda sprawling back to the ground with a downwards movement of his arm. Guy's intern makes a twisting movement with his hand and Dean starts to choke. Then a knife protrudes through Guy's intern's chest: Becky has stabbed him from behind. Guy's intern falls to the ground.

“Whoa” Becky gapes. Dean pulls the knife out of Guy's intern and tosses it to Alex, who holds it against Guy's throat. Guy releases Alex.

“How many deals you got cooking in this town?” she asks.

“Fifteen”

“Yeah, well, call them off, or I'll cut my own loophole in your throat” she threatens.

“Oh, crap”

“Yeah, you said it. You're in a world...” Alex starts.

“Hello, boys” Crowley greets. “Princess” Alex glances behind her.

“Really?” she asks as she moves around Guy and holds the knife against his throat from behind.

“Sam, mazel tov. Who's the lucky lady?”

“You're Crowley!” Becky announces.

“And you're – well, I'm sure you have a wonderful personality, dear” Crowley offers, Sam pushes Wanda behind him.

“Ah, another step, and I'll Colombian necktie your little friend here” Alex threatens.

“Please, don't let him get off that easy”

“Sir, I don't think that you....” Guy starts.

“I know exactly what you've been doing. A little birdie named Jackson” Guy glances at Guy's intern, dead on the floor. “Sold you out, e-mailed all the juicy deets to my suggestion box” Crowley looks at Jackson/Guy's intern. “I assume... That's my whistle-blower? Shame. Had a future. Unfortunately, you don't”

“I was just...”

“There's only one rule – make a deal, keep it”

“Well, technically, I didn't...”

“There's a reason we don't call our chits in early – consumer confidence. This isn't Wall Street! This is Hell! We have a little something called integrity. This gets out, who'll deal with us? Nobody! Then where are we?”

“I don't know”

“That's right. You don't. Because you're a stupid, shortsighted little prat. Now, hand the jackass over. I'll cancel every deal he's made”

“What are you gonna do with him?” Alex asks.

“Make an example of him. Fair trade, right? We all go our separate ways. No harm done”

“What, out of the goodness of your heart?” Sam asks.

“Years of demons nipping at your heels, haven't seen one for months. Wonder why?”

“We've been a little busy” Dean offers.

“Hunting Leviathan – yes, I know. That's why I told my lads to stay clear of you meatheads”

“So, what do you know about....” Sam starts asking.

“Too much. You met that dick yet? Smuggest tub of goo since Mussolini. I hate the bastards. Squash 'em all, please. I'll stay clear” Crowley offers.

“Rip up the contracts first” Alex demands. Crowley snaps his fingers.

“Done... and done. Your turn, Princess” Alex looks to Guy.

“No, no, no, no. Let...” Guy starts, Alex shoves Guy towards Crowley.

“Pleasure, gentlemen, Princess...” Crowley looks over Wanda. “Scarlet Witch” he greets. Crowley and Guy disappear. They all share a look before relaxing. Alex shakes her head.

...........

Back at Becky's apartment Sam is signing an annulment. He slides it across the table to Becky.

“It... it wasn't all bad, right?” she asks. Sam looks at Becky unsmilingly.

“Okay, y-you did save Dean's life, and for that, thanks”

“So, I'll see you again?”

“Yeah, probably not” Sam answers, Becky's face falls. “Becky, look. You're not a loser, okay? You're a good person, a-and you've got... a lot of... e-energy. So, you know, just do your thing, whatever that is, and the right guy will find you.” Sam tells her and then moves to Wanda, she looks nervous. Sam takes her face in his hands and kisses her, she smiles against his lips.

................

Dean and Sam are leaning on the back of the Dodge as Wands and Alex walk towards the car parked next to theirs. Alex stops to lean against it as Wanda smiles a little. Sam looks down and then looks to Alex.

“Look, uh... When I was all dosed up, I-I said some crap” Sam starts.

“Oh, you mean, she – she wasn't your soulmate?” Dean asks.

“Shut up” Sam hisses and looks to Alex. “I mean, you are my sister. Obviously” Sam assures Alex, she gives him a weak smiles and nods.

“You know, I got to say, man... For a whack-job, you really pulled it together” Dean tells him.

“That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me” Sam tells Dean dryly. “Look, don't be too impressed, man. It's still a Denver scramble up here. I just know my way around the plate now” Sam admits and looks to the girls. “Are you heading back?”

“I have a son to get back to” Alex offers. “But....you can call if you need anything” they both nod. “See you around then” She tells them and starts to climb into the car. Sam touches Wanda's hand and she turns to him.

“I'll call” he promises, she smiles and nods.

“I know” she assures him, presses up onto her tiptoes and kisses him before following Alex, they both climb into their car, Alex pulls away from her brothers. Sam and Dean share a look before climbing into the Dodge.

....................

Alex drops her bag in the doorway of Loki's bedroom, he sleeps on his bed with JJ curled up on the top of his chest, Alex smiles warmly at the scene. This man is unbelievable. And she utterly adores him.

“Hhmm” Loki wakes turning to her. “Pup” he greets sleepily. “When did you get back?” he asks, she steps into the room and closes the door behind her.

“Just now” she whispers pulling off her shirt, wiggles out of her jeans and boots before climbing into bed with him. He turns his head and she kisses him softly.

“How'd it go?” he asks as she settles at his side, her head on his shoulder.

“Well Wanda and Sam finally seem to have hit it off” she wiggles her eyebrows an chuckles. “It was only a matter of time....there were some serious heart eyes the last time she was with us” he strokes her hair as she touches JJ's cheek. “How was he?” she asks.

“Perfect” Loki tells her already falling back to sleep, Alex smiles and kisses his shoulder before joining him.

 


	59. 56

**2 months-ish later:** Alex walks into the Avenger living room with JJ on her hip not expecting to find Thor in a mess of tinsel and Loki looking as if he's about to kill his brother. She looks to JJ who smiles and plays with her necklace. Alex looks back to the room.

“What is going on in here?” she asks amused, Loki looks to her.

“Nothing” he answers, she raises an eyebrow back at him. “Okay, fine, I wanted to have the decorations up for you both before you woke up....but someone” Loki shoots Thor a look. “Got tangled instead. I should never have asked for his help in the first place” Alex smiles. “What?” Loki asks, she shakes her head.

“You two” she offers teasingly and sets JJ down, he walks straight over to Loki who lifts him up and smiles at him. “You feed the monster, I'll help your brother” she offers, Loki nods and kisses her head as she passes him. Alex chuckles trying to untangle Thor who smiles up a her. “You're just a huge child, aren't you?” she teases a little. Thor smirks and nods.

“Aye, I am” he agrees. Alex chuckles. Loki watches her as he and JJ stand at the counter, he looks to JJ.

“Your mother is something else” he whispers warmly. JJ smiles at him.

“Mommy” JJ tells him, Loki nods and smiles. “Daddy” Loki pauses slightly, his jaw twitching, he's not sure what to do here, does he correct him? Does he let it happen? He shoulder correct him, but JJ is looking back at him with Loki's eyes, and he can't bring himself to do it. If it happens again, he'll tell the boy it's wrong. If it happens again. Loki turns and sets JJ in his high chair.

................

It takes a few hours for every one to get organised, the Avengers like to open all their gifts together, like a family. And it's chaos with the sheer number of them. Steve stands and does a head count, makes sure they're all there before he starts.

“Who wants to go first?” Steve asks, Tony's hand shoots into the air and he smirks looking around. None of them look surprised.

“Me” Tony announces and bounces over to the pile of gifts.

“Wait” Pepper scolds, Tony pauses and turns to her with a betrayed look. “Perhaps...JJ should go first” Tony looks to JJ who is sat wide eyed and excited on Loki's knee. Tony softens and then nods moving to the kid who thrusts up his arms at Tony.

“Ncle Tomy!” JJ announces. Tony shoots Alex a look and she shrugs with a smirk leaning against Loki who wraps an arm around her, Tony lifts up JJ and carries him over to the gifts.

“Alright, Kiddo” Tony offers. “Let's find you a gift” he sits on the floor, the other Avengers start talking amongst themselves, some handing over the smaller gifts they hadn't put under the tree, the more personal ones they didn't want Tony scanning. Which he did to find out what was in side. Alex turns to Loki watching him watch JJ, his fingers stroking her arm. She's very pleased with the gift she got him. Very very pleased with it. She pulls an envelope from where she'd hidden it down the side of the couch and then sets it in Loki's lap, he looks to it and then to her.

“Open it” she whispers softly, Loki pulls his arm back from her and lifts up the envelope sliding his finger under the tab to open it. Inside is a folded sheet of paper which he pulls out and unfolds. He frowns a little reading the paper. “Merry Christmas” Alex whispers softly to Loki. “Dad” she teases, he looks to her and then to the sheet of paper in his hand.

“What is this?” he asks her.

“You're now JJ's father” she answers. Loki looks to her. “JJ's your legal son...sometimes your daughter” she offers a smirk, he kisses her, threading his fingers through her hair to hold her closer. “You deserve this” she assures him pulling back. “There's no one else I'd have as his father, Loki....the way you are with him....” she touches his chest. “And now you know” she whispers. “That there is at least one person....that will always love you” she tells him looking to Jude. “No matter what” Loki watches Alex warmly. He can't beleive this woman. He can't believe someone did this for him.

“You have no idea just how much I love you” he tells her, she looks to him. “Both of you” she touches the documents in his hand and nods.

“I know” she assures him. He kisses her again, filling it with as much love and adoration he can into it before pulling back. He stands and moves to JJ and Tony, Loki picks JJ up and kisses the boys cheek, holding his son to him. Alex smiles warmly at them as Pepper sits at her side.

“That was an unbelievably nice thing you did” Pepper tells her. “You're good for him” Alex looks to her.

“He's good for me” Alex adds. “And for JJ. Loki's amazing with him”

“He is” Pepper agrees. “I think that's what's surprised us all the most....just how different Loki is since you and JJ came into his life” Pepper tells her warmly. “What did he get you?” Pepper asks.

“I don't know yet” Alex answers. “He said....it's for when we're alone” Pepper smirks a little. “It's not sex” Alex points out. “We haven't since....Cas”

“He's just thinking of you” Pepper tells her. “He doesn't want to rush you into anything....He really loves you” Alex smiles and nods.

................

Alex settles on Loki's bed with a bowl of popcorn, she's even dressed up like Christmas, tinsel scarf and all. Loki smirks was he walks into the room spotting her. Jude in her lap with his own reindeer antlers on his head. Alex looks to Loki and smiles warmly at him. He looks to the piece of folded paper in his hand, he smiles nervously before moving to her.

“Your gift made me think” Loki admits a little holding out the piece of paper. “And I rethought yours”

“Whatever you had planned, I'm sure it was perfect”

“Oh you'll get that too, but first this one” he waves the paper a little. Alex takes it from him and opens it up, she raises an eyebrow.

“It's an apartment listing” she states looking to him.

“It's...for us and JJ...if you want” he offers, slightly nervous, okay a lot nervous, he wanted to get her a nice piece of jewellery, something to show her that she's important to him, Tony suggested something more, like an apartment for the three of them, somewhere they can grow and bond and thrive as a family, and at the time Loki agreed, now giving her the gift his nerves are starting to get to him, the feeling that this is too much too soon. “It's not that far from the tower...and Stark offered to help with the cost till we figure something out” he starts rambling.

“Loki” she stops him kneeling in front of him. “Are you doing this because you feel you have to? Because you feel you have to one up on me?” he shakes his head.

“No” he assures her brushing her hair back slightly. “I realised that you're ready for a new....” he admits and then pauses. “That you're starting to think of your life without....without 'him'. And when you think of that life....it includes me. And I want us...to be an us” he takes the listing from her. “With our own space” he looks down at the paper. “If you don't like it” she pulls him closer and smiles.

“It's perfect” she whispers.

“It's got three bedrooms” he informs her. “So that....your brothers...” she smiles and strokes his cheek, he looks to her. “I figured we could do up one of the other rooms for JJ.......it's not very big..”

“Loki” she whispers, he stops talking. “It's perfect” she repeats with a smile. “When?” she asks him.

“The landlord said...the new year would be perfect....it'll take some time for the last tenants to collect their things....”

“A new year, a new home” she agrees, he nods.

“You've given me a gift I never thought I would ever have” he tells her. “After everything that's gone wrong in my life, just for you to love me....let alone give me a child. And I know JJ isn't....biologically mine and it's not just about that” he smiles at her. “You given me understanding” she frowns a little. “What Odin and Frigga did for me....” he shakes his head. “By taking me in.....though Odin's reason may not have been the same as Frigga's still...they saved me, like you saved JJ”

“Look at you” she whispers softly. “All grown up” she threads her fingers through his hair. “What was my first gift?” she asks him, he smirks and kisses her.

“There's a basket in the bathroom filled with oils and smelly girl things” he tells her, she raises an eyebrow at him. “Wanda helped” he admits. “Start a bath, I'll put JJ down for his nap” he kisses her softly and lifts Jude up pulling back. “And then I'll join you”

“In the bath?” she asks him, Loki nods and smirks at her.

“Yes, in the bath....” they share a look, she smiles and nods. “I'll be right back” he tells her and then leaves with Jude. Alex bites her lip and stands from the bed heading to the bathroom.

.................

 


	60. 57

Loki returns and kneels next to the bath as Alex looks to him. He smiles at her as he starts to undo the buttons on his shirt. He just watches her warmly. This woman, he knows, is his future.

“What?” she asks reaching for him.

“Just you” he whispers warmly and leans closer. “Do you know how long we've known each other now?” he asks her, she shakes her head. “19 months” he answers. “Round about” he adds stroking his fingers over her cheek. “It's been the best 19 months of my life” he admits sadly.

“There has to be some moment from your past that's made you happy” she whispers. “You love your mother” she reminds him, he smiles and nods.

“Yes, I do” he kisses her hand. “You're right, moments with my mother are....memorable” he whispers and kisses her softer.

“Now get in here” she coos tugging on his hand, he chuckles and kisses her again before he stands pulling his shirt down his arms. His trousers are neck along with his shoes and socks. Alex shifts forward and Loki slips into the water behind her wrapping his arm around her to pull her back against his chest.

“Smells great in here” he tells her nuzzling into her neck.

“Those oils are amazing” she counters turning her head to him. “I've never felt this....relaxed” she offers, he runs his hands down her arms.

“That's the point” he teases lightly. “I know things have been hard for you these last few months....years” he kisses behind her ear as she melts under his touch. “And I want to make things easier for you” he runs his hand around her waist. “I want you to feel good and loved and adored....and worshipped” he whispers in her ear, a purr as his hand dips between her legs. “And sexy...and beautiful” he touches her and she moans. “Because you are all those things” he promises her. “And so much more”

“Loki” she moans grabbing his wrist.

“Yes, my love?” he asks of her, a smirk on his lips.

“You don't have...”

“Stop” he warns. “Do not think anything I do is because I do not want to” he scolds lightly. “Not when it comes to you” he pulls her closer and lowers his hand. She closes her eyes and shifts slightly as his hand finds her clit. “This is your Christmas gift” he tells her. “Because I know we haven't been intimate since......our first time together” he kisses her neck. “I wanted you to be sure....I wanted you to be ready. I wanted to be ready” he licks her neck and dips a finger inside of her.

“And I am now?” her breath hitches as she speaks.

“Yes” he answers and then bites her neck as he adds another finger, she arches against him and starts to thrust down onto his fingers inside of her, he thrusts and scissors and curls his finger inside of her, playing her like an instrument that he's always known how to play. And she's hot all over, and it's just building, starting at her toes and flooding up her body, till she is clutching around his fingers. “Cum” he growls into her ear and she thrashes slightly in the water as she does just that, she trembles as she settles back against him. He kisses her neck, stroking her thigh as she comes down. “Turn around” he whispers softly in her ear, hands on her waist, helping her she does manage to turn in the bathtub to straddle his waist. She sets her head on his shoulder to nuzzle into him. He strokes her hair and down her back. She reaches between them and wraps her fingers around his erection, stiff as a board against her stomach. She kisses him as she starts to stroke him. “Gods” he moans against her lips. “Woman” he groans grabbing her hips to pull her waist closer to him. “Just...please” he pleads, she smirks and kisses him, not relenting her assault on his erection. He moans into her mouth, hand tightening on her waist. She knows just what to do, just how to make him feel good. And he's so close. Just a little more. And then she is gone, climbing out of the bath and leaving him wanting. He blinks and looks to her as she smirks. “What are you doing?” he asks her. She shrugs and bites her lip. “Get back here and finish what you started” he growls, she plays on thinking about it before shaking her head.

“No” she tells him. He frowns.

“No?” he asks, she nods.

“No” she repeats, he pushes himself up out of the bath, naked and wet he steps out and looms over her. She breath heavily breathing him in.

“Finish what you started” he demands with a smirk, they both know this is just a game to them. He's not really mad that she stop pleasuring him, and he knows that she is just playing with him.

“Make me” she growls back, they stare at one another, waiting to see who moves first. It's him. He grabs her waist and hauls her up over his shoulder, she squeals a little and he carries her from the bathroom into the bedroom where he drops her onto her feet.

“Kneel” he growls fisting a hand in her hair, she shakes her head against his hold and he steps closer holding her still. “Get on your knees” he growls, she starts up at him.

“No” she snaps defiant, he pushes on his hold in her hair, forcing her to her knees, she grabs onto his legs and raises slightly till she is eyes level with his erection. He is still looking at her, eyes trained on her face, she nuzzles into him and he moans. She licks up his length and then takes him inside, completely, he watches amazed, this is amazing, this is unbelievable, he holds her head still by the hair and raises an eyebrow at her, she opens her mouth wide and lets him thrust into it. He doesn't do this long, he doesn't want to burst just yet, he wants to be inside of her, he wants her screaming and writhing on him as he does, he yanks her back to her feet and kisses her. Pulling back they share a smile. He then grabs her waist and shoves her forward onto her hands and knees on the bed, he moans looking over her, this is a sight that he could get used to. Her ass in the air, her primal position. He bites his lip and leans down to kiss the small of her back, his hands dragging up the backs of her legs before he grabs a handful of her ass, she moans and clutches to the bedding beneath her. Loki kneels up onto the bed and presses down between her shoulder blades and spreads her legs wider.

“You're such a tease” he scolds massaging her ass with his hand, her heart is thumping in her chest and behind her ears, she can hear if pounding away. And if it jumped out of her chest, she wouldn't be surprised. Loki bites his lip and then pulls his hand back. He shouldn't. But he wants to. But he's not sure how she'll feel about it.

“Do it” she begs watching him. He looks to her. “Do it” she begs. “Spank me” she wiggles her backside at him. His eyes wide with disbelief. It's a problem he had back home, he was way too kinky, too rough for any of the girls running around the palace. Could it be possible that Alex is just like him? “Loki” she growls slightly. “Spank. Me” he looks to his hand and then to her. “I want you too” she assures him and then turns her head forward, he takes a breath and then brings his hand down on her backside, she moans and closes her eyes, his cock twitches and a laugh bubbles through his lips. He spanks her again. And again. And again. Till he thinks the next one will make him cum, it just might. He kisses her ass checks, over the reddened hand print before leaning up again. He leans over her and kisses her shoulder, dragging his teeth over her neck before he slides into her, she's wet enough that he just slips right in. She moans, obscenely. It's a noise he finds he wants to hear time and time and time again. So he slides back out. And then in, and finds that the noise is so much better the second time around. He wants more. He doesn't remember how long they spend just like this, with him both making love and fucking her. He just gets lost in her moans, her heat and the way he disappears into her, but the film that was playing on the tv is rolling it's credits. He wraps his arm around her waist and his finger finds her clit. He strokes and rubs at her whilst thrusting into her from behind. It's all just building. And building and building until: “LOKI!!!” She screams as her orgasm smashes into her, he needs this, he's too close and she is no where near done. Well he's no where near finished with her. He pulls her hips back to his and dosn't stop his work on her clit, he keeps rubbing, she clutches to his wrist as she screams in pleasure beneath him, muffled by the blankets.

“Again” he growls out snapping his hips to hers.

“No!” she screams back, he rubs faster and bites at her shoulder.

“Yes” he argues, she clenches and twitched before another orgasm hits her, harder, stronger then the last, she thrashes, actually thrashes against him. He lifts his hand from beside her head and grabs a handful of her hair and pulls her back, her sounds louder without the barrier of fabric. It's rougher then anything she's had before, but it's primal and it calls to her. Her inner wolf is howling in pleasure. As well as her actually howling, Loki looks surprised for a moment as that noise leaves her, he's never actually caused a woman to howl before, he smiles against her shoulder before he releases her hair, she falls foward slightly.

“More” she pleads, Loki chuckles into her back where he rests his forehead, he gives her more, he starts up on her clit again, he glances to her face and then lets loose magic. Like electricity through it, like a bolt of energy, she cries out, eyes wide, clutching to his arm as another orgasm hits her. Not letting her recover at all. He slows his finger and then stops as she shudders, her entire body just quaking. “Loki, please” she begs, and she doesn't know if she is begging him to stop or to keep going, she honestly has no idea any more. He turns her over and leans over her, she breathes heavily trying to catch her breath.

“Just one more” he whispers to her. “One more”

“I can't” she pleads, he nods.

“You can” he shifts his hips and thrusts back into her, she moans weakly. She wraps an arm around his neck, the other clutching to his backside, pulling at him. He kisses her. It's slower now, more loving, more adoring, but no less intense. He brushes her hair from her face as he moves with her, lips moulded to hers. “One more” he breathes against her lips. “Come on” he begs kissing down her jaw. “One more, just one” she nods and draws her legs up, his fingers slotting between them, he pinches her clit, and she arches up into his chest, her nails digging into his ass as she cums again, weaker then the rest, a sign of the end. He nuzzles into her neck and kisses her hands holding her hips tight to his as his own orgasm shatters, finally, he closes his eyes and sighs into her neck. It takes a few seconds, almost a minute for him to fully empty himself inside of her. She shifts slightly against him before he pulls out, helping her lay down, a heap of limbs and flesh. She smiles though, utterly satisfied. He smirks and then lays next to her, letting her rolls closer, snuggling up to him already falling asleep.

“I love you” she mumbles sleepily, he smiles and kisses her head.

“Love you too, Pup” she hums acknowledging him before she falls asleep. Loki runs his hand over Alex's stomach as she sleeps, his magic wrapping around her and seeping into her. Midgardian birth control is not as reliable as his magic. Maybe one day, they'll talk about it, but until then, they have JJ. He kisses her shoulder, then her neck before curling around her and settles in to sleep.

 


	61. 58

Loki stops packing the box in his hand to watch Alex as she leaves the bathroom, she's actually wearing a pair on dungarees, with a tank top, biker boots and her hair pulled up. She notices his gaze and purses her lips.

“I'm not wearing good clothes to get dirty” she argues slightly, he chuckles and smiles.

“Actually you look...beautiful” he offers warmly, she smiles a little and brushes her hands over the denim. “Did you call your brothers?” he asks, she pulls a face. “Do they know you're moving out of the tower?” she looks away.

“It's none of their business”

“You're mad at them again” he points out moving towards her.

“Christmas” she offers. He sighs. “Two years running they have forgotten. I love Christmas” he nods. “I dunno, just...” he pulls her closer and kisses her forehead.

“Call them” he pushes. “You're going to anyway, we both know that, best to tell them now before later and they think you were keeping it from them” she sighs. “You know I'm right” he teases. “Do this for me and I'll do that thing that you've been asking me to do” he offers running his hand down her side.

“Yeah?” she asks, he nods.

“Yes” he answers. “I'll....duplicate myself in bed” he offers, she smirks and bites her lip.

“Fine, I'll call my brothers” she offers, he kisses her softly and then pulls back.

“Good girl” he pulls back. “I'm almost finished in here anyway” he offers moving back to the box. “Are you all packed?”

“Pretty much” she answers. “Just some clothes left I think” he nods a little.

“I can do that if you want” he offers.

“You really want me to call my brothers?” she asks him.

“The guilt of not telling them will just eat you up” he admits. “And I hate seeing you upset, so yes” she takes a breath and nods.

“I'll go call them” she tells him and then leaves the room, Loki smiles and shakes his head a little.

...............

Their new apartment is not huge but it's not small either. Just the right size for the three of them. Alex sets a box marked Alex's crap next to the couch. Tony had sent in people the day before with the big furniture, things she and Loki didn't have, on the express orders that he didn't go over the top, Loki and Alex aren't him, they prefer comforts, and Loki's magical side. But there is a what is clearly meant to be wolf rug on the floor. But Alex loves it all the same.

“Look out, speed freak coming through” Wanda teases as she and JJ enter the apartment, JJ riding on a small scooter Clint had gotten him for Christmas, Alex ducks under a box that Thor lifts over her head, she turns and finds herself face to face with Loki who smiles and kisses her pulling her closer to him.

“Are you sure about this?” he asks her, she smirks and looks around making sure everyone else is busy before she turns back to Loki and nods.

“Yeah, I'm sure” she assures him. “I've only ever been this sure about two other things” she whispers looking up at him, he raises an eyebrow at her.

“Oh?” he asks.

“JJ” she answers, he smiles warmly at her. “And Cas” she admits, his smile falls. “Listen” she starts. “If there was no Cas...who know who'd I be now....maybe someone you wouldn't have fallen in love with” she offers. “Without Cas” she starts. “I'd still be in hell” he looks to her softly and then kisses her again.

“Then I am grateful he was part of your life” Loki whispers against her lips.

“Why do they get to make out and we have to do all the hard work?” Tony complains setting a box down. Steve laughs a little and sets his own on top of Tony's. Alex leans back. “Especially as they are two of the strongest here” Loki chuckles and kisses Alex's head.

“Because this is our day” Loki answers.

“He's right, we should help” Alex tells Loki softly, he pouts and kisses her again before they do help the others.

...............

By the time the boxes are brought in everyone is exhausted and hungry, so they sit in the living room, scattered on the couch and the floor, Thor chuckles stealing one of Bucky's spring rolls, the former assassin glaring at him. Loki sits with Alex between his legs and JJ sat with Pepper who helps him eat. Alex looks around her friends who are laughing and talking, she smiles and takes Loki's hand, he smiles and squeezes her fingers.

“Thank you” Alex tells them all, they all look to her and Loki. “I mean...you guys just....” she stops and smiles, they all understand what she's trying to say. “I know some of you guys and Loki didn't exactly get off to the best start” Loki snorts behind her.

“He's different with you” Bruce tells her warmly. “We all see it, we all know”

“And it's not like you're gone forever” Tony adds. “Full moon's every month and we got a cage big enough and strong enough” Alex nods.

“The last few months haven't been so bad” Loki offers looking to Alex who nods.

“I'm getting my control back” she offers. “It slipped a little that year that....I was away from my brothers” she adds as she lifts her chopsticks to her lips.

“JJ's room looks great by the way” Pepper offers.

“Was hard to decide on design when your child has gender issues” Loki offers with a smile a JJ who smiles back. “One day he's a girl and into princess and then the next he's a boy and wants to run around as a suprehero. The last few months he's been better” Loki adds though. “He hasn't changed since you last went away” he pulls Alex closer. “I think he's starting to understand people don't do that”

“He shouldn't think that” Alex scolds. “He'll start to think it's not normal, but it is to him...he's a shifter, that is normal....” Loki nods a little. “Maybe he should see me shift” she offers.

“What?” Loki, Tony and Wanda ask.

“Think about it, he thinks changing is wrong....but he sees someone else do it....”

“She's right” Bruce agrees. “Psychologically if he sees someone like his mother do something he can do....he'll see it as something good, something normal” Alex offers Bruce a grateful smile. “He's old enough to start to understand when you tell him that it's not okay to shift that around people that don't understand....but around those that do, then it is perfectly fine” he looks to JJ. “That people that change are not bad” Loki kisses Alex's head and strokes her arm looking at Bruce, they share a look, all anomosity gone. Loki smiles a little.

 

 


	62. 59

Loki opens the apartment door as someone knocks on it, Dean and Sam stand on the other side. He raises an eyebrow surprised, he wasn't sure she actually did it.

“Huh, she actually called” Loki mutters.

“Of course I did” Alex teases reaching him. “You have no idea how much I want that thing” she points out, he laughs and strokes her back as she turns to her brothers. “Surprised you guys actually came though” she adds.

“Well you tell us you're moving in with Loki...why wouldn't we come?” Dean asks and holds out a bottle of whiskey. “Congrats” Alex narrows her eyes at him and takes the bottle.

“Thanks” she offers. “Urm come in, I guess” she and Loki share a look as Dean and Sam enter the apartment, Dean smiles seeing JJ who stands clutching to Thor's shoulder, the god sat on the floor with him.

“Hey, little man, look how big you've gotten” Dean teases crouching to JJ's eye level, JJ looks nervous and then runs to Alex.

“Mommy” he pleads, Alex picks him up.

“He doesn't know you so” Alex scolds as JJ clutches to her scared, Dean and Sam's expressions fall, she's not wrong. The last time they actually saw JJ was when they rescued him. 18 months ago. JJ is now 2 years old. They've missed out on 3/4 of his life already. “He's a little bothered by strangers”

“Alex” Dean starts. “You know how it is” he starts

“Yeah, I do.....” Dean relaxes a little.

“She's not done” Loki warns taking JJ from Alex.

“It's no excuse” she adds. “I'm a mother, I'm in a relationship, I deal with the full moon every month and still make time for you two” she tells her brothers.

“You're right” Sam tells her. “I'm so sorry”

“It's not really your fault, you were soulless...you had your own issues” she offers. Sam shrugs a little wrapping his arm around Wanda who wraps her own around his back.

“So it's my fault” Dean points out.

“Couldn't spare a weekend....a day, a few hours to say hello to your nephew slash niece?” she asks. “We both know that if it had been the other way around....I would have doted on your child” she admits. Dean looks down. “You coming here was a mistake” she whispers and then walks away heading towards the back of the apartment, to JJ's room.

“Let her calm down” Loki stops Dean from following her. “You'll just yell more if you go in there now” Dean glances to Loki and then to where Alex disappeared.

“We should take off” Steve offers, Loki nods.

“Have fun” Bucky teases slightly puling his jacket on. Loki sees everyone but Sam, Dean and Wanda out, he sighs a little shutting the door.

“This place already looks great” Sam offers, Loki nods turning to walk into the kitchen, he grabs two beers, two sodas, a bottle of water and a juice box before heading into the living room, two beers for Sam and Dean and a soda for Wanda. She can't drink because it interferes with her powers. Loki heads back towards the nursery/JJ's room to find Alex sat in the rocking chair in the corner. He moves to her and holds out the bottle of soda.

“They just irritate me” She admits taking the soda. “I know they don't mean too but...”

“They get under your skin” he offers turning on JJ's night light. “That's family, Lexi” he turns to her, she runs her fingers through her hair and pushing it out of her face as she stands. “Just go sit with them...catch up” he kisses her forehead and she whines wrapping her arms around him.

“Can't we just make them go away and go to bed?” she asks him, pouting up at him, he smiles and shakes his head.

“That's not how it works” he kisses her softly. She sighs and then starts to leave the room. “Stop making the face” he scolds as she goes, she looks over her shoulder at him, and he raises an eyebrow.

“How did you know?” she teases before she leaves, he smiles and looks down at JJ who holds up his hands, Loki smiles and sets up the juice box.

“Here” he tells his son softly, and strokes his head.

..............

Loki walks back into the living later, after letting them deal with it, he smirks though finding Alex sleeping with her head in Dean's lap, the older brother fast asleep himself with his fingers in her hair, Sam sits on the floor, his head against Alex's legs as he sleeps, Wanda is clearing up after the Chinese. Wanda notices Loki and shrugs a little.

“I didn't want to wake them” Wanda whispers.

“There are some blankets in one of these boxes” Loki mumbles pulling open one of the boxes. Wanda moves to another and starts looking too.

“Here” Wanda states pulling a few blankets out, Loki takes them from her and moves to cover the Winchester siblings. Alex shifts slightly and looks to Loki.

“Go back to sleep” he tells her kissing her forehead, she smiles and does just that. He stands and moves back towards Wanda. “There's a bed set up in the spare room” Loki tells Wanda. “If you want to stay” she nods and smiles.

“Look at this” she teases. “You with your own family”

“I know” Loki assures her. “I never thought I'd get this” he admits.

“Alex” Wanda offers warmly, Loki nods.

“Alex” he agrees with a smile. Wanda hugs his arm and smiles. Loki shakes his head amused.

 

 


	63. 60

Lpulls Alex closer to him as he wakes, his arms tight around her waist, nose pressed to her neck, he loves this, he actually loves waking up with her, knowing that this woman is his. After everything he's been through, to have a woman as amazing as Alex love him and want to be with him, it's more then he deserves. She shifts in her sleep and groans as she wakes. She reaches up and touches his arms around her and smiles herself. But then she is moving to climb out of the bed.

“Noooo, stay in bed” he scolds pulling her back to him, she chuckles.

“I have to get up and feed JJ and get dressed” she argues turning to face him. “Bucky wants to do some more training” Loki groans into her neck running his hand across her stomach. “Don't start” she pleads weakly, he kisses her neck as his fingers push down her sleep shorts. She wiggles her legs helping him get them off of her. He draws his fingers up her legs, ghosting them along her skin and then disappears between her legs to brush against her. She's wet, but she's always wet for him. He strokes her softly, just coaxing her, she moans softly closing her eyes letting him play her, and he is so very good at it. Loki is a master with his hands and his tongue. And she expected nothing less then that from someone called Silver-tongue. His lips move against her neck as he listens to her moaning, not loud enough to alert their son. But enough to let Loki know just what he is doing to her. He pulls his fingers from her and kisses her shoulder as he wiggles closer to her till his chest is pressed up against her back, his erection hard and needy against her ass. “Loki” she begs setting her head back against his shoulder, he smirks and kisses her jaw, his free hand moving to push his lounge pants down his legs, he kicks them all the way off.

“You'll have to be quiet or you'll wake JJ” he breaths against her skin as he lines himself up with her and then he is pushing into her, she gasps and closes her eyes. No matter how much they do this, she can never get over the way he feels inside of her. His hand curls around her stomach as he moans. He wraps his arms tight around her as he starts to pull out, dragging against her inner walls, he's slow, methodical about it, this is how it starts, then he always can't help himself, he always starts off intending to keep it slow and long and sweet, but he always gets carried away. He rocks himself back and forth with her, he makes love to her, and though they like the rougher stuff too, he likes the lazy morning stuff just as much. His breath fans her ear as he thrusts into her, her back arched as she thrusts her ass back towards him. Morning sex is usually fast and needy and never last very long, Loki prefers leaving it till night to really make love to her, so they can fall asleep in each others arms. He moves a hand to her waist and pushes slightly till she lays on her front and he is behind her, he pulls her up onto all fours and she grabs onto the bed frame in front of her, he learnt pretty fast that she love this position, it's the wolf in her, the primal side of her. He holds both hands to her waist and pulls his hips back before snapping them back to her, she bites her lip to stop herself from moaning. She pushes her backside back towards him as he pulls out again, chasing him. He chuckles a little and then moans as he sinks back into her. Loki can go for a while when he really wants to, Alex too actually, but this morning is all about something quick and sure. So it doesn't take long before Loki is thrusting into her with abandon, animalistic, fast. Gone is the slow morning sex, as she knew would happen. Loki can't help himself.

“Loki” she cries out, he raises an hand and covers her mouth.

“Shhh” he hisses in her ear, he kisses down her neck as he moves with her. He pulls her head up slightly, bending her, she moans against his hand as her hands fall from the bed frame, she reaches between her own legs and starts to rub her clit. He nuzzles into her neck, his arms now locked around her torso, hand clamped over her mouth as he thrusts at pace and strength into her.

“Please” she begs into his hand closing her eyes. She's so close. So very close. Loki adds a little more strength into his hips and he can feel her quaking with need in his arms.

“Cum for me, Pup” he growls into her ear, she jerks in his arms slightly as she obeys him, her entire body just letting go, she squeezes around him like a vice and he closes his eyes and holds her tighter still to him. “Lex” he growls as his own orgasm hits him. He releases her slowly and she reaches out with a trembling hand to grasp the bed rail, he smiles and helps her roll onto her back beneath him. He smiles a little at seeing her like this, because of him, he leans down and kisses her softly, her lips working back against his.

“Mmmm” she coos and smiles.

“Rest” he offers. “I'll get JJ up” he kisses her again before getting up. She smiles and curls up in their bed. How'd she get so damn lucky? After everything with Castiel, she wasn't sure she'd feel happy again, but Loki....he doesn't even have to try, just the way he looks at her makes her smile. He glances to her as he pulls on fresh lounge bottoms. “What?” he asks her, she smiles.

“I love you” she answers, he moves back to her and kisses her again.

“I love you too” he assures her brushing his fingers over her cheek before he leaves her to rest.

 


	64. 61

Bucky hands Alex a gun and she raises an eyebrow, they've taken up in the the simulation room, set up to run training exercises, Bucky uses it mostly when he can't sleep and currently holds the high score, which they keep for healthy competition.

“We've done the physical side of things....I want to see what you can do with a gun”

“So do we” Natasha teases from the observation room behind them, Alex glances back to the room, Steve, Loki, JJ and Clint are all gathered to watch, Loki smirks a little and whispers to JJ. Alex turns back to Bucky.

“Okay, but...you're getting your score beaten” she warns slightly, Bucky scoffs and turns to the computer monitor beside him. “Don't go easy on me” she points out as he sets up the simulation. Alex checks the gun and then Bucky is stepping back as a mechanical groan runs through the room.

“Good luck” Bucky teases and then heads to the observation room to join the others. The starting clackson blares and Alex's eyes turn yellow as she growls a little as it starts up.

.....................

Alex enters the observation room at the end of the simulation to find them all turning to her with looks of surprise and shock and awe. Alex raises an eyebrow at Bucky as the computer announces his high score has been shattered, Alex smirks and nudges him as she passes him before moving to JJ who claps away. Loki pulls them both closer and whispers in Alex's ear, she throws her head back and laughs, Bucky scowls a little.

“You cheated” he accuses, Alex looks to him.

“I'm just that good” she counters teasingly, Bucky grumbles moving over to the computer to check it hasn't been tampered with, Loki chuckles and kisses Alex' head.

“You'd make a pretty impressive Avenger” Steve comments with a smile.

“Oh no thanks” Alex argues. “I'm hunter not an Avenger” she looks to Loki. “Plus you guys have it way too easy”

“Easy?” Natasha asks.

“I've known you guys what? 19 months?” she asks, Loki nods. “And I've never seen you go off to do what you're supposed to do” the Avengers share looks. “When was the last time you guys actually saved the world? Ultron? That was years ago”

“Okay, why is she right?” Bucky asks looking to Steve.

“She's not” Steve argues.

“Kinda is” Wanda adds. “I never thought about it....but seriously, when is the last time we went....Avengering?” Alex and Loki share a look before they start to leave.

“That was mean” Loki teases in Alex's ear. “I love you even more” she chuckles and takes his hand as they leave.

....................

JJ runs around the small garden on the roof of the Avengers facility, Tony has put up a mini play park for the kid, swingset, seesaw, monkeybars, sandbox, playhouse and one of those ride along spaceships. It's Tony's way of making sure JJ will want to visit. Alex sits on the grass watching her son bouncing around, his green cape flying behind him. According to Loki green's his favourite colour now. JJ looks to Alex.

“Look Mommy!” he cheers, she chuckles.

“I see you, baby” she counters with a huge smile.

“Ike Daddy” he shouts back, Alex's heart warms and she nods.

“Yeah, like Daddy” she offers back. The door to the roof opens and she doesn't have to look around to know it's Loki. Loki hands Alex and beer and sits beside her.

“What did I miss?” Loki asks, she turns to him and smiles.

“He said...he's just like Daddy” she answers. “With his cape” Loki smiles a little and looks down, Alex leans against his side and he wraps an arm around her kissing her head. “He looks more and more like you everyday” she comments watching JJ's longer black hair ruffle in the wind.

“I like it “Loki offers, she laughs and looks to him.

“Well of course you do” she kisses him softly.

“Ewwww!!!!” JJ shouts from across the roof, Loki chuckles against Alex's lips.

“He's been spending much time with Tony” Loki scolds with a smirk pulling back from Alex and standing to chase after his son who screams out playfully. Alex's cell phone rings in her pocket and she pulls it out and answers before setting it to her ear.

“Yeah?” she asks.

“Alex” Dean's voice breaks as he greets her, she frowns and leans up. “It's Bobby”

.......................

Hammonton, New Jersey, about 2 hours outside of Manhattan, Bobby is being wheeled on a hospital bed.

“Page the neurosurgeon on call. Tell OR to put electives on hold” A doctor order. Behind Bobby, Sam and Dean are following behind Bobby’s bed. “Move trauma 2 to bed 7 as soon as it's clean” they wheel Bobby into a trauma room.

“Gunshot wound to the right frontal area, no exit wound found. Breathing spontaneously. Respiratory rate 18 and shallow. RST at 120. BP 90 over 60. GCS 5” A nurse reads from a chart.

“Push 80 grams of Mannitol over 30. Prep for intubation”

“Air entry clear to bases”

“Let's get a central line in here now”

“What's happening? Please just tell us...” Sam starts to ask.

“Get them out of here” the doctor snaps.

“Sorry. You need to stay out of their way” A nurse tries to carrell the two brothers out of the room. Another nurse is cutting open Bobby's shirt.

“That's our uncle” Dean argues.

“You got to stay back” The nurse tells them and leaves the trauma room with them, Sam turns to her.

“What are they doing?” he asks her.

“We need to get him stable”

“Okay, when are you gonna take the bullet out?” Dean asks worried.

“If we can get the swelling down, if it's in a place we can get to, if....”

“If he even lives that long” Sam finishes, the nurse pulls a curtain shut across the door to the trauma room to stop them looking in, Dean runs his hair.

 

 


	65. 62

Alex and Loki walk through the hospital looking for Sam and Dean, JJ clings to Loki's hand struggling to keep up, Loki turns and lifts the boy up onto his hip. They turn a corner and Alex sees her brothers.

“Dean” Alex states, Dean turns to her and moves, fast, to pull her into a hug, everything that's happened between them forgotten, their sibling need overriding it. Dean clings to her as she waves to Sam behind Dean. “What the hell happened?” Alex asks pulling back.

“Dick Roman happened” Dean growls, Alex frowns.

“The businessman?” she asks.

“You need to start from the beginning” Sam tells Dean who nods.

“Urm....The Leviathans that were in Cas...they burst free and started....taking over. We learnt that Dick Roman is their leader so we went to kill him....he shot Bobby....in the head” Alex closes her eyes sadly.

“Why are you just telling me this now?” Alex asks. “Cas was months ago” she argues.

“Look, you have Loki and JJ and an apartment....and a life.....” Sam offers.

“Cas died bringing those god damn things into this world” Alex snaps. Loki covers JJ's ears and shoots her a look. “Sorry” she offers and turns back to her brother. “Bobby...he's here because Cas brought those things into the world. Cas was my....” she sighs. “Responsibility I guess”

“It's not your fault” Loki tells her.

“But it feels like it” she corrects. “Cas....it's just been...” she closes her eyes and shakes her head. “Can we see Bobby?” she asks. Dean nods to the room beside them, Alex takes a breath and turns to look in, she sees Bobby hooked up to all sorts of machines. She whimpers a little. Sam moves to Loki.

“I'll take him” he offers motioning to JJ. “You need to comfort her” Loki nods as JJ reaches for Sam. Loki moves to Alex and gently touches her shoulder and she turns and buries her head in his chest, he strokes her back. He kisses her head and lets her clutch to him. She talks more about Bobby then she does John, he knows how much the older man means to her.

.................

Later, Loki sits with Alex, JJ on her lap playing with her necklace. Sam and Dean close by, all three of them in various states of upset and shock. The doctor opens the curtain and walks over to Dean. Sam is leaning on the wall nearby.

“He's, uh, stable for the moment. Just have to see” the doctor tells them. Dean looks at Bobby in the trauma room, then turns slowly and looks at Sam and then Alex, they all appear very distressed. Loki leans closer to Alex and touches her knee softly.

“So, there's nothing else we can do?” Sam asks.

“I'm sorry. We just have to wait. We'll see if the swelling goes down”

“How long?” Dean asks.

“It's hard to say in cases like this”

“Well, he's lasted this long. That's something, right?” Alex asks, the doctor looks to her.

“Well, yes. Listen – the bullet didn't shatter. Only one hemisphere of his brain was injured. These are all positive things. But...I don't want to give you false hope here. He's far from out of the woods. Most of the time, cases like this......”

“They die” Sam offers.

“Right now it comes down to him. I'll keep you updated” The doctor leaves and a man walks up behind Sam and Dean as Alex turns to Loki.   
“Excuse me. Sorry to interrupt. Is one of you Robert Singer's next of kin?”

.................

The man is talking to Dean.

“We know this is a stressful time”

“Yeah, okay. No offense – you can skip the garnish. What, did his insurance lapse, or what?” Dean asks.

“We're sorry to ask, but, um, did your uncle ever make his wishes known i-in regards to organ donation? Organs are only viable for a very limited window.....”

“Viable?”

“We're just hoping some good can come of this tragic....”

“Listen to me. I'm gonna say this once. He's not gonna die. It's one bullet. He's gonna be fine because he's always fine”

“I apologize”

“Why are you talking to me like he's gonna die, huh? I do my job! Do your jobs! Save him!”

“Of course they're doing everything they can” Dean punches the glass covering a sign next to the man’s head.

“Walk away from me. Now!” The man walks away. Dean walks in the other direction and goes outside.

........................

Alex sets JJ into Loki's lap and kisses his cheek before standing.

“I'm going to call Tony, let him know what's happening” he nods and she walks away.

.................

The sign outside the hospital reads “Hammonton Regional Hospital”. Dean walks down the steps and shakes his hand. He sees a black car parked diagonally across two parking spaces directly in front of the hospital.

“Dick! I know you're in there. Come on out...” Dean pounds on the heavily tinted closed rear window. “...you dick” The window lowers, revealing DICK ROMAN. “What, did you come here to finish the job?” Dick smiles. “Yeah? Well, come on. Right here, right now, out in the open, you and me, Dick Roman” Bystanders are using their mobile phones to record the confrontation. “See? Deciding to jump a famous guy ain't all upside. You can kill me right now – you want to see it online”

“Maybe you should go check on that friend of yours. He can't be feeling too frisky right about now. I'm a very good shot”

“We're coming for you, and not just to hurt you – to kill you. You understand me?” Dean threatens.

“Come on, Dean. I can't be killed”

“You're gonna wish you could, then” Dean adds, Dick laughs.

“That's some conviction. You'd really crush it on the motivational circuit”

“You're either laughing because you're scared or you're laughing because you're stupid. I'll see you soon, Dick” Dean promises and walks away.

.................

Later: Loki strokes Alex's hair as she sleeps on the seats with her head in his lap. JJ sleeps in Sam's arms clutching to his 'uncle's' shirt.

“What did that guy want?” Sam asks Dean quietly.

“Uh, nothing. Just some insurance mook. Dick Roman was out there”

“What? What happened?” Sam asks.

“Nothing...For now. It was just a friggin' staring contest. That was about it. What's the update?”

“The swelling's down a little. They took him off sedation. Apparently, he – he started fighting his tube. So they pulled them out, and he's breathing on his own”

“That's good, right? Is that good?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. Well, doctor said best-case scenario” Sam answers.

“All right, so when they gonna take the bullet out?”

“Dean, t-they're not even – they're not even gonna try that, not yet”

“What does that mean?”

“The word's abrading, I think” Sam offers.

“English”

“Cutting out the dead brain tissue” Loki offers, Dean looks to him and then back to Sam.

“That's if the doctor even thinks it's worth the risk” Sam adds and watches Alex, he leans closer to Dean. “Can I talk to you?” Sam whispers, Dean nods and they walk away from Alex and Loki.

“What? Talk about what?”

“You know what”

“No, we're not gonna have that conversation”

“Well, we need to”

“He's not gonna die”

“He might”

“Sam”

“Dean, listen – we need to brace ourselves”

“Why?” Dean asks.

“Because it's real”

“What do you want to do? You want to hug and – and say we made it through it when Dad died? We've been through enough” Dean looks to Alex. “Alex has been through enough....” Dean walks away. He pauses at the door and looks at Sam, then leaves. Sam sits down in a chair and presses on the palm he injured months months ago.

..................

A nurse and a second nurse are walking towards Bobby’s room. Alex sits up awake, Loki stiring from his sleep, JJ curled up on his lap.

“Keep the head of the bed up for transport. IV can run off the pump. Just run a TKVO. We'll have to wait for respiratory” Alex stands moving to follow the nurse.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait. What's happening?” She asks, the nurse turns to her as Sam and Dean move closer.

“He's showing signs of responsiveness. We're taking him up for surgery. If you want to see him, I'd squeeze in there quick” Alex looks to her brothers who nod.

...........

Alex, Sam and Dean are at Bobby’s bedside, Alex touches his arm sadly biting her lip.

“Sorry. We need to get moving” the nurse tells them, Dean touches Ale'x shoulder.

“Right. Yeah” Sam offers, he looks at Dean, Alex, and then down at Bobby. “Hey, um... Bobby, um, hey...Just... thanks... for everything” Sam offers.

“All right. Please step back” The nurse states.

“Yeah” Dean pulls Alex away, she sniffles, Bobby raises his hand and opens his eyes.

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, stop. His eyes are open” Alex argues moving back to Bobby. “Bobby?” Alex asks. Bobby removes the respirator covering his mouth and nose. Alex takes Bobby's hand again. “What – don't talk. Don't talk. A pen – I...” Dean grabs the pen and chart at the end of the bed.

“Here. Here, here, here” Dean hands the pen to Alex, who hands it to Bobby.

“What is it?” Bobby writes “45489” on Alex's hand while breathing heavily with the effort. He smiles slightly at Alex, Sam and Dean, who lean closer to him.

“Idjits” Bobby's head falls back onto the pillow and his eyes close. The monitor he is attached to starts to beep.

“Bobby?” Alex asks, the monitor shows flat lines.

................

“Call a code – trauma room” Alex, Sam and Dean are standing outside Bobby's room as medical staff hurry towards the room and attempt to revive Bobby. Alex's lip tremble as she cries.

 

 


	66. 63

They'd tried to figure out JJ's real date of birth given that when Alex took in JJ he was around 6 months old. So they took a best guess at March. Which means that this month, and his adoptive birthday the 15th JJ turns 2 years old. He's been with Alex for 18 months of his life. And she is laying on the floor with her daughter now, laughing into her cheek as she blows a raspberry into the flesh, JJ had taken to the female form again a few weeks after Bobby's death, she's the spitting image of Alex but with Loki's hair and eyes, it's...exactly what their biological child would look like Loki's sure of it. Loki smiles watching from where he sits with Thor at the kitchen counter wrapping gifts for the girl, a mix of generic gifts for both boys and girls, JJ is getting increasingly difficult to buy for. It's been three months since Bobby's death and Alex is only just returning to her old self. She'd spend just a bit too long in bed on a morning, drink just a little too much before bed, ask Loki to be a tad too rough in bed, and he left her alone to grieve in her own way, and she worked it out of her system and is returning to normal. Loki has been pushing for her to go hunting with her brothers again, just a case here and there, to keep her mind busy, to keep her in that world, he knows she misses that too. Maybe after JJ's birthday he can persuade her to take a weekend with them.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!” JJ chants running, or as best she can, to Loki who chuckles and lifts her up. “Is that mine?” JJ asks pointing to the gifts on the counter, Loki hums his answers.

“But you have to wait till later to open them” Loki tells his daughter.

“Why?” she asks back playing with his hair.

“Cause people want to watch you open them” Loki tells him. “Today's all about you” he pokes her nose. “Princess” JJ smiles and nods.

“Princess” she repeats with a smug smile, she pokes Loki's nose. “King” Thor and Alex shoot Loki a look.

“Technically” Loki offers. “You know...line of succession and everything....Laufey is dead...” Thor snorts and smirks a little looking to Alex, she just rolls her eyes and shrugs back.

...............

Loki wraps his arms around Alex as he slides into bed with her, JJ had gone to sleep pretty quick, the whole day of people and gifts and play with Tony and Bucky exhausting the little girl.

“I'll put all her new things away tomorrow” Loki tells Alex as she turns to face him, she hums a little getting comfy against his chest. “I was thinking” he starts twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. “Maybe you could take a few days with your brothers” she pulls her head back to look up at him.

“Am I boring you already?” she teases a little.

“Course not” he assures her. “It's just, maybe the three of you need some time to bond again, I know you miss them, and I know you miss hunting with them” she wrinkles her nose a little. “I know you love being a mother but you are more then that, and you know it” she snuggles back into his chest. “You can be a mother and still hunt and still be a werewolf”

“And you'll be okay with JJ on your own?” she asks. “Cause she's at that age now where her favourite word is no” Loki chuckles a little and kisses her nose.

“Yeah, I know, she told me no five times today” he offers. “And one time I asked her if she wanted juice or water” Alex chuckles a little. “She told me no” he teases. “So I gave her both” he shrugs a little smirking. “I now understand why my mother hated me as a child” he teases. “I went through a very, very, no phase” she snorts.

“Somehow I don't doubt that” she offers, he laughs mockingly and then kisses her. “Bet you were a really rebellious child. I bet you were wild” he chuckles and pulls her closer.

“I was...” he agrees.

“I know you were” she pushes at his shoulder slightly. “Thor talks” Loki suddenly looks worried.

“About what?” he asks, she chuckles and turns away from him. “About what, Pup?” he asks curling around her. “What did he tell you?” he asks nuzzling into her neck, she shakes her head.

“Nope, not tattling” she answers.

“Just a hint” he argues. “Just tell me how bad the stories were?” she laughs and elbows him slightly.

“Shhh go to sleep” she scolds, he groans into her neck but remains silent. “And...okay” she offers, he tightens his arms around her. “I'll spend some time with my brothers” he smiles and kisses her neck softly.

.....................

Alex leans against a wall outside of a police morgue, she closes her eyes a little and rests her head back, she always hated doing the fed thing, she doesn't exactly have the temperament for it. Plus the smell gets in her wolf nose and likes to stick around for days afterwards. The doors to the hall open followed by footsteps. Sam and Dean walk side by side in Fed suits.

“Hey” Dean greets smiling seeing Alex, she leans up and waves a little with her free hand, a notebook and her cell phone held in the other.

“Hey” she greets back as Sam hugs her tightly.

“You already been in?” Dean asks motioning to the notebook, she nods.

“Yeah, I thought it would...help” she answers opening the notebook.

“So what you got?” Dean asks as they walk down the hall.

“Urm guy weighed a buck ninety” Alex answers. “Thrown against a wall so hard it buckled. Based on the blood flow at the crime scene, the hands and feet were cut off while he was still alive, just like the others” she tells them.

“And all vics are male, right, with the same kind of, uh, artwork as this?” Dean motions to the sketch in her book.

“Yeah, on the chest” she answers motioning to her own chest.

“So, uh, DNA left at any of the scenes?” Sam asks. She nods.

“All of them. One before this, the guy bit the attacker. Still had a chunk of flesh in his teeth when he came in” she answers, Dean nods a little impressed.

“So they find a match?” Sam counter asks.

“They do not” she answers, both brothers look surprised.

“What?” Dean asks.

“Yeah, the samples were rejected” she offers. “The genetic markers don’t match anything they've ever seen”

“Didn’t match any person in the database?” Dean asks.

“No, I mean they don’t match anything human” She answers. “So I had them send them to the tower to Bruce...see if he can't...work his magic on them, he said it might take a few hours though” Sam takes her notebook from her to look over the symbol, they walk towards the exit doors of the building, which say “SEATTLE POLICE FORENSICS”.

“I’ll admit it could be in the general vicinity..” They exit the building. “...of the ballpark of our kind of thing” Dean offers, Alex snorts.

“Yeah, uh, “didn’t match anything human” usually seals the deal for me too” she comments, Dean nudges her and smirks.

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen this symbol before” Sam adds as he touches Dean on the shoulder and Dean turns to look at him. “Let’s get a bite to eat, go back to the motel, haul out the laptop” Sam tells them.

“That’s a great idea. Actually, that’s a brilliant idea. Here’s my counter. You do that, I’ll go undercover, go mingle amongst the locals and see, uh, what kind of clues bubble to the surface” Dean counters, Alex smirks a little.

“You’re going to a bar” she comments.

“Wow. If you want to oversimplify it” Dean walks off, Alex scoffs a little and rolls her eyes taking her notebook back from Sam.

“I'm going to text this to Loki, he might have seen it around” Sam hums in agreement with her as they head down the street.

 

 

 


	67. 64

Alex sits crossed legged on her bed as she brushes her hair, Sam drops down onto the bed next to her with a sigh running his fingers through his own hair, he then smiles remembering something, he leans over the side of the bed and grabs the bright green gift bag from the floor and turns back to Alex.

“Here” Sam hands Alex the gift bag, she frowns taking it.

“Little late for my birthday” she teases.

“It's for JJ” Sam argues. “It was his birthday the other day, right?” she raises an eyebrow and looks into the bag, she smiles at her brother.

“I'm sure she'll love it” she assures him. “I'll give it to her as soon as I get back” she sets it aside and stretches out her legs. “Guess Dean's...” she clicks her tongue a little, Sam chuckles sitting on his own bed.

“Yeah” he agrees, they both fall silent, Alex continues to brush her hair. “Alex” Sam starts. “About Cas...”

“I don't want to talk about it” she stops him. “No offence, it's just....I don't want to talk about him at all” he nods.

“Are you happy with Loki?” he asks her, she nods and smiles turning to him.

“Loki and JJ make me extremely happy” she answers truthfully, Loki and JJ do make her so very happy. A happy she thought she felt with Castiel.

“Then that's all that matters” he assures her, she looks down and sighs a little before turning and crawling under the blankets. Sam does the same with his bed. “Can I ask you something?” Sam asks, she hums a little waiting. “What's it like?” she looks to him. “Living with a god?” he elaborates.

“Living with Loki” she starts and smirks. “It's like living with a hyperactive puppy” she admits, Sam chuckles a little. “Don't get me wrong, I love him, and I love living with him, but some days he has more energy then JJ” Sam smiles. “And me” she adds yawning before snuggling into her blankets and promptly falling asleep, Sam smiles sadly.

“I've missed you” Sam admits to her, knowing she's asleep, he knows that if he and Dean let on how much they miss hunting with her, then she'll feel bad about being a mother and a girlfriend, and she loves being out, and with Loki and JJ. They agreed not to guilt trip her into coming back. If she wants to she can, if she doesn't she doesn't have to.

...................

Outside an apartment building a police officer is making notes next to a police car. Sam, Alex and Dean are walking across the street.

“Ugh” Dean complains, Alex smirks.

“You look like crap” She comments.

“Yeah, well, I feel worse than I look” Dean tells her. “I do recommend the Cobalt Room, by the way. Awesome night. Although I think I'm getting too old for this” Sam chuckles. “Did either of you, uh, figure out that symbol?” Dean asks them.

“Not yet” Alex offers. “We might need an expert”

“Expert? Our expert's dead” Dean counters, Sam, Alex and Dean hold up their FBI badges to a police officer standing outside an apartment building.

“Alright” the officer lets them in.

......................

Alex leans against the impala waiting for Sam and Dean to leave the apartment building of the newest victim. She glances to her phone as it bing announcing a message, she smiles seeing a photo of Thor and JJ posing like superheros. She touches the screen and then closes it as Sam and Dean head towards her.

“So?” she asks leaning up off the car.

“Yep” Dean tells her. “Just like the others”

“Well I did a quick search and there is an anthropology professor up the road” she tells them. “I figured we can talk to him about the symbol”

“Good idea” Sam agrees.

........................

Dean and Alex stand with the professor of the anthropology.

“Fascinating. Truly” he comments looking over the symbol. “And actually, rather accomplished draftsmanship”

“Yeah, if you get past the fact that it was carved into a guy's body” Dean counters.

“Professor Morrison, we're hoping you can tell us what the symbol means” Alex asks of the professor.

“Ah, maybe”

“Maybe?” Alex asks him.

“It's possible I could, even likely. Is the FBI offering suitable remuneration?” Alex and Dean share a look, Alex turns to the professor.

“The respect of a grateful nation” she offers.

“And a good word with the I.R.S”

“Ah. Well, it appears quite ancient”

“Well, that narrows it down” Dean grumbles.

“A corrupted version of symbology associated with worship. Definitely an obscure regional script. Oh, this will require some research” Morrison offers.

“All right. Great. Well, uh, I guess we'll be seeing you tomorrow” Alex counters.

“Tomorrow?” Morrison laughs. “I've spent entire sabbaticals on a project like this”

“Professor! We have a serial killer on our hands” Dean argues.

“Your government needs you, sir” Alex adds.

“Agents. My housekeeper needs a green card” he tells them, Alex fights an eyeroll.

..........

Alex and Dean leave the professor's office and walk down the hallway.

“Good God, where'd you find this guy?” Dean complains, she shakes her head.

“He's supposed to be a top expert in his field” she argues. “Should have just asked Bruce”

“Yeah, well, when his field includes things that go bump in the night, he's gonna be worth the breath we just wasted”

“So, what are we supposed to do, Dean? Spin our wheels?”

“Alex, this is us spinning our wheels, okay?!” Alex stops walking and turns to face Dean.

“Dean, you know what? I want to call him, too, okay? Believe me. But Bobby's not here. So we're settling” she snaps a little.

“Yeah. We sure are” Dean looks at his phone. “Damn it, why hasn't she called?”

“Who? Lydia? Wait, so some girl's actually dumping you the morning after?” She teases.

“I think you're enjoying this a little more than you need to. Screw it. I'm going over there and getting the flask” Dean walks off.

 


	68. 65.

Alex yawns, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth as she squints at the vending machine in front of her. All those meals that would be waiting for her back at home. She leans forward pressing her head to the glass. She can get a candy bar and pretend it's Steve's chocolate chip cookies. She ends up buying a bag of salted chips and is done with them. She'll get Loki to take her and JJ out when she gets back. That little Italian place JJ goes crazy for. She can't help but smile at the thought of her daughter running around that restaurant with her table cloth cape and the straws in her hair. The staff love her down there. The little girl that makes them laugh and smile.

........................

Alex pushes closed the motel room and looks to Sam. He points to his phone and mouths 'Dean' at her. She nods and sits across from him.

“I'm engaging in some social skills” Dean states as Sam sets the phone on speaker. “You get anything out of Morrison?” Dean asks.

“No. Not yet. Look, would you get back here?” Sam scolds.

“We're due at the crime lab” Alex reminds Dean. Dean remains silent for a few seconds. Alex and Sam share a look, she shrugs back at him.

“Dean?” Sam asks.

“Hang on”

“Hey, look, why don't you just...” Sam draws off realising that Dean's stop listening. He rolls his eyes as Alex pulls out her own phone to text Loki. “Hello!” Sam snaps.

“Let me call you back” Dean hangs up, Sam shoots Alex a look, she smirks a little.

“Come on, he probably saw a skirt to chase” she offers as she stands. “We can go to the lab” she adds. Sam grabs his jacket. “Plus you know it's more fun with me” she teases, Sam glances to her and smirks.

..............

Sam, Alex and the forensics officer are standing at the side of a body that is mostly covered by a sheet. Its severed legs are visible. They flip the sheet over the legs and walk across the room.

“So, again, we got a guy weighing about two bills, thrown into a wall so hard, he's got pieces of plaster lodged in his skull” The officer explains. Charlene; the police detective glance to them .

“What triggered the Feds' involvement in this case? I always think you boys have bigger fish to fry” she asks them, Alex and Sam share a look.

“No” Alex offers. “Actually, we figured it was the similarity to the other cold cases” Sam looks to her confused. “If it's the same killer, then he crossed state lines – that would bring us in”

“Well, that's exactly right. Uh, what she said” Sam offers.

“Yeah. Whatever. You're gonna have to wrap this up. Your case isn't the only one we're working on” Charlene offers, Sam nods and she leaves. Alex narrows her eyes a little.

“You get used to her” the forensic officer .

“Uh, so, Eddie, by the way, I didn't bring the cold-case files with me. Is there a chance you have a copy?” Alex asks him.

“Yeah”

“Great” Alex offers. Sam looks in the evidence bag in front of him from the current body. Sam picks up a receipt in the bag.

“The Cobalt Room” Sam reads.

“Mm! Yeah, it's pretty well known. Looking to hook up, it's a pretty good place to go”

“We've heard” Sam offers sharing a look with Alex.

“Vic number two was there” Sam takes a file Eddie is holding. “And according to his security guard, he left with a hot girl. Two days later, he's an obituary” Sam is reading the file.

“Same with Jerry Price” he offers.

“Mm-hmm. And, uh, as far as we can tell, at least a couple of those in there” Eddie adds touching more files.

“Same thing in Chicago” Alex reads from the files.

“Yep. A lot of busted marriages, flings with unknown women, that kind of thing, all just before they got offed”

“Thanks” Alex tells Eddie as she picks up the files. She and Sam leave.

...........

Dean is watching from his car on a cross street. A car containing three women, one of whom is the woman who instructed Lydia while she gave birth, pulls up and parks. The driver remains in the car while the other women walk to Lydia’s door and ring the bell. Lydia opens the door.

“Is Emma ready?” the woman asks.

“Yes. Come in”

“Thank you” Dean’s phone rings; he pulls it from his jacket to answer it.

“Yeah”

“Dude” Sam complains. “You never showed”

“I'm outside Lydia's”

“Oh, come on, man. What, are you obsessed or something?” Alex asks this time, Sam's phone on speaker.

“No, Alex, I'm telling you. I have been eating at the buffet of strange all afternoon” Dean admits.

“Meaning what?” Alex asks.

“I'll tell you the second I know. But something ain't right”

“Or you're obsessed” Sam counters.

“Shut up. I'm serious” Dean warns them.

“Okay, uh, you – you need backup or...” Sam starts.

“No, not yet. What's up on your end?” Dean asks them.

“Apparently, there was an identical murder fest two years ago in Chicago, and again in Miami...” Alex explains. “...two years before that. All the victims were young, successful......a lot of them went to the same bar. It lines up. The trails always went cold fast”

“Yeah?” Dean asks.

“Yeah. Oh, and by the way...” Alex starts sharing a look with Sam, they both smirk. “As a personal kicker, here, at least some of the vics hooked up in that bar you went to, the, uh, the Cobalt Room” Alex explains. “So, just saying, Deano, you – you dodged a bullet” The door to Lydia’s house opens. The woman is leaving the house with someone behind her.

“Got to go” Dean hangs up.

...............

Alex looks down at the phone as Sam hangs up.

“Everytime” she mumbles annoyed, Sam smirks and elbows her softly.

.................

Dean watches with binoculars as the two women who called at Lydia’s house leave with Lydia following them. The second woman is carrying a pink case.

“Emma, hurry up. Come on, Emma. Time to go” A little girl about five years old runs out of the house. Lydia takes off her own necklace, kneels down in front of the little girl and puts the necklace around her neck. “Emma. You be a good girl. Make us proud”

“I will, momma” Emma gets into the car with the two women.

“Bye, Emma” The car drives away and Lydia goes back inside. Dean starts his car.

“I hate when this happens” Dean mumbles. Dean follows the other car to an alleyway. The two women and Emma get out and enter a building. Emma’s door was opened by a third woman who was presumably waiting for them. The car drives away.

 


	69. 66.

Dean stands in front of Alex and Sam having just told them everything about Emma and Lydia. Both are kind of staring back at him. Sam leans forward a little before leaning back again.

“So what?” Sam asks with a frown. “I mean, so maybe she has another kid she didn't tell you about”

“Nope, just the one. Emma. But that night, when I was with her, she didn't have any. And I was at her place, man. There was no playpens, no blankets, no rubber ducks” Deaen explains.

“Right. Like you would have been focused on that kind of thing” Alex comment shooting Dean a look.

“Hey, Puppy, that's the first thing you notice. Red flags” Sam scoffs. Dean takes three beers out of the fridge and moves back to his brother and sister. “Then, all of a sudden, boom – baby” Sam opens the laptop next to him.

“Yeah, the one you thought talked” Alex points out.

“Oh, it talked. And not baby talk, either” Dean hands Sam a beer; and then Alex one.

“Now you know so much about child development?” She teases him, Dean looks to her.

“I know enough to know that they don't say, 'Hey, Mom. Who's that guy?'. So, cut to.....” Dean closes the laptop and sits down at the table across from Sam. “Lydia's handing this kid who's calling her mommy over to these two women, right? But this is not a baby. No, no, this kid's got to be five. And same name – Emma”

“You know, George Foreman named all his sons George” Sam offers, Alex smirks a little.

“Are you deliberately messing with me?” Dean asks, Sam shrugs with an upside-down smile. “Guys, I know weird. Okay? There is no non-weird explanation for this. This morning, Emma was a baby. By sunset, she's Hannah Montana. Early years” Alex’s phone rings, she pulls it from her pocket and glances to the caller ID.

“It's the Professor” she states.

“Oh. Good. The Professor. Yeah, I'm sure he'll crack this wide open” Alex shoots Dean a look before she answers the phone.

.....................

Alex leans on the table clicking away on her laptop, the professor couldn't find anything; but she did get a text from Bruce, one door closes and all that. Alex smiles at Bruce as he appears on the screen in front of her.

“Hey, Bruce” she greets.

“Alex” he greets warmly, the two of them bonded over the whole hidden monster aspect of their personalities; despite her choice in men.

“Hey, Doc” Dean offers, Bruce smirks amused before nodding his greeting.

“So you're text was very vague” Alex starts leaning up and crossing her arms over her chest. Bruce nods a little.

“Identifying the scroll wasn't easy” Bruce admits gathering the papers on his desk. “Lesser scholars would have crumbled” Alex smiles fondly. “But....It's ancient, regional. Very difficult to identify. But me and Friday managed to find a match” Bruce presses something on his keyboard which brings up a photo of an ancient Greek building on the computer the Winchesters are looking at. “It's a variation of a symbol associated with the Greek Pantheon, the temple of the goddess Harmonia. According to myth, the coupling of Harmonia and Ares, the God of war, produced the Amazons”

“The Amazons?” Sam asks.

“Like Wonder Woman?” Alex counters, Dean and Sam shoot her a look, she shoots them both one back.

“No” Bruce argues with a smile. “Like – like a tribe of warriors. They actually existed. The comic books – they're just silly perversions. The symbol...” The screen now shows a symbol of two women kneeling around a large urn, below someone on horseback. “I believe it originated with the Amazons. Pictographs meant to pay homage to Harmonia – occult talismans, if you will. They had an exclusively female culture. No use for men whatsoever, except procreation”

“All the vics were male” Sam points out.

“Alex said – with this symbol carved in their chests” Bruce offers, the screen now shows a diagram of two composite parts of the symbol that was carved into the men’s chests, added together to give the symbol itself.

“And their hands and feet cut off” Alex adds.

“Now, that is interesting” Bruce tells them.

“Got our attention” Dean adds. The screen now shows naked women hunters with crossbows pointing arrows at men hung upside down over a fire.

“After they were impregnated, they killed the male – first cutting off certain body parts” Bruce explains.

“Alright, well, awesome” Dean comments taking a breath.

“Thank you, Bruce” Alex offers.

“I'll keep digging” he assures them before the video call ends. Alex turns to her brothers.

................

Later: Dean is looking through boxes of books on the bed, Sam is at the table using the laptop and Alex is drinking a cup of coffee.

“I know Bobby's got a Grecian encyclopedia of weird in here” Dean complains. “I saw it last time I was looking through this stupid... Would it kill him to have a system?”

“He has a system. His files are set up like his brain” Alex comments checking her phone. Dean takes his flask out of his back pocket and drinks from it. The video call sound rings on Sam's laptop and he raises an eyebrow before answering it. Bruce returns to the screen as Alex moves to join Sam.

“Bruce?” Alex asks.

“I found you a source” Bruce comments warmly and looks off screen, Thor walks into view with JJ on his hip. “Apparently Thor here is an expert”

“Mighty race of female warriors; what is not to love?” Thor asks, Alex smirks.

“Of course” she mumbles fondly. “Where's you're father?” She asks.

“On Asgard” Thor answers, Dean smirks.

“I was talking to JJ” Alex corrects, Thor smiles at her.

“Oh” he breaths, JJ chuckles and pulls on Thor's hair. “Loki is discussing magical techniques with Wanda” Thor offers. “I do not mind watching JJ” Thor assures her.

“What do you know about the Amazons?” Alex pushes a little.

“Many things” Thor admits. “Mother used to tell me and Loki such stories as children; though I doubt Loki will remember them” Thor states. “I will not go into all the detail as their story is very old and very long....but there was a very long, very bloody war, many, many, many years ago, and the Amazon population was decimated, so they made a bargain with Harmonia to replenish their ranks and make them stronger”

“Well, I'd say throwing grown men through walls was stronger” Dean snarks slightly.

“Yes” Thor agrees. “Harmonia turned them into monsters” Thor adds.

“Can you kill them like humans? Or is there some kind of trick?” Alex asks.

“As far as I am aware, they can be killed as easily as any human”

“Anything else?” Sam asks.

“I always found it fascinating that they reproduced extremely quickly – as in, after mating, they gave birth within 36 hours” Dean stops turning the pages of the book and listens intently. “The babies grew incredibly fast, then the aging process became normal. Which is one way to make an army, I guess. The mating cycle is every two years. They send out all the women who have reached child-bearing age”

“Which lines up, 'cause this happens every couple of years in different towns, right?” Dean asks, Alex nods.

“And we know for sure that at least some of the vics hooked up with strange women days before being killed Amazon style” Alex points out. Dean closes his book and puts it down.

“Hooked up in the same bar I met Lydia, right?” he asks her.

“Yeah”

“And then suddenly...” Dean gets up and walks towards Alex and Sam. “...she's got a little baby in like fruit-fly time. That baby turns into a little girl just as fast”

“Wow. So maybe you're – you’re, uh...” Sam starts.

“Don't say it” Dean groans.

“Look, if that kid's yours....”

“I said don't say it!”

“Fine. I won't. But, Dean...”

“Dude, seriously” Alex interrupts Sam. “A one-night stand, you're just gonna... roll the dice? You don't even....”

“Of course not... “ Dean argues back. “What, do you think I'm brain-dead? Accidents happen. If one even did, which I-I-I don't think...” Dean pauses and seems to be considering what happened. He gives a little smile. “No. You know what? We’re – stop. We're not gonna talk about this anymore because my skin's starting to crawl!”

“All right, fine. But if it's true, if it happened...” Sam starts.

“I know. I got to hang on to my hands and feet” Dean takes another drink from his flask as Alex turns back to the computer to give Bruce and Thor an exhausted look.

 


	70. 67.

Alex, Dean and Sam are now standing next to a bed covered with research.

“Looking through Bobby's files is like dumpster diving” Dean comments.

“Yeah, tell me about it” Sam grumbles.

“So, it makes sense why, uh, why...” Alex starts rubbing her eyes, she's tired and hungry and she misses her kiddo and Loki. Dean puts a picture of part of a Greek building down on a large leather-bound book on the bed, on top of a picture of an Amazon woman on horseback. “... the Amazons all want to hook up with decent-looking, successful guys”

“Oh, they're picky about the gene pool?” Dean asks, Alex pins a newspaper article to a wall alongside other research.

“Right. So...” Alex turns to face Dean. “...what was Lydia doing with you?” she asks him, Dean looks down a little caught out.

“Well, she may or may not have thought I was a rich investment banker.” Dean takes a drink from his flask. Sam spreads his arms in mild exasperation, Alex rubs a hand over her face and turns back to the wall. Dean looks down at the research on the bed. The pictures of the Greek building and Amazon woman have moved, and the only thing now on top of the leather-bound book is a piece of parchment with writing. “Alex” Dean states.

“Yeah?” she answers turning back to him.

“These papers just moved”

“What?” she asks.

“I didn't touch them” Sam gets out the EMF reader, which immediately starts to flash red and make noise.

“It's all over the place” Sam walks over to the bed. “Redline. Redline” Sam walks towards the window. “Oh, and... power lines by the open window, where there's a breeze...” Sam turns off the EMF reader. “...that could have moved the papers”

“Did you feel a breeze?”

“It doesn't matter, Dean. The readings are useless”

“Hey. Maybe, uh...” Dean holds up his flask.

“We burned him, Dean” Alex argues.

“So what?” He argues.

“So, what are you suggesting?” she asks running her fingers through her hair.

“I don't know. What are you?”

“Concentrate on something else” Alex snaps at him.

“Why?” Dean asks her.

“Because it's” Alex starts raising her voice and stepping close to Dean. “Not Bobby!”

“Could be” Dean argues with her.

“No, it couldn't be”

“Why not?”

“Because we want it to be” Alex snaps and then snatches the piece of parchment from the bed.

“Maybe it's useful” Dean tells her quietly.

“It's in a pile of "maybe it's useful." Besides, it's in Greek. Nobody reads Greek” Alex grumbles.

“Yeah, except Greeks. Oh, and Bobby” Dean points out to her.

“And Professor Morrison” she offers, Sam raises an eyebrow at her.

“Really?” he asks.

“I'm going” she tells them.

“I'll go with you” Sam adds, Alex nods in thanks grabbing her jacket before turning to Dean.

“You stay here, keep the door locked. Don't go anywhere. I mean it” she warns, he nods.

“Fine” he agrees, Alex and Sam leave the motel room.

....................

Alex and Sam walk towards the doors of a large university building.

....................

Alex and Sam enter Professor Morrison's office, seeing them he stands from his desk and gives them both a look.

“Oh, you have got to be kidding” The clock on the wall reads 11:25 p.m. “I have office hours tomorrow....”

“I'm sorry, Professor” Alex offers. “We need your help” Sam puts the parchment down in front of the professor. The professor picks up the parchment and starts to read.

.....................

Dean is using the laptop. Someone knocks three times on the door. Dean closes the laptop, and picks up and cocks his gun. Someone knocks on the door three times again. After a moment of indecision, Dean removes the safety chain and opens the door. Emma is outside.

“Hi. You don't know me, but my name is Emma. I need your help. I think I'm in trouble, and you're the only person I can trust” she tells him.

“Why?” Dean asks.

“Because you're my father”

“How'd you find me?” Dean asks her.

“They've been watching you, ever since Mom got pregnant”

“Well, if you're such a prisoner, you mind telling me how you escaped?”

“I waited until lights out. The women who watch over us change shifts a little after 10:00”

“Uh-huh. And you left because...?”

“They stick you in there, and you trust them. It's all you know. And you don't question what they want you to do – terrible things. That's why I had to leave. They tortured me” Emma holds up her branded wrist. “They told me I had to endure pain so I could be strong like them. But I don't want to be like them”

“Okay. Come on in” Emma enters the room. Dean closes the door, replaces the security chain and puts his gun in the back of his jeans. “Have a seat” Emma sits down on a bed. “Okay. Let's assume that you're not... like them. Yet” Dean leans against the table. “What do you want me to do?”

“Get me away from here. You're a good man. My mother told me that”

“I seriously doubt she said that. And if you knew me, you would seriously doubt it's true”

“They told me you're a hunter. So maybe you'll understand about me. Maybe you can protect me. Just long enough so I can get away. Then I'll leave you alone. I know you don't want me.”

“All right, let's not... go there, okay? This isn't a matter of...” Dean gestures between them. “You get this isn't a normal situation, right?” Dean asks her.

“How would I know? Three days ago, I wasn't even alive. Now here I am. My mother threw me into that place. And my father... well... You get this is my last chance to have anything normal ever, right?”

.....................

The professor is reading the parchment. Sam is sitting on the other side of his desk, Alex stands by the window, arms folded over her chest.

“It's fascinating” The professor muses.

“What's it say?” Alex asks.

“Oh, I haven't gotten there yet. The paper is handmade. A cellulose, rather like papyrus, which would explain its durability”

“Professor...” Alex starts in warning.

“Wherever did you get it?”

“Uh... a – a crazy, drunk, old genius” Sam answers with a warm smile.

“Yeah. They always have the good stuff. Well, it's in Greek”

“Yeah, yeah. We know that” Alex points out.

“Not a common dialect. My God, what is it with you and Amazons?”

“Professor, it's important” Sam pushes.

“At 11:30 at night, it better be. Oh, here's a new twist. It repeats the conventional lore. Amazon warriors mate with males. The males are murdered. Yada, yada. But according to this... It's not the women who do the killing. Instead, a ritual of initiation requires that the child born of the mating process must kill her own father” Alex and Sam look to him sharply.

“What?” they both ask together.

...............

In the motel room Dean is standing at the window. He walks across the room in front of Emma.

“You look exhausted” he comments.

“And starving. It's been a tough sweet 16. So you believe me?” Dean crosses him arms and nods. “You'll help me?”

“If you really want help”

.................

Sam is walking fast while looking at his phone. Charlene Penn steps out in front of him.

Detective” Sam greets.

“Agent. You're here late”

“Yeah. Listen, could we talk in the morning?” Sam starts to walk past Charlene, but she grabs his arm.

“What's your hurry...” Sam looks down and sees the Amazon brand on Charlene's wrist. “...Sam? Sam Winchester. Let's see. I could run you in for impersonating a federal agent” The skin around Charlene's eyes turns red. She grabs Sam and hurls him down a short flight of stairs and into the exit doors. Sam lies unmoving on the ground, facing the doors.

“Hey!” Alex shouts behind them, Charlene spins to face her. “You messed with the wrong family” Alex tells her as she thrusts her hand into Charlene's chest, the woman chokes up blood as Alex rips out her heart and then hurries to Sam. “Sam!” she begs turning him over, he groans and looks up at her. “Let's go” she tells him helping him up to his feet. Sam picks up his phone from the stairs. The screen is smashed. Sam and Alex share a look before they are running.

................

Dean is still standing in front of Emma with his arms crossed.

“Well, now, what happens when they find out you're missing?” Dean asks.

“They may have already found out. And they'll hunt me down” Emma admits. Dean nods and walks across the room. “Look, I know this is gonna be hard, but if I'm gonna get out, I have to do it now” Emma watches Dean as he opens the refrigerator.

“We got cheese and a leftover burrito” Dean offers; Emma stands up.

“Doesn't make a difference” A knife drops into Emma’s hand from her sleeve. Dean closes the refrigerator and points his gun at Emma.

“You were asking if I believed you” Dean starts.

“I was told you'd be a challenge”

“I figured you'd chat me up... try and catch me off guard. Almost worked. I was expecting your mother” Dean admits.

“It's not her place. I have to kill you”

“Is that what they told you?” Dean asks.

“It's what I am” Emma admits.

“Well, then, I should just kill you right now”

“Sure. But you could have done that 30 seconds ago. It's weirdly hard, isn't it? It is for me” Emma asks Dean.

“Knock it off” Dean warns.

“How could it not be? You're my father”

“Hey! We're not gonna do that” Dean snaps.

“But it's true. You're the reason that we're standing here. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. So now someone has to kill someone. You know what? So far, my childhood's been kind of disappointing” Emma admits.

“You haven't killed anybody yet, Emma. Walk away. Right now. I won't go after you” Dean offers.

“I can't. I don't have a choice” Emma admits; Alex bursts into the room with Sam who has his gun drawn. Emma spins around to face them. The skin around her eyes has turned red, Alex moves fast and pins the girl against the wall.

“You can cut that crap straight out!” Alex snaps letting her wolf face show. “I got one screwed up face too” Emme stares at her and then changes her face back to her human one, Alex does the same. “Listen to me” Alex begs. “You can be born with claws, or fangs, super strength, Amazonian Wonder Woman prowess.....the ability to change form...or blue skin...” Alex tells Emma seriously. “But not all monsters do monstrous things”

“Like who?” Emma asks.

“Like me” Alex admits, Emma watches her. “Like my son...” she adds. “My boyfriend....” Emma glances to Sam and Dean and then back to Alex. “Like you” Alex adds. “Those abilities....that power under your skin; do you have any idea the sort of good you can do with it?” Emme sniffles starting to cry. “My whole life I have been cursed” Alex releases Emma, who softens a little watching her. “My entire life....every full moon my body tears itself apart, bone by bone breaking and reshaping itself.....and having all bones crack in your body sucks, it really does. But when I'm running through the woods, under a full moon, with no thought of pain or... or trouble, just freedom... there is no greater feeling in the world” Emma smiles a little. “I was born to be a monster....” Alex admits. “But I embrace my humanity just as much....sometimes” Alex clasps Emma's face in her hands. “Sometimes people like you and me....we have more humanity then even they do” Emma laughs a little starting to cry. Alex smiles. “I want you to meet some people, is that okay?” Alex asks her. “Then you can make up your mind.....you can kill us if that's what you want, we won't try and stop you” Alex glances to her brothers giving them a look, they both nod in agreement, knowing that Alex is taking Emma to the Avengers; and they'll convince the girl. Emma looks between them.

“How did you do it?” Emma asks. “Being......”

“A werewolf?” Alex asks, Emma nods. “I had theses two dorks” Alex teases nodding to her brothers who shoot her a look. “Humans they may be; but....they're still good people” Emma sniffles starting to cry before she hugs Alex. Alex embraces the girl holding her to her as Emma cries. “It's okay” Alex whispers. “It's okay, I'll look after you” Dean gives Alex a grateful look.

 


End file.
